El destino
by The Eternal Silence
Summary: [Terminada][AU] Luego de pasar por algunos apuros económicos, Sakura decide dedicarse a un trabajo socialmente inapropiado, está dispuesta a pasar por ello en la más absoluta soledad hasta graduarse, pero sus planes se vendrán abajo cuando conozca a aquel hombre de los ojos de miel. Amor, prejuicios, misterios y más te esperarán al leer esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esto de hacer fanfiction y vaya he decido hacerlo y tirarme a la piscina esperando que se diviertan tanto como lo hago yo cuando leo alguna de vuestras historias.**

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

La brisa del viento era suave y fresca, removía a su paso las hojas que el implacable otoño hizo que cayeran de las copas de los árboles. Con ese clima templado, Sakura avanzaba rápidamente hacía su lugar de estudio, la Universidad de Tokio. Ella vestía una blusa de color blanco, y unos jeans pasados de moda. Esta tenida era poco llamativa y ocultaba una figura que se quisiera cualquier modelo, por algo su madre se dedicó en sus años mozos al modelaje. Su cara de tez clara, pero no blanca, no tenía vestigios de maquillaje y sus hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda, eran escondidos por unas gafas gruesas cuyo negro marco últimamente se había puesto de moda. Su cabello castaño no era muy largo y estaba firmemente amarrado en un moño.

Mientras caminaba de forma apresurada, se maldecía en silencio, ya que el despertador había sonado a las 6:00 A.M. tal y como ella lo había programado, pero tonta y somnolienta decidió dormir solo "cinco minutitos más", los cuales se transformaron en más de una hora. Su trabajo de noche la estaba matando, pensó.

Su entrada era a las ocho y según su reloj, sólo quedaban quince minutos para que el tiempo se cumpliera, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día en la Universidad, no quería seguir siendo la misma que durante toda su vida de estudiante había sufrido para llegar antes que el maestro.

Finalmente y ya casi corriendo, la muchacha, distinguió la enorme fachada de la Universidad y su rojizo color, hacía juego con sus mejillas sonrosadas producto de "su deporte matutino". Ingresó y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala B-11. Ella ya había visitado la universidad un día anterior, porque en el fondo sabía que el primer día casi no tendría tiempo para buscarla. Su primera clase sería cálculo I, había decidido que estudiaría ingeniería comercial y negocios.

No conocía a nadie, porque desde que su padre había fallecido ella y su hermano Touya habían casi perdido el contacto. Por lo cual había decidido emigrar de Tomoeda, las deudas obtenidas por el tratamiento cáncer de cerebro, que poseía su padre había mermado todos los ahorros familiares, su casa fue rematada y todo fue vendido y aún así no alcanzó para saldar todos los compromisos contraídos. ¿Su madre? ella había muerto mucho antes, cuando ella sólo contaba con tres años de vida.

Pero así estaba bien, quería pasar desapercibida por la universidad, su trabajo era complicado y prefería que nadie supiera a lo que se dedicaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos la invadieron:

_—Sakura te doy un plazo de tres días para que me pagues el alquiler del departamento —informó el señor Kisuke Urahara. Era su casero y dueño de una extraña tienda, donde casi nadie entraba. Él decía que aquella tienda sólo algunos podían encontrarla, Sakura nunca comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería._

_—Señor Urahara, he tenido problemas pagando la cuota impuesta por el hospital, para saldar la cuota de mi padre, usted sabe mi situación, pero prometo pagarle a la brevedad —prometió la castaña en un tono avergonzado y bajando la mirada._

_—Sakura de eso ya van dos meses —musitó Urahara—. Tengo una idea, un trabajo que te reportará mayores ingresos que esa tienda de productos de limpieza en la que trabajas, tienes dieciocho años, ¡joder!, tu empleador se aprovecha de ti, pagándote menos del mínimo legal. Y vaya que te exprime cada día, mira esas ojeras —apuntó con un gesto desaprobatorio._

_Sakura se emocionó, notaba que el Señor Urahara, se preocupaba por ella, como lo hubiese hecho Touya en otros tiempos. Kisuke Urahara fue el único que la apoyó cuando llego a Tokio y vagaba por las calles buscando trabajo y un lugar en el que vivir. Los tres primeros días la Ojiverde había convivido en un albergue para aquellos menos privilegiados en la sociedad, hasta que conoció al señor Urahara, quien le ofreció un pequeño departamento por un mes gratis, mientras buscaba trabajo._

_El departamento era pequeño, aunque ella prefería decir que era acogedor y casi estaba carente de muebles, por lo cual ella pensaba que casi no tardaría en ordenarlo. Prefería tomarse las cosas de forma positiva, tal y como Fujitaka Kinomoto, su amado padre —quien siempre poseía una dulce sonrisa— se hubiese enfrentado a los problemas._

_—¿De qué trabajo se trata? —preguntó Sakura con las cejas arqueadas._

De eso había pasado más de un año, ahora contaba con diecinueve años y su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado diametralmente.

…

Mientras tanto, cerca de ella, se estacionaba una limusina de un reluciente color negro y vidrios polarizados, era un vehículo del año. Todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí en ese momento, se detuvieron ante tal acontecimiento. Del vehículo se bajaron tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros, micrófonos de miniatura que llevaban en una oreja y gafas oscuras, todos denotaban una seriedad a toda prueba.

Posterior a ellos descendió un joven de unos veinte años, de aspecto duro. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que en esos momentos destilaban fuego, su cabello estaba desordenado y era de color castaño, su contextura era delgada, pero a pesar de traer puesto unos pantalones de vestir oscuro y una camisa azul clara, se notaba que realizaba ejercicios y que era fuerte.

Muchas chicas alrededor comenzaron a suspirar, a la vez que el joven comenzaba a avanzar hacía su sala, refunfuñando algunas blasfemias en chino, con el ceño fruncido. Mientras sus guardaespaldas le seguían, observando todo de manera minuciosa.

Shaoran era el nombre de este joven, y su enojo aumentaba a cada instante, no quería que a su primer día de universidad asistieran sus guardaespaldas, no quería ser el mismo que había sido durante toda su educación.

_—«Seguro que con este contingente espantaré a todos o peor atraeré a los indeseables»_ —pensó el joven castaño _— «Maldita la hora en que mi madre se enteró que hoy era mi primer día en la Universidad» _—agregó con cansancio.

Enfurruñado avanzó por los pasillos, ya casi era la hora de entrada, ¿Cuál era su sala?

_—_¡ah sí, la B-11! —se contestó a sí mismo.

Se había inscrito en la facultad de Economía y Negocios, la carrera de Ingeniería Comercial, ya que como heredero de la fortuna Li, tenía que prepararse para cuando llegase el momento.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos seguía su camino, cuando en la intersección de un corredor con otro, sintió que un cuerpo chocaba con el suyo, cayendo ambos y el cuerpo quedando sobre él, en el suelo. Fue un instante pero pudo ver los ojos más preciosos que hubiese visto jamás y además eran de su color favorito: verde. Velozmente fue levantado por sus guardaespaldas.

_—¿_Se encuentra bien señor? —preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas de manera formal y educada.

_—_Sí, Wei gracias _—_respondió atónito.

_—_Señorita no debe correr por los pasillos, podría haber provocado un percance mayor —murmuró el segundo guardaespaldas, utilizando un tono amable pero al mismo tiempo reprobador, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

_—_Lo siento —dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello y se dirigía a la víctima de su negligencia_—_. Siento haberle causado problemas, espero que no se haya hecho daño —susurró, con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Shaoran miró a la mujer y se le secó la boca, muchas veces había leído de que cuando encuentras a tu persona destinada, el mundo parecía detenerse, eso era justamente lo que él percibía.

_—_No… No hay problema —tartamudeó y se sonrojó por lo temblorosa de su voz_—. «Maldita sea Shaoran, no es momento para ponerse como idiota» _—pensó.

El tercer guardaespaldas, le entregó las gafas a Sakura, quien se las puso a la velocidad de la luz. Quería escapar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre cuyos ojos parecían miel, le parecía inaudito lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Al momento de caer se quedó como un boba mirando esos ojos, eran los más bellos que hubiese visto alguna vez, no sabía cuánto rato se había quedado como imbécil arriba de él, si no hubiese sido por aquellos hombres que vestían de negro, quizás aún estaría encima de él, sin decir nada. Luego se levantó y disculpó con aquel dueño de esos ojos hermosos. No fue capaz de verle nuevamente o corría el riesgo de no dejar de verlo, por eso cuando le entregaron sus gafas, recordó que las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

Hizo una reverencia sin verle la cara al hombre de ojos de miel, volvió a disculpase mascullando una disculpa casi en un susurro y se fue a paso rápido como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones. Huyendo de esa fuerza que distinguió en aquellas orbes casi doradas.

Shaoran por su parte, no encontró el habla para despedirse. Wei le recordó que llegaría tarde, fue el momento en que se arregló la ropa y siguió su camino, también muy apurado.

Sakura llegó al salón justo antes que el maestro, un viejecito rechoncho y de cabello cano. Al comenzar la clase, el profesor dio su nombre, su e-mail y sus horarios de consulta en su oficina. Iba a comenzar la cátedra cuando unos leves toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Shaoran se encontraba enrojecido su piel era casi color carmín, cuando el maestro abrió la puerta, lo observó con reproche y le señaló que entrará al salón de clases con un gesto en la mano.

_—_Señor Li, le exijo que esta sea la última vez que llega con retraso a mi clase, ser uno de los herederos más importantes del país vecino, no le da privilegios por sobre sus compañeros —le espetó.

_—_Sí señor —respondió con un tono casi militar, las risillas en el salón no se hicieron esperar.

_—_Y esto va para todos, una vez que yo llegué al salón nadie más entra, ¿quedó claro?_ —_preguntó el maestro a la audiencia, recibiendo una afirmación.

Shaoran buscó con la vista un asiento desocupado, al final distinguió uno detrás de la castaña que era culpable de su desgracia, ella estaba como un farol muy colorada, luego de un breve contacto visual, ella bajo la mirada. Avanzó hacía aquel puesto y se sentó detrás de ella.

La clase avanzó rápido y sin darse cuenta, Sakura casi no prestó atención a lo que expuso el maestro, ya que durante la mayor parte del tiempo sentía esa mirada profunda en su espalda, la tensión era palpable y se sentía muy culpable por la reprimenda que había sufrido su compañero.

Los otros estudiantes abandonaban el salón, la joven reunió todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz y se puso de pie.

_—_Li esto… bueno… yo quería reiterar mis disculpas y siento que te hayan regañado por mi culpa —diciendo las últimas palabras de forma atropellada y sin pausas—, es por eso, que quiero invitarte a tomar un café o un helado, para reparar en algo el daño.

Shaoran había estado cabreado durante toda la clase por culpa de la chica que estaba sentada delante de él, lo habían avergonzado delante de toda la clase y ella no había sostenido siquiera su mirada. Su enojo se fue rápidamente cuando la castaña con sus mejillas sonrojadas le había invitado a tomar algo en compensación.

_—_¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó a la muchacha, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual y sin tartamudear, por lo cual se felicitó interiormente.

_—_Sakura Kinomoto —contestó entrelazando sus manos en un gesto que demostrada su nerviosismo_—. _Puedes llamarme Sakura, si quieres —expresó.

Yo soy Shaoran Li, si te llamo Sakura tú me llamaras por mi nombre —sentenció_—. _Mucho gusto —le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ella correspondió a su saludo y al tomar su mano, se percató de la suave textura que poseía, aumentando su ya gigantesco nerviosismo. Sus miradas colisionaron y se produjo una atmosfera silenciosa y agradable.

Se quedaron un instante unidos por sus manos, Shaoran iba a hablar cuando escuchó que alguien carraspeó.

Ambos se soltaron al instante, como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo realmente malo, ella se sonrojó y rápidamente tomó una prudente distancia del puesto de Shaoran.

Quien los había interrumpido era un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules y pelo negruzco azulado, era casi tan alto como Shaoran aunque su color de piel era por poco tan blanca como la nieve, su complexión era atlética y vestía una camiseta de color gris con unos jeans que combinaban bastante y le daba un aire de rebeldía.

_—_Shaoran no es ni el primer día y ya estás conquistando a una bella señorita, eres un pillo —dijo el pelinegro mirando a Sakura con dulzura y dirigiéndose a ésta_—. _Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, primo de Shaoran —musitó a la castaña mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un leve beso.

_—_Eriol, ¿qué crees que haces?_ —_gritó Shaoran con el ceño evidentemente fruncido, poniéndose de pie y observando que la castaña no podía enrojecer más.

_—_Saludarla, así es como se hace en Inglaterra, pequeño ignorante —apuntó un sarcástico Eriol.

Shaoran echaba chispas por los ojos, se concentraba en controlar su ira y no romperle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía Eriol en el rostro.

Repentinamente, Sakura sacó la voz diciendo:

—Tengo que irme, Shaoran siento lo ocurrido, me avisas si es que aceptas mi invitación, te dejo mi número y lo acordamos _—_le entregó un papel con su número de móvil apuntado. Hizo una breve reverencia a ambos y salió corriendo nuevamente. Dejando al par de primos boquiabiertos.

Corrió tanto que sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que el dolor en un costado le era insoportable, llegó a un área verde que poseía una pintoresca fuente, unas flores que expelían un agradable aroma y unas bancas blancas, que hacían que el lugar pareciese sacado del antiguo Japón.

La paz que irradiaba el lugar se vio violada por la tormenta que la castaña tenía en su cabeza, ¿por qué le había dejado su número? ¿Por qué lo invitó en primer momento? ¿Qué acaso no bastaba con una disculpa verbal?

Vaya, su torpeza siempre le había traído problemas, pero todas la veces que algo así ocurría, se disculpaba, seguía su camino y jamás se involucraba con nadie. Antes de la muerte de su padre era sociable. Pero luego de que comenzará con el trabajo que le había ofrecido el Señor Urahara, supo indudablemente que tendría que renunciar a las relaciones personales, al menos hasta que se hubiera graduado de la Universidad. Era de esta manera en la que había elegido vivir, más por necesidad que por ambición, pero ella lo había elegido. Y no se podía retractar.

Por eso le sorprendía su reacción frente a Shaoran, se sentía voluble y vulnerable, no quería tener contacto con nadie, sin embargo su ser le gritaba que debía seguir en viéndose con él. Ahora sólo rogaba para que Shaoran no la llamara y pudiese olvidar todo este lio.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y espero traer pronto la actualización. Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 2**

Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron un momento en silencio. Luego de ver a la castaña alejarse a esa velocidad, Eriol creía fervientemente que debería inscribirse en el equipo de atletismo y así la Universidad tendría seguro algún lugar en el podio de las competiciones nacionales.

_—_Tu estúpido comportamiento la ha espantado —arguyó un enojado Shaoran.

_—_Vamos, si nada más intenté ser amable. Ya sabes que mi comportamiento es el de un caballero —comentó un despreocupado Eriol, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

_—_Eres un imbécil.

_—_Lo sé, pero me intriga saber: ¿De dónde conoces a esa muchacha?

_—_La acabo de conocer esta mañana — murmuró.

Shaoran le contó escuetamente todo lo ocurrido, hasta el momento en que Eriol los había interrumpido, obviamente se guardo para sí, todos los extraños _sentimientos_ que lo habían embriagado desde que Sakura le había caído encima.

Shaoran se puso de pie y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, el papel con el número de Sakura, la próxima clase comenzaría en diez minutos. _«Ojala ella también haya tomado esa clase»_ aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió y confundió al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se concentró en lo que Eriol le decía sobre una chica, sus dotes de Don Juan se habían acentuado con los años, pudo distinguir que su primo era popular en la universidad ya que saludó a muchas chicas mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, muchas suspiraban y le cerraban el ojo mientras pasaban, él se movía con prestancia y correspondía con una sonrisa a cada coqueteo que se enfrentaba. Eriol ya llevaba un año en la Universidad y al parecer, era _demasiado_ conocido en el plantel.

Shaoran caminaba incomodo, porque no todos los flirteos iban dirigido a Eriol, algunas féminas, le tendían sonrisas ladinas e incluso una de ellas lo saludó con un _«hola guapo, que tal si quedamos a la salida». _Ignoró cada uno de los gestos de aquellas mujeres y frunció el seño, evidenciado lo molesto que estaba.

_—_¿Qué ocurre Shaoran, acaso no te gusta que aquellas bellas mujeres se fijen en ti? — preguntó su burlesco primo.

_—_Cállate, ya sabes que me repugna ese tipo de comportamiento, es como si no se respetaran a sí mismas.

_—_Relájate Shaoran, estamos en la era moderna y ahora la mujer se ha empoderado, ahora ellas no esperan que las saquen a bailar, ni que las conquisten, son dueñas de su sexualidad y eso me parece fabuloso, ¿no crees?

_—_Probablemente tengas razón, pero a mí no me agrada el tipo de mujer, que no le da valor al arte de la seducción y que ve el sexo como algo casual que se puede practicar con cualquiera que les parezca guapo.

Eriol soltó una risotada. —¿Arte de la seducción? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si tú aún eres virgen —apenas si se le entendía lo que dijo porque la risa se escapaba sin control de su garganta.

Shaoran se enfureció aún más. —No es necesario follarse a todo lo que se mueve, para saber sobre la seducción. Además sabes que espero a alguien especial. Me gustaría hacer eso con alguien a quien quisiera de verdad.

_—_Amigo, te entiendo —dijo con un tono reflexivo, mientras le tocaba el hombro con una mano —pero no has considerado tener sexo con alguna hermosa chica, alguien que sea de tu gusto y luego ver si funciona una relación.

Inmediatamente a Shaoran se le vino la imagen de Sakura, «_ella es de todo mi gusto»_ — pensó.

No lo sé Eriol, pero te aseguro que no tendré sexo con alguien por quien no sienta nada más que lujuria —sentenció.

…

Sakura se encontraba distraída, mientras deambulaba por la facultad de Matemática y Ciencias. Buscaba la que tendría que ser su tercera clase del día, que en realidad era la segunda, porque con todo lo ocurrido, había estado sentada en esa banca tanto tiempo, que cuando se dio cuenta la segunda clase iría por la mitad.

Al encontrar la sala, Sakura ingresó y ésta estaba vacía, ya que se encontraban en receso. Caminó hasta el último pupitre, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y acomodó su cabeza entre ellos, lentamente los párpados se fueron haciendo más pesados y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

_—_Hey despierta, la clase está por comenzar —le dijo una melodiosa voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó y miró la borrosa imagen de una mujer, se refregó los ojos y enfocó nuevamente la vista, una hermosa chica le devolvía una mirada divertida.

_—_Muchas gracias —dijo Sakura.

_—_Soy Tomoyo, gusto en conocerte —sostuvo la chica, mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se deslumbró por la belleza de su interlocutora. Poseía una cabellera larga y negra que contrastaba dramáticamente con la blancura de su rostro, sus ojos eran inmensos, profundos y azules. A pesar de que ella estaba sentada se intuía que poseía una figura esbelta.

_—_Sakura Kinomoto, el gusto es mío.

Tomoyo soltó una risita dulce e iba a decir algo más cuando la profesora ingreso a la sala.

Sakura rápidamente miró en todas direcciones, aliviándose al no ver a Shaoran entre los asistentes.

La clase concluyó rápido, Sakura sentía el cerebro cansado, si bien había entendido la mayoría de los conceptos y procedimientos explicados por la profesora, se sentía insegura. La matemática no era su fuerte, por lo mismo había escrito como posesa todo lo que pudo, para repasarlo más tarde.

Mientras guardaba sus apuntes, Tomoyo la interrumpió.

_—_Sakura, ¿vienes a almorzar conmigo?

Sakura dudó, no quería amistad en ese lugar, pero Tomoyo tenía una expresión de tanto entusiasmo que Sakura fue incapaz de negarse.

_—_Sí, claro —respondió tímidamente.

Durante el almuerzo, Tomoyo monopolizó la conversación y le contaba a Sakura sobre sus hobbies. Sakura creía que era la mujer perfecta, le gustaba cocinar, participaba del coro y además diseñaba ropa, le mostró algunos bocetos, eran atuendos extraños, sin embargo, eran hermosos. Sakura asentía y expresaba opiniones sobre los trajes de Tomoyo, ella se mostraba feliz.

_—_Y dime Sakura, ¿tú trabajas? —preguntó distraídamente Tomoyo mientras Sakura daba un bocado a una bola de arroz. La pregunta la descolocó y se ahogó con la comida. Tosiendo efusivamente intentaba recomponerse, mientras pensaba en una excusa para salir de aquel embrollo.

_—_Bueno, yo… —decía mientras tenía espasmos del ahogo previo—. Sí, trabajo.

_—_¿Y qué haces? —preguntó una dulce Tomoyo mientras le sonreía.

_—_Bueno, bueno, es que… _—_dudó_—_ … trabajo como niñera, sí, como niñera —mintió rogando que Tomoyo se tragara ese cuento. «_¡Maldición! No soy buena mintiendo_» —se decía para sus adentros—. «_Te dije que no vinieras a almorzar con ella_» —le reprendía su consciencia.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos, cambió de tema y la conversación siguió por otros derroteros, pero Sakura casi no escuchaba nada más, que el golpeteo de su corazón.

Sakura no probó ni un solo bocado más, Tomoyo se percató de ello, era un chica muy observadora, por lo que cuando Sakura se disculpó que debía marcharse, ni siquiera intentó detenerla. Ella sabía que Sakura ocultaba algo y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de su trabajo.

Antes de que Sakura se fuera, Tomoyo le dijo: —Sakura, espero que seamos amigas, te veré mañana. —La muchacha sólo asintió y se fue caminando lentamente, forzándose a no llorar.

Sintió pena, recordó a su padre, la vida que llevaba en Tomoeda. Extrañó tener amigos, alguien de su edad, en quien confiar, sabía que en la Universidad no podría tener amigos, sin embargo, Tomoyo había sido tan simpática y amorosa, que hecho en falta realmente tener una vida más normal. —«_¿Quizás ella lo entendería?_»_ —_pensó, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, las lágrimas se agolpaban en la cuenca de sus ojos.

Iba tan cabizbaja que vio que los zapatos de alguien estaban frente a ella, intentó pasar por el lado pero la persona se movió e interrumpió su paso, al subir la mirada se topó con los ojos de Shaoran que de brillantes pasaron a preocupados.

_—_¿Por qué lloras, Sakura? —ella no dijo nada sólo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, él con un instinto protector que desconocía que tenía, la abrazó fuertemente, mientras los hombros de Sakura se convulsionaban y las lágrimas que hasta el momento se anegaban en sus ojos, salían descontroladamente.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y se limitó a susurrarle a la castaña que todo iría bien, él no pidió explicaciones, ni la presionó para que le dijera los motivos de su llanto. Se mantuvieron un par de minutos así, él seguía abrazándola, ella lentamente comenzaba a calmarse.

Sakura rompió el abrazo, se sintió muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de la consecuencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_—_¿Estás mejor?

_—_Sí —repuso ella.

_—_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —insistió el castaño.

_—_No, con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente —señaló Sakura sin dejar de mirar el piso.

_—_¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? Quizás pueda ayudarte, pero no te sientas obligada —murmuro él.

_—_Shaoran, gracias —lo miró por primera vez en esa conversación y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo—. Enserio estoy bien.

Él frunció el ceño, no se creía nada eso de que estaba bien, pero no quería aquejarla con preguntas, aunque se moría de ganas de saber si alguien la había lastimado, así que insistió.

_—_Sakura, sólo quiero que me respondas algo ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

_—_No, nadie. Sólo son cosas de mi vida, que no me gustan —se sorprendió al haber sido tan sincera con él, así que intentó remediarlo—, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

_—_Está bien, le rompería la cara a cualquier idiota que te hiciera daño —sentenció el muchacho.

Sakura se sonrojó y le obsequió una genuina sonrisa y murmuró: —Gracias —y sin saber por qué, se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Shaoran.

El castaño se sorprendió, cerró los ojos y carraspeó sonoramente para hablarle, pero ella ya se había marchado, miró en todas direcciones, la divisó, ya iba muy lejos, podía alcanzarla, pero creía que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola.

…

Shaoran caminaba entre los demás estudiantes, repasando en su mente una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar con Sakura, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba y aún podía sentir el calor de aquella caricia que le había regalado ella.

Nunca había sentido algo así por una chica, menos en tan poco tiempo. Sakura había entrado en su vida y había puesto todo patas para arriba. Pero esto lo hacía feliz y sonreía como un estúpido, _como un estúpido enamorado._

_—_No —dijo en voz alta—, esto no puede estar pasándome.

_—"Seguramente sólo estoy sorprendido con ella, no es lógico que alguien se enamore en un día, no niego que ella es bonita y quizás lo sería aún más si se arreglara, sí, sólo la encuentro linda, eso es todo" —_concluyó en su mente.

_—_Joven Shaoran —lo sorprendió la voz de Wei—. Su señora madre, lo espera en el edificio de la corporación Li, debemos salir a Hong Kong en una hora.

_—_¿Mi madre? ¿Y sabes de qué se trata la dichosa reunión? —resopló mientras se dirigían a la limusina que los esperaba en el mismo lugar que se había estacionado en la mañana.

_—_No, joven —respondió el servicial empleado.

…

El primer día de Universidad había sido todo, menos pacífico, por más que se esforzó por no hacer amistades, había conocido al chico más apuesto y tierno que jamás hubiese imaginado. También estaba Tomoyo, en otras circunstancias se hubiese sentido afortunada de ser su amiga.

Deambuló gran parte de la tarde por las céntricas calles de la ciudad y al dar las tres de la tarde se dirigió a su casa, debía dormir un poco y prepararse para el trabajo.

Ingresó al pequeño departamento que le rentaba el señor Urahara, llevaba más de un año viviendo en él, lo había re-decorado y ahora lucía muchísimo mejor que antes, le resultaba gratificante llegar a su hogar. Se dirigió a dormir, pero fue un ejercicio infructuoso, no podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran y en el beso que ella le había dado, en cómo él había cerrado los ojos, en esa angulosa cara que la había consolado con tanta preocupación y en la profundidad de sus ojos ámbares.

Sin más remedio, se levantó a las ocho de la tarde para dirigirse a su trabajo, antes pasaría a ver a Urahara, llevaba casi un mes sin verlo.

Al llegar a su tienda Urahara, tenía listo el té y los panecillos que tanto disfrutaba Sakura.

_—_No puede ser, ¿cómo sabía que vendría? —suspiró Sakura.

_—_Tenía ese presentimiento —sostuvo.

_—_Siempre me impresionan esos presentimientos suyos, señor Urahara.

El señor se abanicó, ocultó su mirada con ese sombrero rallado que siempre llevaba y preguntó: —¿Tu primer día fue interesante?

_—_Tuvo de todo —respondió evasivamente, mientras daba una mordida a uno de los panecillos.

_—_¿Hoy trabajas? —consultó el misterioso vendedor.

_—_Sí, sólo vine de paso, para saber cómo se encontraba usted —ella replicó— sabe que usted es importante para mí.

_—_Lo sé, pequeña Sakura y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo es él?

_—_¿A qué se refiere? —dijo atropelladamente la joven.

_—_Al chico que conociste hoy, ¿a quién más? —sonrió.

_—_Señor Urahara, ¿cómo sabe eso?, y no me diga que es otro presentimiento, ¿por qué no tiene presentimientos sobre los números de la lotería?

Urahara rió largamente —bueno, bueno, si no me quieres contar, lo aceptó, pero a que es guapo —sostuvo mientras codeaba a Sakura de lo más divertido.

Continuaron riéndose, hasta que Sakura se despidió era la hora de ir al yugo laboral.

Se dirigió hacía el autobús, a pesar de que tenía dinero para el taxi, siempre ahorraba todo lo posible, quería pagar pronto la deuda del hospital y olvidarse de ese maldito trabajo.

Al avanzar el autobús, el ambiente de los barrios residenciales se vio cambiado por las luces de neón, Sakura supo que pronto tendría que bajar, se deslizó de su asiento y bajó en la parada. A lo lejos de vislumbraba las letras brillantes en azul y rojo que decía _NightClub Clow._

** Notas de la Autora: ¿Cuál es el trabajo de Sakura? aún no lo decido del todo, espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Les dejo saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 3**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo podría contener lenguaje o situaciones de índole sexual, se recomienda discreción.**

Sakura ingresó por la puerta lateral del local, la cual era de uso exclusivo de los trabajadores de club. La puerta era custodiada por un simpático y corpulento muchacho de unos veintidós años de edad, llamado Takashi Yamazaki. Su talante alegre y jovial, le reportaba la simpatía de casi todos, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hola Yamazaki.

—Hola Kinomoto, ¿qué tal? —contestó el muchacho.

—Bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada —resopló, haciendo que parte de su chasquilla volara levemente, por efecto del suspiro.

—Claro, recuerdo que hoy era tu primer día en la Universidad, ¿estuvo bien? — Indagó el alegre Yamazaki.

—Sí, todo bien.

Ante la escueta respuesta por parte de Sakura, Yamazaki alzó su dedo índice, pasó una mano por su propia cabellera, los cuales eran signos evidentes que se vendría alguna de sus comunes mentiras, que vaya a saber dios, donde las sacaba, y que algunas veces envolvían a una ingenua castaña, sin que se diera cuenta, de qué toda la plática se trataba de un fraude o de exageraciones.

—Sabías que la palabra 'Universidad', se generó porque los antiguos tenían asociaciones, donde sólo se dedicaban al estudio del universo, se dice que para los principiantes pudiesen ingresar, les hacían arrastrar piedras enormes, para construir nuevos observatorios y tenían que hacerlo a mano…

—¡Yamazaki! —lo interrumpió una hermosa mujer de esbelta figura, con su cabello de color castaño, sus ojos a juego y su ceño evidentemente fruncido—. ¿Por qué aún posees esa irritante manía de contar sandeces? —le espetó, mientras le tiraba una oreja al embustero joven—. Sakura, por favor no le creas, es otra de sus mentiras —se dirigió a la castaña, regalándole una afable sonrisa a una perpleja muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Sí, lo supuse desde un principio —mintió de manera descarada, para no quedar en ridículo, ya que se había creído todo—. ¿Cómo estás, Chiharu? —preguntó a la chica a modo de saludo.

—Bien, gracias. Disculpa a Takashi, pero ya sabes cómo es —le comentó a Sakura, mientras aún le jalaba la oreja.

Yamazaki se quejaba pero aún seguía sonriendo, Sakura se puso a echar memoria, sobre si alguna vez lo había visto sin esa sonrisa ladina en el rostro, y hasta donde pudo recordar, eso no había sucedido.

—Voy al camerino a cambiarme, los veo luego —expresó Sakura.

Avanzó por el pasillo, dejando a la pareja atrás, al llegar a los camarines, observó que estaba casi vacío, sólo se encontraba la bella Yuuko, una sexy y culta mujer. Que en cierta medida había sido su mentora cuando ella había llegado a trabajar a Clow.

La saludo educadamente e hizo una reverencia tal y como ella le había enseñado. Yuuko era muy efusiva con sus muestras de cariño, por lo que, apenas la vio pegó un saltito y corrió a abrazarla y estrecharla con tanta fuerza que Sakura a duras penas podía respirar.

—¡Sakura! ¡Mi hermosa universitaria! Cuéntame, cómo te fue —pronunciando toda la frase demasiado rápido, soltó a Sakura y fijo su vista en ella revelándole a la castaña una mirada casi maternal.

—Me fue muy bien Yuuko, le estoy muy agradecida por todos los consejos que me ha dado —le sonrió.

—Oh, si eres tan dulce , tú no perteneces a este lugar —murmuró Yuuko.

Yuuko Ichihara era la encargada del lugar, durante tres días a la semana, tenía treinta y tantos años. Era la dueña de una belleza rara, poseía una larga, lisa y negra cabellera y sus ojos eran de un extraño color, Sakura los veía tan brillantes que diría que eran como dos rubíes. Sus hermosos ojos, sus labios carnosos y su blanco rostro, más bien anguloso, sin tomar en cuenta su gallarda figura, sus firmes senos, las piernas largas y delgadas, y sus suntuosas caderas, le daban un aire de misterio, que la hacía ser, una de las cortesanas más famosas del país, por lo que era realmente solicitada.

Su reputación era tal, que los clientes la mayoría de las veces esperaban semanas o meses, para poder concertar una cita con la hermosa mujer. Y durante la primera cita, jamás tenían sexo. Ella evaluaba muchas cosas en sus clientes y si había algo que le resultase incómodo, simplemente agradecía con cordialidad al varón en cuestión y se despedía. Para no volverlo a ver jamás.

Sakura se hundió con desgano en uno de los asientos que se encontraban frente al kilométrico espejo, el tocador tenía tantas cremas y maquillajes, que Sakura siempre se mareaba.

Retomó la plática con Yuuko —Lo sé Yuuko, pero aún me falta pagar gran parte de la deuda de papá, luego de eso me iré y buscaré mi felicidad —suspiró y su mente fue inundada por ese chico, sin duda era hermoso y tierno. —«_¡Ay Shaoran! ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte en estas circunstancias?»_ —se dijo en su fuero interno.

—Es hora de la transformación —cuchicheó Yuuko—, tu show es a las doce, da lo mejor, como siempre, pequeña— expresó la cortesana, mientras abandonaba el camerino.

_«Da lo mejor, pequeña»._

Esas palabras le recordaron el primer día que había pisado el club Clow:

_—¿De qué trabajo se trata? —preguntó Sakura con las cejas arqueadas._

_—Verás pequeña Sakura, tengo un amigo que es dueño de un club y el negocio reporta grandes ganancias, por lo cual sus empleados ganan mucho dinero — anunció Urahara en tono discreto._

_—¿Qué clase de club es? —cuestionó la joven, dándole mala espina el tono que uso el señor Urahara._

_—Bueno —hizo una pausa, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice y con la otra mano sostenía su abanico típico y lo agitaba levemente—, es un club de entretenimiento… de entretenimiento para… caballeros —término la frase murmurando muy bajito._

_—No lo haré— replicó Sakura, sintiéndose muy decepcionada de que aquel hombre, del cual ella estaba tremendamente agradecida, le propusiera algo tan ruin._

_—Sakura, no lo rechaces de buenas a primeras. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo mañana en la mañana al club y hablamos con mi amigo? —preguntó mirándola de soslayo—. Si hablamos con Clow y aún así no encontramos algo adecuado para ti, simplemente lo rechazas. Sakura no te estoy pidiendo que vendas tus valores, pero hay ciertas reglas que pueden doblarse sin quebrarse. Piénsalo— le aconsejó._

_A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron hacia el Night Club Clow, el edificio era de color blanco invierno, su construcción resultaba de estilo clásico, la gran puerta negra que poseía, hacía un delicado contraste con las paredes del lugar. _

_Los recibió un hombre muy amable, con unos lentes redondos, Sakura se percató de que eran muy parecidos a los que usaba su padre, incluso su dulce mirada, le recordaba al fallecido Fujitaka. Su cabello era oscuro y largo, y estaba sostenido en una cola._

_—¡Urahara! Es un placer verte, luego de tanto tiempo —confesó el eufórico hombre._

_—¡Clow Reed! Pero cada día que te veo estás más joven, deberías enseñarme el hechizo —bromeó Urahara._

_—Ella debe ser Sakura, ¿verdad? —Urahara asintió—. Es un placer jovencita._

_—Mucho gusto —saludó lerdamente Sakura, haciendo una breve reverencia._

_—Tu espalda no está recta, y la inclinación de tus hombros está mal —surgió una voz desde el fondo del salón, los tres giraron simultáneamente, para notar a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba reclinada en un sofá de color rojo, con muchos almohadones, mientras pegaba una calada al elegante pitillo que sostenía un cigarrillo._

_—Vamos Yuuko, no seas tan exigente, ella es muy joven—comentó un nervioso Urahara._

_—Cállate Urahara —sentenció la imponente Yuuko._

_La "entrevista" continuo, en ella le explicaron las labores que se desempeñaban en el Club, principalmente Sakura pudo clasificarlas en cuatro: Bailarinas, masajistas, meseras y prostitutas. Estas actividades no necesariamente eran excluyentes, es decir, una bailarina podía ejecutar las otras tres tareas, lo cual le reportaba mayores ingresos._

_Sakura palideció, al tratar un tema tan delicado, como si se tratará de algo completamente fútil._

_Clow habló con prestancia y soltura sobre las tareas específicas que debía realizar la trabajadora, dependiendo de la actividad que desarrollaba._

_La mesera, por ejemplo, era la encargada de servir a los clientes lo que ellos pidieran, procurando que pidiesen bebidas caras o que se las invitaran. Esta actividad también incluía sentarse en el regazo de los clientes y flirtear con ellos._

_La bailarina era quien montaba los shows, debía saber bailar sobre el tubo, esto se conoce como pole dance, y quitarse la ropa, los clientes no podían tocarla. Solo meterle dinero en la tanga. También podían realizar bailes privados._

_La masajista es la encargada de relajar a los clientes a través de masajes eróticos, los cuales incluían que la mujer estuviese desnuda y se frotase contra el cuerpo del cliente, y si la masajista estaba dispuesta, y el cliente lo requería podía realizarle sexo oral, si éste pagaba por ello._

_Las prostitutas, bueno, eso era tener relaciones sexuales con el cliente._

_Sakura se horrorizó, descartó de inmediato ser masajista o prostituta, pero las otras dos opciones tampoco le agradaban con demasía. Primero ser mesera, le parecía bien, pero no quería sentarse en el regazo de ninguno de esos hombres, podía aprender a ser más coqueta, pero lo de sentarse en la piernas de algún viejo rabo verde, ni hablar._

_La segunda opción era ser bailarina, ella era buena para los deportes, bailar con el tubo, probablemente no le costaría demasiado, teniendo en cuenta su condición física, pero el detalle de quitarse la ropa, la aterraba._

_—Sientes que puedes desempeñar alguno de los puestos que te he descrito —le preguntó un resuelto Clow a la cabizbaja castaña._

_Sakura expuso las restricciones que tenía respecto a las dos labores que había encontrado viables y al final agregó._

_—Creo que rechazaré su oferta._

_—Espera Sakura —la interrumpió Urahara y se dirigió a su amigo—. Clow, esta chica es un diamante en bruto y yo creo que a tu club le hace falta Shows con una mayor calidad, he visto algunos de ellos y son siempre iguales, sale la chica, baila, se quita la ropa y eso es todo. Yo te propongo que a Sakura le des la oportunidad de realizar espectáculos de mayor complejidad hechos con sensualidad, ya sabes que el erotismo se trata más de esconder algo, que mostrar todo de una vez._

_Al ver el gesto confuso de Clow, Urahara añadió._

_—Me explicaré, creo que podrías hacer de Sakura tu mayor referente, la chica que realiza sensuales actos semanales, pero que jamás llegan a ser burdos, ella será intocable y probablemente la más deseada, después de Yuuko, por supuesto—dijo esto mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la cortesana —. Por lo cual es primordial que ella ninguna de las veces quede completamente desnuda. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Yuuko se mantuvo expectante, las palabras dichas por Urahara eran del todo ciertas, en el club había un sin número de chicas de muy buen ver, que desarrollaban los bailes tal y como los había descrito el comerciante. Sería renovador tener una musa para los caballeros, la cual estuviese tan cerca de ellos pero que a la vez fuese inalcanzable, que cada semana regresaran sabiendo que su diosa les tendrá preparado un nuevo show. Los clientes que quedarán prendados de ella regresarían cada semana y el negocio se vería beneficiado._

_La cortesana lanzó una mirada analítica sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y lo que observo la complació, era de estatura mediana, su complexión era delgada, tenía los senos llenos y firmes sin llegar a ser grotescos y su trasero era envidiable, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio._

_Clow parecía sopesar la idea, pero no se veía realmente convencido. —Vamos Urahara, ¿qué ocurrirá si esto no funciona y comienzo a perder clientela?— señaló el dueño del local._

_Urahara sostuvo un sonrisa de costado —Mi envidiado amigo, bien sabes tú, quien no se arriesga, no gana. —especuló animado, sintiéndose ya triunfador de esta extraña negociación._

_—Vamos a hacerlo, querido —dijo la cortesana a Clow— ¿Qué es lo que podemos perder?_

_—Está bien, sólo lo haremos porque Sakura es amiga de Urahara y porque sus descabelladas ideas, la mayoría del tiempo resultan con éxito —murmuro Clow —, pero primero quiero saber si Sakura está conforme, la paga sería buena y si esto es un éxito tus ingresos subirán. Será un Show diferente cada semana, pero lo repetirás durante cinco días, los otros dos serán tus días libres._

_Enormemente azorada, Sakura sopesó la idea, sería una bailarina, eso no era malo, lo malo era que lo sería de un Night Club, lo bueno es que no se desnudaría por completo. Podría conservar algo de dignidad. Doblar las reglas sin quebrarlas o más bien torcer sus valores sin romperlos. Además necesitaba dinero y en ningún lugar podría tener las regalías que aquí le ofrecían._

_Sakura se lleno de valor y anunció_

_—Acepto el trabajo, siempre y cuando ningún cliente me toque y yo no quede desnuda._

_—Siendo así —intervino Yuuko— será necesario que la instruya durante un par de semanas sobre lo básico de Pole Dance y algunas otras cosas._

_Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes, Sakura aprendió con preocupante facilidad a bailar en el tubo. Yuuko le enseño algunas cuestiones actorales, que debería explotar durante la presentación de los espectáculos. Y también se contrató a un coreógrafo que le ayudara a Sakura a preparar cada función. Durante ese tiempo conoció profundamente a Yuuko, la dama la educó sobre como saludar correctamente y a celebrar la ceremonia del té. Le enseñó a caminar en esos enormes tacones, que la hacían crecer demasiados centímetros. También le aconsejó que no hablara de su profesión con ninguna persona, ya que a pesar de que ella no vendería su cuerpo, la gente siempre opinaba que si trabajas en un Night Club eres una puta. Y más que nada que no se enamorara mientras trabajara allí._

_Su primer Show fue anunciado con bombos y platinos. Fue la única vez que el señor Urahara asistió a verla y antes de salir al escenario, le dijo:_

_Da lo mejor, pequeña._

Sakura comenzó _su transformación_ aplicó una loción limpiadora en su rostro y la dejó actuar un par de minutos, mientras se dedicó a ordenar el atuendo que usaría, se trataba de un traje de ángel muy sensual, llevaba un sinfín de lentejuelas que probablemente la harían brillar en el escenario. Encima llevaría una túnica muy conservadora y bajo todo ello vestiría una diminuta tanga de color rojo y un sujetador del mismo color. También miro los accesorios. Una aureola, las alas de ángel pequeñas, una cola y unos cachos de demonio.

Empezó a maquillarse los ojos con colores claros y brillantes se ubicó las pestañas postizas que eran enormes, ella tenía las pestañas largas, pero para que fuesen visibles por todos en el espectáculo debía usarlas. Sus labios deberían ser de color carmín, para que contrastara con el color blanco y puro de su ropa. Una vez que estuvo lista, casi no se reconocía, eso le ocurría siempre. Su look tan despreocupado que llevaba en su vida diaria, era diametralmente opuesto a lo que presentaba en sus bailes.

El tema del Show era un cliché, ella era el ángel que era seducida por los demonios. Lo llamaron en ángel caído.

La escenografía constaba de nubes que imitaban el cielo, ella se situaba en un columpio adornado con delicadas flores, al comenzar la música se mecía en el columpio, hasta que uno de los bailarines, vestido de negro, le quita la túnica y comienza a hacer movimientos en el tubo, algunos giros y piruetas.

El ángel, observa todo con mucha atención, entonces este demonio amarra su túnica bien arriba en el tubo, el bailarín se deja caer graciosamente, se va y se ríe de ella.

Es en ese momento que ella, desesperada intenta conseguir su túnica, realizando movimientos sensuales y piruetas deslumbrantes, pero sin dejar esa expresión de desconsuelo y lucha.

Su sensual vestimenta oscila entre cada movimiento y finalmente consigue su túnica, se deja caer del tubo y mira la túnica y el tubo alternadamente, mientras la música da un preludio, una calma antes del caos. Ella finalmente da una sonrisa ladina, tira su túnica al suelo y vuelve al tubo, está vez sus movimientos son más osados, mientras se sostiene arriba, cuatro oscuros bailarines aparecen en escena, maravillados por los giros sensuales y lujuriosos que ejecuta el ángel.

Ellos la toman y la envuelven y en ese momento la luz se apaga y aprovechan para quitarle las alas, el trajecito blanco y la aureola, le ponen los cachitos de diablilla y la cola se despliega de su diminuta tanga. Todo rápidamente para que el público no lo note.

Cuando la luz vuelve, ella muestra una mirada de desafío, convertida en un demonio, realizan algunos paso en el suelo con sus bailares y sube al tubo, embutida sólo con el pequeñísimo atuendo de color rojo, sus labios destellan y cuando la música está por terminar ella queda solo afirmada con la piernas, echada hacía atrás y con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

Cuando termina los vítores y aplausos no hacen esperar, la algarabía que se produce, demuestra lo mucho que gustó el espectáculo a los asistentes, ella finalmente baja del tubo y hace una reverencia hacía el público. Esa es la cuarta noche que realiza el mismo acto, ya que cada nuevo show es presentado a la clientela los días viernes hasta el día martes. Y luego el viernes siguiente se muestra un nuevo espectáculo.

Ella abandona el escenario con una ovación. Tras bambalinas Yuuko la espera con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Cariño, has estado maravillosa —le aseguró su instructora.

—Gracias, sabes que siempre tengo nervios, es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hago —sonrió con sincera gratitud, mientras se ponía una bata de color verde que resaltaba la intensidad de su mirada.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones . —Recordó la hermosa Yuuko —. La primera vez que hiciste tu espectáculo, casi fue un fiasco.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien, estaba tan nerviosa que tropecé con esos infernales zapatos y boté parte de la escenografía, pero como la canción estaba finalizando, la gente asumió que era parte del show —añadió.

—¡Sakura! —interrumpió Clow entusiasmado—. A los clientes les ha encantado, ya sabes que un gran puñado sólo viene a verte a ti, como siempre los nuevos han intentado averiguar a cuanto asciende tu precio, a veces son cifras exorbitantes. ¿Lo sabías? —la miró enarcando una de sus cejas—. Pero soy un caballero y cumplo mi palabra, por lo que les digo que eres mi hija y que no estás a la venta — rió efusivamente mientras le tocaba un hombro a la castaña.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Clow.

—Vamos niña, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a llamar "señor Clow"? —Suspiró— ¿No te das cuenta de lo viejo que me haces sentir?, llámame simplemente Clow, como todos. —Añadió a modo de súplica y con un gesto extremadamente exagerado.

—Brincos dieras, Clow— le espetó Yuuko —No es que Sakura te haga sentir viejo, lo eres realmente.

—Yuuko que malvada eres .

Yuuko se reía descaradamente de la expresión de congoja de Clow. Sakura observaba el cuadro y notaba la confianza que existía entre ellos dos. Ese tipo de confianza que sólo se puede construir cuando has pasado mucho tiempo con esa persona. Ella era una despistada de primera, pero podía notar el cariño y respeto que esos dos se profesaban. Intuía que quizás mantenían un romance en secreto. Pese a que jamás había visto nada más que preocupación fraternal del uno por el otro.

—Permiso, iré a cambiarme —musitó Sakura e hizo una reverencia a ambos y se alejó camino a los vestidores.

—Está tan cambiada, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, en su fuero íntimo le gusta bailar y ama lo que hace, se nota en el esfuerzo que pone en los ensayo, los grandes espectáculos que realiza. El inconveniente más grande es que en este tipo de lugares es mal visto por la gente. Y ella siendo como es, se siente horriblemente avergonzada de siquiera mencionarlo —confesó Clow, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Es una chica fuerte, casi no se nota, pero ella saldrá adelante de todos los problemas que se puedan venir —sentenció, regalándole a Clow una enorme sonrisa.

…

En Hong Kong, una lujosa avioneta aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional.

En su interior un malhumorado Shaoran iba maldiciendo silenciosamente. No tenía idea del motivo por el cual su madre lo hubiera hecho venir. Sólo esperaba que no le tomase demasiado tiempo y lograse volver pronto a clases, no podía perdérselas, el semestre apenas había comenzado. _«No podía dejar de verla a ella»_. Le preocupaba que estuviese triste. Se arrepentía de no haberla seguido para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Al bajar de la avioneta, la típica limusina de siempre lo esperaba y el número de guardaespaldas era exagerado. En China, el heredero del clan Li, era horriblemente perseguido por lo medios. Además, hace un par de años había sufrido un intento de secuestro, lo que había desencadenado que su seguridad se triplicase, cada vez que ponía un pie en el país.

La limusina era custodiada por cuatro automóviles todos ellos negros y de vidrios polarizados, sus ocupantes eran expertos soldados que resguardaban la vida de Shaoran, inclusive si tenían que dar su vida por ello.

En poco más de treinta minutos después, se encontraban flanqueando la imponente puerta de la mansión Li, cuya construcción databa de hace más de quinientos años, la casa de Li era opulenta y gigantesca. Shaoran no sabía cuántas habitaciones tenía, pero calculaba que fácilmente eran sesenta o quizás más.

Entre aquella riqueza había crecido, Shaoran era el quinto hijo de Ieran, su madre. Fue el único varón, sus cuatro hermanas, Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, eran mucho mayores que él, pero desde pequeño fue víctima del excelso amor que aquellas cuatro damiselas le expresaban.

Recordó como tenía que esconderse, porque a sus ruidosas hermanas, les encantaba maquillarlo y vestirlo de mujer, con sólo recordar eso, se tensó y rogó a los dioses que ese día ellas no se encontraran en la mansión Li. Todas sus hermanas ya se habían casado. Pero cada vez que se enteraban de que Shaoran estaba en china, eran capaces de dejar lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo y correr a saludar a su querido hermano menor.

Al ingresar Shaoran a la mansión, estaba siendo esperado por toda la servidumbre, formados como si se tratase de algún pelotón militar. Todos ellos a unísono dijeron:

—Buenas noches amo, esperamos que su estancia sea satisfactoria —terminaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

La majestuosidad del salón era deslumbrante, los muros eran de un color claro, poseía una escalera de mármol que cruzaba la estancia, haciendo que ésta adquiriera una soberbia apariencia. Tenía algunas pinturas cuyos excéntricos trazos le hacían la competencia a aquellas exquisitas esculturas, que eran sostenidas en muebles de un gusto fino lo cual hacía que todo combinase con elegante precisión.

Shaoran replicó el gesto y fijó sus ojos en la mujer que estaba delante de aquel grupo de trabajadores.

Ieran Li, su belleza tradicional no había menguado a pesar de los años, era una mujer de larga cabellera, que se encontraba recogida en un moño alto y dos mechoncitos de pelo caían por el costado de su cara. Sus ojos oscuros revelaban una profunda y seria mirada. Sus pequeños labios estaban pintados de un color rojo que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro. Su figura permanecía esbelta y aquel traje tradicional chino, hacía que pereciese una verdadera diosa.

—Bienvenido, hijo —susurró con una voz baja y aterciopelada.

—Madre, es un gusto volver a verla, la he extrañado —aseveró el castaño, sonrojándose un poco mientras realizaba una educada reverencia.

La mujer dulcificó su mirada y se acercó, para tomar las manos de su pequeño. —Vamos cariño, supongo que no has comido nada, así que he ordenado que preparen tu comida favorita, dim sum. —La cual era una comida china liviana que se suele servir con té. Contiene combinaciones de carnes, vegetales, mariscos y frutas.

Ieran invitó a su hijo al exageradamente grande comedor, donde estaban los cubiertos en la cabecera de la considerable mesa, él avanzó hacía el puesto y le fue presentada su cena. Su madre se sentó a la derecha y se dedico a observar a su retoño, cuando éste daba buena cuenta de la cena. Se percató que cada día que pasaba, Shaoran adquiría más rasgos su padre, Hien Li.

Cuando Shaoran estaba en casa, Ieran insistía que él fuese quien hiciera las veces de anfitrión y señor de la casa, pesé a que Shaoran sólo heredaría su fortuna y cargo una vez que se hubiese casado, mientras tanto, su madre era quien llevaba los negocios de la familia y quien ostentaba el cargo de líder del clan. Ieran consciente de que su hijo probablemente nunca tendría una vida normal, había aceptado su petición de ir a estudiar a Japón, el país Nipón representaba más libertad para el menor de los Li. Y le regalaba la posibilidad de desenvolverse sin el escrutinio público al cual era siempre sometido.

Cuando Shaoran término de cenar, dio un suspiro de evidente satisfacción, la comida había estado deliciosa. Pero pronto recordó que su madre lo había citado con extrema urgencia, por lo que decidió preguntarle a su madre.

—Madre, ¿por qué tuve que venir de improviso?

—Vamos hijo, es demasiado tarde para discutir ese asunto, lo haremos mañana por la mañana así esperamos que lleguen tus hermanas para que puedan verte, llevas meses sin venir a China.

Shaoran olvido por completo el motivo de su visita, en el momento que le nombraron a sus hermanas, un escalofrió recorrió su columna y enmudeció de inmediato.

—No te preocupes —prometió Ieran—, intentaré mantenerlas bajo control —suspiro la matriarca, sin llegar a creer realmente que aquello fuese posible.

—Como usted diga madre—susurró Shaoran perturbado.

Shaoran se despidió de forma afectuosa de su madre y se dirigió a su habitación. La estancia era enorme, aún poseía los posters que había pegado años atrás. Shaoran era un ferviente admirador de Metallica, había ido a un par de conciertos de ellos y la verdad nunca se cansaba de escucharlos. Los muros de la habitación de Shaoran eran de color verde, la cama extra grande se encontraba en el medio de aquel cuarto, poseía un conjunto de sillones que combinaban perfectamente con el estilo moderno que poseía su refugio. El equipo de sonido era de tal potencia, que si lo escuchaba con el máximo volumen seguro se madre se volvería loca.

Su equipaje se encontraba ordenado en el armario. Fue hasta éste, sacó su pijama y se dirigió al baño privado de su cuarto y procedió a darse una ducha, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, su mente una y otra vez iba a dar a la cara de aquella castaña que tanto lo había sorprendido.

Se excitó al pensar que ella podría compartir un baño con él algún día, la castaña era muy hermosa y su personalidad tierna, hacían que el lívido de Shaoran subiera, sin darse cuenta su miembro reaccionó y se erectó. Al notar del rumbo de sus pensamientos, cerró de golpe la llave del agua caliente y abrió aquella de agua fría, no podía estar excitado con una chica que había conocido hace tan poco. Eso jamás le había pasado. No se quitó del chorro hasta que le castañeaban los dientes del frío, sin embargo su erección seguía donde mismo, el deseo que repentinamente despertó, no se iba y estaba tentado a tocarse. Pero de pronto, recordó como ella lo había besado de aquella forma tan inocente y se sintió un bastardo. Quizás ella aún estaba triste y él pensando en ella de esa forma tan inapropiada.

Sin más, se vistió con el pijama, la entrepierna le quedó ajustada, por las razones ya expuestas y se recostó en la cama. —_«Ojala que cuando regrese pueda verla, quizás sólo es algo pasajero y cuando la vea todos los días esto se me pase» _— pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

La mañana llego rápidamente, Shaoran no se dio cuenta del momento en que se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero el ruido en la planta baja lo despertó de sopetón.

Escucho un estruendoso conjunto de gritos y risas, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente. Miró hacia los lados y la ventana que daba a un balcón lo sedujo de manera inexorable. Se incorporó de forma ágil, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando una turba de muchachas ingreso a su habitación.

Futtie fue la primera en estrecharlo en un abrazó efusivo. —Hermanito te extrañamos —gritó mientras besaba su cabeza con desesperación.

Feimei y Shiefa se unieron a ese abrazo, cuestionando el por qué del _abandono _de Shaoran para con ellas. Con un tono remilgado que desde siempre habían tenido.

Fanren se mantuvo un poco alejada de aquellas muestras de cariño, su evidente estado de embarazo, le impedía formar parte del teatro de siempre, ya que podía poner en riesgo la vida del bebe.

—Niñas, por favor —se escuchó el lúgubre tono de la madre de los cinco.

Las tres acosadoras, pararon en el acto, Shaoran respiraba trabajosamente, los abrazos de sus hermanas, por poco lo matan, su rostro estaba encendido y su cabellos aún más desordenado que de costumbre.

—Madre, lo que pasa es que hemos extrañado mucho a Shaoran — lo miró de soslayo Sheifa.

—Lo entiendo, pero no es manera de comportarse, ustedes son señoras de alta sociedad, con maridos importantes, no deben mostrar este tipo de conducta —sentenció de forma absolutamente altiva y con un gesto de reprobación.

Fanren, se acerco a Shaoran, lo ayudo a incorporarse y lo abrazo suavemente, Shaoran se sorprendió al ver a su hermana embarazada.

—Fanren, no sabía que estabas esperando un bebe, ¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho? —miró a sus otras tres hermanas y a su madre, evidentemente molesto.

Fanren lo interrumpió —Shaoran, yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada, quería contártelo cuando vinieras, no es algo que hubiese querido que supieras por teléfono. Pero como tardaste tanto en venir y no aceptaste ninguna de mis invitaciones, no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo, antes de que lo notases. —Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Te felicito hermana —se acercó a ella y la abrazó de forma tan delicada, casi como si ella se fuese a desarmar, si aplicaba más fuerza.

Repentinamente Ieran anunció que esperaría a Shaoran en el despacho, que su padre utilizó en vida.

Shaoran asintió, Ieran ordenó a sus hijas que esperaran a Shaoran en la sala de estar, para permitir que éste se aseara. Shaoran estuvo listo en menos de quince minutos y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba su madre. Su corazón palpitaba de forma errática, presintiendo que lo que ocurriría allí, cambiaría su vida.

Shaoran se acercó al despacho y golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos de su mano, escuchó un 'adelante' y procedió a entrar.

Ieran se encontraba revisando unos papeles, alzó la vista hacía su heredero, guardó todo en una carpeta, puso sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazó sus manos y su cara descansó entre ellas flojamente.

—Por favor hijo, siéntate —lo invitó mientras señalaba una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Madre ¿de qué es lo que debemos hablar? —consultó nerviosamente Shaoran, consciente de la mirada oscurecida de su madre.

—Te he mandado a llamar desde Japón ya que ha llegado la hora de hablar de tu matrimonio —señaló su madre.

**Notas de la autora: Me pasé gran parte de la noche escribiendo este capítulo y vamos ya se supo el tipo de trabajo que realiza nuestra querida Sakura. Intenté imaginarme a Sakura como una stripper de tomo y lomo, pero la personalidad que posee, hace esto virtualmente imposible, fue así como Urahara, le lanzó un salvavidas y término aceptando. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el matrimonio de Shaoran? ¿Tomoyo se enterará del trabajo de Sakura? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo. Se agradecen sus reviews y críticas, siempre estoy dispuesta a mejorar. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras tanto en Tokio.

Se repetía algo muy común, en la casa de cierta castaña. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida. Corría por el pequeño apartamento, para ahorrar tiempo, mientras se duchaba cepillaba con ahínco sus dientes. Sólo tardó tres minutos en el proceso. Se secó el cuerpo con una velocidad deslumbrante y con lo atrasada que estaba no alcanzaría a secarse el cabello, pero al menos se lo cepilló, se puso un conjunto de ropa interior de color gris y se vistió con unos jeans ajustados, que le quedaban como un guante, también con una sudadera desteñida de color oscuro con un dibujo del toro de los Chicago Bulls, unas zapatillas deportivas y un abrigo, ya que el ambiente estaba frío.

Había dejado su bolso listo el día anterior por lo que lo tomó rápidamente, se hizo con una de las manzanas que tenía en la frutera, cogió las llaves del departamento y salió corriendo. Si tenía suerte alcanzaría el tren que la dejaría a siete cuadras de la Universidad, y le daría un estrecho tiempo de menos de diez minutos para llegar al salón de clases a la hora.

Alcanzó su cometido, devoró la manzana en el tren y al bajar de éste corrió como toda una deportista, se apuró tanto que muchos estudiantes se sorprendían cuando ella pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado. Sólo faltaban tres minutos pero aún le quedaba más de la mitad del camino. Por lo que apuró el paso.

Sakura llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el profesor, el cual amablemente le permitió el paso. Sakura era una mujer de costumbre, por lo cual se sentó exactamente en el mismo asiento que el día anterior. Mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento comenzó a buscar a Shaoran con la vista, no lo encontró y eso internamente la decepcionó.

Intentó concentrarse y lo logró. Había dormido muy bien como no hacía hace mucho tiempo, se había ido del club Clow aproximadamente a las 2:30 A.M.

Hanataro su taxista la había estado esperando como siempre, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar Yuuko se lo presentó, y le aconsejo que fuese él quien siempre la llevase a casa. Su mentora lo conocía y le inspiraba confianza. Le explicó que uno de los riesgos de su trabajo era que había veces en que algunos hombres, no sabían distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad, y que sería muy peligroso que uno de esos hombres supieran donde ella vivía.

Hanataro era un hombre mayor muy amable, que según Sakura sabía, tenía tres hijos y amaba fervientemente a su mujer, siempre hablaba de ella. Lo que hacía que Sakura sintiera que la conocía profundamente, aunque jamás le hubiese visto la punta de la nariz.

El trayecto esa noche había sido muy silencioso, a Sakura le corroía el pensamiento de que Shaoran Li, se enterara de su trabajo y la despreciara. Ese castaño se le había metido por debajo de los poros, y aunque casi no lo conocía, el brillo de sus ojos ámbares le rebelaba un joven de hermosos sentimientos y de gran valor. No se percató de que habían llegado, si no es porque Hanataro se lo anunció, ella probablemente se hubiese quedado sentada en el asiento trasero de su taxi más tiempo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Eran las 3:15 A.M. cuando llegó a casa, y se durmió pensando en Shaoran.

La clase transcurrió con la velocidad avasalladora, lo cual era posible a raíz del entendimiento que había desarrollado en la misma.

Su estomago rugió dándole a conocer que una manzanita no sería suficiente para aplacar sus exigencias, motivo por el cual, se dirigió a paso firme a la cafetería, compró una cajita de leche y un paquete de galletas, eso sería suficiente para acallar los sonidos de sus tripas.

Se dirigía hacia el lugar en que había estado el día anterior. Era como un viaje en el tiempo que le reportaba paz a la castaña.

Su caminata silenciosa, se vio interrumpida por una voz que gritaba su nombre.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Ella detuvo su marcha y se volteó para identificar a quien la llamaba con tanto escándalo.

Miró tremendamente sorprendida como el joven, que el día anterior, había interrumpido su plática con Shaoran, corría a su encuentro.

—«_¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Endio? ¿Oriol? ¿Epiol? ¡Oh no puedo recordarlo!_» —pensó realmente avergonzada.

—Sakura, hola —saludó Eriol susurrando las palabras, mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Hola —murmuró la muchacha mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas, intentando infructuosamente recordar el nombre del chico.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el primo de Shaoran, ¿me recuerdas? Nos conocimos ayer—Le aclaró el pelinegro ante la mirada confundida de ella.

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo está?

—Bien, estoy buscando a Shaoran, fui al salón pero ya no estaba, ¿tú sabes donde se fue? —Inquirió a la castaña.

Un poco confundida por la confianza que mostraba el primo de Shaoran, ya que la llamaba por su primer nombre como si eso fuese lo más normal. Se sintió incómoda pero decidió no demostrarlo, ni emitir queja alguna.

—Hoy no lo vi en la clase, Hiragizawa, por lo cual no sé donde pueda estar— musitó la joven.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —se preguntó a él mismo con el ceño fruncido y en voz alta —Y por favor, llámame Eriol —resopló.

—No lo sé, pero espero que se encuentre bien—musitó ella en tono preocupado.

Eriol iba a decir algo más cuando se quedó embobado mirando hacia el hombro de Sakura, detrás de su hombro específicamente. Sakura por reflejo, volteó y su mirada chocó con unos dulces y brillantes ojos azules.

—Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Tomoyo, mientras le regalaba una radiante sonrisa.

Una brisa movió suavemente su hermosa cabellera e hizo que el embobamiento de Eriol se multiplicara por diez.

Sakura correspondió el saludo y notó que se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—Tomoyo, él es el joven Eriol Hiragizawa, es primo de un compañero de clases—dijo a la chica de mirada de orquídea.

—Hiragizawa, ella es Tomoyo —se volteó hacía Tomoyo y le afirmó—: No me dijiste tu apellido ayer, así que no sé cuál es.

—Daidouji —le respondió.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Daidouji —susurró Eriol con un tono tremendamente sensual, mientras repetía la acción que había hecho con Sakura, tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente, pero éste desapareció casi al instante. Delicadamente le arrebató su mano y respondió con un tono impersonal.

—El gusto es mío, joven Hiragizawa.

La pelinegra se giró hacia Sakura, quien distraídamente intentaba abrir el envase que mantenía envuelta la pajita de la leche individual y la introducía en el agujero dispuesto para ello. Sakura pego dos sorbos y le devolvió la mirada.

—Sakura, ayer luego del almuerzo no volví a verte.

A Sakura la bombardearon la secuencia de imágenes de su salida del casino, del encuentro con Shaoran y como la había consolado, por último como ella lo había besado en la mejilla. Se sonrojó al instante.

—Sí, no tenía más clases en la tarde y tenía cosas que hacer, siento que te hayas preocupado —susurró Sakura a modo de disculpa.

—Oh vamos, no te preocupes, ¿dónde vamos ahora? La clase comienza en diez minutos— le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura, no tomando en cuenta a Eriol.

Eriol sintiéndose demasiado ignorado, por esa maldita y bella mujer de ojos azules, interrumpió dirigiéndose a la castaña.

—Sakura, tienes saldo en tu celular, quiero llamar a Shaoran y el mío se me olvidó en casa.

La chica de ojos esmeralda, dudó por un segundo y le entregó un celular que poseía un colgante de color verde, el cual no era demasiado barato, pero que tampoco era caro. Lo necesario para mantenerse comunicada y poder ingresar a internet con él.

Eriol le devolvió el teléfono a Sakura, necesitaba el número de desbloqueo. Sakura ingreso rápidamente la fecha del aniversario de sus padres y le regresó el aparato, al joven, que se notaba un poco molesto. Vio como marcó un número y puso el celular cerca de su oreja. No tuvo respuesta.

—Le enviaré un mensaje por 'whatssap', ya que no contesta. ¿Te molesta que guarde su número para poder enviarle el mensaje? — Le preguntó a la muchacha mientras ella comía gustosa una galleta.

Sakura se ruborizó inmediatamente.

—No hay problema —la voz le salió temblorosa e hizo que Eriol la mirara socarronamente y le escribió a Shaoran:

_Shaoran, soy Eriol, ¿estás bien? envíame un mensaje cuando puedas, para saber porque faltaste a clases, olvide mi celular, así que te escribo desde el de Sakura. Estamos en contacto._

_Mensaje enviado a las 10:37_

Le entregó el celular a Sakura quien lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

—¿Nos vamos? —le consultó a ambos pelinegros, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Ambos asintieron.

Eriol se unió a las chicas y llegaron al lugar favorito de Sakura. Tomoyo expresó lo maravilloso que le parecía la zona y Eriol sólo lo observó en silencio.

Mantuvieron una conversación un poco banal y más que nada se dedicaron a comer.

La mañana transcurrió a paso de tortuga, Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, tenía el número de Shaoran, era tan feliz, pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería hablarle, pero quizás él se molestaría. Casi no prestó atención, pese a que esforzó por hacerlo. Una y otra vez recordaba que con el número del castaño podría hablar con él a cualquier hora.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y habían quedado de juntarse con Eriol, el primo de Shaoran le caía muy bien, contaba muchos chistes y tenía un gran ingenio para imitar a algunos profesores, pese a que no coincidían en ninguna clase, porque Eriol estaba en segundo año. Cursaba la misma carrera que ella.

Tomoyo en cambio, estudiaba finanzas. La pelinegra soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora de modas, pero su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo, cuando le comunicó que eso precisamente era lo que estudiaría. Así fue como en base a amenazas a Tomoyo no lo quedó otra que darle el gusto a su madre, pero secretamente tenía un plan para cumplir su cometido. Estudiaría finanzas, se independizaría y volvería a estudiar lo que siempre había soñado.

Esperaron por más de diez minutos a Eriol, pero no apareció. Fue así como Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron a almorzar en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Sakura comió un estofado de carne, ya que la sopa caliente le ayudaría con el frío que sentía. Tomoyo pidió una ensalada liviana con pescado a la plancha. Té para acompañar el almuerzo para ambas.

Se encontraban degustando sus deliciosos almuerzos cuando inesperadamente Tomoyo habló y le preguntó a Sakura.

—Es mi idea o ¿Te gusta el primo de Eriol?

Sakura pasó por veinte tonalidades de rojo antes de sentir el valor suficiente, para enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de Tomoyo.

—¿Po…por q…qué me lo preguntas, Tomoyo?

—Sakura no te conozco hace demasiado tiempo, sólo desde ayer, pero he notado que cuando te pones nerviosa, tartamudeas o te sonrojas, y ¿Por qué ponerse nerviosa por alguien que te da igual? —sentenció con un gesto divertido, al ver la expresión de perplejidad de la castaña.

—Bueno yo… yo no sé que responder —musitó completamente avergonzada.

—Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves?

—La verdad, es que ayer choqué con él para no llegar atrasada a clases y cuando lo vi, sus ojos, no lo sé Tomoyo, son los más hermosos que he visto. Además es muy tierno y cuando lo veo, me siento muy feliz, pero a la vez muy nerviosa. No sé cómo explicarme. Es tan enredado. — suspiró la castaña, llevándose las manos a la cara, para esconder el rubor que insistía en realizar un campamento permanente en sus mejillas.

—Entonces sí te gusta, eso es innegable — completó la inteligente amiga de Sakura.

Tomoyo continuó con su interrogatorio, propio de un detective experimentado, Sakura sin darse cuenta le había soltado todo, incluyendo el encuentro que tuvieron cuando él la consoló y ella lo besó.

Tomoyo enarcó ambas cejas, había algo que no encajaba y decidida a aclarar sus dudas, insistió.

—¿Por qué estabas triste? Deberías estar feliz en el primer día de universidad.

Sakura enmudeció, como le iba a explicar que era ella misma, Tomoyo, quien había desencadenado su pena preguntándole por su trabajo. Y no tenía ganas de inventar nada más. Ya bastante mal se sentía mintiéndole sobre la verdadera actividad que realizaba. Por lo cual sólo fue sincera con ella.

—Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de ello, lo siento.

—Está bien, siento si te sentiste presionada, pero quiero que sepas —la miró con ternura, mientras tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas—, que realmente siempre vas a contar conmigo —le sonrió amablemente.

La castaña inspiro trabajosamente y luchó para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus orbes verdosas.

—Te lo agradezco Tomoyo, y sabes que si hay algo que pudiese hacer por ti, lo haré.

…

Unas horas antes en Hong Kong

—¿De mi matrimonio? —balbuceó Shaoran.

—Hijo, sabes que tu posición demanda que te cases, como líder del clan, se debe asegurar el nacimiento de un hijo varón que pueda seguir con el linaje de la familia. Para tu boda existe un límite de edad.

—No entiendo —fue lo único que el castaño pudo murmurar, mientras palidecía.

Shaoran no quería un matrimonio, menos si era por conveniencia. Las mujeres le parecían demasiado interesadas en su fortuna o en su apariencia, casarse con una mujer así era impensado. Odiaba ese tipo de mujeres, y no estaba dispuesto a amarrar su vida a alguien así. Estaba por protestar cuando su madre continuó.

—El límite de edad es de 21 años cumplidos, es decir, tenemos menos de dos años, para poder organizar tu boda.

—Madre no quiero casarme con una extraña.

—Lo sé hijo, pero es así como son las cosas, tenemos poco tiempo para encontrarte una prometida que sea adecuada —arguyó Ieran.

—Madre, sé que usted no me mandaría a llamar si no tuviese una prometida en su mira —sentenció Shaoran sintiendo como comenzaba a sulfurarse.

—Veo que me conoces bien —suspiró cansadamente.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Se trata de tu prima en cuarto grado, Meiling Li.

Shaoran se puso de pie inmediatamente, se paseo por todo el despacho, se movía como un león enjaulado, y la rabia le brotaba a borbotones por cada poro de su cuerpo. Hasta que estalló.

—¿Acaso está loca, madre? — Gritó

—Cálmate Shaoran, siempre has sabido que esto llegaría algún día.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero Meiling es del todo insoportable. Me niego a casarme con ella. Primero muerto.

—Shaoran no hagas que me sienta defraudada de tu comportamiento, entiendo que es una sorpresa, pero Meiling contiene todo el refinamiento y linaje que una esposa Li requiere —espetó Ieran enojada.

—Me importa un bledo, ella no habla más que de zapatos y cantantes que ni siquiera cantan, por Dios madre, ¿Es que quieres mi infelicidad? —dijo en voz sumamente alta y se dejó caer de forma pesada en uno de los sillones.

—Hijo, soy tu madre y jamás querría tu infelicidad, todo lo contrario, pero lo quieras o no, debes estar casado antes de cumplir 21 años —sentenció airadamente la madre del joven.

—Insisto madre en que no me casaré con Meiling.

Ieran se levantó de su escritorio, había observado atentamente cada movimiento de su hijo, y no cabía duda de que éste estaba al límite de su autocontrol. Inspiraba fuertemente por su nariz y mantenía sus manos apretadas hechas un puño, tanto que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos. Ella como esposa del líder del clan, también se había sometido a un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero no fue muy difícil, debido a que Ieran e Hien se habían enamorado años antes y se respetaban profundamente, por lo que el anuncio de su compromiso y su posterior matrimonio fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado.

Sopesando toda esta información Ieran, exhaló forzudamente y le preguntó a su hijo.

—¿Quieres un matrimonio por amor?

Shaoran se sorprendió y su cuerpo de sobresaltó, encajó una mirada de profundo interés en su madre. Ni siquiera él sabía, pero recordó a la hermosa castaña, sus gafas que escondían esos ojazos verdes, que deslumbrarían hasta al hombre más frío.

¿Se veía casado con alguien como aquella castaña? La respuesta fue un sí rotundo y sin vacilación.

Comparar a Meiling y Sakura era un ejercicio sin sentido. Meiling no era una mala chica, creía él, pero era tan arrogante con su servidumbre, tan malcriada cuando algo no le gustaba, era tan poco humilde, ya que decía que jamás se equivocaba. Y no hablaba nada que a Shaoran pudiese interesarle.

Sakura en cambio, era sumamente amable, se había disculpado con él, con una humildad que desde hace mucho no veía. No era arrogante, no pretendía ser el centro de atención, al contrario. Era muy tierna y cuando se sonrojaba Shaoran sentía que su pulso se aceleraba.

Volvió a la realidad al notar la mirada inquisitiva y fuerte de su madre. Ieran esperaba una respuesta y la quería ahora.

—Y si dijera que eso es lo que quiero, ¿qué haría usted al respecto?

—La verdad es que sugeriría una serie de citas, con damas de alta sociedad que fuesen adecuadas para ostentar el título de tu esposa. Tú podrías elegir de entre ellas y luego ajustaríamos los detalles del compromiso con sus padres.

—Y que le haría pensar, madre, que aquellas '_damas de alta sociedad'_—dijo remarcando cada una de las sílabas de la última frase sarcásticamente y con odio— finjan ser lo que no son y sólo me enamore de una quimera y no de cómo son ellas realmente. No hay garantías de encontrar amor, cuando siguen siendo citas de conveniencia —bramó Shaoran ya no pudiendo controlar su mal carácter y se puso bruscamente de pie, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Ieran se sorprendió, porque sabía que su hijo al enojarse, tenía un carácter de mil demonios, pero ella jamás había sido testigo de aquello. Shaoran siempre se comportaba con ella, aunque las ganas de mandar todo al diablo le chorrearan por los pies.

Recompuso su desencajado rostro y volvió a la máscara de reproche que estaba utilizando durante esta discusión.

—Entonces que propones tú— soltó Ieran cansada ya de toda esa situación.

Shaoran seguía mirando hacía la chimenea y distraído empezó a rodear con los dedos los detalles de un reloj que descansaba allí. Pensando de qué forma podría salir de este problema. Cuando una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza y los ribetes se afinaban, sonrió, casi sintiéndose triunfador de la partida que se estaba librando.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Quiero buscar a alguien a quien amar y con quien quiera casarme —se tomó una pausa. Una cosa era que la idea fuese clara para él, pero llevarla a palabras no era tan sencillo, más con la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

—Pero hijo y ¿qué ocurre si…? —iba a preguntar su madre cuando su hijo levantó la palma de la mano y le hizo saber que no lo interrumpiera.

—Quiero buscar alguien a quien amar y con quien casarme, pero si por algún motivo, no la llego a encontrar en el plazo de un año. Tomaré la esposa que usted disponga— susurró, como si se arrepintiera de la última parte.

—¿Incluyendo a Meiling? —preguntó su madre de manera desafiante.

—Sí, le doy mi palabra.

—Bien, pero hay un punto que me molesta. ¿Qué ocurre si la esposa que escoges es del todo inadecuada? No podemos pasar ningún papelón. El nombre de la familia estaría en peligro. Por lo tanto, yo tendré que dar mi visto bueno, si no tendrás que buscar otra mujer, si es que hay tiempo.

Shaoran midió el significado de aquello. Lo pensó y como un futuro hombre de negocios, hubo algo que no le gustó.

—Madre, si usted tiene que aprobar a la mujer que yo ame, lo más probable es que no lo haga y le encuentre algún detalle que no sea de su gusto, y termine casándome con Meiling de todas formas por lo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo último que ha dicho —sonrió Shaoran de forma mordaz.

—Veo que no se te escapa nada, aunque de todas maneras no puedo aceptar a cualquier mujer que piensas que amas, ella deberá pasar una prueba, que definiremos cuando llegue el momento, y que será juzgada por mí y por tus hermanas. —le devolvió la misma sonrisa a Shaoran.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero una vez que sea aprobada, usted y mis hermanas, serán amables con ella, aunque no les caiga bien, sé lo sarcástica e hiriente que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone, madre.

—Hecho. Tienes un año para encontrar el amor Shaoran. Ojala lo encuentres —susurró su madre, mientras se acercó a su hijo y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Ieran salió del despacho y dejó a Shaoran tremendamente confundido ¿Qué ocurriría si no encontraba a aquella mujer destinada a él? Tendría que casarse con Meiling y de sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

Pensó en Sakura y una sensación cálida se extendió por su vientre, quería verla, hablar con ella, de cierta manera extrañaba su presencia. Ensimismado, llevo su mano a la mejilla donde ella le había depositado un beso, y su mano tembló, tenía que hablar con ella, pero ¿Cómo?

Repentinamente recordó que ella le había dado su número de teléfono, cuando Eriol los había interrumpido. Corrió escaleras arriba, seguro que el papel seguía en el bolsillo del pantalón que se había quitado anoche, que era el mismo con el que había ido a la universidad. Atravesó la puerta de su habitación y corrió al baño, recordaba que sus pantalones habían quedado en la canastilla de la ropa sucia. Pero al entrar, la canastilla estaba vacía. El castaño palideció.

Corrió escaleras abajo, esta vez, quería preguntarle a la encargada del aseo de su habitación, donde estaba el número de Sakura, donde estaba el papel que tenía en su pantalón.

Se encontró con Mei, la mujer encargada de las empleadas que realizaban las labores de limpieza en la mansión, es decir, el ama de llaves. Mei al ver a Shaoran se inclinó con una estudiada y casi exagerada reverencia.

—Joven, dígame a que debo el honor.

—Mei, dígame donde está la ropa que dejé en la canastilla de la ropa sucia, en mi habitación, ocurre que tenía un papel importante allí y quiero recuperarlo.

—Joven, si gusta puede acompañarme a la sala de lavandería y buscar lo que anda buscando. —Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Al llegar a la sala, Shaoran notó que las tres lavadoras que poseían se encontraban en pleno proceso de lavado.

Mei preguntó a la encargada de la sala y ella movió negativamente la cabeza. Mei volvió la cabeza hacía Shaoran y suspiró.

—Joven, la encargada de lavar la ropa, me ha dicho que no encontró ningún papel en la ropa que le llegó. Probablemente sepa algo quien aseó su habitación, acompáñeme.

Siguieron caminando por unos pasillos, donde Shaoran sabía tenían sus habitaciones los empleados.

—Hikari —llamó Mei a una jovenzuela, que vestía el uniforme de color negro y blanco.

Ella se acercó y al notar la presencia del joven heredero, se sonrojó.

—Dígame, joven, señora Mei, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Mei le explicó a la joven sirvienta, que Shaoran buscaba ese papel y que si ella sabía dónde estaría. La joven al instante se puso tan blanca como un papel y con la voz temblorosa le dijo.

—Yo creí que era sólo una boleta y la boté en el basurero, por favor discúlpeme. —bajó la cabeza y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—¡Eres una inepta, estas despedida! —Le gritó Mei a la alicaída Hikari.

—Vamos Mei, no es para tanto. Veré la forma de conseguirme la información de nuevo. No la despidas por eso, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, además fue valiente para reconocerlo. Otra persona se hubiese desentendido del tema —completó Shaoran sonriéndole a la joven que lo miro con un infinito agradecimiento.

—Gracias, joven.

Shaoran se retiró, muy cabizbajo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para poder pedirle nuevamente el número de teléfono a Sakura. Quería verla. Maldición.

Subió otra vez a su cuarto, y se recostó en su cama. En el velador que sostenía una delicada lámpara se encontraba su celular, el cual parpadeaba.

Curioso lo tomó entre sus manos, desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que tenía un mensaje de whatssap y varias llamadas pérdidas, eran de un número que no tenía registrado así que procedió a ver de quien se trataba.

_Shaoran, soy Eriol, ¿estás bien? envíame un mensaje cuando puedas, para saber porque faltaste a clases, olvidé mi celular, así que te escribo desde el de Sakura. Estamos en contacto._

_Mensaje enviado a las 10:37_

Cerró el mensaje y lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Eriol, cuando algo lo retuvo y volvió a ver el mensaje, fijó su vista exclusivamente en una parte:

_…te escribo desde el de Sakura. Estamos en contacto._

_… te escribo desde el de Sakura. _

Shaoran comenzó a saltar y bailar de la emoción, encima de la cama.

—Eriol, te amo —gritó emocionado el castaño.

Tenía el número de Sakura. Eran las 11:45 A.M. hora local, en Tokio tenía una hora más que Hong Kong, por lo que ya casi saldrían a almorzar en el país donde se encontraba aquella hermosa castaña.

Decidió que quizás la interrumpiría por lo que esperaría hasta las 2:00 P.M. hora de Japón, para escribirle a la castaña. Mientras tanto llamó a Eriol y le contó todo lo acontecido. Estuvieron más de una hora platicando con su primo.

Eriol se mostró horrorizado, por el destino de su querido primo. Él alguna vez, cuando pequeño, había envidiado que Shaoran fuese el heredero al puesto de líder del clan, pero cuando creció y comprendió todo lo que ello conllevaba, tuvo lástima de él. Pero tenía esperanzas, de al menos, casarse con la mujer que amara, claro, siempre y cuando, la encontrase antes de un año y ella estuviese dispuesta a casarse con él.

Así fue como Eriol le contó que había estado con Sakura y una amiga de ella, Eriol dijo que era tan hermosa como fría y que ya de plano le caía pésimo.

Shaoran sonrió imaginándose al mayor Don Juan que conocía rechazado, seguro que Eriol se lo tomaría como una afrenta y no descansaría hasta que ella cayera rendida a sus pies. No era lo que decía con palabras, pero era lo que Shaoran notaba cuando le hablaba de Tomoyo, sintió ganas de conocer a la mujer que no había aflojado a los encantos de su primo, aún.

Al colgar miro el reloj y se percató que en Japón pasarían de las dos, por lo cual se aventuro a escribirle a Sakura.

—_Hola Sakura, soy Shaoran, ¿Cómo estás?_

Sakura se dirigía corriendo a tomar el tren para regresar a casa y dormir un poco, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba. Se abstuvo de mirarlo ya que no quería que se fuera el tren y esperar otra media hora para tomar el siguiente.

Una vez arriba del tren, se sentó en uno de los asientos ya que a esa hora los trenes iban prácticamente vacios. Recordó que su celular había vibrado por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo miró y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje. Su pulso se disparó cuando vio que un contacto registrado como "Cariño" le había escrito.

—Eriol, maldito, te odio —chilló en voz alta, haciendo que los pasajeros que compartían su vagón la miraran con cara de curiosidad. Avergonzada se hundió en su asiento y se sonrojó si es que podía hacerlo aún más.

Shaoran por su parte, se sentía decepcionado ya que habían pasado diez minutos desde que le había escrito y no le había respondido.

De pronto, el sonido de una notificación lo sacudió.

_—Shaoran, estoy bien, dime que ocurrió para que no vinieras hoy a clases, ¿Todo bien? :)_

_—Sí, todo bien, gracias por preguntar. Tuve que venir a Hong Kong por un asunto familiar, pero regresaré mañana._

_—¡Me alegro! Espero que mañana pueda verte…_

_—Yo también, dime ¿Aún te encuentras triste?_

_—No, ya no, tus ánimos me ayudaron mucho, de verdad te lo agradezco, ahora te debo dos invitaciones, una porque el profesor te regañó y otra por haberme consolado._

Shaoran sintió que su pulso se aceleró y que la sangre se quedaba en su cara más tiempo de lo debido, parecía un globo rojo.

No supo como continuar la conversación, pensó mucho hasta que se agarró de la universidad para poder seguir conversando con ella.

_—¿Me puedes prestar los apuntes de hoy?, no quiero quedarme retrasado._

_—Claro, aunque no sé si me entiendas, no tengo le letra demasiado bonita._

_—No será problema, lo más probable es que yo escriba peor que tú._

_—jajajaja, está bien, pero luego no te quejes._

_—Sakura, me gustaría ver los apuntes antes de entrar a clases, ya que si no estaré perdido ¿puedo ir a recogerlos hoy o mejor mañana en la mañana a tu casa?, así nos vamos juntos._

Shaoran sabía que eso no era cierto, porque por una clase que faltará no pasaría nada, siempre había tenido profesores particulares, por lo que los contenidos que estaban estudiando en la universidad, él ya se los sabía. Pero tenía que verla lo más pronto posible.

Sakura por su parte dudó, no podía verlo en la noche, tenía que trabajar. Y mostrarle su austero departamento, quizás no era buena idea. Él tenía guardaespaldas, por dios, se notaba que era una persona con una buena posición económica.

Decidida a rechazar su oferta, comenzó a escribir el mensaje, para disculparse. Pero se detuvo al pensar que si venía a su apartamento lo vería antes. Y bueno, si bien no podía contarle de su trabajo, quería ser sincera en todo lo demás.

_—Está bien, mañana en la mañana te espero a las 7:00 A.M. Así los puedes estudiar o si quieres a las 6:30, así tomaremos desayuno antes de irnos a la universidad._

_—A las 6:30 estaré allí._

_—Te esperaré, Shaoran me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, un beso._

_—Igual para ti._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora:Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, me costó escribirlo. Ya saben, a veces no sabes como continuar, pero creo que no lo hice tan mal. Para efectos de este fanfiction, los cumpleaños de los protagonistas están intercambiadas, así es que Shaoran está de cumpleaños el 1º de abril y Sakura el 13 de julio. Lo aclaro para los próximos capítulos.<em>**

**_¿Notaron lo mal que se lleva Tomoyo con Eriol? jajaja me parece que será una pareja interesante. Aunque aún falta la aparición de Touya. Mi mente ya va fabricando ese encuentro._**

**_Espero que se encuentren bien y me escriban para saber su opinión, siempre los tomo muy en cuenta para continuar. Un abrazo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura se bajó del tren y caminó las cinco cuadras que separaban su departamento de la estación. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, sentía el estomago apretado, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor y pensaba que se le formaba una sonrisa idiota, cada vez que se acordaba que Shaoran iría a su departamento a la mañana siguiente. Recordó que lo había invitado a tomar desayuno. Raudamente desvió su marcha, hacia una tienda cercana, compraría algunas cosas para el día siguiente. Compró pan de molde, un poco de queso y jamón. También adquirió naranjas y algunas frutas. En casa tenía cereales y leche, por lo que se permitió obtener algunos deliciosos pasteles.

Se gastó un pequeño dineral, pero estaba feliz, vería a Shaoran, faltaba menos de un día, para ser más exactos un poco más de quince horas. Con una bolsa de papel café donde llevaba todos los alimentos caminaba con la mirada perdida hacía su casa.

Al llegar a ella, guardó cuidadosamente todos los alimentos, los que necesitaran refrigeración los dejó en su pequeño frigobar, ya que por el tamaño de su apartamento, no se podía permitir un refrigerador de verdad. Los otros comestibles los guardó en la despensa. Ordenó un poco, lo cual le llevó tan sólo un par de minutos. Luego de ello comenzó a repasar lo que había aprendido durante el día, lo que más difícil se le hacía, eran los ramos matemáticos, por lo que se dio a la tarea de estudiar los procedimientos que le habían enseñado, era algo de funciones, que ella no terminaba de comprender, a pesar de eso sí sabía resolver los ejercicios propuestos. Estudio hasta que los números y letras se veían doble y fue cuando decidió irse a dormir. Se quitó toda la ropa y se vistió con un pijama de dos partes. Se lavó los dientes y procedió a armar su cama.

El cansancio hizo mella en su cuerpo y se durmió profundamente, al despertar se percató de la oscuridad, se asustó, miró la hora en su celular y pasaban de las diez de la noche, sintió un mini infarto. Con todo el ajetreo del día olvidó por completo programar su alarma.

Estuvo lista en cinco minutos, tomó un taxi, ya que llegaría demasiado tarde, si esperaba el autobús, que en esos momentos, pasaba cada media hora.

Como un tornado llegó al club, saludó velozmente a Yamazaki y procedió a vestirse para el último show del ángel caído. La presentación se realizó sin inconvenientes, pero de forma retrasada, al hacer su baile mucho más tarde de lo habitual, terminó después de su hora de retiro, por lo que salió pasada las 4 A.M.

En la salida del club arrasó el lugar con la mirada, buscando a Hanataro. No lo encontró. Decidió llamarlo por teléfono, no contestó. Preocupada, estaba por devolverse al club, para conseguirse el número de uno de los taxistas de sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero súbitamente un taxi de detuvo. Bajo el vidrio del lado del pasajero y el taxista, preguntó:

_–_¿Dónde va?

–Voy al barrio cercano al templo Makasi.

–Está bien, suba.

La castaña dudo, pero ya era bastante tarde y Shaoran estaría en su casa en cuestión de dos horas, así es que, a pesar de las advertencias de Yuko, se subió a ese taxi. Durante el trayecto, Sakura se sintió muy incómoda. Este taxista la miraba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor. No dijo nada, ni él tampoco. Pero no quitaba su vista de ella. Sakura estaba extrañada, no iba vestida de forma sensual, ni maquillada, por lo que parecía raro que despertara tanto interés en aquel hombre. Los cuarenta minutos que duró el viaje, Sakura se sintió como una presa. Internamente se tranquilizaba y se decía que aquellos nervios eran producto de su gran desconfianza, para con los hombres que conocía en el contexto de su trabajo.

Al llegar, canceló la carrera, le dio las buenas noches y se bajó como si en el taxi hubiese habido una bestia a punto de devorarla. El taxi no arrancó hasta que ella ingreso al conjunto de departamentos.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, pretendía darse un baño pero se sentía con tanto sueño que por más que luchó, se quedó dormida encima de la cama desecha.

…

El castaño de ojos ámbar, se encontraba montado en su motocicleta Harley Davidson , camino a la casa de Sakura. Su chaqueta de cuero negra, lo protegía del frío. Había llegado hace pocas horas desde Hong Kong y su vuelo se desarrolló sin mayores turbulencias.

Shaoran estaba emocionado, pero jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Por la tarde había recibido por mensaje la dirección de la castaña.

Se sentía un poco extraño, siempre había pasado de todo, por lo cual nunca se conectaba con su lado emocional, inclusive hace unos meses había desechado la idea de poseer uno.

Shaoran era un joven guapo, elegante y de una solvencia económica de ribetes internacionales, por esas razones había sido víctima de unas cuantas "amistades" que sólo estaban con él por interés. Ni hablar de sus pretendientes, sólo una vez había creído estar enamorado, de una chica hermosa, tímida y tierna, Britanny. Pero su decepción había sido inmensa, al sorprender a esa muchacha besándose con otro chico, burlándose de lo crédulo que era Shaoran, que le creía todo su teatro sobre su timidez. Desde ese momento, Shaoran había decidido cerrar para siempre sus sentimientos y de ahí en adelante, ya no creía en ninguna criatura que llevase faldas.

Por eso no dejaba de sorprenderse que con la castaña fuese todo tan diferente. El no quería estar equivocado, como lo había estado con Britanny. Además Sakura no llevaba faldas el día que la conoció.

Cuando el GPS adosado a su Harley, le indicó con una sensual voz, que estaba a menos de 500 metros de su destino, su corazón se aceleró. El barrio era bastante humilde y fue sorpresivo para él, había creído que la castaña poseía una buena situación económica, debido a sus modales. Incomodo por el desconcierto, buscó el departamento de Sakura hasta que dio con él, dudoso posó su oreja en la puerta, para intentar averiguar si ella estaba despierta, pero no escuchó nada. Se debatió entre irse para dejarla dormir más o simplemente tocar el timbre y despertarla, Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a ceder, así es que la segunda opción fue la vencedora, sería todo un egoísta esta vez. Además si no la despertaba quizás se quedaría dormida para la universidad. Se consoló pensando que en realidad él le estaba haciendo un favor a la castaña. Claro que a niveles profundos de su consciencia, sabía que no era tan así.

Decidido tocó el timbre, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero aún no se escuchaba nada en el interior, intento por cuarta y última vez. Nada. Defraudado comenzó su regreso hacia la moto cuando percibió que desde el interior quitaban varios seguros, contó cinco clic en total y la puerta se abrió.

Sakura estaba despeinada y con evidentes signos de cansancio, una ráfaga de culpabilidad cruzó el cuerpo de Shaoran.

–Hola Shaoran –susurró Sakura mientras se refregaba uno de sus ojos.

–Sakura, es bueno verte, gracias por permitirme venir a ver los apuntes, siento causarte tantas molestias. –murmuró mientras sus dedos marcaban un acompasado ritmo en el marco de la puerta.

De pronto Sakura reaccionó y lo invitó a pasar, y se disculpó por haberse quedado dormida. Le indicó una de las sillas para que la esperara mientras ella se bañaría, la vio perderse en la única puerta del lugar, exceptuando la de entrada. La chica de ojos esmeraldas se devolvió rápido a buscar su ropa y aprovechó para entregarle los apuntes a Shaoran con una tierna sonrisa, desde el baño le gritó que si quería comer algo, sacara lo que quisiera de la despensa o del "refrigerador".

–No te preocupes, te esperaré, mientras adelantaré la preparación del desayuno. –Vociferó desde la sala.

Shaoran observó velozmente el departamento de Sakura, éste era de un sólo ambiente y bastante pequeño, Poseía una ventana y junto a ella estaba el futón en el cual, sospechó, Sakura había dormido. Tenía una mesa plegable con dos sillas, y un sillón al lado. No tenía televisión, pero observó una laptop enchufada a la red eléctrica. Una barra dividía el pequeño espacio y daba origen a la cocina.

Pese a esto, el departamento estaba bonitamente decorado, las paredes blancas, del dormitorio-sala le daban luminosidad al lugar. La cocina era de un color verde pistacho y sus muebles blancos. En la barra tenía dos marcos de fotografías, en uno de ellos una hermosa mujer sonreía con una bebe en brazos y un niño de unos diez años. En la otra estaba un señor de sonrisa amable, un chico moreno con el seño fruncido y un balón en sus manos y una chica de hermosa sonrisa quedaba en medio de ellos. La chica era Sakura, adivinó.

En la ducha, Sakura se retorcía de nervios, tenía a Shaoran en la habitación contigua. Se criticó a si misma por haberse quedado dormida, hubiese querido esperarlo con todo listo.

Shaoran, por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer pero se distrajo ojeando rápidamente los apuntes, apoyado en la barra. Tal como había sospechado, esos contenidos eran fáciles para él. No necesitaría ni siquiera "pasarlos en limpio" en sus cuadernos.

Estaba en ello, cuando la castaña salió del baño, vestida con una sencilla blusa de color rosa pálido, pantalones ajustados y botas negras de planta baja. Su cabello estaba mojado pero revuelto, se paso los dedos entre medio para poder ordenarlo un poco. Preocupada por el tiempo, azuzó a Shaoran para que saliera de la diminuta cocina y ella pudiese preparar el desayuno. Y le ordenó que estudiase los apuntes, apuntándole la misma silla que al principio. Shaoran rió internamente por el tonó mandón que utilizó.

Shaoran fingió un gran interés en los escritos de Sakura, mientras de reojo observaba como ella abría y cerraba puertas, buscando quien sabe qué, una vez que encontró un plato grande y fino, su cara se iluminó, puso algunos pastelillos, entre ellos uno bastante apetitoso de chocolate. El castaño ni siquiera fingía que estudiaba los apuntes, la estaba mirando descaradamente, cuando ella sonrojada le murmuró:

–Shaoran, te parece bien leche con cereales .

–Eh…sí, claro que está bien–balbuceó, sabiéndose descubierto.

Sakura velozmente colocó en otro plato, un montón de rebanadas de pan de molde, queso y jamón.

Miró el reloj y eran las 6:45 A.M. por lo cual, no lograría hacer a tiempo el jugo de naranjas que había planeado. Intentó alcanzar la caja de cereales que se asomaba arriba de uno de los muebles, que contenía la loza.

Poniéndose de puntitas, se estiró todo lo que su humanidad fue capaz, casi lo consiguió, pero sólo quedó la mitad de la caja fuera del mueble, asumiendo su derrota y dispuesta a ir a buscar un banquillo, se volteó y se encontró con el pecho de Shaoran, en aquel estrecho espacio.

Subió lentamente la vista, notando como el pulso de su cuello masculino corría velozmente, su barbilla tenía pequeños puntitos que anunciaba el nacimiento de su barba. Siguió subiendo y se encontró con los ojos de aquel chico, por dios, no recordaba que fuesen tan hermosos, su brillo achocolatado repentinamente se oscureció. Sakura se mordió su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, su estomago dio un vuelco y pensó que Shaoran era el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto.

La verdad es que Shaoran, sólo había querido alcanzar la caja que Sakura intentaba con tanto ahínco alcanzar, cuando ella se regresó hacia él, un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su boca se secó cuando la mirada de la castaña comenzó a subir hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Sus esmeraldas reflejaban la sorpresa que sentía, pero el castaño no pudo encontrar rastros de incomodidad. El pensó en alejarse, pero de un momento a otro, ella mordió su labio inferior y eso desarticuló su racionalidad.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, bajó su rostro, seguían mirándose sin pestañar, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la castaña, se apretó con ella, haciendo que sus senos chocaran contra su cuerpo. Ella no se movió, ni se opuso. La punta de ambas narices se toparon, él giro un poco su cabeza y se abrió camino hacia los rosados labios de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, Shaoran también.

Cuando ambos labios se juntaron, ella pasó sus brazos, de forma indecisa por el contorno del cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. El beso que le estaba dando el castaño era suave, lento y delicado. Sakura juraba que le iba a dar un ataque, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que juraría que Shaoran lo escuchaba.

Él movía su boca por encima de la de ella y Sakura sintió como vacilantemente el castaño pasaba, de vez en cuando, la lengua por sus labios. Ella pretendió devolverle el favor y fue cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Shaoran creyendo que eso se trataba de una invitación, profundizó el beso y recorrió cada lugar del interior de su boca con la lengua, ella suspirando intentó hacer lo mismo y mordió levemente el labio inferior de él, pesando su lengua por el labio prisionero, Shaoran gimió.

Los embates de sus labios y lenguas continuaron. La sincronización que tenían era asombrosa. La pasión se adueño de ambos castaños y en lo único que podía pensar la ojiverde era en el sabor de Shaoran, era como limón con menta. Delicioso, pensó.

Posiblemente estuvieron un minuto o dos besándose, o quizás más, como si el mundo no importara, cuando ella apoyó su peso en el mueble, la caja de cereales se tambaleó y les cayó encima.

La coherencia volvió tan rápido que los dos se separaron al instante, sus labios hinchados eran prueba fehaciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente pero esta vez develaban vergüenza y temor.

Shaoran carraspeó e intento tranquilizarse.

–Sakura…yo…yo…lo… sien…siento, discúlpame por favor– tartamudeó y se alejó un paso de ella.

A Sakura la embargó una sensación de vacío y desprotección ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso se arrepentía? ¿Quizás había hecho algo mal?

Se negó a seguir cuestionándose, para ello tendría toda la tarde. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminarle los ojos.

–No, no te preocupes – dijo con un susurro casi inaudible –Será mejor que comamos algo antes de irnos, se nos hará tarde.

Durante el desayuno, Shaoran evitaba mirarla, Sakura hacía lo mismo. El castaño se comió aquel pastel de chocolate que había visto al principio rápidamente. Así era cada vez que se ponía nervioso, tenía que comer para calmarse. Se comió cinco emparedados de queso y jamón, pero desistió de tomar leche o comer cereales. Sakura le sirvió té.

Sakura se valió de leche y cereales, pero no los comió. ¿Quién podría comer cuando se estaba en un ambiente tan cargado? Menos cuando ese hombre la había besado con tanto ardor. Inconscientemente tocó sus labios con los dedos.

Sakura miró de costado el reloj y saltó de su puesto.

–Shaoran son las 7:15, llegaremos tarde–reprendió la castaña–date prisa, para que alcancemos el tren tendremos que correr.

–Oh claro, vine en mi moto, podemos irnos en ella, traje dos cascos –comentó distraído mientras sonreía tímidamente.

–¿Y dónde están?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Pues los cascos –respondió con desesperación la castaña.

–Están abajo, apurémonos.

Shaoran intentó ayudar a Sakura, con los trastes y el desorden que habían dejado con el malogrado desayuno. Hablando lo justo y necesario.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, se montaron en la moto. Previamente él se aseguró de que el casco de Sakura había quedado correctamente puesto. Sakura no se atrevía a abrazarlo por la espalda, estaba viendo la forma de afirmarse. Internamente estaba aterrada, siempre le habían dado miedo las motocicletas. Pero sentía su orgullo tan herido, que no se mostraría como una estúpida cobarde con él. Una cosa es que se arrepintiera de besarla, pero otra diferente era darle el gusto de verla muerta de susto.

Antes de acelerar Shaoran tomó las manos de la castaña y las pasó por su cintura.

–Afírmate bien–le ordenó.

Ella percibió el olor a cuero de su chaqueta mezclado con el olor de su loción. Vaya era irresistible. Shaoran lo era.

Shaoran arrancó y estuvieron en cosa de veinte minutos en la universidad. Los veinte minutos más largos de la vida de Sakura. Se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a la cintura de Shaoran, que les pedía a todos los dioses no haberle dejado marcas.

Algunos estudiantes, en especial las mujeres se detuvieron al ver que Shaoran había llegado con una chica en su moto, una tipa que no tenía nada especial, el rumor que en primer año había ingresado un chico multimillonario y guapo, ya se había propagado por la mitad de la universidad. Miraron con odio a Sakura, quien era distraída pero no tonta. Un poco avergonzada por las indiscretas miradas que las chicas le daban, Sakura decidió huir.

–Gracias por traerme–susurró entregándole el casco–tengo que ir al baño, te alcanzaré en el salón.

Antes que Shaoran pudiese decir algo, la castaña ya estaba varios metros lejos de él. Resignado, guardó ambos cascos en la gaveta dispuesta para ello. Pretendía tomar el camino hacía su salón, cuando un grupo de tres chicas lo cercó.

Shaoran frunció el ceño de inmediato. Ni siquiera las chicas habían abierto la boca y ya sentía que las odiaba.

La primera de ellas se presentó. Era una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y una estilizada figura.

–Hola joven Li, mi nombre es Natsuki. Ella es Kai –indicó a una chica de cabello oscuro que tenía un rostro magnífico. –Y ella es Hana–apuntó a la chica que tenía el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, traía una minifalda que mostraba sus torneadas piernas.

–Mucho gusto–dijeron las dos amigas de Natsuki.

Shaoran no respondió e intentó pasarles por el lado, cuando Natsuki lo detuvo y atacó.

–Joven Li, no entiendo porque trajiste a una chica tan poco agraciada en tu motocicleta, cuando cualquiera de nosotras estaría feliz de acompañarte donde tú quisieras–sentenció la rubia, con un tono meloso que jamás llegó a ser sensual. Mientras soltaba una risa fingida y las amigas la secundaban.

Shaoran confirmó su odio por aquellas chicas, apretó los puños y frunció más aún el ceño.

–Déjenme pasar, estorban–bramó el castaño, su voz de indignación hizo que las tres muchachas salieran de su camino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se alejó de ellas, sintiendo una furia colosal. Eran repugnantes, como podían ofrecerse a ese tipo de cosas, él era poco avispado para ese tipo de cuestiones, pero el tono de aquella horrible mujer no dejaba lugar a dudas, que la invitación incluía sexo si él quería.

Recordó el beso que había compartido con la castaña, eso era tan diferente, había sido sublime, nunca había estado tan desbocado en su vida, aún recordaba, avergonzado, lo duro que se había puesto su miembro, por eso cuando se separó de ella se disculpó. Seguro que ella pensaría que era un pervertido. Le sorprendía la reacción de su "amiguito", que se negó a bajarse durante tanto tiempo, juraría que la incomodidad de ella era por eso.

–_"Te convenceré que no soy un maldito pervertido, mi hermosa Sakura"_

…

Sakura estaba viéndose en el espejo, sus ojeras eran demasiado oscuras para su gusto, quizás debió aplicarse algo de base. Su expresión era de un cansancio profundo. Sentía el estomago pesado y pensar en comida le daba ganas de vomitar. Mojó su rostro un par de veces, necesitaba mantenerse despierta, por lo menos hasta que acabaran las clases.

Se dirigió al salón, miro su reloj, sonrió sarcásticamente ya que por primera vez podría llegar caminando a la sala. Se tomó su tiempo, no quería ver a Shaoran, se sentía muy apenada, quizás el pensaría que era una facilona de lo peor. Ese pensamiento la hizo palidecer. Las ganas de llorar le llegaron de golpe, así que comenzó a construir su característica coraza de protección. Nadie la vería flaquear y si Li pensaba eso, se podía ir al diablo.

Llegó al salón, sintió la fija mirada de Shaoran, pero ella lo ignoró. Se sentó en el mismo asiento que los días anteriores. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se dedicó a no hacer nada, hasta que llegó el profesor.

El castaño que estaba tras de ella como el primer día, se había preocupado al ver su demacrado rostro cuando ella ingresó al salón, recordó que ella no había comido nada durante el desayuno y su intranquilidad se elevó a la enésima potencia.

Se fijó en la ausencia de atención de la castaña, para con las explicaciones que daba el profesor y notó como cada cierto tiempo ella se estremecía. Desesperado miraba el reloj y parecía como si el minutero se burlara de él y se quedara exactamente en mismo minuto todo el tiempo.

Sakura libraba su propia batalla interna, estaba presente en cuerpo en aquella clase, pero su atención se centraba en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Se había besado con Shaoran y él se había disculpado, ¿Qué más indicios necesitaba de que esos besos habían sido un error para él? Quizás quería probar que tan _accesible_ era ella. Seguro su conclusión había sido que era muy sencillo conquistarla. Fue una estúpida, debió haber evitado esa situación, decirle que no podía ir a su casa y ya. Pero no, ella tuvo que decirle que sí y responder a cada una de sus caricias y besos. Se sentía enferma, quería alejarse de Shaoran y lo haría. Era lo más sano.

La clase acabó pero Sakura no realizó ningún atisbo de querer ponerse de pie, seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su pupitre. Shaoran se incorporó, la clase había parecido una eternidad, se sentía hasta más viejo. Tomaría a Sakura y la llevaría a la cafetería, tenía que comer.

–Sakura, vamos– La tomó de un codo y se disponía a avanzar cuando ella se soltó de su agarre.

–¿Dónde se supone que vamos? –inquirió ella con la cara tan blanca como un papel.

–A la cafetería, debes comer algo, estás muy pálida.

A Sakura la invadió un sentimiento cálido que le recorrió toda la espalda. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

–No tengo hambre – dijo ella, inflando levemente las mejillas en un gesto tan infantil que conmovió las entrañas de Shaoran.

–De eso nada, irás conmigo así tenga que llevarte en brazos y sabes que lo haré– la amenazó el castaño.

Ella sólo soltó un suspiro y se dio por vencida.

Li le tomó la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, en una atrevida jugada. Ella se retorció intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero él le recordó su amenaza y explicó que de esa manera no escaparía.

Al dirigirse a la cafetería, Sakura se percató nuevamente de aquellas miradas, algunas de sorpresa, otras de reprobación y unas cuantas de envidia. Ella chasqueó la lengua evidenciando su tremenda molestia.

Shaoran se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

–Parece que tenemos monos en la cara, por eso nos miran tanto– lo dijo casi gritando, por lo que la mayoría cambiaron su vista hacia otros lugares y se hicieron los desentendidos.

Una vez en la cafetería. Shaoran compró dos emparedado, dos jugos, una leche, dos pasteles y una manzana y una naranja. Lo que fue envuelto en una linda bolsita, ya que lo pidió para llevar.

–No me comeré todo eso–alegó con frustración la decaída Sakura.

–Ok, con la mitad me conformo– bromeó. –¿Dónde podríamos ir? –se preguntó a sí mismo, estudiando con detenimiento el lugar.

Durante todo el tiempo sus dedos seguían entrelazados. Sakura avanzó con él hacía su _zona de paz, _él se dejo llevar. Shaoran se sorprendió con la belleza del lugar, se acercaron a una de esas blancas bancas y Shaoran puso todos los comestibles que había comprado.

–No nos iremos hasta que comas–arguyó y le entregó un jugo, un emparedado, una leche, un pastel y agregó – ¿Prefieres la manzana o la naranja?

Ella ignoró su pregunta, alisó una arruga de su chaqueta y murmuró.

–Shaoran yo…bueno… –se sonrojó, inspiro profundo y continuó– la verdad es que…con respecto a lo de esta mañana…

–Después hablaremos de eso, ahora debes comer, te ves muy débil.

Ella enmudeció y sólo fue capaz de comer el emparedado y tomarse el jugo. Shaoran no pareció muy satisfecho de la aparente falta de apetito de Sakura, pero no la presionó más, los colores habían vuelto a su cara, y ese rubor la hacía verse mucho mejor. Eso sí, la obligó a llevarse los demás alimentos con la condición que los comería más tarde.

Repentinamente Sakura se sintió observada, buscó con la mirada y vio como Tomoyo estaba grabándolos con una cámara de video. Al saberse descubierta la pelinegra se acercó al par de castaños, que la miraban con una profunda curiosidad.

–No quise interrumpirlos, pero no pude evitar grabar esta maravillosa escena–soltó Tomoyo entrelazando ambas manos, mientras su mirada tenía un brillo cegador. –¿Acaso no te había contado que uno de mis hobbies es grabar? Y tú eres una joven tan hermosa, que vaya Sakura, no me puedo resistir a grabar tu belleza. Espero que no te moleste–agregó.

–eh…n…no Tomoyo, no me molesta–comentó disimulando su perplejidad.

–Él debe ser el joven Li–afirmó la chica de ojos amatistas, mirando a Shaoran quien no salía de su asombro.

_–"Así que ella es Tomoyo, la chica que tiene a mi primo tan interesado_" – pensó Shaoran. "_Es tan bella, como rara_"

–Sí, él es Shaoran, vamos juntos a todas las clases, ya que cursamos la misma carrera. –Aseguró la castaña.

–Ya veo – susurró , y volteó a ver al chico de ojos cafés – Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, estoy encantada – y le regaló una sonrisa gentil.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Hablando de las clases, me informaron que el profesor de "Introducción a la economía" se enfermó, por lo que no tendremos clases con él hoy. Pero dejó un trabajo que debemos entregarle la próxima semana. –acotó – y es de tres personas. ¿Les parece si los hacemos juntos?

–¡Sí! – Exclamaron sus dos interlocutores al unísono.

La conversación trascurrió y se enfocó en los detalles del trabajo que debían entregar. Shaoran demostró ser el líder de aquel peculiar trío. Sus ideas eran brillantes. Seguro tendrían una calificación excelente.

Pero luego terminaron hablando de sus vidas. Tomoyo contó sus sueños de ser diseñadora y los planes de independencia que tenía.

Shaoran dijo cosas muy vagas y casi a tirabuzón, habló un poco sobre su familia, su madre y sus cuatro hermanas. No platicó sobre sus obligaciones como líder del clan, mucho menos de su matrimonio.

Sakura sólo escuchaba atentamente hasta que Tomoyo clavó su vista en ella y acaparó la conversación y se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a Sakura, Shaoran no interrumpió sólo se dedicó a atender la plática entre las chicas, fue así que supo que Sakura estaba sola, que sus padres habían muerto y que su hermano, por alguna razón, había desaparecido del mapa. Estuvo al corriente también, de que Sakura había tenido muchos problemas económicos, por el tratamiento del cáncer de su padre y que debía pagar la cuenta del hospital de él.

–Oh por eso es que trabajas tanto – inquirió Tomoyo.

–Sí. Tengo una duda ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para empezar el trabajo? – desvió el tema intencionadamente, pero Shaoran que estaba atento, la devolvió olímpicamente a la senda que llevaba la plática.

–¿En qué trabajas Sakura?

–Ella es niñera , ¿de cuántos niños?, no lo recuerdo – le contestó la pelinegra a Shaoran.

Sakura se sintió muy nerviosa, se puso de pie y se disculpó para ir al baño.

– ¡Yo te acompañaré! –gritó Tomoyo, incorporándose para seguirla.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó al baño, escuchó los sollozos de alguien en uno de los cubículos.

– ¿Sakura, eres tú? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

– Tomoyo, necesito un momento sola, por favor vete – dijo esto ahogando su llanto y tratando de sonar normal.

– Sakurita, por favor, dime qué pasa, estoy preocupada. No me iré hasta saber que estás bien.

Sakura no dijo nada más. Pero Tomoyo podía ser cualquier cosa. Menos una mujer que se rinde a la primera, así que se apostó todas sus fichas a una única jugada.

–Estas llorando por tu trabajo ¿verdad?

Sakura abrió la puerta del baño, tomó a Tomoyo de un brazo y la atrajo hacía dentro del cubículo. Volvió a cerrarlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojecidas y su tono era de terror.

–No sé nada Sakura, pero es lógico que ese tema es delicado para ti. Te comportas raro cuando se habla ese asunto. – Cariñosamente limpió las lágrimas de su compañera – Puedes confiar en mí, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Pero creo que llevas mucho peso encima, amiga.

Sakura comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

–No puedo. Por dios. No puedo.

–Sólo quiero ayudarte, querida, dime ¿en qué trabajas realmente?

La castaña se sumió en un mutismo profundo.

Indolente y dispuesta a saber de qué diablos iba todo eso, Tomoyo tomó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos e hizo que ésta la mirara.

–Te está matando, dímelo de una vez – sacudió los hombros de su amiga.

Desesperada y viéndose sin salida, anunció con el corazón hecho un puño y la voz quebrada.

–Soy stripper en un club nocturno – susurró muy bajito, bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas escurrieron, sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero luego su lado racional comenzó a analizar el motivo que produjera tanta congoja en su amiga, no lo encontró. Entonces lo único que dijo fue:

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Las palabras de Tomoyo la sobresaltaron y sorprendieron gratamente.

– Como que qué tiene de malo, ¿no te das cuenta lo que la gente suele pensar de ese tipo de lugares?

–Bueno la gente suele pensar un montón de estupideces, sobre un montón de cosas.

–Sí, por lo mismo es que no quiero que nadie sepa, pensaran que…que…p-pues…que y…yo soy…una…

–Una prostituta– completó Tomoyo.

–Exacto.

–A mi modo de ver, tienes algo de razón, pero si quieres hacer verdaderos amigos no debes ocultarles nada. Si ellos se van, no eran indicados para el título. – encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero ¿y qué tal si se lo dicen a todos? O peor ¿si yo llego a encariñarme con ellos y terminan odiándome? No podría aguantar algo así. – La cara de Shaoran inundo sus pensamientos. – Es por eso que no quiero profundizar relaciones con nadie, será más fácil.

– Pues yo sé tú vergonzoso secreto y sigo queriendo ser tu amiga – dijo la palabra vergonzoso haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos de ambas manos – Así que querida, de mi no te librarás sencillamente. –Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a Sakura.

–Gracias Tomoyo.

Una vez que Sakura estuvo más calmada decidieron ir a ver a Shaoran, la última clase pronto comenzaría, en el camino Tomoyo le preguntó muchos detalles de su trabajo, pero cuando se enteró que los shows de Sakura eran semanales y que siempre intentaba innovar, una idea comenzó a brotar en su cerebro.

–Sakura, por favor, no me digas que no.

–¿A qué Tomoyo, no me has pedido nada?

–Por favor, permíteme el honor de confeccionar tus vestuarios en cada show y también puedo ser tu maquilladora, eso me haría tan feliz, cuidaría de que siempre te vieras divina. –puntualizó.

–Tomoyo, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que mis jefes puedan costear más personal.

–Oh, pero quien pide que me contraten, para mí sería muy divertido y sería un sueño hecho realidad que alguien como tú pudiese lucir mis diseños. Por favor, hazme ese favor, es mi sueño, hazlo por mí. –Rogaron los orbes azules.

–Lo siento, pero me sentiría muy mal, sabiendo que no ganaras dinero. Sería un abuso.

–A mí no me importa el dinero, mi familia tiene mucho y me provee de él. Pero me ayudaría mucho como diseñadora, al percibir la opinión que tienen los espectadores de tu vestuario.

–Es que me da pena– comentó una avergonzada Sakura.

–Sólo di que sí.

–Está bien.

–Wuuuujuuuu, gracias, gracias.

Tomoyo daba saltitos y tenía una sonrisa brillante y satisfecha.

…

En un lugar cercano Shaoran era interrogado por Eriol. Quien ya estaba al tanto de la visita matutina de su primo a las casa de Kinomoto.

–¿Cómo te fue con los apuntes de Sakura? – preguntó Eriol formando una sonrisa astuta.

–Bien, ya los leí – respondió rojo como un tomate.

–Shaoran, soy estúpido hasta las nueve de la mañana nada más, así que ve contándome los verdaderos motivos de ir a la casa de Sakura tan temprano.

El castaño intento eludir la mirada de Eriol pero éste se puso en su campo de visión, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

El castaño bufó – Quería verla, ¿acaso está mal? – alegó Shaoran que aún seguía enrojecido.

–No, claro que no, la pregunta correcta es ¿por qué querías verla?

–No lo sé.

–No lo sé – repitió Eriol, imitando con burla el tono de Shaoran. – Es obvio que la chica te gusta, jamás te he notado tan interesado por nadie.

–Bueno sí pero da igual, de todas formas ya la he cagado.

Eriol enarcó las cejas

–Explícate – ordenó el pelinegro a su primo.

Shaoran le contó todo lo que había pasado, a su estilo, es decir, muy resumidamente, sobre el beso que se habían dado con Sakura. Y se puso más rojo aún, si cabía. Cuando le contó sobre su molesta erección. Eriol no dejó de reír hasta que los ojos se le humedecieron de tanta risa.

–Shaoran, eres más divertido que los programas de humor que veo en la tarde. –Intentó calmarse y de a poco retomó lo que decía – Si yo besó a una chica que me gusta, apasionadamente, lo más probable es que me ocurra lo mismo. No es de pervertido, es biológico y un tanto emocional. – sentenció.

–Ya, pero quizás la incomodé.

–Primo, no puedes actuar bajo supuestos, pregúntaselo y discúlpate si es el caso. Ahora lo que me preocupa es que ella piense que esto para ti es un juego, ella no es del tipo de chica que se besa con cualquiera. Así que no creo que te deje besarla otra vez si no te comprometes con ella. Piénsalo.

–¿Quieres decir que le pida que sea mi esposa?

–Shaoran a veces creo que eres un idiota, pero otras veces no me queda la menor duda. – Moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, continuó – Si le pides eso quizás no vuelvas a verle la punta de la nariz. Debes ser pausado, de a poco, quizás decirle que te gusta, si las cosas van bien pedirle que sea tu novia y cuando ya estén enamorados le pides que sea tu esposa, si quieres. Ese es el orden correcto.

La conversación fue interrumpida porque las chicas llegaron al lado de ellos. Luego de los saludos normales. Intempestivamente Eriol tomó a la amiga de Sakura y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella asintió y dijo:

–Chicos, acompañaré a Hiragizawa a comprar a la cafetería ¿quieren algo?

–Yo voy con ustedes– murmuró Sakura.

–No, quédate con Li. Ya regreso– Se alejó corriendo para seguir a Eriol que ya le había sacado unos cuantos metros de ventaja.

Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y susurró.

–Tenemos que hablar.

**Notas de la autora: Aquí traigo el quinto capítulo. La verdad es que tengo bastante claro como terminar la historia, he adelantado algunos capítulos, pero he notado poco interés. **

**Cuando uno de ustedes deja un comentario, es un aliciente para el escritor, porque nos permite saber que hay quienes si están leyendo, lo que a nosotros nos lleva mucho tiempo escribir. Un review nos deja satisfechos y nos da ganas de continuar. Así que si quieres que continúe este historia, que se pondrá candente xD deje un comentario, críticas constructivas, ideas, todo sirve.**

**Les dejo un enorme abrazo a todos, hasta los que leen y no comentan :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 6**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener lenguaje vulgar y/o escenas con contenido erótico o sexual. Se recomienda discreción.**

Los castaños implícitamente decidieron que no asistirían a la última clase del día. Necesitaban aclarar las cosas y mientras antes fuese, mejor. Él permanecía sentado en la banca y Sakura estaba de pie frente al chico.

Shaoran intentaba crear una frase coherente en la turbulencia de ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza, inspiro fuertemente y decidió ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

–Sakura, la verdad es que lo que pasó esta mañana…fue muy especial para mí.

Ella se angustió de inmediato, no era un buen comienzo para lo que se había propuesto. Alejarse de Shaoran Li. Iba a decir algo cuando Shaoran prosiguió.

–Pero quiero reiterarte mis disculpas por haberte faltado el respeto, te prometo que no suelo comportarme así. No fue mi intención echarlo todo a perder y que te sintieras incomoda. – expiró un contenido aliento, su boca formaba una línea tensa y la miró a los ojos.

Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que sus disculpas eran por motivos muy diferentes a los que ella había creído. Era por la incomodidad, por haberla besado "sin su permiso". Sintió como un peso monstruoso, abandonó su cuerpo y una tierna sensación inundó su ser. Olvido por completo su plan titulado "Aléjate de Shaoran tanto como puedas". Y se dejó llevar.

Le devolvió la mirada, se agachó quedando a la misma altura que él, lo miró con un profundo cariño y le preguntó:

–¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?

–Mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento de eso –murmuró con desgano y mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura distraídamente. – Pero si me arrepiento de haberte incomodado con mi comportamiento. Es sólo que…

No pudo continuar porque Sakura le besó los labios arrebatadoramente, casi con desespero. Shaoran se sorprendió pero respondió lo mejor que pudo, la asió hacía él y la sentó en sus piernas, una de sus manos la sujetaba por la espalda y la otra acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. Su olor a cereza lo inundó y casi enloqueció. Ella al instante abrió la boca y le dio paso a la voracidad de la lengua de Shaoran quien la lleno por completo, con hambre, él siguió esa placentera tortura lamiendo y mordiendo levemente sus labios. Los suspiros que ella dejaba escapar alentaban a que él siguiese explorando todos los secretos de su boca.

Los labios de Sakura se ajustaban a los embates de la seductora lengua de Shaoran. Sakura se envalentonó y pasó sus delicadas manos a través de su cuello y una de ellas se hundió en el cabello de Shaoran y lo tironeó suavemente. Él liberó un ronco suspiro y ella sintió una extraña viscosidad que llenaba su intimidad. Continuaron besándose con desenfreno.

A una escasa distancia Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos escudriñando todo lo que ocurría, la pelinegra provista de su videocámara de última generación, no perdía momento de lo que, los exhibicionistas castaños, hacían.

– ¿Estás segura de que esto es correcto? Me siento como un maldito mirón – sentenció Eriol.

– Exageras Hiragizawa, no puedo perderme este momento, es el primer beso que se dan, ¿te imaginas si se casaran?, podría regalarles el video para que recordaran por siempre este instante. – le habló al incomodo primo de Shaoran, mientras éste la observaba turbado.

– Tomoyo estás loca y eres una muy extraña, además no es su primer beso, insulsa ignorante – le comentó a Tomoyo mientras ella torcía la boca.

–Hiragizawa, vete, no es necesario que estés aquí. Nadie te invitó a quedarte y para ti soy Daidouji ¿ok?

–Pues no necesito tu invitación TO-MO-YO – lo dijo arrastrando cada sílaba de su nombre – si me da mi regalada gana, me puedo quedar aquí todo el día. – le sonrió lacónicamente.

Tomoyo guardó su cámara, hizo un mohín con su nariz, se puso de pie y se fue. El primo de Shaoran se quedó perplejo, no esperaba que la hermosa pelinegra se enojara por esa broma, sólo estaba jugando. Así es que la siguió.

–Tomoyo espera, no te vayas.

Ella aceleró el paso, ni siquiera de detuvo un momento ante los llamados de Eriol, quería alejarse de ese estúpido engreído. Hasta que éste le cerró el paso.

–Espera.

–Quítate Hiragizawa.

–Vamos, no puedes enojarte por una broma.

–Hiragizawa, dejemos las cosas en claro, yo no te caigo bien y tú no me caes bien. No es necesario fingir. –lo atravesó con una mirada desafiante y limpia.

–A mi no me caes mal, al contrario. – le comentó en un susurro de voz y puso sus manos en los estrechos hombros de la ojiazul.

La risa sonora y fingida de ella lo descolocó.

–Claro, ¿Ahora intentarás seducirme? Eriol conozco a los tipos como tú, sólo buscan una cosa, ¿y sabes? no estoy interesada ni en ti, ni en tu cama. –Atreviéndose por primera vez a tutearlo y llamarlo por su nombre.

–Bueno Tomoyo, no es necesaria una cama, puede ser en cualquier parte – le musitó picaronamente cerca del oído, mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Ella lo empujó y le lanzó un golpe con su bolso, que le dio en la boca de su estomago, lo que hizo que lanzara un gritillo y cayera de rodillas. Muchos estudiantes se detuvieron al ver el espectáculo de los dos chicos.

–Más vale que mantengas tus sucias ideas alejadas de mí, si no te arrepentirás, Hiragizawa. – se alejó Tomoyo dejándolo tirado en el piso.

–Veremos quién se arrepiente Tommy, porque el día en que te estreche en mis brazos no querrás que te deje y cuando te abandone esta humillación habrá sido vengada. – se puso de pie y se alejó de aquel lugar hecho un energúmeno.

…

En las bancas donde se encontraban Shaoran y Sakura, era un lugar más bien solitario, por lo que no había personas a la vista.

Sakura besaba a Shaoran con devoción y ternura. Los sonidos que provocaban el choque sus labios y lenguas, junto con las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y algunos pequeños gemidos, eran lo único que interrumpía la paz de aquel lugar.

De pronto Shaoran se retiró de su boca y se quedó a una estrecha distancia de los labios de Sakura, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, fijó su mirada en los orbes dorados de él y su boca se secó.

–_"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"_ pensó la castaña y agachó su mirada.

–Eres hermosa, muy hermosa – le susurró en un oído y la estrecho en un abrazo, ella se llenó del olor de Shaoran, su fragancia era deliciosa. – Sakura, creo que me gustas mucho.

Sakura recordó su trabajo, su promesa de no involucrarse con nadie mientras no se graduara, su juramento de no enamorarse. Si Shaoran llegaba a enterarse de su trabajo, posiblemente la rechazaría y humillaría. Ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse contándole la verdad. Prefería recordarlo como algo imposible.

–Shaoran, esto no está bien.

–Shhh, pequeña, sólo disfrutemos este momento. – intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella rompió el abrazo. Y se alejó de él.

– Ya no volveremos a besarnos, no estoy preparada para una relación o para "pasar el rato" con alguien. – dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas sin dirigirle la mirada.

Shaoran se quedó enmudecido, sólo veía como ella terminaba de guardar las cosas en su bolso. Y de pronto explotó.

–¿Es qué acaso no te gusto?

–No es eso, me gustas, sólo que no quiero una relación con nadie, en estos momentos mi meta es graduarme, no tengo tiempo para esto.

–Sakura mírame, ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente? – la agarró por los brazos e hizo que ella lo mirara a la cara – No puedes besarme de la manera en que lo hiciste y decir una mierda como esa. –bramó.

Ella se perturbó–Yo lo sien…siento, no sé que me pasó – suspiró y tomó fuerzas – Pero estoy segura de que no quiero volver a repetirlo, no volverá a pasar – sintió como algo en su interior se rompía lentamente.

Shaoran asintió, la traspasó con sus ojos, estudiándola, sólo que esta vez su mirada sólo revelaba frialdad.

–Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no volveré a molestarte, así podrás graduarte tranquila. –agarró su mochila con un brusco movimiento y se marchó, dejando a Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde Shaoran llamó a su primo por teléfono.

_–Eriol, primo, tú que eres un experto, dime ¿Por qué la mujeres son tan malas? – _decía esto arrastrando la lengua y gritándole al teléfono por lo que casi no se entendía nada.

_–Shaoran ¿Dónde estás? Te escuchas raro. ¿No me digas que…?_

_–Sí, estoy bebiendo, es…es sólo una botellita de…de whisky. _

_–Dime ¿Dónde estás?_

– _Estoy en mi departamento._

_–Estaré allí en menos de treinta minutos, por favor no sigas bebiendo, te oyes fatal._

Al colgar Eriol suspiró, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre su primo y Sakura, pero sabía que si fuera algo bueno Shaoran no estaría bebiendo. Su primo rara vez bebía, siempre decía que le parecía amargo y además el perder el control no era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Él en cambio cada cierto tiempo se pegaba una buena borrachera. Durante niño su educación siempre había sido muy estricta, por lo que alrededor de los catorce años comenzó a rebelarse, empezó a salir a fiestas, a beber. Incluso borracho tuvo su primera relación sexual, de la cual casi no recordaba nada.

El tema de las mujeres para él era delicado, se podía decir que era un gusano sin sentimientos, pero un gusano condenadamente sexy, por lo que la lista de sus víctimas era casi inagotable. Cuando fijaba su atención en una chica, no descansaba hasta que la tenía, cuando esto ocurría rápidamente se aburría de ella y buscaba la siguiente víctima. Nunca había durado con ninguna más de dos semanas.

Y las mujeres, a pesar de saber su reputación, siempre caían. Muchas de ellas habían intentado cambiarlo, querían ser novia del legendario Eriol Hiragizawa, el soltero más difícil de pescar. Ninguna lo había conseguido. Las rupturas eran la parte menos bonita de sus aventuras. En casi todos los casos las chicas lloraban y le preguntaban estupideces como "¿por qué me dijiste que me querías?" y tonterías de ese estilo. Las primeras veces intentaba consolarlas, pero luego su corazón se hizo aún más duro y ya ni siquiera se quedaba a escucharlas sollozar. Él pensaba que con su reputación si se metían con él, sabían a lo que se exponían. Punto.

Ahora tenía en la mira a esa petulante de Daidouji, la haría suya a como diera lugar. Se valdría de cualquier medio, para que ella gozase en sus brazos. No importaba cómo, ni donde, sus dotes de conquistador eran multifacéticas y ya idearía un plan, para romper esa mojigata máscara de la dulce Tomoyo.

Al arribar al departamento de Shaoran, lo encontró en un estado deshonroso. Al abrir la puerta, sólo vestía su ropa interior y tenía una expresión de infinito sufrimiento.

Eriol entró y se acomodó en uno de los enormes sillones de cuero.

–Dime ¿Qué diablos pasó con Sakura para que estés tomando de ese modo? Porque nadie más podría dejarme en este estado. Cuéntame.

–Eriol, con ella nos besamos, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida y ella me encanta. Pero luego que me besó con tanto deseo, me rechazó. No entiendo a las mujeres. – Suspiro cansado, como si llevase todo el día pensando en cómo expresar su sentir.

–Son criaturas extrañas, ni siquiera ellas saben lo que quieren y si uno no lo adivina se enojan contigo – soltó una leve carcajada, mientras le quitó el trago que Shaoran llevaba en la mano y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

–Me dijo que no estaba preparada, para ningún tipo de relación. Y que nunca más volveríamos a besarnos.

–¿Y tú crees que eso sea cierto? – le preguntó a Shaoran mientras echaba dos hielos al vaso y lo llenaba con whisky.

–La verdad, no sé en qué creer. Siento como si hubiese jugado conmigo y de pronto de aburrió.

–¡Ay Shaoran! No seas sufrido – se rió de lo más divertido – conozco a muchos tipos de mujeres, Sakura no es de ese tipo, además creo que tu le gustas y mucho.

–Entonces ¿por qué me rechazó?

–Debe existir un motivo, lo descubriremos. Pero por lo pronto ponte ropa, porque esta noche te llevaré a un lugar, donde hermosas mujeres bailan y se quitan la ropa.

Shaoran arrugo la nariz para demostrar su malestar y agregó.

–No me gustan esos lugares. No estoy tan ebrio para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo .

–Pues ni modo, iremos. No hay nada que un par de buenas tetas no mejore. Apúrate. –Instó a su primo.

–Dije que no. Odio ese tipo de locales. – sentenció mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

–Es una pena, no podré decirte el plan para reconquistar a Sakura, si no vas conmigo. – remató.

–Está bien, iremos. – soltó un búfido, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

…

Esa noche Sakura no tenía que ir a trabajar. Y generalmente en sus días libres, ella dormía hasta aburrirse, pero esa tarde no pudo dormir, ni siquiera un par de minutos. La mirada fría de Shaoran, la atacaba una y otra vez. Era evidente que ya ni siquiera serían amigos y eso le dolía. Tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados, había pensado en llamarlo y decirle que fuera a su casa, pero eso sólo le daría falsas esperanzas a ambos.

Era claro que Shaoran se merecía una mujer que pudiese ser completamente honesta con él. Ella no lo era. Las palabras que le dijo Tomoyo, sobre ser sincera con las personas y que éstas reaccionarían bien, si es que merecían su cariño; recurrían a su mente continuamente. Quizás Shaoran si entendería. Posiblemente ella le seguiría gustando. Podrían seguir siendo amigos y tal vez algo más.

Emocionada, tomó su teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a Shaoran, hasta que la voz de su consciencia habló. "¿Y qué ocurrirá si no lo entiende? Si después de hablar contigo te desprecia ¿podrías resistirlo?"

La respuesta era no. Sumida en su depresión otra vez, se dejó caer en el único sillón de su casa y lloró desconsoladamente.

Al día siguiente Sakura se sentía como si se hubiese caído de un avión y luego la hubiese atropellado un tren. Devastada era poco para definir lo que pasaba en su interior.

Extrañamente llegó diez minutos antes que el profesor, se dirigió al pupitre de siempre y se sentó. Había algunos estudiantes, pero no conocía a nadie, así que sólo se puso a esperar. Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos. Cuando él entró.

Sakura dejó de respirar y lo miró mientras Shaoran se acercaba. Él ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada una vez. Pasó por su lado y se sentó detrás de ella.

…

Pasaron dos meses.

La relación entre los castaños, no existía, él la ignoraba como a todos y ella sentía un hueco en su pecho, cada vez que intentaba saludarlo y sólo se encontraba con su insensibilidad.

Sakura ahondó la amistad con Tomoyo, ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, desde aproximadamente un mes era la encargada de su vestuario y de maquillarla, para sus espectáculos. Era quien la alentaba todo el tiempo para que pudiese continuar con su vida, y a veces, le decía que le contara la verdad a Shaoran. Pero Sakura se negaba, siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, donde él la miraba con repudio y la abandonaba.

No quería que aquel mal sueño se hiciera realidad. Prefería su frialdad, dolía, pero no soportaría que la odiara. Sí, era una cobarde.

Los estudios no estaban del todo bien, no era la más aventajada de la clase, pero se defendía aunque lo más probable era que reprobara uno de las asignaturas. Su insomnio crónico, le estaba pasando la cuenta. Y a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, no era por su trabajo. Cuando llegaba a su casa no podía dormir, a pesar de que se esforzaba por lograrlo. Había pensado en tomar pastillas para poder dormir, pero hacerse adicta la asustaba muchísimo.

Por su parte Shaoran, No soportaba ver a la castaña. Cada vez que la tenía cerca, su lado racional le pasaba el mando al emocional, y las ganas de raptársela y hacerle el amor hasta no poder moverse, lo seducían. Tal como la serpiente sedujo a Eva a probar el fruto prohibido. Sakura era ese fruto.

Pero sabía cómo cubrir esos sentimientos, la ignoraba siempre. No la saludaba, aunque ella un par de veces sí lo hizo. Él sabía que si volvía a hablarle o a tocarla volvería a insistir en estar con ella. Y él era un hombre de palabra, la dejaría terminar su carrera tranquila.

Eriol había ideado una serie de planes que Shaoran se negaba a realizar. Que implicaban desde darle celos con otra chica, hasta contratar un detective privado que la siguiera.

Shaoran los había rechazado todos. No es que no fuese un hombre que no luchara por lo que quería, pero no quería obligar a Sakura.

Se acordaba muy bien, que la decisión la había tomado esa noche en que Eriol lo había llevado a un night club. Mientras estaba en la cafetería, se puso a recordar.

_Flashback_

_–Este lugar me lo recomendaron unos amigos, creo que una de las bailarinas es la más sensual de todas, y nunca muestra sus atributos, sólo queda en ropa interior. – contaba esto como si fuese un tema de relevancia nacional._

_Estaban afuera de una edificio blanco, con luces brillantes que comunicaba al mundo que se encontraban en el Night Club Clow._

_–Eriol, me importa un cacahuate que una fulana no se quite la ropa, debe ser igual a todas las prostitutas de este lugar. Sólo su precio debe ser diferente._

_–Allí te equivocas, tengo entendido que hay hombres que han ofrecido grandes sumas de dinero para poder pasar una noche con ella, y las ha rechazado todas. Incluso uno de ellos ofreció más de medio millón de dólares, al menos eso me contaron mis amigos. Y dijo que no estaba en venta, que ella sólo bailaba._

_–Tonterías, ¿si sólo baila porque lo hace aquí y no en un teatro?. Es una estupidez._

_–Shaoran no todas las mujeres que trabajan en un club de caballeros son putas. Es lo malo de tu educación conservadora, clasificas algunas cosas sólo en base a prejuicios._

_–Como tú digas Eriol. No me gustarán de todas maneras, las chicas "no-prostitutas" de este lugar. Sólo vine para que me cuentes tu plan para saber porque Sakura me rechazó._

_–Calma. Primero lo pasaremos bien._

_Al ingresar al club, fueron recibidos por dos hermosas chicas, que los guiaron hacía una de las esquinas, donde habían una especie de sillón en L con una pequeña mesa en el centro. El ambiente del lugar era tranquilo y no había mucha gente, a pesar, de que pasaban de las diez de la noche. Eriol se extrañó, esperaba que por la popularidad de aquella stripper, el lugar estuviera rebosante de hombres sedientos de sexo._

_Las chicas tomaron el pédido, consistentes de dos whiskys dobles, con hielo. Shaoran miraba el lugar, analizándolo, pero no se fijaba en la hermosa pelirroja que bailaba en el tubo que estaba en el escenario. En cambio Eriol, estaba hipnotizado, las sensuales cascadas de su cabello, se movían, al ritmo acompasado de los pasos y giros de la bailarina, quien aún vestía una diminuta minifalda de cuero rojo, unas medias de malla y un top de color negro. Quiso follársela de inmediato._

_Las chicas que les habían tomado el pédido, volvieron con una sonrisa radiante. Una de ellas de cabello castaño oscuro tomado en dos trenzas, vestida con un biquini negro dos tallas más chico de lo normal, se sentó en las piernas de Eriol, diciendo con una voz remilgada e infantil._

_–Hola papi, mi nombre es Naoko, me comprarías un trago, puedo recompensarte muy bien– le susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba el bulto que Eriol tenía en el pantalón._

_Eriol directamente la agarró del trasero con una mano y deslizó la otra por su muy mal cubierto seno. _

_–Por supuesto, lo que quieras muñeca. – soltó mientras la chica rió tontamente._

_Shaoran por su parte estaba siendo "atendido" por una chica que tenía una peluca rubia, vistiendo una tanga de color rojo, que mostraba la perfección de sus nalgas y un corsé negro que dejaba expuesto un escote de infarto. La chica intentó sentarse en las piernas de Shaoran pero él rápidamente la tomó con cuidado y la sentó a su lado. Frunció el ceño._

_–Gracias, pero no estoy interesado._

_La chica se sorprendió y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar se sonrojó._

_–¿Podría comprarme un trago? –susurró un poco avergonzada._

_–Sí, pero no vuelvas a sentarte en mis piernas, es extraño._

_Mientras Eriol se besaba descaradamente con Naoko y sus manos recorrían toda la anatomía de la muchacha. Shaoran conversaba con la chica, que resultó que se llamaba Rika, era mamá soltera ya que su antiguo novio la había abandonado. Y le contaba que no encontró otra forma de ganarse la vida. Algo con lo que Shaoran estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. _

_–"Siempre hay oportunidades para tener un trabajo decente" – pensó_

_Eriol se olvidó por completo que andaba con Shaoran, la chica que tenía encima estaba tan caliente como él, por lo que sólo podía pensar en follársela, pero también quería a la pelirroja del tubo._

_–Oye, ¿sabes si a la pelirroja del tubo le gustaría un trío con nosotros? – Le preguntó a la aturdida Naoko._

_–No lo sé, cobra bastante caro, su nombre es Nakuru. Le iré a preguntar._

_–El precio no importa, las quiero a ambas._

_El pelinegro se volteó hacia Shaoran y musitó._

_–Primo lo siento, pero el deber me llama, mañana hablaremos de mi plan. Si quieres te pagó algo de compañía, ya te dije que un par de tetas siempre ayuda a resolver los problemas, yo tendré dos pares. Así que tardaré bastante._

_Shaoran se sulfuró y le gritó– No quiero escuchar ningún estúpido plan tuyo, sabía que al venir aquí, sólo podrías pensar en tener sexo con alguna de las mujeres, fui tan tonto al creer que me hablarías de cómo conquistar a Sakura. –Se puso rápidamente de pie, pagó las bebidas, le dejó una cuantiosa propina a Rika Pensó que a aquella muchacha le vendría bien un poco más de dinero, para ella y su hijo._

_Cuando Shaoran estaba por salir del local, volteó a ver a su primo que besaba con desenfreno a la chica pelirroja mientras le tocaba los pechos. Asqueado Shaoran se marchó._

_Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no quería que Sakura estuviese con él a la fuerza, era como comprarla, por lo que decidió que respetaría su decisión de estar sola. Lo que menos querría es que no finalizara sus estudios y ella terminara "trabajando"en un lugar tan infernal como ese._

_Fin de flashback._

Se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que Shaoran no se percató que Eriol se dirigía al puesto que estaba ocupando en la cafetería.

–Shaoran ¿cómo estás?

–Estoy.

–Vaya que antipático, eres un amargado, mejor me voy antes que se me pegue tu mal genio.

Eriol se alejó de él, su primo ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado de enojo perpetuo. Casi no hablaba con nadie. Shaoran se dedicaba a entrenar, ya que era un gran espadachín, y cuando no estaba entrenando, estaba estudiando. No hubo forma que lo acompañara de nuevo al club Clow. Y solo sería demasiado aburrido ir, por lo que se quedó con las ganas de ver a aquella extraña stripper. Pero se lo había pasado en grande con las dos prostitutas que contrató.

Le preocupaba el cambio radical de su primo. Eriol seguía siendo amigo se Sakura y también notaba lo decaída que estaba. Ambos estaban sufriendo. Eran estúpidos, por eso creía vehementemente que eran el uno para el otro.

Había intentado convencer a Shaoran para darle celos, pero se negó. Dijo que ya no estaba interesado en ella, pero él lo conocía y sabía que lo dijo de la boca para afuera.

También había intentado saber la razón de Sakura para no estar con Shaoran y siempre repetía esa mentira sobre el tiempo y tonterías que ni ella se creía.

Por lo cual tendría que intervenir, pero lo haría con la ayuda de la amiga de Sakura, esa presumida de Tomoyo. Había pospuesto su plan de conquistarla hasta ver a Shaoran feliz. De pronto una idea iluminó su mente y vislumbró el triunfo. Tendría a Tomoyo y su primo estaría con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, todo al mismo tiempo.

…

Al día siguiente esperó a Tomoyo a las afueras del anfiteatro donde ensayaban los estudiantes que pertenecían al coro.

Cuando la vio salir, se puso nervioso, esa chica era un verdadero ángel, físicamente era atractiva, siempre había querido saber cómo era su escote porque era extremadamente recatada para vestir. Aunque le molestaba que siempre lo mirara por encima del hombro o que lo ignorara. Nadie ignoraba a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Vio como ella le daba la espalda y se alejaba. Se acerco hacia ella quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Y le tocó el hombro.

Ella volteó con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al instante al percatarse de quien se trataba.

–¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Hiragizawa? – susurró con frialdad.

–Hola Tomoyo, yo también me alegro de verte. –murmuró con sarcasmo.

–Si eso es todo, adiós. – retomó su marcha

–Espera, quiero hablarte sobre Sakura.

Tomoyo se detuvo al instante – ¿Qué pasa con mi amiga?

–¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mal que está? ¿Y te haces llamar su amiga? Cada día esta mas ojerosa y casi no sonríe. Y todo por no hacerle caso a su corazón y estar con mi primo – suspiró cansadamente.

–Lo sé, pero no he sabido cómo ayudarla, ya no sé qué decirle para que hable con Shaoran – admitió con los hombros caídos y mirando el suelo.

–Yo sé cómo ayudarla, a ella y a Shaoran. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

–Claro, haré lo que sea, para que ella sea feliz. Es tan tonto lo que está pasando.

–¿Estás segura de qué harás lo que sea?

–Por supuesto.

–Está bien, tendremos que fingir ser novios. Ella se junta contigo y yo con Shaoran, por lo que si nosotros somos novios, no les quedará otra que hablar. Podemos idear un millón de formas de juntarlos, para que por fin se dignen a hablar.

Tomoyo agarró su barbilla con una de sus manos, el gesto que siempre hacía cuando analizaba algo.

–Es un buen plan. Pero tiene algunos inconvenientes.

–Como todo en la vida.

Ella rio con elegancia y sinceridad, lo que hizo que a Eriol se le agitara el pecho.

–Me imagino que perderás tu fama de soltero codiciado. Porque habrá que hacerlo creíble.

–Tan creíble, que tendremos que besarnos de verdad. –Ella palideció y su risa se apagó automáticamente. – ¿Sigues tan dispuesta?

Ella dudó por unos instantes y luego le regaló una mirada decidida.

–Estoy dispuesta.

–Entonces, acompáñame. – Eriol la tomó de la mano y ella se dejó llevar, mientras su corazón saltaba desbocado en su pecho.

_–"¿En qué diablos me estoy metiendo?" _– Pensó con aire ausente, su consciencia contestó – _"precisamente con el diablo te estás metiendo"_

Cuando reaccionó estaban en el estacionamiento, el abrió la puerta de un hermoso auto deportivo de color rojo.

–Sube, iremos a mi departamento, tenemos que practicar como besarnos para que se vea natural. – Ella ni siquiera se inmutó e hizo lo que él ordenó. – Y llama a Sakura, dile que te invité a salir y aceptaste, muéstrate ilusionada.

El tono de él, era de un terrible desespero, como si aquello fuese realmente un sacrificio casi inaguantable. Así que decidida a hacer las cosas más fáciles, se dejó guiar por sus planes.

Durante el camino no hablaron, ella sólo llamó a Sakura quien no sé mostró muy sorprendida. Eso la extrañó.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Tomoyo se sorprendió por el buen gusto de aquel hombre de horrible fama. Su mirada se fijó en un piano de cola, de un hermoso color negro reluciente. Se acercó a él dudosa, levanto la tapa y tocó una de las teclas, que resonó por todo el lugar.

–Es un Steinway & Sons de cola completa – resopló Tomoyo, muy sorprendida.

–Sí, es uno de los mejores pianos, los usan los grandes concertistas ¿Tú sabes tocar piano?

–Sólo aprendí las sonatas de Beethoven. ¿y tú?

–Sí, toco desde los cuatro años, sé tocar casi las obras de los músicos clásicos. Quizás alguna vez podríamos hacer un dúo, yo tocó y tú cantas. Tienes una hermosa voz.

–Gracias – susurró.

Eriol se sentó en uno de aquellos reconfortantes sillones de color marfil que adornaban la sala.

–Acércate aquí. – le dijo con voz ronca a Tomoyo mientras daba dos palmaditas al sofá para indicarle que se sentara.

Ella se sentó y se puso tremendamente nerviosa, sentía la tensión del ambiente, sentía el deseo que Eriol tenía por ella.

–Eriol, quiero que quede bien claro, que esto es sólo fantasía, asumo que debemos practicar, para que al besarnos se vea real, pero de eso no pasaremos, así que no pienses cosas que no son. – le indicó con la voz temblorosa, al momento que arreglaba uno de los aretes que llevaba puesto.

–No te preocupes, _my beautiful girl. _Será como tú digas.

Y sin más preámbulos la atrajo a él, y la besó sin compasión. Violentamente le incrustó su lengua en la boca de ella y la saboreó por todos los recovecos de su cavidad. Tomoyo respondió en la medida de lo posible. Nunca la habían besado de ese modo. Y eso la asustó y se quedó inmóvil.

Eriol se detuvo bruscamente – Tú también debes participar, se supone que estamos enamorados.

–Está bien, lo haremos de nuevo.

Ella se animó y tomó las solapas de la chaqueta de Eriol, lo atrajo y le plantó un beso mojado, con su lengua femenina recorrió todo el contorno de los gruesos labios del chico. Éste lentamente abrió la boca para dejarla a ella explorar. Ella besaba diferente a la forma en que lo hizo Eriol. Era más metódica, por lo cual se dedicaba más tiempo a desentrañar los gustos del primo de Shaoran. Descubrió que le gustaba que le mordieran el labio superior. Porque cuando lo hizo soltó un suspiro y la apretó contra él.

De un momento a otro, él tomó el control, nuevamente. La beso con tanta fuerza que ella se dejo caer levemente hacia atrás. Cayendo al respaldo del sillón junto con Eriol quien no despegó la boca de la suya. Quedando él arriba de ella. Las manos de Eriol, inquietas, recorrían los costados de la figura de la chica de ojos amatistas. Y entusiasmándose, sutilmente deslizó su mano por debajo del chaleco que ella llevaba. Y rápidamente flanqueó la barrera de su sujetador. Abarcó el seno derecho de la joven con toda la mano, ella por instinto arqueó la espalda y él piñizcó con suavidad su terso pezón.

Eso le produjo un placer tan intenso que su mente se nubló, Eriol como experto en la materia, continuó apretando con la yema de los dedos el duro pezón de la amatista. Con ímpetu le levantó el chaleco a Tomoyo, junto con su sudadera, quedando expuesto uno de sus pechos y el otro cubierto por el sujetador. La boca de Eriol se dirigió hacia aquella cima con punta rosada y cubrió su pezón con la lengua, haciendo círculos mientras éste se contraía aún más. Los dedos de una de sus manos apretujaban el otro pecho por debajo de sujetador. Tomoyo estaba excitada, sentía su entrepierna mojada. La lengua de Eriol la había desprovisto de toda su capacidad para pensar.

Eriol estaba durísimo, a pesar de que no se había sacado ninguna prenda, sentía como palpitaba su miembro de placer. De pronto, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo, que permanecían estáticas a los costados. Y la llevó hacía la dureza de su pene, ella tímidamente tocó por encima y lo apretó. Eriol lanzó un sonoro gemido.

En medio de aquel tortuoso placer, Eriol murmuró – ¿Ves como no era necesaria una cama? _my beautiful girl._

Tomoyo sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima y con él las neuronas hubiesen podido hacer contacto otra vez. Rápidamente empujó a Eriol quien cayó al suelo. Se arregló el sujetador y bajó el chaleco a su posición original.

Eriol rápidamente reaccionó y se puso se pie, había desbloqueado un nuevo logro en su vida, la había cagado a nivel Dios.

– Tomoyo, no quise decir eso. Por favor no te vayas, la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, tomó su bolso y simplemente se marchó.

Dejando a Eriol excitado y atónito.

**Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios y como premio les adelanté el sexto capítulo. Se desarrolló mucho la relación ExT, es importante para poder juntar a esos dos castaños. ¿Qué planea Tomoyo? ¿Seguirá la farsa con Eriol? ¿Qué destino les deparará a Shaoran y Sakura? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo fuerte para uds. Dejen reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 7**

Tomoyo decidió no pensar en lo que había pasado en la casa de Eriol. Reconocía que se había dejado llevar. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Eriol era un hombre guapo que con toda la experiencia que tenía, la había hecho sentir viva.

Ella era una chica más bien, especial. Nunca le habían gustado los chicos de la alta sociedad, que la trataban como si se ella fuese una delicada flor. Había tantas mentiras en cada una de sus sonrisas y halagos, que ella simplemente devolvía cada gesto con una inquebrantable y educada máscara de frialdad y lejanía.

Por eso cuando conoció a Sakura, su sinceridad y transparencia la desarmaron. Sakura demostraba genuino afecto por ella y eso era más de lo que hubiese esperado de alguien con tantos problemas como la castaña. Le había confiado cosas importantes, como su verdadero trabajo. La había invitado a su casa, había compartido todo lo que era con ella y se había preocupado cuando Tomoyo se mostraba silente e introvertida.

Por este motivo lo que se traía entre manos con Eriol, seguiría su curso. No podía desconocer que el aquel estúpido la atraía, quizás hasta le gustará. Pero ella sabía lo que se podía esperar del coqueto Eriol, si se enamoraba de él la abandonaría, como a cada una de sus anteriores conquistas. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Intentaría resistir, su _noviazgo_ con Eriol, era la forma más segura para hacer que su amiga y Shaoran sinceraran sus sentimientos y Sakura fuese feliz. El riesgo valía la pena. Ojala su corazón quedara intacto cuando todo ese teatro terminara.

Procedió a idear el plan para juntar a su amiga con el primo de Eriol. Al día siguiente se lo comunicaría a Eriol y le informaría los detalles de su plan.

…

Al día siguiente.

Eriol se sorprendió enormemente al ver la imagen de la bellísima Tomoyo, a través del ojo mágico, detrás de la puerta de su departamento. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y no sabía, quien rayos podría ser, hasta que la había visto.

Abrió la puerta y Tomoyo pasó tan rápido como pudo. Eriol sólo vestía la parte debajo de su pijama. Ella únicamente observó por la ventana mientras pequeñas gotas chocaban contra ella. De pronto, se dio vuelta y lo traspasó con una mirada llena de decisión.

–Tengo el plan perfecto, para que Sakura y Shaoran puedan conversar y arreglar las cosas.

Eriol pensó que ella le reclamaría lo sucedido el día anterior, pero se equivocó. Cuando Tomoyo se había ido, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que se había comportado con ella, probablemente se había sentido muy mal. Pero ella ni siquiera lo mencionó.

–Te escucho.

–La próxima semana en mi casa, mi familia ofrecerá una cena bailable de beneficencia, es una cena de gala. Por lo cual tú debes procurar que Shaoran vaya, yo me ocuparé de Sakura. Tú serás mi acompañante, pero debes bailar con Sakura, yo haré lo mismo con Shaoran. Y a mitad del baile, dices que quieres bailar conmigo, hacemos cambio de pareja y listo.

–Y qué ocurrirá si no conversan y se acaba el baile.

–Improvisaremos. Veras como dará buenos resultados. La cena será el martes. Así que debes encontrar la manera de que Shaoran asista. ¿Está claro? – Eriol asintió – Tendremos que seguir con nuestro noviazgo falso, hasta que ellos estén bien.

–Claro, Tomoyo con respecto a lo de ayer…

–Eriol, somos personas adultas, no es necesario hablar de ello. Ahora vístete para que lleguemos juntos a la universidad. Debemos hacer bien las cosas. Creíbles.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, causaron gran revuelo, debido a que Eriol jamás andaba de la mano de nadie. Inclusive Shaoran levantó las cejas sorprendido, al verlos pasar. Una vez que llegaron a la clase de Tomoyo, Eriol la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que los murmullos explotaran entre los testigos.

La boca de Shaoran se abrió ligeramente, estaba desconcertado. Una vez que se despidieron, Eriol se unió con Shaoran que no salía de su asombro.

–¿Cómo estás, hermano?

–¿De qué diablos me perdí? – Inquirió el castaño estufacto.

–Shaoran, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tomoyo es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, por eso ayer, cuando hicimos el amor, le pedí que fuese mi novia. –mintió cosa que no le costó en absoluto, ya que tenía un doctorado en la materia.

–Eriol, tú jamás le has pedido, a nadie que sea tu novia, ni siquiera cuando tuviste un romance con esa famosa cantante. No recuerdo como se llama– meditó realizando un gesto de estar recordando.

–Bueno, estimado, a todos nos llega el momento. – sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato– Pero debo pedirte un favor. El martes Tomoyo me presentará a sus padres, que darán un cena para recaudar fondos, para no sé qué mierda, y vaya estoy nervioso. – Fingió estar histérico – necesito que me acompañes para darme apoyo moral.

–Claro que no, eso no es asunto mío. – dijo cruzando los brazos.

–Por favor primo, haré lo que sea. –lo miró como un borrego a medio morir. Esa mirada siempre conseguía que Shaoran cediera.

–Sakura es amiga de Tomoyo, ¿ella irá? – preguntó preocupado

–No te pediría ir, si supiese que ella va a asistir, creo que tiene que ir a trabajar ese día. –Mintió nuevamente.

–Te acompañaré, pero serás mi esclavo por todo un día ¿oíste?

Los primos se dirigieron cada uno a su clase, quedaron de encontrarse para almorzar.

Tomoyo había tenido que soportar a Eriol, quien, a veces se tomaba demasiado enserio todo aquello del noviazgo. Habían almorzado los cuatro, es decir, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Estos dos últimos, se habían dedicado a besarse y acariciarse, sin descanso, esperando que los castaños se animaran a hablarse, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que Sakura, se parara repentinamente, murmurara algo que nadie entendió y se fuera. Y que Shaoran se mantuviera imperturbable durante todo el almuerzo.

_–"Quizás, esta empresa va a ser más difícil de lo que había previsto" _vaticinó la pelinegra.

…

El martes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pesé a los esfuerzos por parte de los pelinegros, Shaoran y Sakura no habían hablado siquiera una vez.

A Tomoyo no le había costado casi nada que su amiga aceptara su invitación, le había perjurado por los santos más sagrados, que Eriol no aparecería, ya que odiaba esas cenas, lo que implicaba que Shaoran tampoco vendría. Eso la había tranquilizado.

Tomoyo se había encargado de confeccionarle un vestido precioso. Era de color negro, su estilo era clásico, era totalmente ajustado hasta los muslos y desde allí se convertía en un vestido lleno de vuelos vaporosos hasta sus pies. El escote del vestido era pronunciado, pero elegante, llevaba una pequeña gargantilla de color oscuro, pendientes con incrustaciones de ónix y sus zapatillas de tacón tenían un hermoso conjunto de pedrería que tenía un acabado exquisito. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto y se había maquillado levemente, pronunciando sus pómulos y el verdoso de sus ojos.

Cuando ingresaron al gran salón, el cual estaba decorado con colores pasteles, la encandiló que la gente vistiera con tanta opulencia. El coctel era tan grande que Sakura, pensó que al terminar sobrarían toneladas de manjares. Por otra parte se empezó a sentir observada. La belleza que poseía deslumbraba a la mayoría de los invitados, que estaban ansiosos por saber quién era aquella hermosa mujer.

Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, se había decidido por un vestido de color blanco estilo griego, un cinturón de tono dorado afirmaba el vestido, debajo del busto. Muchas cadenas delgadas del mismo color oro, unían ambas partes del vestido por los hombros. Llevaba una trenza apretada que anudaba toda su cabellera. Sus zapatos eran de color dorado y se amarraban en los tobillos. No usaba collar aunque si unos delicados pendientes. Pero el maquillaje acentuaba sus ojos azules y sus rasgos.

Decidida a completar la jugada. Dejó a Sakura un momento a solas, casi al lado de la barra de licores y le inventó que tenía que ir a ordenar algo a los sirvientes. Se reunió con Eriol y Shaoran quienes la esperaban en la entrada de la mansión.

–Hola mi amor – le dio un leve beso en los labios a Eriol – Hola Shaoran – Se giró hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Qué bueno que llegastaron –miró a Eriol y musitó– justo tenía mucha sed, ¿me podrías traer un jugo?, Shaoran y yo te esperaremos por allí al lado de la orquesta – le murmuró a Eriol señalando el lugar.

Ellos se habían planteado un lenguaje clave para echar andar el plan. "Traer un jugo" significaba que había dejado a Sakura al lado del bar de barra libre esperando. "Esperar al lado de la orquesta" representaba que la canción que habían planeado que bailaran los castaños, la tocarían pronto.

Cuando Eriol visualizó a Sakura, casi se cae de espaldas, no sabía que ella fuera tan bonita. No la hubiese reconocido si ella no hubiese corrido hacia él para escapar de un grupo de hombres que la estaban rodeando.

–Eriol, que bueno que viniste, Tomoyo se pondrá feliz, ¿viniste solo? – los hombres evidentemente defraudados se retiraron.

–Sí, solo – decidido cambio el tema – Pero que bella estás, date una vuelta –La tomó de una mano y ella dio un giro para darle a su amigo en el gusto.–Parece que te salvé.

–Sí, muchas gracias. – susurró un poco avergonzada.

Los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron y Eriol tomó a Sakura del brazo, llevándola hacia la pista.

–Esp…era, ¿Qué haces?

–Cobro mi deuda, yo te salvo y tu bailas conmigo, es sencillo y justo. –Sonrió con complicidad.

Sakura no pudo decir nada más, porque Eriol depositó su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella, y con su mano derecha agarró la mano de Sakura y comenzaron a bailar. Eriol era buen bailarín y Sakura también, por lo que no les tomó mucho bailar como dos expertos.

Cerca de ellos, Shaoran y Tomoyo conversaban de cosas triviales, en realidad, Tomoyo le conversaba a Shaoran, él solo asentía, debes en cuando. Cuando la canción empezó. Tomoyo tomó la mano de Shaoran y lo arrastró a la pista, mientras él sorprendido, intentaba soltarse del agarre de Tomoyo, y ella le gritó.

–Baila conmigo, por favor, esta es mi canción favorita– puso la cara que Eriol le había enseñado. Y vio como lo tenso de la situación se deshizo.

–Ok, pero sólo esta canción. Mira que ni siquiera soy tu novio y tengo que hacer el ridículo contigo.

Shaoran sabía bailar, porque parte de su educación consistía en recibir clases de etiqueta, es decir, como comportarse en diferentes tipos de eventos, lo que incluía bailes ridículos, a juicio de Shaoran, quien odiaba bailar.

Tomoyo hizo contacto visual con Eriol, quien fue guiando a Sakura hacía donde bailaban Shaoran y Tomoyo.

Cuando Shaoran dio un giro se encontró con la sonrisa burlesca de Eriol, quien bailaba con una chica muy bonita, cuando fijo bien su vista, descubrió que aquellos ojos, eran los mismos que lo atormentaban todas las noches. Era Sakura y estaba hermosa. Inmediatamente dejó de bailar.

–Shaoran ¡qué sorpresa! – Gritó emocionado Eriol – ¿Qué rayos haces bailando con mi novia? Me pondré celoso. Así que ¡cambio de parejas!

Sakura se quedó en blanco, se dio cuenta que Eriol le había mentido. Se fijo en los ojos de Shaoran y se dio percibió cuanto había extrañado que él la mirara, sus ojos seguía pareciéndole los más hermosos del mundo.

Al notar que ninguno de los dos castaños reaccionaban, Eriol literalmente empujó a Shaoran al lado de Sakura, mientras tomó por la cintura a Tomoyo y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Sakura se quedó en medio de la pista, su mirada estaba fija en aquel apuesto hombre que tenía en frente, vestido con un pulcro traje a la medida de Armani, cuyo color era negro, la camisa blanca destacaba y la corbata era demasiado delgada para el pecho de Shaoran, además estaba mal anudada.

Él esta vez si la miraba, como no ocurría hace mucho tiempo, en sus orbes doradas se veía una mezcla de sentimientos, que Sakura no pudo identificar. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba la música, ni a la gente que los rodeaba.

De pronto Shaoran le ofreció su mano, ella la aceptó y se acomodaron para bailar. Se acoplaron de inmediato y siguieron el ritmo. Él movía levemente su mano alrededor de la espalda de Sakura lo cual le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo. El olor de Shaoran inundaba las fosas nasales de Sakura y sabía que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Tenía el mismo olor que cuando se besaron, era el olor que más amaba. Era el olor de Shaoran.

Repentinamente la música terminó, y comenzó una tonada romántica que requería estar más juntos. Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Oía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

Shaoran inclinó levemente la cabeza y percibió el olor del cabello de Sakura, tenía olor a fresas, era intoxicante. Sin poder controlarse, besó imperceptiblemente su cabeza. Pero Sakura sí lo sintió y eso le produjo un pequeño estremecimiento.

–Shaoran – susurró Sakura casi sin aliento.

–No hables – demandó con tono imperante.

Shaoran estaba a punto de perder el control, no podría resistir su máscara de displicencia si ella insistía en hablarle. Sólo debería esperar que la balada terminara, algo que en el fondo de su ser no quería que ocurriera. Estaba tan bien con Sakura entre sus brazos, si fuese por él no la soltaría nunca. Pero debía respetar la decisión de la castaña.

Para la chica de ojos de esmeralda, la situación le resultaba tremendamente ambigua. Estaba feliz de estar bailando de forma tan íntima con Shaoran, de verdad sentía que la alegría brotaba a borbotes de su alicaído corazón. Pero la incomodaban dos cosas, la primera es que el baile pronto terminaría y volvería a sentirse sola, con Shaoran haciendo como si ella no existiera; la segunda es que Shaoran se negaba a hablarle, ni siquiera dejaba que ella le conversase de nada.

Ella ya no podía seguir aguantando que Shaoran no la tomara en cuenta, necesitaba estar con él. Ya no podía seguir viéndolo todos los días sin saludarle. Adivinando si se encontraba bien o mal. Quería volver a besarlo, moría por ello.

Delicadamente, dejó el cobijo del pecho de Shaoran, levantó la mirada y la intensidad de los ojos de Shaoran, casi la desarmó, respiró hondamente y le susurró–Shaoran yo…yo…no quiero que sigas ignorándome…eso me entristece mucho. Por favor permíteme estar a tu lado. –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque ella se esforzó, por no dejarlas salir, una de ellas cayó por su mejilla, estropeando su maquillaje.

Instintivamente Shaoran dejó de moverse al compás de la música y con el dorso de su mano recorrió su mejilla e intentó contener esa lágrima. No dijo nada. Sólo la miraba, impávido por fuera, pero con una guerra en su interior. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía de qué forma actuar.

Ellos seguían abrazados, pero inmóviles, mirándose sin siquiera pestañar. Shaoran rompió el abrazo con suavidad y dirigió su vista hacia otra parte.

Sakura comprendió que su petición había sido denegada, por lo que agachó su mirada y empuñó ambas manos, no podía controlar ese un ligero temblor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Ella sólo quería salir de allí, quería su casa, su refugio. Ya no quería estar en aquel lugar.

–Debo irme Shaoran, de verdad espero que estés bien, que siempre seas feliz. –murmuró en voz baja al castaño. Le regalo una sonrisa lo más verdadera que pudo. Pero él no la advirtió, seguía viendo a un punto perdido del horizonte. Dolida ella dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, tanto como se lo permitieron aquellos tacones del infierno.

Shaoran se quedó en estado de shock, ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Sabía que no lograría alejarse de ella, otra vez, si volvía a consolarla o a besarla. Ella le había dicho que la dejara estar en su vida, pero ¿qué rayos significaba eso? Shaoran no podía ser amigo de ella, la deseaba tanto, que ser su amigo significaría una tortura.

De un momento a otro, vio como Eriol se le acercaba, lo agarró fuertemente de las solapas de su caro traje. Y lo zamarreó.

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, aquí parado? – gruñó con un tono de infinita irritación – ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? Es muy tarde y dejaste que se fuera sola, imbécil. – En ese preciso momento Shaoran reaccionó.

–¿Se fue? – miró a todos lados, intentando buscarla.

–Sí, es lo que te estoy diciendo. Shaoran, me gustaría que conversaras con ella, que arreglaras las cosas. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, al menos asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva a su casa. Tú sabes que no tiene automóvil.

Al procesar toda la información Shaoran salió corriendo de la fiesta. Debía encontrarla, esperaba que no estuviese muy lejos. Tomó su motocicleta a toda prisa y aceleró.

…

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba de prisa por la zona, por ese lugar no pasaban taxis, ella creía que se debía a dos razones. Primero la hora, era muy tarde. Segundo ya que todos los residentes poseían automóviles o algún medio de transporte, era uno de los barrios de mayor riqueza del país.

Repentinamente una camioneta vieja de color beige, comenzó a andar a su lado, a la misma velocidad que ella caminaba, a pesar de no ser nueva poseía vidrios polarizados. Sakura se asustó, miro en todas direcciones pero las calles estaban desiertas. Miró su reloj ya casi era media noche.

Esto se mantuvo por más de media cuadra, hasta que la camioneta, la encerró y Sakura no pudo avanzar más. El vidrio del lado del conductor se abrió. Horrorizada Sakura vio al mismo taxista que hace algún tiempo la había llevado a su casa, cuando Hanataro no la estaba esperando, fuera del club.

La voz ronca de él, le inundó los oídos – Nos volvemos a ver, ¿desea que la lleve?

–No, gracias, caminaré hasta encontrar un taxi. Gracias por su amabilidad – musitó con la voz segura, pese a que su corazón palpitaba desbocado.

–No se preocupe, no le cobraré. Además ya sé donde vive. Y los amigos siempre nos hacemos favores ¿entiende?– Dijo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

–Se lo agradezco, nuevamente. Pero insisto en rechazar su oferta. Permiso. – Retrocedió, decidida a volver a la mansión de Tomoyo, le pediría que ella la fuese a dejar a su casa.

Pero cuando sintió que él taxista se bajó del vehículo y la agarro por un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. No pudo evitar soltar un grito.

–No se asuste. No le haré nada malo, debe confiar en mí. Somos amigos. La llevaré a su casa.

–¡Por favor suélteme! Ni siquiera lo conozco. – Chilló ya no pudiendo contener su miedo.

–No pasará nada – Le susurró en uno de sus oídos. – Será mejor que coopere. No me gustaría dañar su hermoso rostro o su delicado cuerpo. Sólo quiero llevarla a su casa– Decía eso mientras le dirigía una mirada ardiente.

Ella forcejeó con el firme amarre del hombre sobre su brazo. El taxista intentaba arrastrarla hasta la destartalada camioneta, pero ella ponía toda la resistencia que era capaz.

–¡Suélteme! –Gritaba y las lágrimas les escocían los ojos.

A lo lejos de sentía el sonido de la motocicleta de Shaoran. Cuando el castaño, vio la escena donde un hombre tenía una de sus asquerosas manos sobre el brazo de Sakura, y ella suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que la soltará. Se encegueció de ira.

Apretó el freno a fondo y casi pierde el control. Se bajó de la motocicleta y corrió a ayudar a Sakura. Ni siquiera se preocupó por la estrepitosa forma en que su motocicleta cayó al suelo.

–¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –vociferó tan fuerte que sintió que le dolía la garganta, se quitó el casco y lo tiro lejos.

Él tipo que tenía prisionera a Sakura, la soltó de inmediato, e intentó huir. Pero Shaoran fue más rápido y le golpeó con un derechazo en el rostro, con toda su fuerza. El taxista salió proyectado unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó precipitadamente de espaldas.

Shaoran lo agarró de su chaqueta y le pegó en el rostro, una y otra vez, –¡Te mataré, maldito imbécil! –le gritaba al hombre cegado por la furia, sólo se detuvo hasta comprobar que el hombre había quedado inconsciente.

Los sollozos de Sakura lo sobresaltaron, soltó al canalla abusador y se dirigió a ella. Sakura se encontraba echa un ovillo apoyada en una de las paredes. Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió los hombros desnudos de Sakura que temblaban violentamente.

Shaoran se agachó, la abrazó por encima de sus brazos y la arrulló – Shhh, ya pasó, todo estará bien, yo te protegeré. –Le decía palabras dulces mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sakura se encontraba en estado catatónico, no podía dejar de llorar, pero las palabras de aquella voz tan familiar la hicieron reaccionar.

–Shaoran, por favor no me dejes sola, por favor no dejes que me lleve – se aferró al cuerpo de Shaoran tan fuerte, que él soltó un leve quejido de dolor.

–Nadie te llevará, estaré cuidando que nadie te haga daño. Te lo prometo– eso pareció calmarla, ya que aflojó un poco su abrazo. – Ahora te llevaré a casa, pero primero llamaremos a la policía, para que ese idio…

Un chillido de aceleración, sobresaltó a los dos. La camioneta se alejaba velozmente. Shaoran masculló unas cuantas maldiciones, pensó en perseguirlo pero Sakura era su prioridad. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver el número de la matrícula.

Intento analizar la situación, para tomar las mejores decisiones respecto al cuidado de Sakura. Llegó a la conclusión que su motocicleta, sería inapropiada para llevar a Sakura a su casa. Sí, su casa, porque primero muerto, que dejarla en la casa de ella, sin protección. Fue así que llamó a Eriol, no dejando de acariciar a Sakura que aún lloraba.

–Eriol, necesito que vengas, a cinco calles de la casa de Tomoyo, tomando tu izquierda, luego creo q son tres cuadras hacía la derecha. Trae tu coche.

–¿Qué ocurrió? Te escucho alterado – preguntó de forma inquieta.

–Un imbécil atacó a Sakura. Te necesitó lo más rápido posible, Sakura no deja de temblar, acá te cuento los detalles.

–Voy saliendo.

Cortó la comunicación, Eriol tomó el brazo de Tomoyo, que estaba conversando con una pareja mayor.

Le dirigió una mirada a los ancianos y con una reverencia les dijo –¿Podría robarles a mi hermosa novia un momentito?

–Por supuesto, hacen tan linda pareja – señaló la mujer.

–Con permiso. – musitó Tomoyo levemente sonrojada.

Se dirigieron hacía la entrada de la mansión.

–¿Dónde vamos? ¿No crees que te estás tomando muy enserio lo de nuestro noviazgo? – protestó Tomoyo un poco molesta.

–No seas tonta, de enserio nada. Creí que querrías saber que atacaron a Sakura, a unas cuantas calles de aquí. Shaoran está con ella. Iré a recogerlos en mi coche.

Tomoyo palideció – ¿Cómo que la atacaron? ¿Ella está bien? ¿La hirieron? ¿Dónde la atacaron? ¿No se supone que estaba con Shaoran? – realizó tan rápido todo ese manojo de preguntas, que Eriol a penas pudo comprender.

Ambos apuraron el paso hacia el estacionamiento–Sólo puedo contestar la última pregunta. Cuando estaban bailando, algo ocurrió y Sakura salió corriendo. Tú estabas recibiendo no sé a qué embajador, por lo que intervine y tomé cartas en el asunto. Y convencí a Shaoran para que la llevase a casa. Así que se fue tras ella. – Ambos subieron al carro de Eriol, un Lamborghini de cuatro puertas de color gris.

–¡Por Dios! Cómo es posible que la dejaras salir sola, las calles son muy peligrosas.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Debí tener en cuenta las dotes de gacela de ella. Pero jamás pensé que en estos barrios pasaría algo así. – se notaba muy avergonzado.

En cuestión de dos minutos ambos llegaron donde estaba Shaoran, sentado en el suelo acunando a Sakura en sus brazos. Ella emitía debes en cuando algunos sollozos casi inaudibles.

Shaoran su puso de pie con Sakura en sus brazos y subió en la parte trasera del auto. Y ella se aferró aún más a su cuerpo en busca de calor.

–Eriol sube la temperatura del aire acondicionado, ella está muy fría – demandó.

Eriol hizo lo que le pidieron y agregó – ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu moto? ¿La dejamos aquí?

Pediré que unos de los guardaespaldas de mi familia venga por ella – añadió la pelinegra con una expresión demacrada en su rostro.

Tomoyo volteó y le tocó la cabeza a Sakura, quien se tensó de inmediato y comenzó a llorar.

–shhhh ya Sakura, estoy contigo, recuerda que te cuidaré– le susurró a Sakura quien se relajó de inmediato, luego el castaño le dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo –Está muy asustada y desorientada. Deja que se calme primero.

–¿Cuéntanos que pasó? – le pidió su primo.

El castaño le contó todo lo ocurrido, la forma en que había encontrado a Sakura, mientras el tipo le tomaba un brazo e intentaba subirla a la camioneta; la desesperación de ella y el modo en que el culpable había escapado, después que él lo había creído inconsciente después de la paliza. Al terminar su relato, la mueca de culpabilidad de Shaoran era evidente para todos los presentes.

–Tenemos que llamar a la policía y Sakura debe ver un doctor– murmuró Eriol, quien no despegaba su vista de la calle.

–Además no podemos dejarla sola – inquirió Tomoyo.

–La policía y un médico, estarán en mi casa en cuestión treinta minutos, no dejaré que esta noche se quede en su casa. Quizás ese maldito nos esté espiando y nos siga hasta su casa. –meditó Shaoran evidentemente preocupado. – Se quedará en mi casa. Por eso acelera hacia mi departamento – le pidió a Eriol, quien sólo puso en marcha el motor de su llamativo carro.

El viaje se desarrolló en silencio, que era interrumpido cuando Sakura gimoteaba, Shaoran no dejaba de susurrarle palabras de cariño, que la calmaban. Finalmente en cosa de minutos se quedó dormida.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Shaoran, la policía estaba esperándolo en el hall, subió cargando a Sakura por el ascensor. Una vez que estuvieron en su departamento, Shaoran se dirigió a su habitación, Tomoyo lo ayudo para abrir las cobijas y la depositó con un cuidado exagerado. La pelinegra le quitó los zapatos, y todos los accesorios. Pensó en quitarle el vestido, pero eso podría despertarla.

–Tomoyo, quédate con ella, yo iré a hablar con la policía. –murmuró Shaoran.

Tomoyo sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomó con cuidado la mano de Sakura, sentía mucha desesperación por lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga. Se sentía en parte culpable, todo el plan que habían ideado con Eriol se les escapó de las manos y término de la peor manera.

El médico entró a la habitación y Tomoyo le pidió permanecer con su amiga. Luego de realizar un chequeo exhaustivo. Fuera de las magulladuras en su brazo y en una de sus piernas estaba bien. Claro que sus nervios estaban alterados, por lo que recomendó que descansará al menos una semana. El médico se abstuvo de inyectarle algún calmante ya que nadie sabía si Sakura tomaba algún medicamento, que provocará efecto adversos en combinación con un calmante.

Una vez que el doctor salió del cuarto donde descansaba Sakura, le informó a Shaoran de su estado de salud y le dijo que, si lo necesitaban o Sakura presentaba alguna complicación, lo llamara.

Por su parte Shaoran había terminado de dar su declaración a la policía. Los oficiales le dijeron que con esa información las probabilidades de capturar al agresor eran bajas. Pero que, quizás, la declaración de Sakura arrojaría nuevos antecedentes para avanzar con la investigación. Tomaron como acuerdo que cuando Sakura se sintiera mejor, pasaría por la estación de policía a declarar.

Todo el proceso de la declaración, le había tomado a Shaoran alrededor de una hora y estaba desesperado, quería ver con sus propios ojos que Sakura estaba bien.

Al ingresar Tomoyo aún sostenía la mano de Sakura, quien dormía profundamente. Tomoyo tenía la mirada nublada de lágrimas y se notaba que había llorado.

Eriol también ingreso a la habitación, quien había estado acompañando en todo momento a Shaoran mientras conversaba con la policía. Ver a Tomoyo en ese estado, lo descolocó. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pelinegra.

–¿Tomoyo, sabes dónde vive Sakura? – le preguntó Eriol.

–Sí.

–Iremos a buscar algo de ropa para ella y regresaremos mañana por la mañana. Estamos todos cansados y Shaoran debe dormir un poco.

–Está bien. – Soltó la mano de Sakura, le besó la frente y se dirigió a Shaoran – Por favor, cuídala, no dejes que vaya sola a su casa. Llámame, si es que hay problemas, mañana vendré a verla.

Shaoran hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y los acompaño a la salida. Eriol y Tomoyo se retiraron del departamento.

Eriol se dirigió a su carro en silencio, Tomoyo iba a su lado demasiado callada. Eso era extraño, porque siempre decía cosas interesantes o daba la opinión sobre algo. En cambio, esta vez sólo caminaba con la cabeza gacha y tiritaba de vez en cuando.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la espalda descubierta, su vestido era muy escotado y la temperatura era baja a esas horas de la madrugada. Con todo el ajetreo no habían alcanzado a tomar ningún abrigo. Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, se quitó su sacó y lo colocó sobre los hombres de la bella mujer.

Ella se sorprendió y murmuró muy bajito–Gracias.

–No lo malentiendas, no es por ti, sólo soy demasiado caballero, no podría dormir tranquilo esta noche, sabiendo que dejé a una dama morir de frío, sin hacer nada por ayudarla. –comentó intentando sonar gracioso.

Tomoyo estaba tan perturbada, que su fortaleza característica se había ido de vacaciones junto con su ingenio para devolver insultos. Por lo que se comportó de la forma que más odiaba en las mujeres. Sin poder aguantarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas por sus ojos.

Eriol se quedó helado, en todo el tiempo que había compartido con Tomoyo, jamás la había visto tan compungida. Pese a que él solía decirle cosas más hirientes, ella siempre sonreía y le devolvía el golpe. Ella casi siempre ganaba esos desafíos. Sin saber qué hacer. Recordó como había consolado a alguna de sus conquistas y se dio a la tarea de ejecutar las mismas acciones con Tomoyo.

Lentamente la abrazó y ella hipó aún más. Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

–Vamos Tomoyo, ¿dónde está mi chica fuerte? Aquella que siempre me da mi merecido.

–Eriol, lo siento, pero estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Casi secuestran a mi mejor amiga y yo moví los hilos para todo ese estúpido plan. Es mi culpa. – En el momento sus ojos se inundaron de más lágrimas aún.

–Tommy, no es tu culpa. La vida es así. Además lo has hecho con gran sacrificio. Has tenido que besar a un engreído como yo – sonrió mientras acariciaba su pelo y tomaba su gruesa trenza en una de manos.

–¿Cómo sabes que ese es el sobrenombre con el que te bauticé? – lo miró sorprendida.

Eriol rió – Una vez te escuché hablando con Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó, miró a Eriol y le preguntó.

–¿Aún seguiremos fingiendo ser novios?

–Claro, hasta que sepamos que Shaoran y Sakura son felices.

–¿Nuestro noviazgo incluye sexo? – preguntó de repente.

–Si ambos estamos de acuerdo, no le veo problema. –Admitió con desgano.

–¿Tú tienes inconveniente? – le preguntó quitándole la mirada.

–Ninguno, pero sé que tú sí. No perdamos el tiempo hablando de eso. –espetó ya un poco cansado.

–Llévame a tu departamento. He cambiado de opinión.

…

Shaoran suspiró cansado, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas.

Acarició la cara de Sakura que dormía y se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama, velaría sus sueños. Le tomó su mano cariñosamente. Casi sin darse cuenta se durmió en una postura muy extraña.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura quiso acomodarse y notó que traía puesto algo muy apretado. Era su vestido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. Dirigió su mirada y vio a Shaoran derrumbado en la silla, durmiendo. De golpe recordó el ataque. Y se angustió, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo, por lo que soltó la mano del castaño.

Shaoran despertó de golpe, y se fijo en que Sakura estaba llorando. Se acomodó en la cama, encima del edredón y la abrazó.

–Pequeña, ya no llores. Estás en mi casa, a salvo. –le explicó con la voz más dulce que ella le hubiese oído. Ella se calmó casi de inmediato.

Sakura percibió lo helado que estaban los brazos de Shaoran. Quien vestía el mismo traje que llevaba en el baile, con excepción de que la chaqueta y la corbata, habían desaparecido.

–Estás muy frío. Ven – corrió las cobijas y le indicó que se acostará a su lado.

Shaoran se arrimó al lado de Sakura y se quedo tieso, casi no respiraba. Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso e íntimo. Sakura compartió todo su calor con el frio cuerpo de Shaoran. Y él sintió que ese calor le llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo incluyendo su mente y corazón.

–Gracias por salvarme – susurró mientras sus miradas se encontraban en la oscuridad.

–No me agradezcas, fui un estúpido por dejar que te fueras, casi te pierdo por mi necedad. – la estrechó fuertemente contra él– perdóname.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo lo besó con ardor en los labios. Shaoran con el corazón desbocado por la añoranza, respondió con pasión.

Entre besos Shaoran susurró – Pequeña, debes descansar.

–Descansaré después, ahora necesito besarte, te necesito a ti. –murmuró.

Siguieron besándose por algún tiempo más. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Hola chicas y chicos, ¿qué tal? Yo aquí ocupadísima. Ya se acabaron las vacaciones y hay que volver a trabajar. Por lo que no sé si pueda volver a subir capítulos con la misma regularidad que antes. Por lo menos me comprometo a hacerlo una vez por semana :)<p>

Les dejó un montón de abrazos y dejen comentarios. Siempre me anima para seguir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 8**

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Eriol, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Tomoyo estaba muy extraña, no hablaba, sólo se dedicaba a observar por la ventana. Eriol maniobraba su carro con gran maestría y miraba de soslayo a la amatista, algunas veces.

–Aún no es tarde para arrepentirte, puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa – dijo Eriol interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tomoyo quien se sobresaltó.

–Si no quieres hacerlo, sólo dímelo. –comentó sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

–Por supuesto que quiero, de hecho me encantaría – sonrió –pero no estoy seguro de que tú quieras tener sexo conmigo. Tú no eres esa clase de chica.

–Y según tú, ¿qué clase de chica soy? – preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

–Eres una chica muy leal con los que te importan, observadora, hermosa e inteligente; aunque eres un poco extraña, tienes algunas costumbres raras y que casi son psicopáticas. Pero también demuestras ser más fuerte, de lo que eres realmente. Tú sigues siendo una chica, que sueña con encontrar a alguien especial, a quien amar y esas mierdas sin sentido que yo jamás he entendido. Aunque tampoco estas del todo convencida, de que eso vaya a ocurrir algún día. Tienes una eterna guerra entre tu racionalidad y tu sentimentalismo, pero casi siempre gana tu racionalidad.

Tomoyo se esforzó por no dejar caer su mandíbula. La descripción de Eriol era bastante acertada, aunque eso de que esperaba a alguien especial a quien amar, era mentira. Ella tampoco creía en esas cosas. Al menos, no para ella.

Sonrió amargamente– estoy casi de acuerdo contigo – le espetó.

–¿En qué no estás de acuerdo? – cuestionó.

–Dices que tengo una guerra entre mi racionalidad y sentimentalismo. Pero yo voy más allá, intento sentir racionalmente. Analizó los pros y los contras de alguna situación racionalmente, pero las vivo intensamente. No es una guerra, es una combinación, un complemento. – se explayó.

Eriol frunció el ceño y preguntó–¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué quieres tener sexo precisamente conmigo? –haciendo un gesto un poco irritado.

–¿Por qué no? – Contraatacó –Me gustas, eres guapo y experimentado. –respondió levantando los hombros, como si el tema fuese irrelevante.

El automóvil se detuvo fuera del edificio.

–Es la última vez que preguntó Tomoyo, ¿estás segura?

–Sí, lo estoy.

–Conmigo no tendrás amor, sólo será sexo. –le dijo con voz autoritaria.

–Lo sé

–Después de terminar, llamaré un taxi para que te deje en tu casa. No duermo con mis amantes. – le advirtió

–También lo sé – lo miró con una sonrisa dulce.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta no era dulce, era una llena de lujuria. Se acercó a ella, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y le susurró en el oído–Por favor, luego no digas, que no intente detenerte. Sabes que sólo será una noche, o más si lo pasamos bien. – Se bajó del carro, lo rodeó, abrió la puerta del lado de Tomoyo y le dijo –¿Nos vamos? – extendiéndole la mano.

Ella aceptó su ayuda y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hacia el apartamento.

Tomoyo sentía los nervios descontrolados, en el fondo sabía que se arrepentiría después, de esta locura. Pero quería experimentar el sexo, y Eriol podía ser muchas cosas, pero sabía que procuraría hacerla sentir cómoda.

Al cruzar el umbral del departamento Eriol se quedó viéndola. Entró, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Cuando Tomoyo volteó a verlo, él se acercó, le quitó el saco de él, que aún Tomoyo llevaba sobre sus hombros, la atrajo hacia él, estrujándola en un apretado abrazo. Tomoyo soltó un sonoro gemido. Gemido que Eriol se encargó de silenciar, al poner su boca en la comisura de los labios de ella. Su lengua juguetona, le exigió abrir sus labios y entró vorazmente en su boca. La besó con ímpetu, con tal maestría que Tomoyo se mareó con las oleadas de placer, que aquellos mojados besos le producían.

–Tú boca es deliciosa, estoy ansioso por probar todo tu cuerpo– le susurró mientras besaba su cuello y lo recorría con su lengua. –Hueles tan bien _My beautiful girl._

Tomoyo alzó ambos brazos y sus manos fueron a tocar la trabajada espalda de Eriol, no era en extremo musculoso, pero sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados. Deslizó algunos de sus dedos sobre los omóplatos de Eriol, sólo los separaba la barrera de la camisa. Pero ella era capaz de sentir su calor a través de la tela.

Sin dejar su labor en el cuello de la muchacha, él subió sus manos desde la espalda hacia los pechos de ella y los apretó ligeramente, sintiendo como los pezones de ella se tensaban. Ella respiró más deprisa, lo que provocó que la excitación de Eriol aumentara. Las manos de Tomoyo temblaban y buscó con su boca los labios de Eriol, quien respondió con sorpresa en un principio, y luego con un hambre insaciable.

Eriol buscaba con desesperación la manera de quitarle el vestido, pero no encontraba el cierre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía quitarle el cinturón para que el vestido aflojara. Lo hizo con una velocidad envidiable y le quitó el vestido por la cabeza, el cual cayó delicadamente sobre el piso. Al mirar a Tomoyo nuevamente a Eriol se le secó la boca, Tomoyo no traía sujetador, por lo que sólo quedó vestida con una pequeña tanga de color blanco.

La tersura de su piel, lo volvió loco. La figura de ella era la más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto y vaya que había visto mujeres desnudas. Notó como la blancura de su piel hacia un contraste excitante con los sonrojos de su cara.

Tomoyo se sintió avergonzada y expuesta. Sin embargo, no intento cubrir su desnudez, pese a que su pudor le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Sus senos se endurecieron ante la escrutadora mirada de su falso novio y los pezones que eran de un color rosado claro, se contrajeron un poco más. Eriol trago saliva, acercó su mano a uno de los pechos de ella y susurró.

–Tus pechos son perfectos, es increíble lo justo que calzan en mi mano – lo amasó lentamente y con la otra mano tomó unos de sus pezones con los dedos y lo apretó como si se tratase de una bolita de pan. Ella gimió casi inaudiblemente, por lo que él agregó. – Cariño, si quieres gemir, hazlo, es excitante – decía todo, con la voz más ronca que Tomoyo le hubiese escuchado alguna vez.

–Eriol, quiero que los beses, como la otra vez– dijo, él soltó una sonrisa enigmática y besó sus labios sin dejar de masajear sus pechos, lentamente bajó por su cuello, deslizando su lengua hasta llegar a inicio del escote, desvió hacia la izquierda y capturó su pezón con su lengua y lo mantuvo dentro de su boca, mientras lamía en círculos por su contorno. Ella se arqueó hacía él, sujetó su cabeza y lo atrajo más hacia ella. El siguió chupando de la misma forma pero mordiendo ligeramente la dureza del botón, ella soltó muchos suspiros placenteros juntos. Le temblaron las piernas y casi cae pero Eriol la sostuvo, abandonó levemente su tarea y le susurró en el oído.

–Es hora de llevarte a la cama, _My beautiful girl _– le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, la cargó y la llevo hasta la cama que había en su habitación.

Cuando la depositó en el lecho, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la suavidad que tenía, además era extremadamente blando, como si estuviese encima de un montón de algodón. Inmediatamente, Eriol, siguió lamiéndoles los pechos, pero esta vez centro toda su atención en el otro, el derecho. Se recostó al lado de ella y sus manos se deslizaban fuertemente desde su cintura hasta su muslo.

Tomoyo estaba completamente excitada, sentía como sus bragas estaban empapadas por su deseo. Su entrepierna necesitaba de atención, sentía algo insoportable donde sólo tenía ganas que las manos de Eriol la tocaran allí. Como si él fuese una especie de vidente y adivinara sus pensamientos, dirigió una de sus manos a su pelvis, deslizó los dedos debajo de la tanga, acarició el poco bello que allí había y zambulló uno de ellos entre sus labios vaginales. Tomoyo se convulsionó y comenzó a gemir desesperada, Eriol se percató de lo mojada que estaba Tomoyo y al sentir su viscosidad casi se corre.

Utilizó su aprendido autocontrol y continúo. Movió en círculos alrededor del botón del deseo de ella, acercándose mucho a tocarlo y luego alejándose. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y desenfrenadamente. Hasta que Eriol finalmente lo rozó y se quedó en él frotándolo. Seguía chupando uno de sus pechos con esmero. Tomoyo sintió como algo crecía en su bajo vientre y cada vez se hacía más grande, hasta explotó en un millar de pedazos, por un momento eterno sintió un placer increíble e indescriptible.

–Oh Eriol – grito ella en medio del frenesí.

Y luego dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada mientras se recuperaba.

Eriol nunca había visto a alguien correrse de esa manera, era como si ella nunca lo hubiese hecho. Estaba enloquecido, su miembro palpitaba descontrolado, él aún estaba completamente vestido y ella solo con una tanga. Eso lo calentó aún más. Sin esperar demasiado se desvistió y quedo completamente desnudo. Quitó la última prenda de ella, se posicionó entre sus pierna y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos.

–Eres hermosa, sabes– murmuró casi inentendiblemente, al momento que sus miradas de encontraron.

Dirigió su duro miembro a la entrada de la cavidad de ella, empujó un poco cerrando los ojos y sintió como poco a poco los músculos interiores de ella, lo apretaban con fuerza, como si nadie hubiese estado antes allí.

–Maldición – masculló abrió los ojos y vio como Tomoyo tenía una mueca de dolor – Por Dios, no sabía que tú…oh Dios.

Fue lo último coherente que dijo, comenzó a bombear en ella, intentando controlarse y no ser tan brusco, pero le era difícil, estaba tan excitado que su mente se nublaba a cada instante, hasta que dejó de pensar. Sólo abrió los ojos para comprobar que ella también estuviera disfrutando, lo que vio fue a Tomoyo más sonrojada que nunca, gimiendo como loca, ya no tenía esa mueca de dolor y eso lo calmó. Aplicó todo lo que sabía para retrasar su eyaculación, ella era demasiado estrecha. Quería que ella se corriera con su polla enterrada en su interior. Cuando sintió que Tomoyo se convulsionó, él se derramó en ella y soltó un gemido lánguido y profundo. Para finalmente caer encima de ella con la cabeza entremedio de sus pechos.

Mientras recomponían sus respiraciones, no dijeron nada. Eriol estaba choqueado, aunque era un don Juan jamás perdía el control. No tenía idea de que Tomoyo fuese virgen, ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Él sólo había estado con una chica virgen y fue cuando él también era casto.

Después de Aquella chica, siempre se había topado con mujeres que ya habían tenido su primera vez, algunas más experimentadas que otras, pero ninguna tan pura como ella.

Además a él no le caía en la cabeza, como con su belleza y ese cuerpo, había llegado virgen a esa edad, tenía 19 años, estaba muy crecidita –"_Demasiado"_ –Le gritó su consciencia.

Estaba confundido y preocupado, ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que comportarse ahora? Él giro y miro a Tomoyo, ella tenía una cara de incomodidad, esa expresión que tenían muchas de sus amantes cuando la pasión disminuía. Lentamente se giró y quedó al lado de ella. Ambos mirando el techo, sin decir nada.

Eriol se sorprendió cuando ella se puso de pie, no oculto su desnudez. Buscó sus pantaletas que habían quedado encima de un sofá que estaba al lado de la cama. Las tomó y salió de la habitación. Eriol se puso de pie en el acto. Y la siguió.

Cuando llegó a la sala, ella se estaba vistiendo, su trenza estaba en algunas partes completamente desecha y su aspecto era muy sensual, se notaba que recién había tenido sexo. Tomoyo se soltó el cabello. Y su pelo quedo ondeado producto de las horas que había estado trenzado, pasó sus dedos entre ellos para poder acomodarlo un poco. Término de arreglarse el vestido. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella pretendía salir del departamento, se asustó.

–Tomoyo, no tienes que irte. – cerrándole el pasó.

Ella lo miro con una mezcla extraña de emociones, estaba tan calmada, casi abstraída, como si de pronto, le hubiese puesto llave a cualquier sentimiento. – No te preocupes Eriol, abajo pediré un taxi. – susurró con voz educada.

Esa frase le cayó como un rayo, recordó que había mencionado eso. Vamos no tenía esa costumbre, ya que nunca se había acostado con nadie en su propia casa. Pensaba que cuando terminase con alguna de esas chicas, podían ir a hacerle escándalos a su puerta, es por eso que siempre las llevaba a hoteles, por lo cual nunca dormía con ninguna. Luego les pagaba el taxi a su casa. Pero con Tomoyo había sido distinto, ella ya sabía donde vivía, así que daba igual.

–De verdad no tienes que irte. Por favor quédate. – rogó.

–Eriol, soy una mujer de palabra. Tú pusiste esas reglas, yo las acepté. Ahora hay que cumplirlas – sonrió falsamente.

La mente de Eriol se quedó en blanco. De pronto dijo.

–Eso era antes de saber, que tú no habías estado con nadie antes. – Ella se sonrojó al instante. Él estaba molestándose, nunca se había sentido mal por ser un cerdo. Esta era la primera vez.

–Ha sido una buena experiencia. No pensé que fuese así. Ahora entiendo porque todos lo hacen. – analizó y lanzó una risa un poco divertida.

–Tomoyo, vamos a dormir – Eriol tomó la mano de ella, pero ella se quedó estática.

– Gracias Eriol, pero me voy a casa. El que fuese virgen no cambia nada. Las reglas son las reglas – sentenció con un gesto de cansancio. – Si me quedo comenzaré a creer, que esto es enserio, y ninguno de los dos quiere eso. Sólo las parejas que se aman duermen juntas después de hacer el amor, y en nuestro caso sólo fue sexo ¿Verdad? – lo miró con una luz que antes no estaba en sus ojos.

–Claro que es verdad – lo dijo sintiéndose extraño, intentando convencerse él mismo, cuando alzó su mirada ella ya no tenía ese brillo, sus ojos se veían negros, ni siquiera del color orquídea de siempre. –Yo no puedo ser esa pareja que esperas amar – se sinceró.

–No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas – la voz le salió en un susurro. – y tampoco espero encontrar a alguien así.

Eriol estaba analizando esas palabras cuando sintió que la puerta se cerró, pensó en seguirla, pero que podía decirle. Ella tenía razón sólo había sido sexo.

…

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el pecho de alguien, subió su vista y se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran que dormía plácidamente. Se quedó observándolo, se veía precioso, sus ojos cerrados eran resguardados por un gran número de pestañas, su expresión era relajada y su boca estaba completamente cerrada. Ella sintió deseo de besarlo como en la madrugada. Sabía que estaba en la casa de Shaoran, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero si recordaba claramente el ataque.

La cara del taxista se le vino a la mente, estaba asustada con eso. Ese tipo sabía donde vivía y donde trabajaba. Seguro estaba un poco trastornado, porque había insistido en que ellos eran amigos. Recordar la mirada de él, le daba escalofríos. Lo más sensato sería hablar con el señor Urahara y con el señor Clow, para ver que le recomendaban hacer.

Shaoran comenzó a desperezarse y cuando abrió los ojos, otros de color verde, le estaban dando una dulce sonrisa, sintió como su corazón se contraía.

–Buenos días, dormilón – susurró ella.

–Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó el castaño mientras estiraba los brazos.

–De maravilla – ella se inclino hacia él y depósito un cálido beso en su mejilla.

Shaoran la jalo hacía su pecho y ella quedó sobre él, la abrazó, levantó su barbilla y la besó, con ternura y delicadeza. Repentinamente ella demandó más, lo quería loco. Quería que le mostrará el mismo deseo que ella tenía por él.

Ella controló la situación, lo besó arrebatadoramente. Metió su lengua en la mojada cavidad de Shaoran, y la recorrió de arriba abajo con un ritmo hipnotizante. Shaoran estaba intentando controlarse. Pero Sakura no le daba tregua. Ella lo besaba con tanto ardor que le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

Sin dejar de besarse–Sakura, debemos detenernos. – imploró el castaño.

–Shaoran, han sido dos largos meses sin ti. He sido una idiota, por favor, no me pidas parar ahora – le pidió con voz suplicante.

El castaño se giró junto con ella, quedando esta vez sobre la castaña, quien lo invadió con una mirada anhelante. Sakura se sorprendió al notar el bulto de Shaoran en sus pantalones, el cual chocaba con su cadera. Eso lejos de asustarla, le fascinó. Shaoran esta vez le devoró la boca, con desesperación. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron considerablemente.

– Te quiero, Sakura– susurró Shaoran, mientras seguía mordisqueándole el labio inferior. – casi muero cuando vi a ese estúpido, con sus sucias manos encima de ti – rompió el beso y examinó el brazo de ella, donde tenía los dedos marcados en su nívea piel, con el corazón en la mano Sakura vio como él, acarició delicadamente las magulladuras y las besó suavemente casi como el toque de una hoja al caer al suelo.

–Shaoran, yo también te quiero– dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y quedaron mirándose. Él acarició el rostro arrebolado de ella, con una ternura exquisita, se acercó para besarla, se fundieron en un beso que comenzó lento, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y danzaron en un ritmo duradero y excitante. Sakura quería sentir a Shaoran más cerca por lo que, en un atrevimiento, sus manos se abrieron paso a través de la camisa y se colaron por su espalda, él se estremeció levemente al sentir las manos vacilantes de Sakura por su espalda. Ella recorrió con sus dedos toda la extensión de su espalda, hasta el inicio del pantalón. Si no estuviese vestida tan incómodamente quizás estaría sobre él explorando esa piel tan tersa y dura.

Shaoran no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Sakura se veía tan hermosa, lo tocaba con tanta suavidad que sentía que estaba en el cielo. Él estaba seguro que ella lo quería, su forma de ser con él, inclusive esos dos meses que había fingido no conocerla. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él.

Shaoran sentía la incomodidad de su erección, y como ésta pujaba por salir de su encierro. No aguantó más y se recostó en la cama, llevándose a Sakura con él.

–Sakura debemos parar ahora – suplicó el excitado castaño – no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo después.

Sakura tomó una de las manos de Shaoran y la llevó a uno de sus pechos, el cual se encontraba con el pezón completamente endurecido. Shaoran trago en seco y soltó un suspiro silencioso.

–Quiero ser tuya Shaoran, estoy cansada de negármelo a mí misma. Ya no tengo fuerza, para luchar contra esto que siento por ti– Haciendo que él amasara su delicado monte.

Shaoran la estrechó en sus brazos, fuerte y posesivamente – Te quiero – musitó y le comió la boca con un beso descontrolado y humedecido, se dirigió a su cuello y depositó un millón de roces con sus labios, en éste.

Shaoran comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido, ella arqueó la espalda, para permitirle ejecutar la acción, las manos le temblaban. No dejaba de besarle el cuello, Sakura también tiritaba. Le expectación del momento, hacía que el ambiente pudiese cortarse con un cuchillo. Cuando el cierre estuvo abajo, con torpeza y nerviosismo, descendió el vestido por sus caderas, ella levantó su trasero, él consiguió quitar al fin, ese maldito y sensual vestido.

Cuando fijó su vista, ella sólo llevaba su ropa interior, un sujetador sin tirantes, de color negro y una delicada tanga del mismo color. Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, hirviendo por dentro. Sakura era la mujer más sensual que hubiese conocido, su cuerpo era perfecto. Ella era perfecta, para él. No sabía si debía tocarla, la duda lo mataba. Hasta que Sakura se incorporó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo ambos de manera estrepitosa sobre la cama, pero con los pies apuntando a la cabecera. Y ella sobre él.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados. Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Shaoran y pegó un pequeño saltito porque sintió la erección que pujaba contra ella. Ella comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa. Se demoró un poco más, ya que con sus manos temblorosas, le era difícil manejar los pequeños botones. Cuando se deshizo de la camisa de Shaoran, deslizó las manos por sus pectorales y luego por sus marcados músculos. Shaoran se incorporó y le besó los labios, con una pasión completamente desordenada y la atrajo hacia él con sus brazos. Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello, en ese momento lo único que importaba era devorar la boca del otro. Shaoran estaba a punto de quitarle el sujetador a Sakura, cuando el timbre sonó.

Ambos se sorprendieron, rompieron el beso y se quedaron viendo.

–Demonios, debe ser Eriol – blasfemó Shaoran, se puso de pie, con su portentosa erección, Sakura soltó una risita – Te parece gracioso ¿verdad? – dijo con una voz que intentó ser reprobatoria, pero sonó divertida. Le arrojó la camisa que él había estado usando y le murmuró –ponte esto, no quiero que te enfermes– sentenció y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Sakura se vistió con la camisa de Shaoran y su olor la invadió, se sintió protegida al instante y se regocijó sintiéndose rodeada de él. Lo siguió a la sala en el momento justo que Shaoran abrió la puerta.

La imagen de Tomoyo, fue lo que vio cuando la puerta se abrió por completo. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de color celeste, ceñido en la parte de arriba y con vuelos en las piernas. El vestido era elegante y denotaba gran clase. En su mano traía una linda y grande bolsa con una mariposa de color verde. Al ver ambos pares de ojos, unos ámbares y los otros esmeraldas, con sus cabellos revueltos y la camisa de Shaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura, ella les sonrió con complicidad y genuina alegría.

–Hola muchachos– saludó, Shaoran la dejó pasar y ella corrió a abrazar a Sakura –¿Estás bien, Sakurita?

Sakura sólo asintió y correspondió a duras pena el abrazo de la pelinegra.

–Te traje ropa, me lleve las llaves de tu casa y hoy pase a buscar algunas cosas. – comentó atropelladamente mientras le entregaba el gran paquete a Sakura. –Por favor, perdóname Sakura.

–Gracias Tomoyo, pero ¿por qué me pides perdón? –preguntó azorada.

–Eres mi amiga y no pude evitar lo que te pasó, de verdad lo siento. – la miró con los ojos llorosos.

Ambas amigas hablaban atolondradamente, las dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran observaba toda la situación, con la sensación y convicción de no entender nada. No sabía por qué Tomoyo lloraba, ni la razón de que Sakura también hubiese roto en llanto. Decidido a salir de aquel encuentro melodramático, se dirigió hacia la cocina, prepararía desayuno para los tres.

–Tomoyo, gracias. Nunca podré terminar de agradecer tu amistad. No es tu culpa lo que pasó. De verdad –susurró Sakura mirándole esos hermosos ojos azules, le tomó las manos y se las besó en un gesto de amistad que lleno el corazón de Tomoyo.

–Siempre podrás contar conmigo Sakura – murmuró, al momento que se secaba con el dorso de las manos, sus lágrimas. La castaña le sonrió y miro en todas direcciones.

–¿Y Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura al notar la ausencia del castaño.

–Estoy preparando el desayuno – gritó desde la cocina.

–Sakura ¿por qué nos vas a darte un baño?, mientras yo ayudaré a Shaoran con el desayuno. – aconsejó la pelinegra a su amiga.

Sakura asintió y se retiro, Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a ayudar a Shaoran que preparaba con mucha organización el desayuno. Luego el castaño preguntó.

–¿Por qué no vino Eriol? – soltó de repente.

–No lo sé.

–Tú eres su novia, deberías saber.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, pero se sintió evidentemente nerviosa. Todas las imágenes que había reprimido, sobre su encuentro con Eriol, salieron a flote y su cabeza fue bombardeada con recuerdos de lo que fue su primera vez. Tomoyo no se lamentaba del hecho de haberse entregado a él. Se lamentaba de lo que había sentido después de eso, lo quería de nuevo, con locura. Extrañaba a Eriol, sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo.

Él le había hecho sentir cosas tan intensas, que la monotonía de su vida había quedado olvidada. Hace tanto que no se sentía tan vital. Pero ella no era tonta, entendía perfectamente que Eriol, nunca le ofrecería una relación como la que Shaoran y Sakura podrían tener. Con él, probablemente, lo pasaría muy bien, como anoche, pero nada más. No habrían promesas, ni palabras cariñosas, sólo existiría la saciedad del apetito sexual.

–Tú sabes que Eriol no le da explicaciones a nadie, pero cuéntame ¿Solucionaron las cosas con Sakura?¿Ya son novios? – cambió el tema con una maestría admirable.

–Aún no se lo pido, pero no sé si deba.

–Claro que debes. Ella te quiere, supongo que estas al tanto.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero aún no se ha dado el momento de hacerlo.

–¿Ella se quedará contigo estos días? Estoy preocupada, ella no tiene ningún familiar al que recurrir y tengo miedo de que ese tipejo, sepa donde ella vive y le haga daño. –le dijo a Shaoran con un tono de terror en su voz.

–Sakura se quedará conmigo, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Además cuando se sienta de ánimo, le prometí al oficial que Sakura iría a prestar declaración, quizás ella pueda aportar más antecedentes. – suspiró al recordar que no había visto el número de placa de la camioneta.

Una hora más tarde, los tres jóvenes se montaron en la limusina que llevaba Tomoyo, la cual estaba resguardada por media docena de guardaespaldas. Todas mujeres, todas ellas de aspecto serio y peligroso. Sakura había accedido a prestar declaración, esa misma mañana.

Al llegar al departamento de policía, los recibió un oficial de ojos dulces y de aspecto amable. El mismo al que Shaoran le había prestado declaración, en la madrugada. El cual los hizo entrar a una oficina no muy espaciosa, para que esperaran mientras resolvía algunos asuntos. Pasaron más de treinta minutos, hasta que regresó.

–Hola, soy el detective Yukito Tsukishiro – sostuvó con una sonrisa a los tres recién llegados. –¿Usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntó a la chica de ojos verdes, la cual sólo se limito a asentir. – Por favor acompáñeme – solicitó.

Shaoran se puso de inmediato de pie y agregó – Yo iré con ella.

–Señor, preferiría hablar con la señorita a solas.

–De ninguna manera, ella ha sufrido un trauma terrible, no puede pasar por algo así sola. – dijo mientras apretó la mano de Sakura en un gesto sobre protector.

–Está bien – suspiró el oficial, mientras llenaba una taza con un café de aroma horrible.

Shaoran, Sakura y el detective Tsukishiro, se dirigieron a una sala que sólo contenía una mesa con tres sillas, un vaso con agua y un espejo. El cual supuso Shaoran era una ventana desde la que se podía ver desde el otro lado.

El interrogatorio, llevó un ritmo pausado, debido a que hubo ocasiones en las que Sakura, rompía a llorar. A duras penas, contó cómo se fue de la casa de Tomoyo, la forma en que este sujeto la había abordado. Como había insistido en llevarla. Y lo que recordaba después de que llegase Shaoran a rescatarla.

–Señorita Kinomoto ¿Usted conocía a ese tipo, quizás lo ha visto merodeando por su trabajo, casa o lugar de estudio?

Sakura comenzó a temblar, era evidente que debería contar, de donde conocía a ese hombre, pero no podía revelar su trabajo. No ahora. Shaoran aún no sabía a qué se dedicaba y ella quería encontrar el momento adecuado para contárselo. Y el momento no era ese, no cuando su relación estaba en un momento frágil, recién naciendo. Por lo cual sólo debería mentir en algunas cosas.

–Una vez al salir de mi trabajo, me llevó a casa en su taxi. Lo recuerdo bien, ya que cuando me subí, me sentí incomoda y observada todo el tiempo. Claro que pensé que quizás sólo estaba exagerando y que todo era producto de mi paranoia. – Shaoran le dio una leve caricia en su mano que seguía entrelazada a la otra de él.

–Dígame, ¿En qué trabaja usted? – inquirió Yukito con cara expectante.

–Yo…yo…s…soy…niñera. – respondió con la voz más insegura que alguna vez hubiese tenido.

Yukito repentinamente se puso serio – ¿Recuerda a qué hora fue?

–Fue alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. – sentenció con voz segura.

–Es una hora, poco adecuada para una niñera. ¿No cree? – imputó el detective.

–Sí, o sea no, no para mi caso. La mamá de los niños tiene un horario un poco complejo, por eso yo se los cuido – inventó – además la paga es muy buena.

Yukito se dirigió a Shaoran– por favor, señor Li, necesito que salga, hay algunas cosas personales que debo preguntarle a la señorita Kinomoto, que quizás usted no deba escuchar. – Sakura palideció.

–Me quedaré aquí. Estaré contigo Sakura – dijo mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

–Señor Li, quizás ella se sienta incomoda con usted aquí. Son preguntas muy íntimas, pero necesarias para intentar atrapar al agresor. – Shaoran de repente comprendió, quizás eran cosas demasiado personales y ella se sentiría azorada.

–Sakura sólo me iré, si puedes jurarme que estarás bien. –comprometió a la chica.

–Estaré bien Shaoran – le susurró la chica en un oído. Shaoran le plantó un beso en sus labios y salió de la sala.

Una vez que el detective y Sakura estuvieron solos. El se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella y habló.

–Señorita Kinomoto, usted no me está diciendo la verdad. Está omitiendo cosas y mintiendo en otras. – la miró indignado – No puedo hacer mi trabajo bien, si usted no me dice la verdad. Necesito que responda todas mis preguntas con la máxima sinceridad posible. ¿Podrá hacer eso?

–Sí, pero hay cosas de las cuales no quiero que se enteré Shaoran aún.

–No se preocupe, no compartiré esta información con él. Comencemos de nuevo. ¿En qué trabaja?

–Soy stripper de un club de caballeros –dijo mientras se hundió aún más en la silla y prosiguió. – Lo demás es cómo se lo dije. Ese sujeto me llevó una vez a casa, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible, porque esperaba a alguien en casa a las 6:30 y Hanataro, mi taxista, no me estaba esperando como era costumbre. Ni siquiera respondió mis llamadas. Pensé en devolverme a pedirle el número de algún taxista "seguro", a alguna de mis compañeras de trabajo, pero él se apareció. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa por lo que tomé su servicio.

–Supongo que su novio no sabe su profesión – preguntó con tono casi despectivo.

–No es mi novio. Y no, no lo sabe– confesó ella con cierto grado de timidez.

–¿El tipo no se ha aparecido por el club? ¿Lo ha visto en otra parte?

–Sólo lo vi cuando fue a dejarme a casa, me pareció raro que esperara hasta que entré a casa para arrancar el vehículo. Desde allí no le he visto y han pasado más de dos meses.

–Ya veo, creo que con esos antecedentes será suficiente. Pero le pediré que esté atenta, si ve a ese tipo, llámeme de inmediato – estiró su mano extendiéndole una tarjeta con los números de su oficina y celular. – Hay veces en que este tipo de personas se alejan después de algo así, y otros que no.

Sakura salió de aquella habitación con la convicción de contarle a Shaoran, sobre su trabajo. Ella lo quería y no podía tener secretos con él. Ella estaba enamorada de él. Cuando llegó él estaba sólo, quizás Tomoyo se había ido, ya que no había rastro de ella.

–Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo.–murmuró sin pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa a todos. ¿Cómo están? espero que bien.<strong>

**Lo que es yo, con un cansancio de mierda, cuesta volver a retomar el ritmo de trabajo.**

**Aquí les dejó otro capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste, quiero leer sus comentarios.**

**Saludines**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 9**

–Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo. – murmuró sin pensar.

–No, antes de eso, me gustaría que me prometieras que te quedaras conmigo esta semana. – Le tomó las manos y la doblegó con el fulgor palpitante de sus orbes doradas.

–Shaoran es importante que hable contigo. – soltó con una voz horriblemente rasposa y los ojos se le humedecieron.

–Lo sé pequeña, estas asustada –dijo, comprendiendo mal las palabras de Sakura– pero recuerda que estoy contigo y te protegeré. – sostuvo. La besó con ternura y ella se derritió en sus brazos. Se le olvidó el mundo por completo y también sus ganas de decirle a Shaoran toda la verdad.

Debería encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle esa incomoda verdad, ella quería que él pudiese entender y comprender su situación, sólo faltaba un poco más de la mitad del dinero, para pagar la deuda de hospital de su padre. No esperaba ser stripper toda su vida. Le encantaba bailar, pero ella no era para ese mundo tan desinhibido. Con mucho pesar, corría la vista de los hombres que la miraban como una presa. Como un simple trozo de carne. Sólo como carne.

En cambio Shaoran la miraba diferente, sus ojos reflejaban sentimientos muy hermosos, cada vez que se topaban con los de Sakura. Él la protegía y la hacía sentir importante en cada segundo que compartían. Ya vería como decirle la verdad.

Los días que siguieron fueron maravillosos, los había pasado con Shaoran en su departamento. Él la besaba cada vez que se daba la oportunidad y ella le correspondía, ambos se sentían satisfechos en esa situación, se tomaban de la mano para ir de compras. Parecían una pareja de enamorados. Pero no le habían puesto nombre a su relación, simplemente estaban juntos.

Cada noche dormían en la misma cama, ni ella ni él se mostraban incómodos por eso, al contrario. Se besaban largamente antes de dormir y amanecían abrazados, pero no se había repetido lo de la primera noche, en realidad lo de la primera mañana. Ella sentía que Shaoran se refrenaba cada vez que estaba con ella. Y ella estaba loca por tocarlo, pero era demasiado vergonzosa para intentarlo, sin que él lo hiciese antes.

En aquellos días Sakura había sido "arrancada" por Tomoyo del departamento del castaño, quien se inventó una excusa sobre probarle unos nuevos trajes a Sakura, para que Li no las acompañara. Era elemental que Sakura visitará al señor Clow y al señor Urahara. Ambos habían sido citados por la pelinegra en el club. Cuando los tres se reunieron, Sakura les contó lo sucedido y como aquel sujeto había estado merodeando por el club Clow. Tanto el uno, como el otro, se mostraron asustados y decidieron que Sakura tomara toda la semana libre, mientras se calmaban las cosas.

El último día en que Sakura dormiría en casa de Shaoran, fueron al departamento de la castaña, Shaoran se aseguró de instalar un botón de pánico, que le diera aviso directamente al celular de él, si es que ella llegaba a estar en peligro. Como estaban las cosas, ningún resguardo estaba demás.

Sakura mientras tanto, se encontraba ordenando su departamento, estar fuera de él esos pocos días, había significado acumular una cantidad de polvo y suciedad considerable. Cuando estaba limpiando la única ventana del apartamento, sintió como unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y se cerraron en torno a su vientre.

–Me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó el castaño, con una voz suave e hipnótica, acomodando su cabeza encima de la de ella.

Sin romper el contacto, ella susurró –me encantaría.

Cuando Sakura llamó por teléfono a Tomoyo para contarle que esa noche cenaría con Shaoran, ella casi le reventó el tímpano a la castaña, gracias al grito de júbilo que dio y en menos de quince minutos, estaba en casa de Sakura para raptarla.

Shaoran vio todo el espectáculo del arribo de Tomoyo y cómo arrastraba a Sakura hacia la puerta del apartamento de ella, en cámara lenta. Apenas escuchó la orden de Tomoyo de pasar por Sakura a las ocho de la noche a su casa. Sakura sólo lo miró con una sonrisa incómoda pero que resplandeció de todas maneras.

Durante esa tarde Tomoyo se encargó de que Sakura se viera hermosa, fueron a un centro comercial gigantesco, que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, allí pasaron a la peluquería, a la manicurista y también compraron un montón de ropa.

–Tomoyo, no entiendo porque compramos tantas cosas, de verdad pienso que es una exageración– susurró, con un gran mohín de vergüenza en su voz, mientras se retorcía las manos en su típico gesto de nerviosismo– Además ni siquiera me has dejado pagar por todo lo que hemos comprado. –agregó aún mas apenada y con las mejillas encendidas.

–Sakurita, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces. Yo me puedo permitir gastar todo este dinero. En cambio, tú debes reunir el dinero para pagar la deuda del hospital de tu padre, por lo cual ese dinero es intocable. – sentenció con su hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en aquellas gemas azulinas.

–Pero es que me da pena– insistió y bajo la cabeza observando la punta de sus zapatos.

–De eso nada, eres mi amiga. Y como tal, es imposible que permita que asistas con un vestuario poco adecuado a tu cita con Li. –dijo mientras cerraba una de sus manos y la empuñaba al cielo. – Dejaré de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji, si Li hoy no babea por ti.

–Tomoyo eres un ángel, te quiero– susurró mientras le dio a Tomoyo un abrazo de oso.

Cuando hubieron terminado las compras, fueron a tomar un café. Sakura pidió un trozo de pastel de crema, necesitaba comer algo dulce. Tomoyo sólo la miraba comer, con una mirada dulce y soñadora. De pronto, Sakura recordó que no había visto a Eriol desde el día del baile, pesé a que Tomoyo la había ido a visitar todas las tardes al departamento de Shaoran, el pelinegro no había asistido con ella.

–Tomoyo ¿Por qué Eriol no ha venido contigo al departamento de Shaoran? ¿Ellos están enojados? – preguntó reflejando una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

La dulce mirada de la pelinegra se tornó impasible y casi palideció, pero al ser de tez blanca y Sakura una distraída, la castaña no se percató de la congoja de su amiga.

–No creo que estén enojados, más bien creo que intenta evitarme – comentó sincera.

Sakura estaba a punto de comer una cucharada de pastel y esas palabras hicieron que se quedara estática.

–¿Cómo que está evitándote? ¿Acaso ustedes…?

–Sí, terminamos – interrumpió la pregunta de Sakura y continuó– las cosas no andaban, así que decidimos sólo ser amigos– término con una sonrisa que intentó ser verdadera, pero que Sakura no creyó.

–Tomoyo, ¿pero tú estás bien? Te veías muy feliz con Eriol. – comentó sinceramente.

–Sí, es cierto, pero Eriol no está preparado aún para tener una pareja, no estoy diciendo que yo le esté. Pero no estoy lista para soportar, lo que implica ser la novia de Eriol.

La castaña se dio cuenta, de los ojos vidriosos de Tomoyo. Desde un principio le había parecido que ambos pelinegros eran parecidos, muy maduros por fuera, pero con sus guerras interiores. Por eso que su relación no la había sorprendido, pero que terminaran de improviso, eso sí le causaba dudas.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con delicadeza a su amiga y le susurró–Tomoyo, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo– tendría que hablar con Eriol, tan pronto como fuese posible.

…

Eriol estaba sentado en su sofá favorito mientras escuchaba un clásico de Mozart. La botella a medio llenar de whisky Johnnie Walker etiqueta negra, se burlaba de él con descaro. En sus manos sostenía un vaso sin restos de alcohol y en la otra un cigarrillo humeaba, sin botar siquiera las cenizas en el cenicero, sino directamente en el piso.

Durante esos días se había sentido nostálgico y un poco deprimido. Iba a la universidad, pero aunque lo había evitado, buscaba constantemente a aquella chica de ojos azules, aquella que se hizo mujer en sus brazos. Pero por más que intentaba visualizarla en la universidad, no le había visto ni las puntas de su sedoso cabello. Por otra parte, no había querido llamarla, quizás ella malinterpretaría todo y a estas alturas, lo que menos quería era darle esperanzas infundadas.

Pero ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche? De alguna manera desde ese día no había sido el mismo. Encontraba algunas posibles explicaciones, como que, al ser el primer hombre de Tomoyo se sentía responsable, pero fuera de eso, nada. Era imposible que fuese algo más. Sólo era preocupación. Punto.

Era tiempo que el verdadero Eriol volviera, esa misma noche saldría de cacería. – _"No hay nada que un buen par de tetas no solucione"_ –se dijo a sí mismo.

Entusiasmado estaba, como quien se apresta a lanzarse en paracaídas, esa noche follaría hasta quitarse las ganas de Tomoyo del cuerpo. Su cuerpo y su olor.

Se dirigía a ducharse, cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. Antes de abrir miró por el ojo mágico, rogando que Tomoyo no hubiese decidido hacerle algún escándalo. Claro que no era Tomoyo, era su primo quien tenía su ceño fruncido.

Al abrir la puerta, Shaoran lo miró de pies a cabezas y entró, sin esperar que su primo lo invitase a pasar.

–¿Qué diablos ocurre Eriol? He intentado ubicarte hace días, tu teléfono celular está muerto, y no contestas las llamadas– espetó Shaoran arrugando aún más su entrecejo, dándole un aspecto de matón.

Eriol cerró la puerta y lentamente volvió a sentarse en su cómodo sofá–No jodas Shaoran, yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie– bufó – Además ¿qué era tan importante para que me buscaras tanto? – reclamó al momento de encender otro cigarrillo y darle una profunda calada.

Shaoran se mantuvo impasible, parado delante de él, acribillándolo con la mirada. Pero al darse cuenta de que era ignorado procedió a decir – Estaba preocupado por ti, estúpido. Ni siquiera Daidouji sabía de tus huesos y me dijo precisamente, eso de que tú no le dabas cuentas a nadie. Francamente no sé cómo puede aguantarte – remató y se apresuró a salir de la casa del cargante Eriol, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta y agregó – Ya vi que estás vivo, así que me voy tranquilo.

Cuando Shaoran se disponía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la voz de Eriol lo detuvo. –Espera Shaoran, dime, ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo apenas audible.

El castaño se detuvo en seco y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de su primo. –¿Te refieres a Sakura? ¿o tal vez a Daidouji?

–Bueno, a ambas.

–Eriol, no sé qué te traes entre manos esta vez. Pero si me preguntas por Daidouji, quiere decir que no has sabido de ella, pese a que dices ser su novio. Dime la verdad, ¿realmente tienes una relación con ella?

–Para responder eso primero debo saber algo. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura? – contra preguntó.

Shaoran liberó un soplido y procedió a sentarse en el taburete del piano, que quedaba justo frente al sofá donde descansaba Eriol.

–Hoy le pediré que sea mi novia– respondió y añadió con la vista fija en los orbes azules de su primo, arrugando imperceptiblemente su entrecejo– Pero ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi relación con Sakura y tu noviazgo con Daidouji?

–Mucho, ya que precisamente mi relación con Daidouji, sólo era una farsa – suspiró – nos aliamos para que Sakura y tú, se dejaran de estupideces y reconocieran que se quieren. Para ello, inventamos y fingimos que éramos novios. También planeamos paso a paso su reencuentro en la cena de la familia de Tomoyo.

Shaoran se quedó de una pieza. Siempre había sospechado de aquella relación, que Eriol se emparejara con alguien, era demasiado raro. Además era evidente que intentaban juntarlo con Sakura, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, pese a que la castaña parecía que no darse cuenta de nada. Pero sospecharlo eran un cosa, saberlo a ciencia cierta, otra. Aunque en toda esta historia había algo que no cuadraba.

–Entonces ¿no estás interesado en Daidouji? –inquirió Shaoran atento a cualquier matiz que pudiese arrojar el rostro de Eriol.

–Es hermosa, pero sabes que no soy hombre de una sola mujer, y ella se merece a alguien que la ame– sentenció con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

–Eriol a ti jamás te ha importado romperle el corazón a alguien, ¿por qué con Daidouji es diferente?

–No lo sé. – Confesó sincero –y no quiero hablar más de ella, sólo dime si ella está bien.

–Supongo que si – murmuró encogiéndose los hombros –de todas formas no la conozco demasiado, como para saber si está bien o sólo finge estarlo. Es muy buena aparentando.

–Ya lo creo. Es una mujer grandiosa. – Suspiró – Ahora dime ¿Cómo está eso de que hoy le pedirás a Sakura que sea tu novia?

Shaoran le contó sus planes de invitarla a cenar y como durante esa semana se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Como él mismo se sorprendía mirándola a cada momento y que le era imposible dejar de besarla. A lo que Eriol le dijo entre risas.

–Te tiene bien capturado. Lamento decirte que te has perdido en el laberinto del amor– comento con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

–Jódete Eriol – murmuró mientras un leve sonrojo bañaba sus mejillas.

…

A las ocho en punto, una limusina se estacionó fuera de la casa de Tomoyo. Shaoran descendió del carro, vestido con un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de color verde, del mismo verde que los ojos de Sakura. Se anunció con el mayordomo de la casa, quien lo hizo pasar a un vestíbulo precioso. Tomoyo bajó las escaleras corriendo y le regalo una sonrisa hermosa. Eriol tenía razón Tomoyo era muy bonita.

–Hola Li, Sakura estará lista en cosa de minutos, espera aquí por favor. – habló demasiado rápido y se devolvió veloz escaleras arriba.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, pero para Li, era una eternidad. Se sentía nervioso, jamás en toda su vida, le había pedido a alguien ser su novia. Y no era por falta de oportunidades, realmente era él quien se negaba a tener una relación. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia alguien, Sakura era la primera chica que lograba despertar su interés.

Cuando sintió unos leves pasos, su mirada se dirigió hacia la cima de la escalera. Y allí estaba Sakura, convertida en todo un ángel. Llevaba un vestido de color esmeralda, el cual se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y a sus finas curvas. El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, dejando ver los zapatos de tacón a juego que combinaban exquisitamente con su atuendo. Los detalles del vestido eran maravillosos, ya que desde la cintura para abajo se volvía más vaporoso y sensual. Y arriba estaba bordado con un millar de mostacillas que formaban un hermoso diseño, sin menospreciar el decoroso pero sexy escote que dejaba ver el inició de los pechos de la castaña. Tenía un moño muy trabajado, que le daba un aspecto de mujer más adulta, que el que poseía normalmente. Su rostro estaba maquillado tenuemente, sus labios resaltaban con el lápiz labial rosa y el brillo que había sido aplicado, sus ojos fueron pintados de un color oscuro, lo que hacía resaltar el resplandor verde de sus ojos. Y de sus orejas colgaban dos esmeraldas que le daban el toque especial y hacían que sus ojos se viesen más brillantes aún.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Shaoran supo que estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, era la mujer más bella que hubiese visto. Era la mujer más adorable y tierna. Era la mujer que él quería para su vida.

Ella descendió esplendorosamente, cuidando de no resbalar, pero sin dejar de perderse en el color dorado de los ojos, del hombre que la estaba esperando. Cuando estaba a una escasa distancia de él, Shaoran le ofreció su mano derecha, ella se aferró a esa mano y una vez que estuvo al inicio de la escalera, Shaoran la miró con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos magníficos, la atrajo hacia él, y sin mediar palabra la besó tiernamente. Sakura respondió tímidamente ese beso. Abruptamente él dejó de besarla, pero se mantuvo a menos de un centímetro de distancia de sus labios y susurró:

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez– la desarmó con su mirada y ella enrojeció al instante en que su atontado cerebro, logró procesar las palabras del castaño.

Al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura, su corazón dio un vuelco, como era posible que el ser más hermoso y sensual que pisara la tierra, fuese a la vez, el más tierno y delicado. Sin poder contenerse volvió a besarla, esta vez, con una pasión contenida y la estrechó en sus brazos. Pero la noche apenas comenzaba, así que haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, se separó de ella, cuando el aire comenzaba a escasear.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el castaño un poco agitado.

– Por supuesto – musitó Sakura quien entrelazó una de sus manos a la de él.

Ambos avanzaron en dirección a la gran puerta de la mansión de los Daidouji. Shaoran la ayudó a subir a la limusina y se sentó al lado de ella, la abrazó por los hombros y su otra mano, la entrelazó a la de ella. Durante el trayecto mantuvieron esta posición, ambos estaban cómodos así. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra, sólo las breves caricias de los dedos de Shaoran sobre los hombros de Sakura eran lo que interrumpía esa quietud.

Al llegar al restaurant, Sakura supuso que por su nombre se trataba de uno de comida italiana, ingresaron al recinto y fueron dirigidos por el maître a una de las mesas, la cual era a todas luces, la que tenía mayor intimidad. Les ofreció el menú y se retiró para que los castaños pudiesen decidir su pedido. Mientras tanto, Shaoran encargó vino blanco para beber.

Sakura pudo notar que ese restaurant era uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad, palideció al ver los precios de los platillos ofrecidos. Y casi no tenía idea de que iba cada plato.

Ambos hicieron su pedido, Sakura se aventuró a probar la lasaña de verduras y espinaca. Shaoran por su parte, solicitó espagueti a la marinera.

Mientras los platos eran traídos, conversaron sobre algunas trivialidades. Shaoran sabía que esa noche sería la primera que ella pasaría en su departamento, luego del atentado. Estaba tremendamente preocupado, pero intentaba reprimir sus deseos de rogarle que se quedara con él. Sabía cuan independiente era Sakura, por eso no insistía.

Sakura se sentía muy perturbada, como si intuyera el preludio de algo importante, sentía que Shaoran la miraba diferente, su manera de hablarle y de tocarla eran distintas. Todo lo hacía con una delicadeza suprema. Y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo.

Shaoran notó a su Sakura, sí, porque ella era suya, muy nerviosa; tenía la mirada perdida y tenía el mismo trozo de lasaña hace varios minutos en el tenedor y sólo lo observaba.

–Este…Sakura – llamó y ella se sobresaltó, lo observó y sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más rojas– ¿Te sientes bien?

–C…claro, perdona pero no sé porque estoy tan distraída – mintió.

–Sakura– dijo y le tomó una de sus manos, ella lo miró sorprendida– me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

El pulso de Sakura se elevó a la enésima potencia y sintió como sus piernas temblaron, gracias a dios estaba sentada–Di…dime– susurró y tragó grueso.

Él le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sus ojos destellaron con convicción– ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

_"Claro que sí"–_gritó desesperadamente en su mente, pero las palabras no nacían en su garganta, de pronto, y en el momento más inoportuno a su cuerpo se le ocurrió dejar de funcionar. La mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura preocupó a Shaoran, quien comenzó a sudar frío.

Sakura no salía de su estupor, y Shaoran comenzaba a pensar que había malinterpretado todo, y que Sakura no estaba tan interesada en él como pensaba. Así que ante la nula respuesta por parte de la castaña procedió a murmurar.

–Quizás, estoy siendo muy imprudente, lo siento si te incomodé – señaló con una mirada embarazosa y triste– olvídalo – y soltó su mano.

La mirada de Shaoran junto con sus palabras, hicieron que el cuerpo de Sakura volviese a reaccionar. Sakura volvió a agarrar la mano de Shaoran y lo miró con dulzura. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, pero no iba a dejar que Shaoran se fuese con una idea equivocada de lo que pasaba allí.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y murmuró–Me encantaría ser tu novia, Shaoran–le dio un ligero apretón en su mano y la expresión de Shaoran cambió, como si con esas palabras Sakura le hubiese sacado una tonelada de encima. Sin esperar más, se incorporó e hizo que ella hiciese lo mismo, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó dulcemente.

–No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te quiero Sakura, mi Sakura– murmuró entre besos.

–Yo también– susurró ella cerca de su oído y sintió como él se estremeció.

A Sakura se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad, poco importaba el mundo en esos momentos, en ese preciso instante, sólo importaba él que se encontraba unido a los labios de ella. Sólo importaban ellos dos. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás, ya encontraría la forma de que ese hermoso hombre supiera todo de su vida, incluyendo la naturaleza de su trabajo.

…

Luego de sellar su noviazgo con el beso, Shaoran había procedido a pedir la cuenta y tan rápido como pudieron se fueron al departamento de Sakura, con la clara excusa de que Shaoran debía dejarla en su casa. Pero ambos estaban conscientes que sólo querían estar solos, querían poder besarse y tocarse sin ninguna clase de interrupciones, y sin incómodos testigos.

Arribaron al departamento de Sakura, besándose locamente. Sakura no usaba la función de su cerebro, que le gritaba que estaban llevando las cosas demasiado apresuradas.

Se acomodaron sobre el tatami que Sakura había dejado previamente armado, durante esa mañana. Sin romper el beso. Las manos de Shaoran acariciaban el cuello de ella, se paseaban por su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus senos. La respiración de ambos era trabajosa, pero su desesperación por no perderse ningún milímetro de la boca del otro era más fuerte.

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Shaoran y en un ataque de osadía le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, ella lo quería sentir ya. No estaba dispuesta a esperar más, para sentir la calidez de su piel. Una vez se hubo desecho de esa estorbosa camisa, frotó sus manos por el pecho masculino y lo besó. Shaoran soltó un sonoro gemido, ella alentada por aquellos sonidos placenteros que arrojaba su novio, siguió deslizando su lengua, por su pecho y abdomen. Posteriormente subió hasta su cuello y lo lamió con una arrolladora paciencia y concentración.

Shaoran posó sus manos por sobre las caderas de la castaña, mientras dejaba que ella terminase su labor en su cuello. No pudiendo soportarlo más, tomó su rostro femenino en sus manos, sus miradas chocaron y provocaron fuego puro, se besaron con ardor y una descontrolada pasión.

En un ágil movimiento Shaoran dio un giro quedando esta vez sobre su querida novia, su mano derecha subió desde su cadera hasta el pecho izquierdo de ella, lo apretó ligeramente y comió su pezón por encima del vestido. Sakura jadeó y apretó sus manos en puños, arrugando el cobertor en esta acción.

–Mi amor, detengámonos ahora, luego no podré hacerlo, te deseo demasiado – susurró mientras seguía mordisqueando el pecho de Sakura por sobre la ropa.

–Quiero ser tuya, soy tuya cariño, tómame por favor–gimió hondamente al sentir una oleada de placer, producto de las caricias del castaño.

Shaoran dejó su labor y miró los ojos verdes nublados de placer. Cuando éstos se enfocaron en él, el rubor cubrió ligeramente su rostro. Sobrecogido por todo lo que estaba pasando, acarició el rostro arrebolado de ella.

–Mi Sakura, no tengo experiencia en esto. Pero trataré de ir con cuidado– confesó.

–Yo tampoco tengo experiencia, pero confió en ti Shaoran, sé que no me lastimaras. –sentenció y lo besó con desespero.

Tanto él como ella, se hincaron en el tatami y se observaron con amor, no era sólo lujuria. Era mucho más que eso. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza y le devolvió un beso arrebatador, mientras sus manos, un tanto torpes bajaban el cierre de su vestido, se lo quitó por la cabeza y ella sintió la escudriñadora mirada de él, sobre el delicado conjunto de color jade que cubría sus pechos y entrepierna.

–Eres muy bella, la más bella – musitó casi inentendiblemente.

Era extraño, pero Sakura siempre creyó que en su primera vez, ella sería un manojo de nervios. Estaba equivocada, si bien tenía un poco de nervios, éstos no impedían que disfrutara cada momento con aquel hombre, él desde el principio fue especial. No entendía como, pero a pesar que se había negado a aceptarlo, desde un comienzo había sabido que terminaría enamorándose perdidamente de él.

Shaoran la recostó con delicadeza nuevamente, pero ella se quejó.

–No es justo que yo este casi desnuda y tú no– comentario que hizo que el castaño soltara una carcajada.

–Pues no puedo quitármelo solo, ¿Me ayudas? – Bromeó, Sakura sentía la cara tan caliente, que juraba que toda su sangre sólo estaba circulando en su rostro. Con impaciencia sus manos lucharon con el cinturón que él llevaba, hasta que logró aflojarlo, desabrochó su pantalón y los jaló hacia debajo de un tirón, llevándose con éste el bóxer incluido. Liberando de esta manera su portentosa erección.

Shaoran se sorprendió, pero estaba tan excitado que el roce de su miembro con la entrepierna de Sakura lo excitó aún más.

Sakura observó el miembro de Shaoran y abrió los ojos como platos, no pensaba que fuese de ese tamaño, comenzó a asustarse. Shaoran al percatarse de la situación susurró palabras dulces y de confianza.

–No tengo experiencia práctica, pero he leído y estudiado sobre el tema, si te pones nerviosa, puede ser un poco traumático, por favor confía en mí y relájate. Sabes que no te lastimaría por nada del mundo. –murmuró cerca del cuello de ella.

Sakura sólo asintió, percibió como las dos manos de Shaoran se colaron por debajo de su sujetador y como ambas apretaron y dieron forma a sus pezones; ella se retorció ante aquella sensación un tanto dolorosa, pero muy placentera. Sakura arqueó se espalda y Shaoran aprovechó para desatar ese endemoniado broche del sujetador, pero no lo conseguía, casi cuando se rendía, sintió que el gancho cedió. Se deshizo del sostén, y miro con detenimiento los cremosos pechos de ella. Pese a que ya los había tocado, verlos era una experiencia surrealista. Sin poder resistirse dirigió su lengua al rosáceo pezón y lo devoró con locura. Los gemidos de Sakura inundaron el lugar, mientras Shaoran comenzó a frotarse contra el sexo de ella, en un acompasado ritmo. Ambos emitían sonidos embriagados por el ardor del momento.

Lentamente la boca de Shaoran descendió por el vientre de ella, haciendo un camino de mojados besos, hasta el centro de su placer. Con impericia pero con suavidad quitó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Sakura. Besó su pelvis y profundizó el beso, hundiéndose en la humedad de ella. Recorrió todo su interior hasta que dio con aquel botón palpitante de carne y deslizó su lengua por éste, lo que provocó la inmediata convulsión de Sakura, regalándole su primer orgasmo.

Shaoran más por instinto que otra cosa, presintió que el momento adecuado de hundirse en su interior era ese. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y empujó ligeramente. Sakura que aún no recobraba por completo la consciencia, luego de aquella oleada de placer. Percibió la rara invasión de su intimidad y espero atenta un dolor que jamás llegó. Cuando Shaoran estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Sakura notó como una gota de sudor recorría su frente y él tensaba la mandíbula. Esperando que ella pudiese acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro. Sakura le sonrió y esa fue toda la respuesta que espero.

Comenzó a moverse, sacando su miembro, pero no completamente y volviendo a hundirlo en su interior, con un ritmo, lento y cuidadoso. Sakura sintió como algo se gestaba dentro de sí y como de forma desesperada necesitaba que él aumentase el ritmo. Para comunicárselo rodeó su cuello y acerco su rostro al de Shaoran y lo besó con frenesí.

El beso provocó que Shaoran aumentara el ritmo, las paredes del útero de su novia estrujaban su miembro y estaba enloqueciendo. Sakura alcanzó su segundo clímax de la noche. Shaoran penetraba dentro de ella con un ritmo enloquecedor y ella casi consigue correrse por tercera vez, pero Shaoran eyaculó en su interior y dejó escapar un gemido contenido en la boca de Sakura que la hizo estremecer.

Sin salirse de ella, depositó su cara entre su cuello femenino y aspiró su olor. Sakura jugueteó con el desordenado cabello de su amado. Él levantó su rostro y la miró con aquellos ojos dorados que le hacían perder el juicio y sin decir nada depósito un beso casto en sus labios.

Shaoran se retiró del interior de Sakura, haciendo que una sensación de vacío la inundara. Pero antes que pudiese articular algún pensamiento al respecto, Shaoran se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su pecho y ella lo abrazó por la cintura. Una cálida sensación de bienestar lleno todo su ser.

–Te amo – susurró Shaoran y le besó la cabeza. Ese te amo se le había escapado de los labios, sin poder retenerlo. Pero sólo esas dos palabras eran capaces de hacer un poco de justicia, a todos los maravillosos sentimientos que Sakura despertaba en su alma.

Sakura se removió entre sus brazos y lo traspasó con la hermosa mirada que le obsequió, lo besó con una ternura arrebatadora y al terminar labio a labio musitó – Yo también te amo.

Shaoran la estrechó aún más y todo comenzó nuevamente.

…

A la mañana siguiente luego de unas breves horas de sueño, ambos castaños se dirigían sin prisas, sonrientes y de la mano, a la universidad. No podían seguir faltando a clases, sobretodo Sakura, quien se perdía con facilidad en las materias.

Aunque Sakura había pensado que se sentiría incomoda, con las miradas furibundas de las "Admiradoras" de Shaoran, eso no pasó. Quizás estaba demasiado embobada, reviviendo todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Porque si la habían mirado feo, ella no se había dado cuenta.

Durante el receso de almuerzo, se citaron con Tomoyo para comer, ella al verlos cogidos de la mano, con sonrisas de idiotas y ojeras; analizó la situación y pegó un saltito de genuina alegría, abrazó a Sakura con más fuerza de la indicada y también a Shaoran. Tomoyo se veía radiante.

–Me alegro mucho que ya estén juntos, siempre debió ser así– enunció con voz regañona pero divertida.

–Yo también creo lo mismo– interrumpió una voz masculina y ajena a la charla de los tres universitarios, Tomoyo reconoció esa voz al instante y se tensó por segundos, lo cual fue imperceptible para todos, menos para Sakura.

Rápidamente la pelinegra utilizó su mascará de cordialidad y sonrió al recién llegado.

–Hola a todos – agregó Eriol al ver que ninguno de los tres lo saludaba.

–Hola Eriol– saludó Sakura.

–¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Shaoran.

–Hiragizawa ¿qué tal? – murmuró Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír teatralmente.

Eriol se alarmó, Tomoyo lo había llamado por su apellido, eso estaba jodidamente mal.

–Muy bien ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó a los castaños, quienes seguían con sus dedos entrelazados. – Veo que estoy atrasado en noticias –completó y su boca se curvó en un atisbo de sonrisa, que aunque no fuese su sonrisa verdadera, no dejaba de ser burlesca.

–Sí, Sakura y yo somos novios– aclaró inútilmente Shaoran, ya que su intuitivo primo ya estaba más que enterado de todo.

Se formó un incomodo silencio. Tomoyo no decía nada y pese a su careta, la incomodidad era palpable. Sakura al notar que su amiga y Eriol debían hablar, jaló a Shaoran.

–Cariño, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor de cálculo ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó A Shaoran, con una mala actuación que hizo que Tomoyo se riera verdaderamente y que Eriol dibujara su típica sonrisa socarrona.

La pareja se alejó del lugar a pasos agigantados y sin detenerse siquiera a mirar hacia atrás.

–Son unos dulces, ¿no cree? – comentó divertida por lo mala que era Sakura fingiendo. Aunque Shaoran no se le quedaba atrás, ya que sus pasos un poco torpes, delataban su mentira.

–Claro que sí, son inocentes y transparentes. El uno para el otro–comentó serio.

–Creo que nos han dejado solos. Aunque no veo para qué – dijo pensativamente la chica de ojos amatistas, sin mirar el rostro de Eriol.

–Tomoyo, yo quiero saber si estás enojada conmigo.

–¿Debería? – arguyó sintiéndose un poco impaciente.

–Técnicamente no, lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Pero las mujeres son raras– suspiró a modo de desahogo. Al notar la expresión impasible de ella agregó– No entiendo porque ahora me llamas por mi apellido, después de todo lo que hicimos.

–Hiragizawa, no confunda las cosas. Nosotros tuvimos un trato, hacer que Sakura y Li, pudiesen estar juntos. Luego de eso seguiríamos como antes y eso es precisamente lo que hago– la máscara de amabilidad de Tomoyo se estaba resquebrajando. No entendía qué demonios pretendía Eriol hablando de eso con ella. Estaba claro que sólo había sido una noche para él y ella primero moriría mil veces antes de confesar, que desde esa noche no había sido la misma y que lo extrañaba.

–Pero Tomoyo, podemos ser amigos–se aventuró y tomó las manos de ella, lo cual generó que el rostro de Tomoyo se arrebolara ligeramente.

–Hiragizawa, pensará que soy anticuada por decir esto, pero, yo no me acuesto con mis amigos. –murmuró con ese tono de voz impersonal y sin tutearlo ninguna vez.

Eriol se sentía frustrado. Cuando minutos atrás había visto a los tres jóvenes charlar, se fijó en la expresión de regocijo de la amatista y algo cálido inundó su ser. Era cierto que no quería una relación con nadie. Pero la noche anterior cuando él había salido a "cazar" y había logrado liarse con una hermosa mujer, no había sentido lo mismo que antes. La imagen de Tomoyo seguía impertérrita en sus recuerdos. Resultando toda su noche un fracaso, ni siquiera pudo llegar al clímax con aquella mujer, por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible. Sólo el recuerdo del cuerpo de Tomoyo y fingir que estaba con ella, pudo desencadenar su liberación.

La expresión de Tomoyo corriéndose lo perseguía todas las noches. Él creyó que la falta de sexo, durante la semana, era la culpable de su obsesión por recordar aquel gesto de la pelinegra. Pero había comprobado que pese la belleza de su amante y la fogosidad del encuentro, no era suficiente. La quería a ella otra vez en su cama, quizás si la tenía otra vez, esas estúpidas imágenes se esfumarían. Sí, la tendría nuevamente, sólo era cuestión de jugar bien sus cartas.

–Tomoyo, no creas que para mí no fue especial la noche que nos acostamos–farfulló diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba mintiendo, puesto que nunca había pensado en una chica con tanta regularidad, después de haberla hecho suya.

–Hiragizawa, de verdad no es necesario que finja. Me agrada más cuando es honesto con sus intenciones– lo acribilló con la mirada– Dígame ¿qué pretende obtener con toda esta conversación? –Tomoyo ya no sonreía ni fingía nada, quería que el fuese sincero, por lo tanto ella también lo sería.

–¡No estoy fingiendo! ¡y no me llames por mi apellido! ¡Demonios!–le gritó malhumorado lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sorprendiera y diera un paso hacia atrás. Eriol no se enojaba nunca, al menos, nunca de forma explosiva, siempre sonreía irónicamente y devolvía los ataques con frases sarcásticas. –De verdad fue especial, tú eres especial…

No pudo continuar porque un grito chillón interrumpió su conversación.

–¡Eriol! – Tomoyo vio como una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio se acercaba corriendo.

–¡Infiernos! –masculló en voz baja, era la chica de la noche anterior.

Al llegar donde estaban los dos pelinegros, se abalanzó sobre Eriol y lo estrechó en un abrazo que él no respondió.

–Eriol llevó buscándote toda la mañana.

–No veo, porque…–se detuvo buscando mentalmente el nombre de aquella mujer y se deshizo de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

–Natsuki, ese es mi nombre– comentó enojada –No puedo creer que ni siquiera lo recuerdes, cuando anoche te mostraste tan apasionado – soltó.

Eriol la miró con frialdad–No podría recordar nada, puesto que ni siquiera te pregunté tu nombre antes de…–no pudo terminar ya que Natsuki le atravesó la cara con una sonora bofetada.

–¡Eres un idiota imbécil!– gritó embroncada mientras se alejaba de él.

Tomoyo observó toda la situación, casi había cedido a los pedidos de Eriol, pero él no estaba dispuesto a jugar sus cartas gallardamente. Eso la irritó a niveles dantescos.

–Ya veo cuán especial fue– musitó y se castigó automáticamente, eso había sonado odiosamente celoso. Para intentar contener los daños de su imprudencia, volvió a ponerse su máscara sonriente y continuó–No se preocupe Hiragizawa, yo nunca haré un espectáculo, como el de su "amiga". Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme. Fue un gusto verlo.

Eriol enmudecido por la situación, simplemente observó como ella se alejaba, todo iba tan bien, hasta que esa mujer apareció. Como rayos había pensado que era hermosa, al lado de Tomoyo, quedaba relegada a una chica simplona y sin gracia. Vaya, si ella no hubiese llegado en el momento menos indicado. Seguro que Tomoyo hubiese aceptado irse a la cama con él, otra vez. Debería ver la forma de convencerla.

…

Durante esa tarde, Sakura y Shaoran andaban en su atmosfera propia, después de dejar a los pelinegros solos, fueron a comer helado. Sakura intuía que Shaoran tenía una obsesión por el chocolate, pero esa tarde pudo comprobarlo, ya que había pedido un helado doble, donde ambos sabores eran de chocolate, uno normal y el otro suizo. Ella todavía recordaba que la primera vez que él fue a su casa, devoró un trozo de pastel de ese mismo sabor.

Recorrieron tiendas y terminaron en un parque, guarecidos bajo la sombra de un hermoso sauce. Ya que las ramas de aquel árbol los tapaban casi por completo se besaron con pasión y desenfreno, hasta que Shaoran le propuso que fuesen a su departamento, ya que estaba más cerca que el de ella.

Al llegar a él, la pasión era tan arrolladora que terminaron haciendo el amor en el sofá de la sala, esta vez no hubo ternura, simplemente saciar el hambre del uno por el otro.

Estaban desnudos en la sala, extasiados y satisfechos, recostados plácidamente en el sofá, ella jugueteaba con los escasos risos que Shaoran tenía en su pecho y él movía su mano de forma posesiva, por una de las nalgas de Sakura. El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse nuevamente, hasta que intempestivamente, el celular de la castaña, comenzó a sonar.

Se estiró hasta alcanzar su pantalón donde se encontraba guardado su teléfono. Miro la pantalla y se percató de que era el señor Clow quien la llamaba. Con un poco de timidez contestó.

–Hola, ¿qué se le ofrece señor Clow? –demandó, mientras que Shaoran con un gesto travieso apretaba uno de sus pechos. Lo cual provocó una pequeña risita de ella, en parte por las cosquillas y en parte por el nerviosismo.

–Sakura, tengo un problema muy grande. Necesito que hoy vengas a trabajar. – Rogó con melodrama– Un grupo de pasantes ha arrendado este local, por esta noche. Creo que hay alguna convención de no sé qué y un gran número de clientes vendrá; el problema es que pidieron que tú hicieras una de tus presentaciones. De lo contrario no habría trato.

–Señor Clow, la verdad es que yo…

–Por favor Sakura, prometo darte una buena paga, sólo será esta noche. – volvió a suplicarle utilizando la voz más melosa que alguna vez le hubiese escuchado.

–Está bien, estaré allí como a las ocho de la noche.

No se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta de su jefe, simplemente colgó. Shaoran seguía entretenido con sus pechos y de pronto preguntó.

–¿Tienes que trabajar?

–Sí, me iré pronto. Así no se me hará demasiado tarde para el autobús. Debo ir a casa a cambiarme.

–Yo iré a dejarte a casa de tus jefes, ¿Dónde viven?

Sakura se puso enferma de inmediato–No te preocupes, en verdad prefiero ir sola.

–Claro que no, prometí protegerte ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió con los ojos fijos en los verdes de ella– Además ni siquiera han atrapado al desgraciado que intento secuestrarte. Ni hablar iré a dejarte. Punto.

–Shaoran, por favor, mi jefe ira a mi departamento a recogerme. Y luego él mismo me regresará. No te preocupes. –le rogó dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Shaoran la abrazó y posó sus manos en las caderas de ella. Sakura se acomodó en horcajadas sobre su novio– Si te pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría.

–No pasara nada malo, cariño– susurró en su oído, mientras la erección de él comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, chocando con ella.

Tomó su miembro con sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, se posicionó sobre éste y se dejó caer lenta y tortuosamente. Shaoran contuvo la respiración al igual que ella, hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior. Aquel vaivén erótico comenzó y no se detuvo hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos.

Luego de ello y pese a las negativas de la castaña, Shaoran había ido a dejar a Sakura a su departamento. Ella sólo tomo un par de cosas y se dirigió velozmente a la parada del autobús. Aún no anochecía, pero la sensación de ser observada no se quitaba. Asustada tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

Cuarenta minutos después se bajó en la entrada del club, desde la última vez que había venido, habían pasado tantas cosas. Y eso que sólo eran unos cuantos días. Tenía que contarle pronto a Shaoran la verdad, amaba a ese hombre. Pero por extraño que pareciera, el miedo a que él no entendiera y la abandonara, la paralizaba cada vez que intentaba decirle sobre su trabajo.

Ingresó y saludó al bueno de Yamazaki que cuidaba la puerta como siempre. Se dirigió hacía el salón de ensayo y acordó con su coreógrafo hacer algo sencillo, en vista del casi nulo tiempo que tendrían para preparar el acto. Utilizando pasos de otras coreografías Sakura simularía ser una asesina, vestida completamente de negro e iría matando a sus bailarines a medida que avanzara la canción.

Algunas de sus compañeras fueron al salón a saludar a Sakura y darle todo su apoyo respecto a lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna fue tan efusiva como Yuko. La cual la regañó por tomar un taxi con un chofer desconocido. Sakura se disculpó con ella por la preocupación causada y ella sólo dijo.

–A las 23:30 saldrás, los hombres que hay afuera son educados, creo que son médicos o algo así. Pero no te confíes de ninguno, los educados son los peores– sentenció.

Cuando llegó su momento de salir al escenario el público masculino en su totalidad, salvo sus compañeras, estaba enardecido por verla.

La presentación se realizó perfectamente, pero ella no había disfrutado haciéndolo como era costumbre al bailar, seguía sintiéndose observada, pero era diferente a la sensación de la tarde. Rebuscó vagamente en el público para ver a alguien conocido y pese a los faroles que la alumbraban en contra, un par de ojos oscuros se le hicieron familiares.

Cuando los faroles fueron apagados, la silueta de aquel hombre fue más clara, ese hombre era Touya, su hermano.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Aquí les traígo el noveno capítulo de este fic, recién salido del horno (computador)<p>

ohhhh sí, soy malvada, quedó en una parte muy interesante...daría cualquier cosa por ver sus caras de frustración.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? tuvo de todo ¿o no? por fin nuestros castaños dejaron de ser vírgenes xD y vaya parecen conejos jajajaa

Por otro lado, no pensaba que la historia TomoyoxEriol, fuese a tomar tanto protagonismo, pero es lo que salió en los momentos de inspiración. Ellos tienen ese tipo de relación amor-odio que siempre gusta leer. Pero apareció Touya, quizás se enrede con Tomoyo ¿Qué dicen uds?

Por otra parte, como Touya reaccionará frente a Sakura y que dirá ella al ver a su hermano luego de tanto tiempo.

Bueno todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

Dudas, sugerencias, intentos de asesinato, todo, lo escriben aquí abajito.

Un abrazo para uds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 10**

Al distinguir aquellos ojos café oscuro, Sakura palideció y prácticamente huyó del escenario en medio de los vítores de los asistentes, intentando infructuosamente, cubrirse un poco. El conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba era minúsculo y demasiado sensual.

Sin poder sacarse la imagen de Touya recostado ligeramente sobre la barra del bar, taladrándola con su mirada, vació todo el contenido de su estomago, al llegar al inodoro del camarín. La expresión de él, era una mezcla entre incredulidad y enojo. Había notado como tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus manos hechas puños.

Sin perder el tiempo, y despavorida se vistió con su ropa normal. Quería huir a su casa, pero se detuvo en seco. Hanataro, su taxista, la esperaba para una hora más y ella no quería esperar. Desesperada y con las manos temblorosas, marcó desde su móvil el número de Tomoyo.

Luego de tres tonos, la voz sobresaltada de Tomoyo sonó por su teléfono.

–_Sakura ¿estás bien?_ –preguntó compungida.

–Tomoyo, necesito que vengas por mí, estoy en el club –respondió Sakura paseándose como león enjaulado en el camarín.

Tomoyo se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

–_Llegaré en veinte minutos, pero dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ –Afirmando el celular entre su cara y cuello, mientras buscaba uno de sus zapatos bajo la cama.

–Estoy bien, pero necesito irme, por favor –susurró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

–_Te llamaré cuando esté fuera de Clow._

–Gracias.

Sakura cortó la comunicación y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero ella las limpió con rabia, no iba a llorar por Touya. Pero verlo había significado revivir muchas cosas. Entre ellas, el dolor que había sentido cuando él se había marchado, olvidándose por completo de ella. Touya era el hermano más celoso que hubiese podido tener. Nunca dejó que tuviese novio, interrumpió cuando iba a besarse con un chico por primera vez, casi lo mató con la mirada asesina que le dio. Lo que desencadenó que por poco ningún chico se atreviese siquiera a hablarle.

Pero ella lo amaba, era su hermano y siempre la había protegido. Nunca había terminado de entender, qué diantres había sucedido para que él se fuese, sin jamás regresar. La última vez que le había visto, fue en el funeral de su padre, el pobre Fujitaka.

Como los minutos transcurrían lentos procedió a quitarse todo el exagerado maquillaje, incluyendo esas ridículas pestañas postizas. Dejó su cara sin una pizca de cosméticos. Y se miró en el espejo con detenimiento, si se comparaba con la Sakura de dos años atrás había cambiado muchísimo. Su rostro se veía más adulto y en esos momentos más triste.

Cuando Tomoyo la llamó a su celular, ella cortó la llamada sin contestar, y se apresuró a salir del club. Yamazaki la observó en silencio y le abrió el paso, ella aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Buscó con su mirada el automóvil de Tomoyo y estaba justamente a la salida del callejón, que llevaba a la puerta lateral de empleados, está vez su amiga traía un convertible de color azul oscuro. Al parecer estaba sola, ya que ella se encontraba sentada al volante y no se veían los carros de su grupo femenino de guardaespaldas.

Corrió rápidamente al encuentro de su amiga, pero una sombra se atravesó en su camino y se sobresaltó al sentir un agarre en su brazo derecho.

–¿Qué diablos haces en este lugar, Sakura? –escuchó la gruesa voz de su hermano, era la misma que usaba, cuando se enfadaba con ella.

–Touya –susurró muy bajito. Levantó su mirada y casi se desmayó al ver la ira en los ojos de él.

Intempestivamente, Touya aflojó su agarre, pero sin soltarla y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sakura miró con sorpresa a Tomoyo que respiraba agitadamente y provista de una palo de beisbol, que sabe dios de dónde sacó.

–¡Suelta a mi amiga o lo lamentarás! –bramó, con la mirada incendiada de valentía. Al notar que aquel desconocido, no soltaba a Sakura, levantó el palo otra vez, pero la voz temblorosa de su amiga la detuvo:

–¡Espera Tomoyo! No lo golpees, él es mi hermano –susurró con la voz en un hilo. Tomoyo quedó exactamente paralizada, inspiró profundamente y dejó caer el "arma" al suelo.

Touya se incorporó y soltó a su hermana, se sobó uno de sus hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor. El golpe de Tomoyo, le había pegado fuerte en el cuerpo, pero también en su orgullo. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su atacante y aterrorizó a Tomoyo con una mirada de psicópata, que solía usar cuando se enfrentaba a algún enemigo, llámese los pretendientes de Sakura.

–Lo siento –musitó–. Creí que era el atacante que persigue a Sakura –completó avergonzada, agachando la mirada.

–¿Atacante? –Arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia Sakura, quien no terminaba de reaccionar –¿De qué demonios está hablando esta mujer, Sakura?

Sakura se fijó con detenimiento en su hermano, quien vestía un largo abrigo que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y se notaba más delgado que antes. Su expresión de dureza de minutos atrás, había sido sustituida por una mueca de innegable preocupación. Y eso terminó de indignarla.

–No es de tu incumbencia Touya–.musitó Sakura, esforzándose por parecer calmada.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres mi hermana! –gritó apretando los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

–Bastante tarde vienes a recordarlo– espetó, con un significativo rencor en cada palabra que conformó la frase, como si lo hubiese guardado demasiado tiempo en su interior.

–Sakura, jamás lo he olvidado…

La risa falsa y dolida de Sakura no le permitió seguir hablando, los ojos verdosos de ella, le reclamaban un millón de cosas, que él no era capaz de entender.

–¡Cállate! –Se acercó a él y comenzó a gritarle frases dolorosas, hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho masculino, en cada reclamo –. Después del funeral de papá, te fuiste. Te olvidaste que yo existía, Touya. No vengas ahora, a decir que nunca te has olvidado de mí. ¡Son casi dos años! –sentenció con los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

–Sakura, por favor cálmate –suplicó Touya ante el bombardeo de alegatos en su contra–. Deja que te explique.

–¡Me vale madre lo que tengas que decirme! Si ya te olvidaste de mí por tanto tiempo, sigue haciéndolo, hoy ya no te necesito –Lo miró fríamente, como jamás había mirado a nadie.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó sulfurado– ¡Te comportas como una nena! –Pasó una mano por su cabello que se encontraba un poco desordenado–. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar, porque estás trabajando de bailarina en este lugar.

–Touya…–su voz era suave y amenazadora, como la calma antes del caos– creo que no has entendido, tú no tienes derecho a preguntar nada sobre mi vida. Absolutamente nada. ¡¿Entiendes?! –Gritó completamente sulfurada y con las mejillas rojas de ira.

–Claro que lo tengo, eres mi hermana. Y te guste o no, dejarás este trabajo hoy mismo –Volvió a sujetarla y comenzó a caminar, pero ella plantó los pies en el suelo con toda la fuerza que era capaz.

–¡Lo tuyo son palabras, contra hechos! –bramó alterada.

Tomoyo estaba perpleja viendo toda la escena de los hermanos. Ahora que observaba bien a aquel sujeto, podía notar que se parecía al chico que salía en la foto, que Sakura conservaba en su casa. Aunque evidentemente, ahora era más adulto y su aspecto era de un hombre duro y frío.

No había querido interrumpir toda la conversación de ellos, incluso había sentido la necesidad, de alejarse y volver a su carro. Pero la mirada furibunda que le regalo Touya, la había dejado plantada en su lugar, sin ser capaz de moverse. Pero ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y ambos hermanos eran un par de tozudos, ninguno de ellos se escuchaba realmente.

Tomoyo acostumbrada a analizar todo, olvidándose un poco de los sentimientos. Creía que sería sensato escuchar la versión de Touya y luego rechazarlo, si es que aquella explicación no convencía a Sakura. Pero la castaña estaba haciendo todo al revés. Además podía notar que el hermano de su amiga, tenía un temperamento demasiado explosivo y volátil. Terminaría llevándose a Sakura por la fuerza. Y si se trataba de ser honesta, ni luchando las dos juntas contra él, podrían ganarle. Dispuesta a evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos, intervino.

Se posicionó en el camino de Touya, quien arrastraba a la castaña con el entrecejo arrugado y con la postura de _"me joderé al que intente detenerme"_. Tomoyo suspiró y soltó –Creo que debes darle tiempo –Apuntando a Sakura, quien le daba a Touya una mirada de profundo desprecio.

–Sal de mi camino, me llevaré a Sakura, ella no puede estar exponiéndose de esta manera, más cuando dices que hay alguien que quiere atacarla –. Analizó con la voz preocupada de un hermano mayor.

–Comprendo –murmuró Tomoyo– el punto es que ella ya no es una niña, y no debes obligarla, será contraproducente y sé que tú no quieres que ella te odie aún más – lo miró con sus ojos azules colmados de sabiduría, que desarmó la convicción de Touya.

Lentamente Touya soltó a Sakura, quien sin esperar un segundo corrió al carro de Tomoyo y se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto.

Tomoyo se dispuso a seguir a Sakura y le dio la espalda a Touya, recogió el bate de beisbol. Cuando se alejó dos pasos, escuchó como Touya carraspeaba. El hermano de Sakura tenía una mirada llena de culpabilidad, el tipo se veía realmente mal.

–Espera –pidió –, necesito saber cómo estará ella, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso? –murmuró entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

–No creo que haya problema, de hecho me gustaría saber tu versión de la historia –comentó la ojiazul, curvando imperceptiblemente sus labios hacia arriba.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno con las cejas levantadas.

–Porque así sería más responsable emitir un juicio –sonrió–. Te llamaré mañana.

Sin decir nada más, Tomoyo siguió caminando hacia su carro. Touya la observó un poco embobado, la amiga de su hermana era realmente atractiva, pero lo más interesante era su personalidad, era avasallante.

Tomoyo se posicionó en el volante–¿Dónde vamos? Hay tres alternativas: Tu departamento, mi casa o tal vez…la casa de Li –consultó la pelinegra, con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios, una vez que se sentó en el puesto de conductor.

Sakura entornó los ojos, era increíble como Tomoyo podía leerla, como si se tratase de un libro abierto. Quería estar con Shaoran en esos momentos, la llegada de Touya era un golpe bajo, para el cual no estaba preparada. Se sentía lastimada y herida, todas las noches que su mente caía en los recuerdos de su hermano, ella se refrenaba y espantaba aquellos sentimientos, alejándolos como si se tratase de una mosca. Por eso que lo que quería ahora, era sentir el amor de Shaoran, que él la rodeara con sus brazos y pudiese olvidarse de Touya, y llenarse de él, de Shaoran.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Sakura, Tomoyo dijo: –A la casa de Li, entonces –sonrío y comenzó a conducir. Aceleró a fondo, provocando un gran chirrido. Sakura se quedó pegada en el respaldo del asiento, por la velocidad que adquirió, en cuestión de segundos, aquel automóvil.

–Tomoyo, yo…–se detuvo un momento y añadió– quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

–No es nada que tú no harías por mí –comentó alegre– pero si me permites darte un consejo, habla con tu hermano, escucha lo que él deba decir, luego con toda la información, toma una decisión.

–Lo sé Tommy, pero es tan difícil verle la cara y no recordar su abandono. Además tuve que pasar muchas cosas sola, porque él desapareció –suspiró.

–Entiendo –dijo–, no te pido que sea mañana o pasado, pero no tomes la decisión antes de hablar con él. Yo tengo su número –murmuró mientras sacaba la pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo, y jugueteaba con ella entre sus dedos. Lo cual hizo, que casi perdiera el control del carro. Sakura tenía los dedos enterrados en la manilla para sujetarse. Tomoyo conducía como una demente.

–Gracias. Sabes Tomoyo, debo decirle la verdad a Shaoran. No quiero que él se sienta traicionado, enterándose por otra persona sobre mi trabajo.

Tomoyo pisó a fondo el freno, lo que hizo que Sakura instintivamente, se afirmara con ambas manos del tablero, para no golpear la cara contra éste. La pelinegra se volteó a verla.

–¿Cuándo se lo dirás? ¿Y cómo? –preguntó con una mueca de preocupación.

–Aún no lo sé, pero debo hacerlo. Y pronto.

Momentos después, llegaron a las afueras del edificio, donde se encontraba el departamento de Shaoran. Tomoyo insistió en acompañar a Sakura hasta el hall del edificio, y luego esta última observó como la pelinegra volvió a su convertible y aceleró como una descocada, para alejarse de allí. En verdad, Tomoyo conducía como una maniática.

Cuando estaba afuera del departamento de Shaoran tocó el timbre y esperó un minuto, pero del otro lado no se escuchaba nada, lo intentó otra vez, pero nada sucedió. Comenzó a llenarse la cabeza, sobre lo imprudente que era al haber ido a casa de su novio, eran pasada la una de la madrugada, quizás él ya estuviese durmiendo. Iba a irse, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría.

Miró como Shaoran se restregaba los ojos y vestía "milagrosamente" ambas partes de su pijama.

–Sakura, que agradable sorpresa –sonrió con ternura–. Aunque ¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí?

–Oh Shaoran, Tomoyo me trajo – se arrojó a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo apretado. Su nariz fue inundada con el familiar y embriagador aroma de su novio –, necesitaba verte. De veras, lo necesitaba –. Hundió su cara en su pecho y Shaoran la apretó contra sí mismo y se preocupó por su Sakura, ya que tenía una mirada profundamente melancólica.

–Entremos –susurró en el oído de la castaña y tomó su mano, para dirigirla hasta la habitación que Sakura conocía muy bien.

Ella se quitó los zapatos, y se acurrucó al lado de Shaoran, quien le acarició ligeramente el cabello. Se quedaron abrazados en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad, con el silencio de acompañante, hasta que Shaoran habló.

–¿Por qué estás triste, cariño? –preguntó mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de ella, provocando que se estremeciera más por la pregunta que por la caricia.

–Me encontré con Touya al salir de trabajar –susurró modificando ligeramente los hechos.

–¿Touya? –preguntó, intentando recordar quién diablos era Touya.

–Sí, él es mi hermano –aclaró Sakura.

–¿Tu hermano? –rememoró aquella plática, que tuvo hace tiempo con Sakura y Tomoyo, aquella en la que él se entero de muchos aspectos que desconocía, hasta ese momento, sobre la vida de Sakura. Ella habló de su hermano, pero no había mencionado su nombre.

–Sí, él desapareció luego del funeral de papá –suspiró y gimoteó haciendo que su voz saliera temblorosa–. Luego de ello no volví a verlo hasta el día de hoy.

–Oh mi pequeña –susurró y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

–No sabes la falta que me hizo. Durante mucho tiempo tuve la firme creencia, de que él regresaría por mí. Pero cuando las deudas del hospital de mi padre, hicieron que remataran la casa y todo lo que poseíamos, allí recién pude caer en la cuenta que él no volvería–. Liberó un lánguido suspiro y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran.

–Tranquilízate mi pequeña, todo estará bien –musitó cerca de su oído– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo al momento de verte?

–No mucho la verdad, él intento explicarme algunas cosas, pero no se lo permití. No quiero hablar con él. No estuvo cuando lo necesité y tal vez por culpa de Touya, terminaré perdiendo lo más valioso para mí…–Sakura se tensó al descubrir que estaba siendo traicionada por su propia boca, soltando información de más.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Shaoran evidentemente interesado en el vuelco que había tomado la conversación–. ¿Qué es eso tan valioso? –agregó utilizando las mismas palabras que su novia. Se incorporó ligeramente para ver en las penumbras los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura no apartó la vista de aquellos ojos ámbares y curiosos, que la atravesaban. Su cerebro trabajaba, a un ritmo frenético, ideaba miles de posibles explicaciones a cada segundo. Pero ninguna parecía convencerla. El momento de decir la verdad había llegado. Inspiró grandemente y en su mente ideó una frase coherente.

–No es un "eso", es un "alguien" –inspiró nuevamente–.Tú eres la persona más valiosa para mí. –miró la profundidad que le regalaban los ojos dorados de su novio y por segundos eternos, se perdió en ellos.

Shaoran sintió ese calor en el pecho, tan característico que experimentaba, cada vez que estaba cerca de Sakura. Acarició su rostro, se acercó disminuyendo la escasa distancia, entre ellos y la besó tiernamente. Ella respondió aquel delicioso beso, con la misma tranquilidad que imponía Shaoran.

–Te amo –susurró ella, en el momento en que él abandonó brevemente sus labios para respirar–. Pase lo que pase, jamás dudes que te amo–.Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se esforzó por no dejarlas salir, cumpliendo su cometido.

–Nunca lo haré –prometió él mientras volvía a derretir los labios de Sakura con sus besos.

Sakura sabía que posiblemente, Shaoran no estaría en condiciones de cumplir su palabra, cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, pero por ese momento quiso creer. Creer que él la amaría a pesar de sus mentiras. Creer que no le importaría que ella fuese una stripper, no era una stripper en la totalidad de la palabra, pero era una stripper al fin y al cabo. Quiso creer que Shaoran jamás dudaría del gran amor que ella sentía y sentiría por él, porque en el fondo intuía que lo amaría para siempre.

Esa noche Shaoran le hizo el amor, de la forma más tierna que hubiese podido imaginar la chica de cabellos castaños. No estaba esa lujuria latente de las otras ocasiones, esta vez todo el acto, estuvo plagado de palabras hermosas, susurros, caricias que desbordaban el alma de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Shaoran había besado todos los recovecos de la cara de ella, quien se había mostrado totalmente complacida. La había desnudado sin premuras, con delicadeza. Besando cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, palpando suavemente sus curvas con las manos cálidas.

La devoción con la que besó y lamió los pechos de ella, casi la hace obtener su liberación, pero Sakura quería explotar al mismo tiempo que Shaoran, por lo que le rogó con los ojos que la hiciese suya. Como si hubiesen estado unidos en mente y pensamientos, él comprendió los deseos que ella tenía, sin mayores preámbulos se zambulló en el interior de Sakura. Aprisionando el delicado cuerpo femenino entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

El ritmo que marcó el hombre castaño era lento y delicioso, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna en aquellos momentos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de tener contacto, atentos a cualquier atisbo que les permitiera, entregarse a la misma locura que el otro.

Permanecieron con ese ritmo constante un lapso indefinido, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban unidos. Hasta que Sakura sintió como aquel sentimiento de bienestar y placer se acercaba, tomando ventaja de su poco control. Ella envolvió a Shaoran con su mirada y él de forma sorprendente percibió, aceleró levemente el ritmo, la sensación placentera tanto en uno como en el otro, comenzó a crecer hasta hacerse insoportable, culminando ambos al unísono, con la liberación más maravillosa que hubiesen experimentado.

Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse, mientras aquel instante de placer ocurría. Tampoco dejaron de hacerlo cuando el placer disminuyó. Shaoran no se salió del interior de Sakura, dio un giro y ella quedó sobre él, la unión permanecía y fue en esa postura como Shaoran se durmió. Ella no pudo dormir, lo que acababa de pasar era lo más maravilloso que pudiese ocurrir, ahora conocía el significado de hacer el amor. Aunque las veces anteriores, se había sentido rebosante de afecto, está vez estaba más allá. La entrega había ido más allá de lo físico. Se mantuvo quieta y despierta sobre Shaoran, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tiñeron la habitación del chino.

Sakura no se cansaba de mirar todos los rasgos de su novio, que al estar dormido, no tenían ese semblante serio de siempre, aunque en ese aspecto era poco lo que podía quejarse, Shaoran se mostraba siempre dulce y tierno con ella. Los tentadores labios de él, la llamaban tal como el polen atrae a las abejas. Ligeramente acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos, los recorrió lenta y tortuosamente, cuidando ser delicada, para no despertarlo. Ella tomó la decisión de creer en Shaoran y en el amor. A penas el dejara de dormir, le contaría toda su verdad, absolutamente todo.

Shaoran comenzó a removerse y abrió ligeramente sus ojos, observó con detenimiento que los de su novia, lo observaban con una extraña expresión, como si estuviesen acongojados.

–Buenos días, pequeña –musitó Shaoran y envolvió a Sakura entre sus brazos, con fuerza y delicadeza, al mismo tiempo. La besó con ternura, que resquebrajó los aires de sinceridad de la castaña, pero la valentía tomó el poder esta vez y continuó.

–Shaoran –suspiró Sakura–. Tengo que hablar contigo –se arrimó más hacia él, como si su calor fuese de vital importancia.

–Dime, amor –se mantuvieron abrazados y el silencio, los rodeó como una niebla de incertidumbre.

El estomago de la castaña, permanecía retraído y con una sensación de vacío gigantesco. Por más que intentaba hilar la forma adecuada de comenzar, no la encontraba. Decidida enfocó su mirada anegada de lágrimas en los orbes ámbares de Shaoran, y suspiró. El castaño al ver las lágrimas no derramadas de su novia, se preocupó de inmediato y se incorporó, lo que obligó a que Sakura hiciese lo mismo. Quedando él sentado en la cama y apoyado en el respaldo y ella a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron breves instantes, Shaoran iba a preguntar a Sakura el motivo de su infelicidad, pero los susurros de ella lo detuvieron.

–¿Recuerdas cuando dije que temía perder a la persona más valiosa para mí? –le dio una mirada de legítimo miedo.

–Pero dijiste que yo era esa persona, ¡y a mí no me perderás! –exclamó totalmente convencido–. Por favor, no pienses que vas a perderme, yo te amo y lo haré siempre.

–Lo que ocurre Shaoran es que y-yo, te he mentido en algunas cosas –dijo con la voz pastosa y cerrando los ojos, haciendo que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Sakura agachó la mirada, ante la incredulidad que poseía el rostro del castaño.

La expresión relajada de Shaoran desapareció, tal como el agua se evapora al aplicarle demasiado calor. Frunció profundamente su entrecejo y sin llegar a ser brusco, sostuvo la barbilla de Sakura, obligándola a mirarlo.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –arguyó con la quijada tensa, intentando mantener la calma. Pensaba tal vez que se trataba de algo sin importancia o de una broma estúpida. Consiguiendo calmarse a medias.

Sakura se sentía confundida y sólo atino a tomar las manos de Shaoran y besarlas ligeramente, Shaoran la dejó hacer y notó el evidente temblor en las manos de ella, pero se mantuvo impertérrito frente a su novia.

Pasaron algunos segundos, que para Sakura contaron como un par de siglos. Hasta que Shaoran insistió con su pregunta.

–Sakura, contéstame, ¿en qué me has mentido? –suplicó con tristeza.

Shaoran pensaba que Sakura era la persona más transparente que había conocido, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiese mentido? Pero más que contentar esa pregunta, la premura era saber ¿qué cosas no eran verdad?

–Sobre mi trabajo –soltó de repente y los colores desaparecieron de su cara en ese momento–. Te he mentido sobre mi trabajo –señaló esta vez más segura que antes, pero no por ello, menos nerviosa y menos asustada–. Shaoran, la verdad es que yo no trabajo como niñera –Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y le costaba trabajo hablar sin que su voz saliese temblorosa, se detuvo un momento para indagar las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de Shaoran. Pudo notar sorpresa, luego enfado y al final algo de curiosidad.

–¿En qué trabajas entonces? –preguntó.

–Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que he intentado decírtelo desde que acepté que te amaba, pero me he comportado como una cobarde y no ha sido hasta este momento en que he logrado reunir el valor suficiente, para decirte esto –inspiró profundamente, creyendo fervientemente que el aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, le darían el valor suficiente para terminar la confesión de su realidad–. Trabajo en un club para caballeros, soy una bailarina.

Shaoran se quedó congelado, era como si estuviese en medio de una pesadilla, no era posible, que las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su amada, fueran las mismas que él había entendido.

–¿Club de caballeros? ¿Bailarina? –balbuceó, intentando reafirmar su convicción, que su oído y su cerebro, habían malinterpretado las palabras de Sakura.

–Sí, trabajó allí hace más de un año– sonrió amargamente, los colores de su rostro aún no habían regresado.

Shaoran sintiéndose enfurecido, tomó a Sakura y la alejó de él, se levantó, se vistió con la parte de abajo de su pijama y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Sakura observó toda la escena aterrada, no sabía que saldría de todo este embrollo.

–¡¿Me estás diciendo, que eres una de esas mujeres que se desnudan por dinero?! Bramó indignado y resentido. La furia que sentía era tal, que necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba botar la tensión de algún modo. Y fue como una de las paredes pago las consecuencias–. ¿También te acuestas con ellos?

Sakura se puso aún más pálida, si cabía esa posibilidad –¡Claro que no!¡Shaoran, déjame explicarte! –rogó, se incorporó ágilmente y sin importarle su desnudez lo abrazó.

Shaoran se quitó a Sakura de encima con fuerza desmedida, lo que provocó que ella casi cayera, al perder el equilibrio por el empujón. Sakura intento tocarlo nuevamente, pero él la esquivó como si ella tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

–¡No me toques, Sakura! –gritó–. No quiero que una mujer como tú, me toqué nunca más.

–¡Shaoran, por favor escúchame! –suplicó, llorando desconsoladamente.

–¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Acaso quieres cobrarme por la ropa que te he sacado? ¿Es eso? –preguntó con rabia y sin filtrar ninguna de sus interrogantes. La miró fríamente, pero no era una mirada sobre ignorarla, era una de genuino desprecio. Caminó hacia uno de los muebles, donde descansaba una lámpara de diseño moderno, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes, se volteó hacia Sakura y lanzó los billetes a la cama deshecha–. Ahí están sus honorarios por los servicios prestados, espero que sea suficiente. Me he divertido, pero ya no será necesario que siga trabajando para mí –sentenció y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, frente a todos los pronósticos que su obsesiva imaginación había previsto, sobre este encuentro, nunca imaginó que él la humillaría de esa forma. Estaba al tanto que, si le contaba sobre su trabajo, podía perderlo. Pero no pensó que también perdería su corazón y su alma en el proceso. Shaoran había destruido ambas cosas, sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Sin decir nada tomó sus pertenencias y se vistió con la mente nublada. Casi como una autómata. Ni siquiera podía llorar, porque de pronto sus ojos se habían secado, al igual que sus sueños, aquellos que incluían a Shaoran.

Antes de irse, recorrió con los ojos aquella habitación, era la última vez que vería ese lugar donde había sido tan feliz. Recordó sin poder evitarlo, los momentos vividos hace apenas unas horas, en esa misma cama. Sintió que su alma se partió en dos y aunque sentía la urgencia de llorar, las lágrimas no brotaron de sus ojos.

Salió del complejo de departamentos, sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería alejarse del lugar, alejarse de los malos recuerdos, hace veinticuatro horas, aún vivía el sueño de ser la novia de Shaoran, luego había aparecido su hermano, lo que la había orillado a sincerarse con el amor de su vida. Sus peores miedos, se habían cumplido con creces. Shaoran la odiaba, jamás podría volver a estar con él, a sentir su olor, su calor. Cuando fue consciente de eso, sintió un dolor grande en su abdomen, lo que la obligó a sentarse en una de las bancas que había en el parque por el cual transitaba.

La mañana se hizo tarde y la tarde llamó a la noche, en todo el tiempo ella no había podido pararse de nuevo. Ni siquiera había sentido hambre o alguna necesidad biológica. Sólo estaba ahí con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo. Sin pensar nada. Sin sentir nada. Con un vacío en su interior, que sólo una persona podría revertir.

Al notar lo oscuro que estaba, se dispuso a marcharse, para ello usó toda la fuerza que tenía y emprendió el rumbo a su casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, así que tomó un taxi que la llevase a su hogar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, los recuerdos de su primera noche con Shaoran, la golpearon como un rayo y fue en ese preciso momento en que finalmente pudo llorar. Se derrumbó a penas cerró la puerta, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no dejaban de caer. Era tanta su tristeza que inclusive no podía respirar por los espasmos que provocaba el llanto. Los recuerdos dolorosos y los felices se mezclaban haciendo mella en su cordura. Amaba a Shaoran, pese a sus palabras aún lo amaba, lo amaría siempre. Aunque ella no lo reconociera aún, guardaba la esperanza que Shaoran meditara las cosas y la perdonara por haberle mentido. Tenía la esperanza que él la entendiera, que alguna vez pudiese comprender, cuan difícil había sido para ella la vida, desde que su padre había muerto. Aún tenía esperanzas que su amado Shaoran la volviese a querer y fuesen felices el resto del tiempo.

Las lágrimas de a poco fueron cesando, y un cansancio aterrador la invadió, quizás si dormía lo suficiente podría despertar de esa pesadilla, y volver a una realidad en la que Shaoran le sonreiría, la protegería y le diría que todo estaría bien.

–_Ojala algún día vuelvas a mí, Shaoran_–susurró al momento en que sus parpados se tornaron pesados y ya no supo de nada.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Holaaaaaa, siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero la verdad me costó bastante terminarlo, principalmente porque este comienzo de año laboral ha sido explosivo y con un millón de cosas que hacer.<p>

Ya pedida las disculpa procederé al análisis del capítulo.

Primero apareció el celoso hermano de Sakura, pienso que tendrá un rol importante en los próximos capítulos. Pero como pudieron apreciar, Sakura le dejó clarito que ya no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida.

Finalmente Sakura se confesó con Shaoran, no pretendía que eso ocurriera en este capítulo, pero ya saben que la inspiración es la que manda a la hora de escribir. Me dio mucha pena escribir la parte en la que Sakura se enfrenta a las duras palabras de Shaoran, más cuando esa misma noche habían hecho el amor. En esos momentos odie a Shaoran...

Espero sus comentarios sobre su percepción de esa escena y ver que pasará en el próximo capítulo.

Les dejo enormes cariños y espero con ansias sus reviews.

Un abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 11**

Shaoran no había sido el mismo desde esa mañana, las noticias sobre el secreto de Sakura lo habían destrozado, se sentía engañado y sucio. Había creído ciegamente en ella, por primera vez había creído en alguien, de una forma tan confiada y se había encontrado con que ella no era lo que él creía. Por más que intentaba, no podía imaginarse a Sakura bailando desnuda frente a otros hombres. Seduciéndolos. Palidecía cuando los pensamientos de que ella se acostara con alguno de esos malditos, saturaban su mente. Quizás ella era demasiado buena actriz y él un pelmazo que se lo había creído todo. Todo sobre su inocencia. Todo sobre su pureza. Todo sobre su amor.

Estaba enrabiado, tenía ganas de joderse al mundo entero. Lo que Sakura le había hecho era ruin. Él la amaba, pero ahora dudaba que todo lo que ella "fingió sentir" fuese real. Y eso lo lastimaba, seguramente había hecho el ridículo mostrándole esos sentimientos a ella.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, no había querido volver a su propia habitación desde que sintió que Sakura se fue. Había estado atento, pero sólo el ruido de la puerta principal del departamento al cerrarse, había sido el aviso de que Sakura se había marchado. No había escuchado ni sollozos, ni llanto. Sólo ese ruido frío y cruel de la puerta chocando contra el umbral. Cuando escuchó ese sonido, su corazón se rompió en ese mismo instante.

Aún en estado de shock, su alma y sentimientos le reclamaban, por no haber escuchado la historia completa de Sakura y haberse portado como un cabrón con ella, pero la rabia que había sentido y la traición de la cual había sido víctima, le habían nublado todos sus sentimientos y su parte fría, había tomado el control. No negaba el hecho de que al saber que ella se iba, tuvo que retenerse haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para no salir corriendo tras de ella.

Finalmente su frialdad había ganado, pero no por ello su corazón se rindió, a gritos le decía que se estaba equivocando, que él conocía a Sakura y que debería haber una explicación para todo. Explicación que por su orgullo se había negado a escuchar.

…

Durante ese mismo día, en la universidad Tomoyo se dedicó a buscar a Sakura, pero su búsqueda resultó inútil, ni ella ni Li habían asistido a clases, ella sonrió interiormente, era probable que se hubiesen quedado en casa amándose.

–Al parecer el noviazgo de Sakura y Li va viento en popa –susurró en voz alta para sí misma. Tomoyo no tenía como saber que aquella afirmación, estaba tan lejana a la realidad, como lo estaría ver un unicornio rosado, volando por los cielos.

Se dirigió a la cafetería en el primer descanso, necesitaba tomar un café doble, pese a que no era una fanática de aquella bebida. Pero la mañana estaba un poco fría y además tenía un sueño espantoso. Su cansancio no se debía precisamente a que hubiese acudido a buscar a Sakura la noche anterior. No. Ella no había podido dormir bien, porque los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido con Eriol, no la dejaban tranquila.

Si analizaba su situación estaba completamente pérdida, aunque se negase a aceptarlo, Eriol se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. Había caído como una estúpida en las redes del primo de Shaoran, y aunque su cerebro, su mente y su inteligencia compartían la opinión que todo lo referente a Eriol, debía ser olvidado; su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma no estaban de acuerdo.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, degustaba su café, sin azúcar. Su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de lo que había sido su "relación" con el pelinegro.

La primera vez que lo había visto, lo había ignorado como si fuese una rata de cloaca, –_una rata bastante sensual_ –añadió su traidor corazón, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Recordaba como él había intentado hacerse el lindo y ella se había hecho la tonta. Haciendo como si él no existiera, lo cual lo irritó, pero ella se hizo la desentendida, en aquel momento. Tomoyo tenía esa capacidad de recrear un perfil de una persona, en muy poco tiempo y con los rumores que circulaban acerca de la promiscuidad de Eriol y su actuación de caballero inglés, aquella primera vez que se vieron, supo que bastaría con chispear los dedos y Eriol se la llevaría a la cama.

Eso en un principio, la azoró. Desde que era una niña había sido criada siguiendo un estricto plan, el cual se extendía hasta su matrimonio. Era por eso que, desde que tuvo un poco más de consciencia, se había reprimido cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia el sexo opuesto. Lo que no había sido complejo, debido a que en su círculo social, las apariencias y la conveniencia eran lo primero. Ella se había negado a amar, sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de estar con quien su corazón eligiera. Motivo por el cual, gastaba su tiempo libre en diseñar trajes, en aprender nuevas recetas de postres o cantar en el coro de la escuela.

Había besado a algunos chicos cuando cursaba la preparatoria, más que nada por curiosidad, si la gente se sentía tan eclipsada al besar a alguien, ella quería sentir lo que sus compañeras comentaban. Pero su decepción había sido grande, si bien la sensación que había experimentado, era agradable, no llegaba a una mísera parte de lo que la gente solía comentar sobre besarse.

Sin embargo, cuando había asistido al departamento de Eriol, para practicar los besos y después besarse con naturalidad frente al par de castaños, para fingir su noviazgo. Ese día sí había sentido todo lo que solían comentar aquellas chicas en la escuela. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se había sentido como una chica normal. Había experimentado la calidez y fogosidad de un beso. ¿De uno? La verdad es que de varios.

Y lo del sexo, bueno, era algo que se había dado, cuando casi secuestraron a Sakura, ella se sintió muy culpable y el sentimiento de soledad se multiplicó por infinito. Necesitaba sentirse viva y Eriol era lo más cercano al significado de esa palabra, fue por ello que decidió que él sería su primer hombre. Aún poseía algo de cordura en esos momentos, por lo cual esperaba, sinceramente, disfrutar lo que durara la extraña relación con él y cuando se acabara, ser amigos. Pero todo se fue a la basura, esas buenas intenciones desaparecieron por arte de magia. Ahora necesitaba alejarse de Eriol, su plan había llegado a su fin y habían cumplido su cometido.

El problema era que ella quería con locura, volver a repetir, quería nuevamente estar en los brazos del chico de ojos azules, pero ya no era por no estar sola, era por algo más profundo que ella misma se negaba a aceptar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de coartar ese sentimiento naciente, y lo mejor era alejarse del foco que lo provocaba.

Tomoyo se sintió observada y elevó ligeramente su mirada, para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Eriol. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, ya que sintió como si aquel imprudente chico hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. Con paso felino se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba Tomoyo y se sentó frente a ella. Sin romper el contacto visual, y mucho menos abandonar esa sonrisa propia de él.

–Buenos días, Tomoyo –susurró con la mirada cargada de sensualidad.

Ella pensó que quizás estaba viendo cosas, donde no las había, porque si se trataba de comparar el Eriol del día anterior, a este que tenía enfrente, era muy diferente.

–Eriol…digo Hiragizawa ¿Qué tal va todo? –Preguntó sin que sus mejillas volviesen a su palidez normal.

Eriol bufó evidentemente contrariado, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa, que de burlona había pasado a tétrica.

–Necesito hablarte, pero no aquí.

–Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¿o sí?

–Claro que sí, por favor acompáñame, es importante –pese a que sus palabras eran corteses, su tono era de un inmenso aburrimiento y fastidio pero también con un tono suplicante. Como si disfrazara lo último de los dos primeras.

–Está bien –suspiró.

Salieron de la cafetería, faltaba poco tiempo para que el primer descanso terminara y tuviesen que volver a clases. Pero a medida que caminaban, Tomoyo notaba que no alcanzaría a volver a tiempo. Así que detuvo su marcha.

–Hiragizawa, hablemos ahora, de lo contrario, no alcanzaré a volver a clases –musitó, mirando su reloj, con una expresión de preocupación.

–¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? No pasa nada si te saltas una clase.

–Pues no quiero saltarme esa clase y menos para conversar con alguien como usted –soltó, con el tono remilgado que sabía que Eriol odiaba.

–¿Con alguien como yo? –repitió en forma de pregunta, como buscándole sentido a esa frase–. Pues lo lamento, chica petulante, pero tú hablarás conmigo ahora –dijo completamente enojado.

Tomoyo enmudeció, casi no sintió cuando Eriol la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia unos pasillos donde se encontraba el laboratorio de química, que ella no tenía idea que estuviese allí. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de recorrer esos pasillos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, él hizo que ingresaran a una sala.

–Esta sala era una bodega, pero está providencialmente abandonada, he venido en otras ocasiones aquí y jamás ha aparecido alguien para sacarme –explicó al ver la mirada interrogante de la amatista.

–Ya veo –murmuró–. Ahora dime ¿qué es eso que quieres hablar?

Eriol carraspeó, hacía eso cada vez que quería explayarse y hablar algo serio.

–Durante toda la tarde de ayer, me dediqué a rememorar la plática que tuvimos, pero una parte en especial es la que no pude sacarme de la cabeza –fijó sus ojos azules en lo del mismo color de Tomoyo–. Dijiste que yo te agradaba más cuando era honesto con mis intenciones, pues ahora lo seré –hizo una pequeña pausa–. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía –comentó con la mirada colmada de lascivia y acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la chica de bella cabellera azabache.

Instintivamente, Tomoyo dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero Eriol le cortó la marcha.

–No dejaré que te vayas. No, hasta que me des una respuesta –inquirió Eriol.

Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer, tenía claro que tenía que alejarse de Eriol, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía a sus órdenes.

–Hiragizawa…yo –se interrumpió para tomar una bocanada de aire– yo no puedo hacer eso –puntualizó y le devolvió una mirada limpia al chico.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia él y envolvió sus manos en la cintura de Tomoyo.

–Por favor, ya no me llames por mi apellido –susurró a unos milímetros de su boca –. Mi nombre es Eriol, y me gusta cuando me llamas así –besó los labios de ella con ternura, era la primera vez que compartían un beso que no fuese voraz y lujurioso. Tomoyo se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse, mas él no lo permitió. Para evitarlo depositó una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, e hizo que la distancia que quería interponer fuese imposible de lograr. Esto último terminó por desarmar la cordura de la muchacha y respondió el beso, el cual se torno más húmedo y la profundidad aumentó. Cuando el beso acabó, él miro sus ojos y Tomoyo pudo ver un montón de promesas, las que desaparecieron rápidamente, al pestañear.

–Necesito tenerte otra vez –murmuró mientras dirigía su lengua al lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Con una de sus manos apretó con delicadeza una de sus nalgas.

–No. Eso sólo traería complicaciones ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –suspiró Tomoyo, quien no podía negar que estaba disfrutando las caricias, que el pelinegro le daba.

–En nosotros no, somos maduros para separar las cosas –insistió, tomando a Tomoyo de ambas nalgas y sentándola en la superficie de una mesa que estaba atiborrada de cajas, pero que tenía el espacio suficiente para que ella pudiese sentarse. Le abrió las piernas y él se mantuvo de pie entre ellas. Sutilmente acunó ambos senos entre sus manos, los masajeó, como había soñado hacerlo desde la última vez. Inmediatamente su miembro reaccionó y suplicó por salir de su estrecho encierro.

–Eriol, por favor, dejemos esto por las buenas.

–No quiero, y sé que tú tampoco, tu cuerpo reacciona a cada una de mis caricias.

La consciencia de Tomoyo se reía de ella _"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"_ le preguntaba con sorna. Para ser honesta, ella sabía que debía parar, pero su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, su corazón estaba haciendo una fiesta en su pecho y su alma veía todo perfecto. Pero su inteligencia le vociferaba sobre lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Eriol no la amaba y no lo haría nunca. Y pesé a todo lo fuerte que pudiese verse, ella no quería ese tipo de relación con aquel hombre, no quería sólo algo físico. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para detenerlo, ni para detenerse.

–Eriol –susurró.

–Déjate llevar Tomoyo, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Quitó la chaqueta que ella estaba usando y desabotonó la camisa blanca y pulcra que llevaba debajo, dejando expuesto el sujetador, sacó uno de sus pechos de aquella prisión y lo tomó entre sus labios, deleitándose con la suavidad y sabor de aquella nívea piel.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo se estremeció. No podía creer que estuviese a punto de tener sexo, en una de las bodegas de la universidad. Pero el condenado de Eriol, sabía cómo hacerle perder la cabeza, es como si recordara exactamente lo que a ella le gustaba, el ritmo que le agradaba y la forma en que quería ser agasajada. Era un maldito.

–Eriol detente –pidió con la voz apagada y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Eriol no se detuvo y siguió jugueteando con el pezón de ella entre sus labios– ¡Detente ahora! –gritó, empujando a Eriol, quien salió proyectado un par de pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión de incredulidad.

Velozmente Tomoyo acomodó sus prendas y se bajó de la mesa de un saltito.

–Tomoyo, no entiendo por qué te niegas.

–Eriol, por mí está bien si quieres que seamos amigos, pero no quiero que nuestra relación caiga en esto –explicó–. No quiero que las cosas se compliquen, y terminemos odiándonos.

–¿Por qué terminaríamos odiándonos? Tú eres una mujer que no está buscando amor, según me has dicho y yo no creo que esas mierdas existan. Es una situación perfecta, sabes que nos complementamos fabulosamente en la cama. Además eres una mujer de lo más interesante. Ambos lo pasaremos bien y ninguno le pedirá explicaciones al otro.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Eriol rodó los ojos, poniéndolos blancos.

–No me decepciones Tomoyo, sé que entiendes perfectamente lo que te estoy proponiendo.

–Deberías ser más claro, sabes que mi imaginación es de lo más fértil.

–Quiero que seamos amantes, amigos con ventaja, o como tú quieras llamarlo.

–No, gracias.

–No me des la respuesta ahora, tómate tu tiempo –sonrió y se acercó a ella y depositó un beso apasionado en los labios de Tomoyo, quien muy a su pesar terminó respondiendo.

Al término de la jornada, decir que la amatista estaba feliz, sería una falacia. No solía nunca confundirse por cosas mundanas, pero desde el mismo momento en que decidió seguir los planes de Eriol, había descubierto cosas que no había imaginado antes. Una de sus frases favoritas era: "No se desea lo que no se conoce". Pero ella ya había conocido la avidez de una caricia, la añoranza de un beso, el candor de un orgasmo. Y vaya, deseaba en convertirse en la sensual mujer que era con Eriol, esa que lograba enloquecerlo. Pero el precio que debería pagar para ello, era alto y también desconocido.

Por su paz mental, dejó todos aquellos pensamientos en modo de espera. Lo último que quería era seguir comportándose como una idiota, ese no era su estilo. Se tomaría su tiempo para analizar todo lo que respectaba a la propuesta del primo de Shaoran. Por ahora tenía cosas más interesantes en las cuales ocupar su valioso tiempo. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios había pasado con el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, para que hubiese desaparecido, literalmente, de la vida de su amiga.

Hizo la llamada tal y como le había prometido. Y él al parecer, estuvo toda la mañana esperando esa llamada, porque no terminaba de sonar el primer tono cuando la voz de él inundó su oído.

–Habla Touya Kinomoto –dijo nada más contestar con esa voz oscura que hizo que a Tomoyo se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

–Señor Kinomoto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la amiga de Sakura.

–Señorita Daidouji, que bueno que me ha llamado –respondió intentando sonar simpático, algo que era de lo más difícil, porque su carácter era uno de los más temidos en el hospital central de Tokio.

–Me gustaría reunirme con usted ¿Cuándo cree que podría ser? –indagó intentando sonar serena, ya que la voz mandona de Touya se colaba por el teléfono y la ponía nerviosa.

–¡Ahora mismo! –Sentenció y suprimió el rugido que quiso salir por su garganta– ¿Dónde se encuentra? Para pasar por usted.

–Oh, no se preocupe, usted dígame donde nos reuniremos, la hora y yo estaré allí.

Touya miró su reloj y pasaban de la una de la tarde, la hora era perfecta para asistir a almorzar.

–Le parece en el restaurant "Muhō no", ubicado en el centro de Tokio.

–Sí, puedo estar allí en veinte minutos.

–La veré en veinte minutos entonces –cerró la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, por lo cual se regaño internamente, aquella muchacha era importante para poder convencer a Sakura que lo perdonara. Pero con sus malos modos, tan instaurados en su ser, le había cortado la llamada, tal y cómo hacia con cualquiera que lo llamara, no importaba si era un vendedor de revistas o el director del hospital, donde se desempeñaba como traumatólogo. Siempre sus modales eran maleducados y fríos, pero era tan buen médico, que aún no lo habían despedido.

Tomoyo llegó cinco minutos adelantada, por lo que decidió esperarlo, en una de las mesas que diese hacía la calle. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, nada más ingresar, los ojos de él la traspasaron como una daga. Inspiró y se acercó a la mesa en que el hermano de Sakura estaba instalado.

–Hola –saludó a Touya, quien parecía estar en un estado de enojo imperecedero, con su ceño perpetuamente fruncido.

–Buenas tardes –se incorporó y ayudó a que Tomoyo tomara asiento.

La muchacha se sentó y espero que Touya hiciese lo mismo, luego desarmó al hombre que estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa suspicaz, esa que ponía cada vez que iba a recurrir a sus dotes de detective. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos. Su sonrisa desapareció y lo desbarató con una mirada de frialdad, propia de cualquier jugador de póker.

–No voy a andarme con rodeos, quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que abandonara a Sakura a su suerte?

…

Shaoran despertó con un frío aterrador, quien sabe cuando lo había vencido el cansancio, pero no era esa sensación la que había sido causante de su interrupción del sueño, sino que el sonido del timbre que era ensordecedor e insistente.

Se levantó de mala gana y miró el reloj de soslayo, pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

–¿Quién diablos será a esta hora? –comentó al aire, enfurruñado. El timbre no dejaba de sonar, como si tocar ese estúpido botón, fuese la actividad más entretenida del planeta. Los niveles de psicopatía de Shaoran, se estaban elevando por los cielos, seguramente querría matar a la persona que insistía tanto en que abriese la puerta.

Ni siquiera miró por el ojo mágico, de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta de un tirón, con una postura desafiante, y dispuesto a darle una paliza al estúpido insistente, que quería cargarse sus oídos de tanto tocar el timbre.

Se sorprendió enormemente, cuando la amiga de Sakura, con una expresión de desasosiego, era quien estaba parada frente a su puerta. Ver esa mueca hizo que su estomago se apretase y le diera un vuelco. Algo no estaba bien.

–Hola Li, necesito hablar con Sakura. ¿Está contigo? –preguntó mirando por sobre los hombros del castaño, intentando buscar a Sakura, quien obviamente no apareció.

–¡Ella no está aquí! –gritó con rencor. Pero Tomoyo no prestó mucha atención al tono que había utilizado Shaoran, porque siguió conversando con él como si nada.

–Eso sí que es extraño, vengo de su departamento y no estaba. Y su celular está apagado, casi le he saturado su móvil de mensajes de voz, pero no he recibido respuesta –comentó pensativa y de pronto fulminó a Shaoran una mirada asustada–. ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

Shaoran se sintió enfermo de inmediato. Sakura se había ido muy temprano esa mañana. Todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido con el secuestro frustrado de, su ahora, ex novia, lo inundaron de golpe. No era posible que sus peores miedos de las semanas recién pasadas, se hubiese hecho realidad y ese maldito de la camioneta, hubiese logrado su cometido. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus propios miedos que no escuchaba que Tomoyo le hablaba con insistencia.

–¡Li! ¡Li! –Casi le gritaba haciéndole señas con las manos, para que la mirara, hasta que consiguió que el castaño fijara su aturdida vista en ella–. ¿Dónde fue? –Insistió al percatarse que tenía la atención del muchacho –porque en la madrugada, quiso venir a verte y la dejé en el hall del edificio. No creo que ella haya sido secuestrada… ¡Oh por Dios! –chilló consternada, llevándose las manos a la boca, para acallar un quejido.

Shaoran intentó calmar a Tomoyo.

–¡Sí, ella estuvo aquí! –exclamó– pero se marchó esta mañana.

La pelinegra respiró aliviada. Pero inmediatamente siguió acribillando a Shaoran con sus millones de preguntas.

–¿Dónde fue entonces? –cuestionó.

–Daidouji, eso no es asunto mío –comento con frialdad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Lo que escuchaste –suspiró– Sakura y yo no tenemos nada. Por lo tanto lo que pase, o deje de pasar con ella, no es algo que me incumba –se sentía horrible al decir esas sandeces, pero era lo que su orgullo le dictaba. Él era la víctima, de la cruel mentira de Sakura. Pero su preocupación por su bienestar, no lo dejaba pensar con toda la frialdad que él quisiera.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Li? –el muchacho se sorprendió al oír una palabra malsonante, de la boca de la perfecta y rara Tomoyo Daidouji, pero intentó disimular y le resultó a medias.

–Sakura me mintió, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero ¿o también te engañó a ti con su cara de niña inocente? –cuestionó venenoso y con una sonrisa horrible en sus labios. La pelinegra se esforzó, por mantener la calma, pero ese estúpido de Li, estaba haciendo esa tarea especialmente inalcanzable. Al ver que ella no respondía, asumió que ella no estaba al tanto y se propuso sacarla de la burbuja, que era el encanto de Sakura Kinomoto–. Sakura se vende al mejor postor en un club de hombres, además…

Fue interrumpido por una bofetada, que le dio vuelta la cara. Los ojos de la mujer que estaba frente a él, destellaban de ira.

–Jamás vuelvas a insultar a Sakura frente a mí, como lo hagas otra vez, haré que mis guardaespaldas te den una paliza, imbécil.

–No es un insulto, es la verdad –gritó con rabia a la amiga de la castaña– ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es el trabajo de ella? –murmuró intentando convencer a Tomoyo y sobándose la mejilla lastimada.

–Claro que lo sé, hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que nos conocemos –confesó–. Cuando lo supe, quise ser su amiga aún más, y esperaba que tú también la quisieras aún más, pero veo que me equivoqué…–volteó y se alejó del departamento de Shaoran–, es una pena.

–Espera, ¿Dónde vas?

Tomoyo detuvo su marcha y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Shaoran con ojos tristes.

–Voy a buscar a Sakura, supongo que con ella habrás sido aún más cruel, de lo que puedo imaginar. Espero que esté bien, de lo contrario, ni toda tu vida te alcanzará para arrepentirte de los estúpidos errores que estás cometiendo –murmuró con furia.

Shaoran se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, un poco conmocionado, las palabras de Tomoyo habían movido algo de su interior. Recordó las miradas de Sakura, su timidez, como había reaccionado cuando se besaron por primera vez, en su departamento. Lo tensa que se había puesto, como se había alejado de él. Aduciendo esas estupideces de querer terminar sus estudios, que no tenía tiempo para tener ningún tipo de relación. Como luego le había pedido que se quedará en su vida, la forma en que su "casi secuestro" los había unido con lazos indelebles. La primera noche que hicieron el amor, sus ojos colmados de afecto y ternura. Esos no podían mentir ¿Verdad?

Se dirigió con premura a su habitación, debía verificar que Sakura estuviera bien. Por más que su orgullo se interpusiera, su ser no podía seguir un segundo más sin saber si ella estaba sana y salva. Entró a su habitación y su mirada inexorablemente se dirigió hacia el fajo de billetes, que él le había lanzado a la muchacha y recordó como sus ojos verdes habían transmitido un gran dolor, en ese momento. Él mismo era capaz de reconocer que había sido muy cruel.

Se vistió con prisa, y entonces buscó su teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche, se sorprendió al ver el de Sakura, con aquel colgante verde al lado del suyo y las llaves de su apartamento. Tomo ambas cosas y salió a buscarla, debía encontrarla.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al departamento de ella, entró al complejo de apartamentos hasta situarse fuera de éste. Metió la llave en la cerradura y no pudo evitar el temblor en sus manos, ojala estuviese allí.

Ingreso a la pequeña estancia, todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero gracias a la luz que se colaba por la única ventana del departamento, pudo ver la silueta de Sakura recostada en el tatami, cerró silenciosamente la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta situarse al lado. Se acuclilló y miró con detenimiento el cuerpo de Sakura. Estaba en posición fetal y sólo podía ver el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Le dolió el pecho cuando se percató que tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas, y más aún al notar se estremecía con cierta regularidad.

No pudo aguantarse y acarició su cabello suavemente. Ella se removió aún más

–Shaoran, te amo –susurró la castaña, entre sueños.

El castaño no pudo resistirse, se acostó al lado de ella y buscó sus labios, desesperadamente, ella respondió aunque seguía durmiendo en un principio, Shaoran relamió cada recoveco de la boca de Sakura y disfrutó con el sabor de la saliva de ella.

Cuando finalmente ella reaccionó, se asustó e intentó separarse de aquel hombre que le aprisionaba la boca, pero al notar el olor de su amado, se calmó y respondió con fervor cada una de las caricias de ella.

–Shaoran, te amo –murmuró Sakura y el castaño sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se moría.

Con ese sentimiento entre desazón y devoción, hicieron el amor, durante toda la noche hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Abrazados. Sin embargo Shaoran no había dicho nada y las veces que había aguantado su mirada, sólo veía una tristeza inconmensurable en sus ojos. Lo cual llevó a ambos a tener un orgasmo entre lágrimas y a volver a amarse sin dejar de llorar.

Cuando un halo de luz dio justo en uno de los ojos de Sakura, ella se despertó sobresaltada, miró en todas direcciones, quizás había soñado que Shaoran había estado en su casa. Pero al comprobar su desnudez, pudo darse cuenta que sí había estado con ella, pero se había marchado. Quizás lo de esa noche, sólo había sido…una despedida.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Espero que no muy entristecidos con este capítulo.

Como pudieron leer, conocimos mucho de la psicología de Tomoyo, que aunque en un comienzo pensé que su participación en este fic, sería poco relevante, tomó protagonismo y vaya merecía que se explicaran algunas cosas de su personalidad.

Respecto al par de castaños, Shaoran me tiene enojada, es tan cabeza dura, pero en los últimos párrafos ¿pudieron notar que aún la sigue amando?

La verdad es que en la parte en que ambos hacen el amor entre lágrimas, escribí el lemmon pero decidí sacarlo, jajaja. Quizás lo meta más adelante o no. Aún no lo sé, pero si a alguien le intriga que me comente que sería bueno hacer con esas líneas. Y si decido que, siempre no meteré esa escena y alguien quiere leerla, se las envió a su mail o por MP.

Les dejo una abrazo a todos y les agradezco que se pasen por mi historia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 12**

Sakura se vistió con toda la calma del mundo, muy al contrario de su comportamiento normal. Ya daba igual si llegaba tarde a la universidad, incluso pensar en que podría encontrarse con Shaoran allí, la hacía plantearse la posibilidad de dejar de estudiar, e irse lejos.

Los recuerdos de lo que había sido la noche anterior con Shaoran, la hacían sentir confusa, estaba feliz porque él hubiese ido a su departamento y porque se hubiesen amado durante gran parte de la noche, pero por otra pudo percibir la tristeza que él sentía.

La noche anterior, ella pensó que estaba soñando cuando sintió una caricia en su cabello, el sueño era agradable ya que esa caricia le resultaba muy familiar, luego percibió como un peso se situaba a su costado y que unos labios chocaron contra los suyos. El sueño en particular, parecía real.

Le tomó un par de segundos, darse cuenta de que ese «sueño» no era más que la realidad. Entonces se asustó e intentó alejar a aquel sujeto que la besaba con tanta vehemencia. Pero ese olor, ese sabor, la forma en que esos labios se deslizaban por su boca, eran familiares. Su corazón se aceleró. Era imposible que Shaoran la hubiese perdonado.

–Shaoran, te amo – murmuró la castaña, pero al notar la nula respuesta del muchacho, ella entristeció aunque lo que más le dolió fue ver los ojos de Li, porque tenían tanto sufrimiento, que a Sakura se le apretó el corazón.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar algo más, ya que la boca de Shaoran la asaltó nuevamente y ella se rindió. No importaba si él no la perdonaba, ella le daría lo que fuera necesario para hacer desaparecer esa desazón de los ojos de su amado. Correspondió su beso con la misma voracidad que él demandaba.

Shaoran intentaba no mirarla a los ojos ya que su mirada de preocupación lo perturbaba. Sentía tanto vacío en su interior que sólo ella podría llenar, aunque sabía que se trataba de algo temporal. Sí el no podía perdonarla y perdonarse ¿cómo haría para vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo haría para llenar ese vacío?

Le quitó la misma ropa que ella llevaba la noche anterior, con lentitud hasta dejarla desnuda. Ella se incorporó e hizo lo mismo con la ropa de él. Se quedaron viendo durante algún tiempo, que ni ella ni él podrían precisar, sus miradas no destilaban lujuria ni necesidad.

La mirada de Shaoran estaba colmada de confusión, pero también de amor. Podía decir las cosas más horribles e incluso actuar como un imbécil, pero no podía dejar de amarla. Porque ella se había adueñado de su ser y aunque quisiera despreciarla, no podía.

La de Sakura, en cambio, era una mirada de redención, ya no esperaba que su amado Shaoran la perdonara. Sólo suplicaba porque él no siguiera sufriendo, porque él fuese feliz.

Shaoran se acercó a ella, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentirse nerviosa, el muchacho la apretó contra él, en un abrazo que ella respondió con avidez. Se quedaron en esta postura unos segundos. Sakura no pudo ver como dos lágrimas surcaron las mejillas masculinas del hombre, quien procedió a limpiarlas con urgencia.

Se separaron y se besaron con devoción, ella percibió en aquel beso el sabor de las lágrimas, su alma murió un poco más. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Shaoran abandonó su boca y recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella con sus labios, en algunos lugares sólo deslizaba su nariz, llenándose de la esencia que emanaba su piel, en otros posaba sus labios, intentando quizás, resguardar con el mayor lujo de detalles, las características del cuerpo de la mujer que él más amaba. Sakura sentía que moriría luego de que esto acabase. Cuando terminó con esa tortura, se dirigió con premura a los pechos de ella, estaba obsesionado con ellos, los palpó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlos y lamió ambos alterando su lengua entre uno y otro.

Sakura dejó que él siguiera acariciándola, ella sólo se dedicó a besar uno de sus hombros, con besos suaves y a susurrar inaudiblemente cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando el muchacho se sintió satisfecho de lamer y mordisquear los senos de ella. Hizo que se recostara y se apresuró a situarse entre sus piernas, en esos momentos, la miró a los ojos, esperando la aprobación de ella, quien sólo lo observó con amor, esa fue la señal que él necesitaba y cuando se hundió en ella, decidió memorizar cada una de las expresiones que poseía el rostro de Sakura.

El vaivén no se hizo esperar y al no soportar sus ojos tristes, Sakura hundió sus labios en los de él y lo besó mientras él aumentaba el ritmo. Sakura deslizaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Shaoran quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras su boca era inspeccionada por la lengua de ella. La castaña intentó refrenar aquel placer burbujeante que nacía en su vientre, pero no lo consiguió y explotó antes que su amado, pero Shaoran la siguió instantes después. Sakura soltó algunas lágrimas que había intentado no derramar. Se concentró en Shaoran quien tenía su cabeza hundida en su cuello, no decía nada, pero cuando comenzó a sentir su cuello mojado, se sobresaltó. Shaoran alzó su vista y Sakura pudo vislumbrar los ojos de él enrojecidos y con vestigios de algunas gotas de tristeza.

Está vez ella no reprimió nada de su interior y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, besó los ojos de Shaoran que no dejaban de esta mojados. Lo amó con todo la calma que fue capaz, repitió las mismas acciones que él, besó absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Y volvieron a hacer el amor, pero está vez tanto ella como él, no pudieron dejar de llorar. Cuando terminaron él la abrazó y ella se dejó tentar por aquel cansancio que la invadió, ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de su amado y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Cuando ella había despertado, él ya no estaba allí, incluso llego a pensar, que su capacidad de tener sueños «casi reales» estaba en aumento. Pero al notar su desnudez y el olor de Shaoran impregnado en las sabanas, supo que él se había marchado. Quizás esa noche sólo había significado una despedida. Sakura recordó con dolor, la tristeza que inundaban los ojos del muchacho. Decidió que le daría tiempo para que él pudiese tomar una decisión, ella sería feliz si Shaoran podía dejar de tener esa expresión en su mirada.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que aunque pudiese tele-transportarse a la universidad, no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo. Además no tenía energías para caminar y tan siquiera para correr. Quería seguir durmiendo, quizás durmiendo los días transcurrirían más rápido. No perdía la esperanza que Shaoran la perdonara.

Iba a volver a meterse a la cama cuando unos golpes demandantes en la puerta, la interrumpieron. Su corazón brincó, tal vez era Shaoran. Corrió los escasos metros que separaban su tatami de la puerta del departamento y abrió con emoción. No era Shaoran. Era Tomoyo que lucía un aspecto de cansancio y alivio. Se apresuró a doblegar a Sakura con uno de sus abrazos.

–Sakura, te he estado buscando desde ayer –suspiró cansada y sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña– estaba tan preocupada que te hubiese ocurrido algo.

–Lo siento –balbuceó confundida.

–No te disculpes, entiendo que no quisieras ver a nadie –murmuró– sé que le dijiste a Li, la verdad.

Sakura se estremeció al recordar todos los sucesos que habían repercutido de su confesión.

–Era necesario –comentó bajando la voz e invitó a que Tomoyo entrara a su departamento con un gesto de mano, ambas se sentaron en el tatami y Sakura comenzó a llorar. Tomoyo se apresuró a abrazarla y la cabeza de la castaña fue a dar en el regazo de la pelinegra. Ella la arrulló hasta que los hipos y lágrimas cedieron –No podía seguir mintiéndole, Tomoyo. No quiero una relación basada en una mentira ¿entiendes?

–Calma Sakura, siempre las cosas pasan por algo. Yo creo que el destino quiso que conocieras a Li, en estas circunstancias –susurró acariciando algunos mechones de cabello de Sakura, quien seguía recostada sobre su falda–, si tienen que estar juntos, lo estarán. Y créeme que no habrá nada, ni nadie, que pueda separarlos.

–Gracias Tommy, por estar siempre que te necesito –Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír con las palabras de Sakura, a pesar de lo rota que sabía que ella estaba, no dejaba de agradecerle. Eso colmaba su alma de calidez. Sakura era la hermana que nunca pudo tener y la amaba por eso.

–Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí, y quizás más–sonrió con ternura, esa sonrisa que era de exclusiva propiedad de Sakura –. Ahora cuéntame ¿qué ocurrió con Li? Si quieres claro, no te sientas obligada.

Sakura le contó todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que le confesó a Shaoran la verdad. Tomoyo interrumpió un par de veces, consternada, en sus ojos se podía leer la rabia que estaba sintiendo y una promesa de venganza.

–¡Li es un estúpido! –expresó con rabia la amiga de Sakura.

–Tomoyo, la verdad es que yo entiendo su reacción.

–Sí, yo también, lo que no comprendo es porque se portó tan cruel contigo, porque no te dejó explicarle. Eso sí que es imperdonable, de saber que te había tratado de esa forma lo hubiese abofeteado más fuerte –Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña traviesa, al recordar la cachetada que le había «regalado» a Li.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, y se levantó de las faldas de Tomoyo para mirarla con sorpresa.

–¿Le pegaste a Shaoran? –preguntó con una mueca de aprensión.

–Sí, anoche cuando andaba como loca buscándote, creí que estabas en su casa. Allí fue cuando me entere que le habías dicho la verdad y como dijo algo que no me agradó sobre ti, le planté una bofetada –soltó una carcajada divertida –, ¡hubieses visto su cara!

Sakura sonrió un poco, era gracioso imaginar a Shaoran así. Seguro había tenido ganas de devolverle el golpe a Tomoyo, pero al ser todo un caballero, jamás se atrevería a tocar a una dama, menos a una como su amiga.

Tomoyo se secó una pequeña lágrima que caía de uno de sus azules ojos, una lágrima que era producto de la risa que la atacaba en ese momento. De repente, recordó el motivo por el cual había estado buscando a Sakura.

–Sakura.

La castaña se sobresaltó y preocupó al mismo tiempo, al ver la expresión de duda en rostro de su amiga

–¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo?

–Ayer me reuní con tu hermano –confesó con un dejo de incomodidad, ya que se sentía un poco entrometida al intervenir tanto en la vida de Sakura.

–¿Con mi her...? ¿Con Touya? –Cuestionó con dolor en su mirada –Tomoyo no quiero hablar de él.

–Entiendo, pero debes hablar con él, es importante.

–No quiero ser antipática contigo, contigo menos que nadie, pero el asunto de Touya para mí está finiquitado. No quiero volver a saber de él –se puso de pie y fue a tomar un vaso de agua. Tomoyo la secundó y se plantó frente a ella.

–No importa si eres antipática conmigo, pero como tu amiga, debe decirte lo que creo que es importante, aunque sea doloroso. No debes hacerle a Touya, lo que Li hizo contigo –Sakura agachó su mirada, pues ese había sido un golpe bajo– permite que él te explique las cosas, si luego de eso sigues sin querer saber de él, te entenderé y apoyaré. Pero debes darle esa oportunidad, es valiosa para tu hermano y para ti.

Sakura procesó toda esa información, su amiga tenía un buen punto. Pero no se sentía tan fuerte para enfrentarse a Touya. Quizás más adelante.

–Lo escucharé, pero más adelante. Ahora quiero estar en paz un par de días.

Tomoyo dio un brinquito, tan propio de ella cuando se ponía feliz.

–Ahora debes arreglarte, ya nos hemos perdido la primera clase y si nos apuramos, alcanzaremos a llegar a la segunda.

–Yo no iré Tomoyo –se volvió hacia la amatista, quien la miró con sorpresa en sus gemas orquídeas.

…

Shaoran no pudo dormir luego de hacer a Sakura suya otra vez, su intención al ir al departamento de ella era asegurarse que estuviese bien. No esperaba hacer el amor con la joven, aunque no se arrepentía de ello. Pero verla de nuevo había supuesto muchas cosas, no podía negar que la atracción hacia ella no había cambiado, al contrario, no podía imaginar una vida sin ella. Pero los sentimientos que habían desatado la confesión de Sakura, aquellos que no eran felices, lo amargaban y mucho. Se sentía engañado en lo que había percibido de ella, porque ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, el hubiese imaginado, a Sakura vendiéndose como carne a hombres, mostrando algo tan íntimo como su cuerpo. Y eran precisamente esos pensamientos que lo llevaban a una confusión de alto nivel. ¿Debía perdonarla? ¿Sería capaz de vivir con ella sabiendo que se mostró ante otros, sin nada de ropa?

Como no podía responder esas interrogantes, se había marchado del lado de Sakura, pese a toda la rabia que sentía, no quería lastimarla, como la mañana anterior, y menos que ella creyera que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Eso no. Por ahora sólo quería alejarse y que su maldito y jodido corazón la olvidaran de una buena vez. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba estar con ella, y esa perversa dualidad, no lo dejaba tranquilo, la sensación de ambigüedad no le permitía tomar una decisión que lo dejase satisfecho. Se alejó hacia su departamento, tenía mucho que pensar.

Pasaron algunos días, Shaoran no sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos, su rutina era levantarse, ir a la universidad y no prestar atención a la clase. Durante esos días se percató que Sakura no había asistido a clases y pese a que sus ganas de saber que había pasado con ella eran enormes, se esforzó por controlarlas, especialmente cuando de lejos, divisaba a Tomoyo, quien seguramente sabría qué ocurría con aquella mujer que lo tenía en un estado de casi locura. Luego de la Universidad, volvía a su casa y veía televisión, comía algo, que para él ni siquiera tenía sabor. Algunas tardes, cuando su mente lo dejaba en paz, se dedicaba a leer hasta bien entrada la noche donde se lanzaba sobre la cama y dejaba que el mundo de los sueños de adueñara de su consciencia. Para el siguiente día repetir acciones similares.

Pero esa tarde no quería leer, más bien no podía, ya que estuvo más de treinta minutos intentando leer un párrafo y darle coherencia, sin embargo no lo logró, por lo que asumió que era un ejercicio inocuo. Estaba cansado.

Se encontraba pensando en lo que debería hacer, el tiempo pasaba veloz y lo quisiera o no en nueve meses debería encontrar a una prometida. Alguien a quien amar. De lo contrario su destino estaría ligado a Meiling.

Sumido en esos pensamientos de mierda se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre. Se levantó de mala gana de su sofá favorito. Abrió la puerta con una expresión de cansancio.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –bufó con indiferencia y se movió para que su visita entrara al departamento.

–Sí, hola Shaoran, para mí también es una alegría verte –miró con cara de pocos amigos al castaño y agregó–, Se puede saber ¿qué diablos está pasando?

–No entiendo de qué hablas, Eriol.

–¿Qué de qué hablo? Por favor Shaoran, no insultes mi inteligencia. El que a veces quiera pasar por tonto, no significa que lo sea. Ahora mismo me dirás qué diablos pasó –inquirió con su ceño fruncido.

–Sigo sin entender –soltó con cansancio, observando que Eriol tomaba asiento en uno de los sofá y encendía un cigarrillo.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura? ¿Por qué no ha asistido a clases?

–Sakura me engañó, Eriol. Resulta que su trabajo no consistía en cuidar niños, ella es bailarina en un club de esos a los que tanto te gusta ir.

Shaoran observó como la mandíbula de su primo se descolgó ante la sorpresa. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero casi estrujándolo contra éste.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó incrédulo–. ¿Ella es una stripper? –agregó sin dejar su expresión de desconcierto.

–Sí, me lo confesó hace unos días atrás –musitó dejándose caer como un saco de papas en el sofá que había estado ocupando previamente.

–¿Estás seguro que es verdad? –Inquirió con las cejas arqueadas– Digo como un experto en night-clubs, Sakura no cumple para nada con el perfil. Para empezar no es muy bonita que digamos –dijo haciéndose el gracioso, palabras que lo hicieron merecedor de un ataque mediante un cojín que le dio justo en la cabeza.

–Eres un idiota –escupió Shaoran con un cabreo abismal.

–No, hablando en serio, ella no puede ser una stripper. Su personalidad es muy vergonzosa, no puedo imaginarla desnuda frente a otros. Por más que trate de imaginarlo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarla seduciendo a los hombres –sonrió– ¿Recuerdas lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando estaba contigo?

–Eso es lo que me molesta, jamás lo pensé de ella y eso me emputece. No sé si fingió todo el tiempo.

–¿Y qué explicación te dio cuando te lo conto? –preguntó con interés al confundido castaño– Debe existir una historia para que se decidiera por ese trabajo. ¿O no?

–No lo sé.

Shaoran le contó, escuetamente, todo lo ocurrido desde el momento de enterarse del trabajo de Sakura.

–Shaoran, permíteme decirte que eres un imbécil –susurró enojado– ¡¿Cómo demonios no escuchaste a Sakura?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todo puede tener una explicación?! –caminó hacia el ambarino y lo tomó de la camisa que llevaba puesta y lo zamarreó fuertemente.

–¡Suéltame! –gruñó y se deshizo de las manos de Eriol con un empujón.

–¡Me dan ganas de golpearte! –Bramó–. No entiendo como no escuchaste sus razones y te portaste tan mal.

–¿Me lo dices tú? El mayor cerdo que conozco. –volvió a empujarlo.

–Sí y lo asumo, pero tú estás enamorado de ella y ella de ti. Eso hace que seas aún más cerdo que yo –le gritó con rabia y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla. Haciendo que Shaoran cayera en el mismo sillón, como un saco de papas, otra vez.

–¡Te arrepentirás de esto, cabrón! –blasfemó el castaño, levantándose del sofá de un brinco.

Los primos se golpearon y forcejaron hasta quedar cansados, el resultado fue un desorden de proporciones en la sala del departamento, Shaoran sangrando del labio y Eriol con un ojo morado y restos de sangre en uno de los orificios de la nariz. Además de los nudillos de ambos hechos trizas.

–Esta vez sí que la hemos hecho buena –comentó el pelinegro con diversión.

–Claro, la señora de la limpieza querrá matarme –secundó Shaoran.

–Ordenaremos un poco, pero antes ¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?

…

Cierta castaña caminaba con prisas hacia su trabajo, era temprano. No pasaban de las dos de la tarde. Pero los hechos acaecidos durante los últimos días le había llevado a tomar una decisión: Dejaría de trabajar en Clow.

Aunque Shaoran no volviera con ella, no podía seguir trabajando en aquel lugar. Durante todos los días pasados no había asistido, ni siquiera se había preocupado de avisar al señor Clow que no iría, simplemente había faltado. Como era la tónica desde su percance con ese taxista.

Motivo por el cual había citado a Clow, a Yuko y al señor Urahara, para ese día darles la noticia.

Llegó con extraordinaria anticipación, sorprendiendo a las tres personas citadas. Saludó con una correcta reverencia, los adultos la secundaron y el señor Clow los invitó con ceremoniosa parsimonia a tomar té.

Degustaron el té y algunos panecillos, hablaron de algunas trivialidades, hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar claramente con sus interlocutores.

–Quiero decirle algo a cada uno de ustedes –inspiró y fijó su mirada en Yuko– Para mí, siempre serás alguien importante, me enseñaste mucho de la vida. Pero más que ello, aprendí a conocer a la mujer que hay detrás de esa imagen de cortesana famosa, que proyectas a los demás. Y esa mujer es maravillosa, sabes que mereces encontrar con quien pasar tus días. Y mereces ser amada por ese alguien especial.

–Sakura eres tan linda, por eso te quiero –gritó con emoción y casi ahogó a Sakura con uno de sus temibles abrazos de oso. Cuando logró recuperar su respiración, continuó.

–Señor Clow, pese a que usted odia que le diga «señor», lo seguiré haciendo. Es mi forma de mostrarle respeto y cariño, agradezco su buen humor y que siempre logrará que riera aunque la situación fuese complicada –Clow sólo sonrió pero Sakura no había terminado– Me caracterizo por ser alguien sumamente distraído, pero usted hay ocasiones en las que me gana, debe ser más observador para descubrir que eso que siempre ha buscado está más cerca de lo que usted cree. –Miró a Yuko quien mantuvo su mirada impasible.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó verdaderamente curioso.

–Si se lo dijese yo, no tendría el mismo valor que si lo descubre usted –Sakura observó como aquel individuo se sonrojó, si mal no recordaba, aquella era la primera vez.

–Vamos Sakura, no esperarás que el vejete de Clow, pueda ser observador, con lo senil que está…–añadió Urahara quien fue interrumpido, por un codazo en el estomago propinado por Clow.

La castaña soltó una carcajada sincera.

–Señor Urahara, si hay alguien de quien nunca me aburriré ese es usted. Con su misteriosa forma de ver la vida, me protegió y ayudó como un padre a una hija, todo cuando no tenía a quien recurrir, ni siquiera donde vivir. Eso es algo que jamás podré terminar de pagarle. Y pese a que mi papá fue maravilloso, si pudiese elegir un segundo padre, ese sería usted.

Urahara ocultó su mirada en aquel sombrero de rayas que siempre llevaba puesto, y sacó un pañuelo y secó con excesiva teatralidad, las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

–Sakura, me siento honrado con tus palabras. Son las más hermosas que alguien como yo, podría recibir –Los ánimos se habían sensibilizado y luego de ello, fue que Sakura sintió que era el momento de revelar su decisión.

–Dejaré de trabajar en Clow.

–Pero ¿por qué? –musitó Yuko.

–Han pasado algunas cosas, pero sabes que nunca me sentí cómoda aquí. No es por el ambiente, ni por las personas que trabajan en este lugar, es porque nunca me gustó sentirme como carne, para un puñado de hombres que sólo les interesan los cuerpos de las jóvenes que trabajamos en este tipo de lugares. No digo que sean todos, pero si la mayoría.

–Entiendo –murmuró Clow.

–Es algo que veía venir –confesó Urahara y tomó una de las manos de Sakura –Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

–Sakura, no puedes irte así –Yuko encendió un cigarrillo con desesperó–, al menos no puedes irte sin un show de despedida –los ojos de Clow brillaron.

–Claro, imagínate con lo popular que son tus shows, si promocionamos el último seguro que tendremos el local a tope y podrás irte con un buen dinerito, sabemos que la deuda del hospital es millonaria.

–No estoy segura – miró a Urahara en busca de ayuda, pero el sólo le sonrió, dándole a entender que esa decisión le correspondía exclusivamente a ella, luego de sopesar un rato la propuesta, una idea asaltó su mente –, ¡está bien! Lo haré, será el mejor show que haya pasado por este club.

Quedaron en que aquel show sería para dentro de dos semanas más, para poder hacer la difusión y promoción del mismo, además de poder preparar un baile por todo lo alto, algo que sería su última presentación en ese sórdido mundo. Ya sabía perfectamente que canción ocuparía y de la forma en la que se desarrollaría el espectáculo.

Estaba esperanzada, luego de los duros días, que habían transcurrido de la ruptura con Shaoran, había llevado su vida a sólo dormir y a tener ataques de autocompasión, casi no comía y había gastando tantas cajas de kleenex, que esa empresa debería hacerle un monumento en su casa matriz, por las ganancias adquiridas.

Mucho menos había asistido a clases. Lo que menos quería era verlo ignorándola, o peor aún, odiándola, por lo ocurrido.

Pero ya era suficiente, debía seguir adelante, ella era hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre más positivista que ella hubiese conocido, siempre en cada calamidad, veía una oportunidad para crecer y ella como su hija, debía hacer lo mismo. Fue así como ese día en especial, decidió hacer algo, para que las cosas cambiaran, se jugaría su última carta, total no había nada que perder y si había mucho que ganar.

De modo que decidió dejar de sufrir por su trabajo y renunciar, luego de ello hablaría con su hermano. Era un tema que quería cerrar cuanto antes.

Ya había ejecutado la primera parte de su plan, aunque el show de despedida, había sido una sorpresa, pero con la idea que tenía en mente, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Ahora debía realizar la segunda parte de su plan, hablar con Touya.

Tomoyo la había obligado a guardar el número telefónico de Touya, "para llamarlo apenas sientas ganas" había dicho con ilusión su amiga.

Marcó con nerviosismo aquel número y esperó mientras se realizaba la comunicación, escuchó el tono cinco veces antes de cortar. Bufó un poco decepcionada, su estomago seguía contraído, pero lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez al segundo tono, una voz familiar contestó del otro lado de la línea.

–Habla Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura dudo en contestar, quizás llamar a su hermano, era un tanto apresurado.

–Habla Touya Kinomoto, ¿Quién llama? –insistió malhumorado, haciendo que Sakura se tensara al instante.

–Tou…Touya –susurró casi sin despegar los labios.

La línea su mantuvo muerta unos segundos, hasta que Touya reaccionó.

–¿Sakura eres tú? –preguntó dulcificando su voz, notoriamente.

–Sí.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, ante lo escueto de su respuesta.

–Sí.

La línea permaneció en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo seguir aquella conversación.

–Me gustaría que habláramos, Sakura –confesó Touya quien apretó fuertemente su teléfono celular.

–Está bien –susurró con la voz ligeramente temblorosa –¿Cuando?

–Lo antes posible, monstruo.

Sakura soltó un par de lágrimas al escuchar el apodo «cariñoso» con el cual la llamaba Touya desde tiempos inmemoriales. Touya casi se da un puñetazo a sí mismo, ante tamaña estupidez, Sakura ni siquiera lo había perdonado y él ya estaba molestándola. Aunque lo había dicho sin esa intención.

–¿Te parece esta tarde? Ven a mi departamento a las seis. ¿Puedes a esa hora?

–A esa hora estaré, envíame tu dirección por mensaje.

–De acuerdo, adiós Touya.

–Adiós Sakura.

Sakura llegó a su departamento y toda aquella buena vibra que había sentido durante todo el día, se había evaporado. Sus peores miedos la invadieron, como los días anteriores, aunque se negase a pensar en ello, la idea de vivir sin Shaoran, la dejaba mal, con un vacio gigantesco. Pero no todo estaba perdido, debía ser fuerte.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las seis, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su departamento. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y en el umbral estaba Touya. Sakura le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Touya observó todo sin disimulo y arrugando su ceño, era increíble que su amada hermana hubiese estado viviendo en un lugar tan diminuto como ese.

–¿Quieres beber algo?

–No, estoy bien así.

Sakura le indicó el único sofá que poseía el apartamento y ella se sentó en una silla, que acercó para conversar cómodamente con su hermano.

–Sakura, la verdad es que yo quiero pedirte, perdón –la miró y Sakura se removió con inquietud en su lugar.

–Touya la verdad es que hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que respondieras –sonrió con cansancio– pero es increíble que ahora se me hayan olvidado todas las preguntas que he querido hacerte.

–Bueno, quizás las iras recordando a medida que te cuente lo que ocurrió conmigo –la miró con sus ojos cargados de culpabilidad.

–Está bien, te escuchó.

Touya pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello, intentando ordenarlo, cosa que resultó infructuosa.

–Cuando ingresé a estudiar medicina, reconozco que me subieron los humos a la cabeza, era el mejor de mi clase y muchas veces menospreciaba a médicos que ya estaban titulados –cerró los ojos como si ello le ayudara a recordar con más nitidez aquella historia–, ese fue el primero, de una seguidilla de errores.

–Touya ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que me abandonaras a mi suerte una vez que murió papá? –interrumpió el relato, desesperada por respuestas.

–Tiene mucho que ver, cuando papá comenzó con aquellos dolores de cabeza, me puse a investigar del tema, según yo, lo más lógico es que fuesen migrañas desencadenadas por el estrés de la finalización de semestre en la universidad. Ya sabes cómo papá se ponía en esas fechas, tantos trabajos y proyectos que revisar de sus alumnos; sin contar sus investigaciones en las excavaciones que realizaba cada año –miró a Sakura para ver si ella estaba entendiendo para donde quería llegar su historia.

–Pero papá sólo se enteró de su cáncer cuando ya era muy tarde.

–Claro, pero eso fue por mi causa –admitió con tristeza y retomó su relato justo donde lo había dejado–. Cuando los dolores continuaron, le sugerí que se hiciera una resonancia magnética, para descubrir si había un crecimiento anormal de células cancerígenas. Papá siempre confió en mi criterio, yo ni siquiera me había titulado, por lo cual ni siquiera tenía la capacidad y experiencia de analizar un examen de ese tipo. Cuando tuvimos los exámenes, los revisé y no creí ver nada anormal. Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de leer las recomendaciones del tecnólogo médico.

Sakura rompió en llanto, no podía ser lo que ella creía, pero Touya siguió contándole lo que al parecer había llevado guardado siglos en su interior.

–Pasó un año y los síntomas se agravaron, supe que algo no estaba bien cuando encontré a papá desmayado en su despachó. Tú estabas en la escuela, por lo que pedí a un amigo que me ayudará y con rapidez lo llevamos al hospital. Fue allí cuando le diagnosticaron un gran tumor en el tronco cerebral. El neurólogo fue tajante y dijo que por la posición y tamaño era inoperable. Que si hubiese sido diagnosticado a tiempo, hubiese tenido oportunidades de vivir. Papá murió dos meses después –susurró e intentó controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir–. Si yo hubiese sido menos vanidoso, papá estaría aún con nosotros.

Sakura no podía dejar de llorar, era cierto eso que decían que las malas noticias, jamás venían solas.

–Pero ¿por qué te alejaste de mí? –preguntó intentando sonar serena.

–Durante el funeral de papá, no podía soportar verte. Saber que ese dolor que tanto lastimaba tu ser, lo había generado yo. De veras, me sentía una alimaña cada vez que estaba a tu lado. No podía verte sin recordar, que todo esto, era por mi causa.

La castaña se sentía cada vez más enfadada con todo.

–Entonces me dejaste sola, sin herramientas para defenderme en la vida, sin casa donde vivir ¿sabes donde tuve que dormir las primeras noches que llegué a Tokio? –Escupió con rabia–. Yo podría haber entendido muchas cosas, quizás haber buscado ayuda, para que ya no te sintieras así, hubiésemos luchado juntos. Pero me abandonaste –vociferó sin poder dejar de llorar.

–Sakura, jamás te hubiese dejado desprotegida, y lo sabes –la abrazó para consolarla– es aquí donde hay algo que no me cuadra –razonó.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Recuerdas a aquel amigo que siempre iba a casa.

–¿Hablas de Yue? –Touya sólo se limitó asentir.

–Papá dejó un seguro de vida, con todo el dolor, fue él quien lo tramitó, cuando decidí irme el quedó de hacerse cargo de eso y también de cuidarte. La póliza del seguro nos beneficiaba a ambos, pero tú al ser menor de edad, sólo se requería mi firma. La cuenta del hospital debió haber quedado saldada con aquel dinero y todos los meses he depositado en la cuenta, de ese malnacido una suma importante, para tu mantención y estudios.

–Entonces ¿qué ocurrió?

–No lo sé, hasta el mes pasado, según Yue tú estabas bien, incluso me pidió permiso para iniciar una relación contigo. Dijo que estaban muy enamorados. –Murmuró apretando la mandíbula–. Por eso que me sorprendí tanto al verte en ese lugar, no entendí las razones de tu enojo. El muy hijo de perra me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo. Yo durante todos estos años, creí que estabas en Tomoeda.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra, aunque las palabras de Touya fuesen verdad, la culpa de que hubiesen pasado por todas esas vicisitudes eran de él, por haberse negado a verla luego del funeral. Si al menos una vez, durante todos esos años, él hubiese querido hablar con ella, se hubiera percatado del engaño de Yue.

–Cuando hablé con Tomoyo, supe por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Es por eso que aunque no merezco que me perdones, te pido que lo hagas y que me permitas cuidar de ti, cómo siempre debió ser.

–Touya, necesito tiempo, no es fácil perdonar.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola, por hoy no dejaré una extenuante nota, porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero actualizar pronto. Saludos y gracias por su lectura y comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 13**

Touya se marchó del departamento de su hermana, con un nudo en la garganta, no esperaba que Sakura lo perdonara rápidamente, pero secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que ella volviera a ser la misma niña alegre y cordial de siempre.

Estaba cansado, pero sabía que aunque tuviese su cama a disposición no podría dormir, todo lo ocurrido con su amada hermana, lo tenía mal. Había intentando infructuosamente comunicarse con Yue desde que supo que Sakura estaba en Tokio, no había tenido resultado, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Caminó a paso calmado, por las calles de aquel humilde barrio, las casitas pintorescas eran adornadas por tendederos artesanales, que a pesar de la hora, aún mostraban prendas colgadas. Notaba como la gente corría a, lo que él creía, un cálido hogar, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Se permitió imaginar un hogar para él, con una esposa esperándolo con un plato de estofado caliente, recibiéndolo con un beso al regresar del hospital y una hermosa hija revoloteando a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al imaginar una hija precisamente. Nunca antes se había permitido pensar en ese tipo de tonterías, él creía firmemente que su destino era la soledad, como pago por sus pecados.

Siguió su rumbo, sin un objetivo claro, las casas fueron desapareciendo, llegando a un barrio más comercial, se topó con un bar que tenía un curioso cartel que decía _"La hospedería de los muertos". _Debía ser un lugar para las personas como él, para aquellos que ya no tenían alma. Sin más preámbulo, dejó que sus pies se adentraran en aquel lugar.

La decoración era lúgubre, como una dependencia extraída de una época antigua y perversa. Las paredes poseían un sinfín de botellas, alojadas en repisas de madera corroída por el tiempo, muchas de dichas garrafas eran tan antiguas que sus etiquetas estaban borrosas, el olor a tabaco y encierro, cooperaban con el sello de aquel bar, que expelía decadencia. Era un lugar que llamaba a la reflexión, que invocaba a los demonios que tenía cada uno, y los de Touya estaban provistos de sendos cuchillos, listos para mutilar un poco más su maltraída alma. Con paso trémulo se acercó a la barra, haciendo que el piso de madera comunicara que había un nuevo cliente, dispuesto a sumergirse en la oscuridad de aquel nicho de miserables, se apeó en uno de aquellos altos taburetes, pidió una cerveza, observó con detención su alrededor, ninguno de los presentes se inmutó del nuevo comensal.

Dio dos grandes sorbos a aquella bebida en base a cebada, era una cerveza de excelente calidad, probablemente, en un lugar como ese, cualquier trago sabría a gloria, haciéndolos evadir la realidad punzante que golpeaba a los asiduos clientes. Tardó exactamente dos sorbos más en acabar por completo ese elixir que lo haría olvidar, y adormecer aquellos pensamientos oscuros que querían destruir lo poco y nada que quedaba de él. Pidió una segunda tanda. La bebió con mayor premura que la anterior y se la terminó en menos tiempo de lo que tarda alguien en suspirar. Quizás estaba llevando las cosas demasiado aceleradas y los tragos se le habían ido a la cabeza, porque cómo médico sabía que el alcohol podía recrear visiones que para el sujeto, eran casi reales; movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero su «visión» no desapareció, notó que lo que él estaba viendo era demasiado detallado y hermoso al mismo tiempo. No podía ser falso. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo objeto de algún evento paranormal. Porque ese ser majestuoso que lo miraba con dulzura, no podía ser más que un ángel de Dios.

Esa ninfa debía ser un espíritu que se apiadaría de su alma, y era raro que tomase la misma forma de la amiga de su hermana. La cabellera negra de ella, se mezclaba con la oscuridad del lugar, pero esos ojos, aquellas gemas azulinas con dotes violetas, destilaban comprensión y ternura. Con un elegante andar, se acercó haciendo que su falda se balanceara con gracia. Touya dejó de respirar por unos instantes. Sólo cuando estuvo a una escasa distancia de él, pudo notar aquella esencia que había percibido, en los dos encuentros que había mantenido con Tomoyo. Este ser no sólo emulaba su forma sino que también el aroma de aquella hermosa mujer, que lo había deslumbrado. Siguió observándola embobado y se incorporó del asiento, para llenarse de ese ente con mayor libertad.

–Señor Kinomoto, ¿qué hace en un lugar tan…? –recorrió el lugar con los ojos, buscando una adjetivo idóneo para calificar aquella pocilga, pero no pudo terminar ya que los largos brazos de él, la rodearon y la atrajeron a su cuerpo con desesperación.

La muchacha soltó un chillido de sorpresa, pero no hizo nada por romper aquel abrazo, al contrario, al percibir su desasosiego correspondió como mejor pudo.

Touya hundió su cara entre los cabellos de la mujer e inspiró con locura aquella fragancia, como si se tratase de un bálsamo que aliviaba las heridas de su alma.

–¿Se encuentra bien, señor Kinomoto? –preguntó al notar que Touya ni siquiera se movía.

Repentinamente Touya levantó la cabeza y observó como todos aquellos hombres, que lo habían ignorado en un comienzo, ahora fijaban su atención en la esbelta figura de «su ninfa»

–¿Señor Kinomoto? –insistió la muchacha con tono imperante.

El moreno, se percató que aquella mujer era la verdadera Tomoyo, pero eso lejos de asustarlo, lo inundó de calidez, ya que ella estaba correspondiendo su abrazo y contrariamente a alejarse de él, lo rodeaba con fuerza.

–Estoy, que es lo importante –respondió en un susurro cerca del oído de la muchacha– llámame Touya, porque para mí serás Tomoyo. Y por favor, tutéame.

Tomoyo se estremeció al sentir la voz grave de Touya, tan cerca. Y con fuerza reprimió un quejido.

–Vámonos de este lugar –sentenció el hermano de Sakura y Tomó la mano de Tomoyo con un gesto de posesividad que no la molestó. El hombre miró con cara de asesino a todos los que aún se quedaron observando a la joven, al percibir esa aura oscura inmediatamente miraron hacia otra dirección. La amatista se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que aunque Touya fuese un adulto, tenía ciertos rasgos de adolescente que la divertían.

Salieron de aquel bar, sin apurarse. Caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio y aún tomados de la mano. La joven sintió un apretón ligero que hizo que mirara a Touya. El hombre la estaba mirando y pese a que no se trataba de su típica mirada de enojo, ésta no dejaba de ser fuerte.

–Touya, ¿qué hacía en un lugar como ese? –señaló apuntando hacia atrás. El médico ni siquiera se volteó, entendiendo que Tomoyo se refería al bar del cual acababan de salir.

–Quise entrar –respondió con simpleza, haciendo un ligero levantamiento de hombros y prosiguió– lo interesante sería saber qué hacías tú allí –Dejó de caminar y al seguir celosamente unido a la mano de la pelinegra, obligó a que ella hiciese lo mismo. Se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, él acarició una mejilla de ella. La muchacha percibió como la sangre se le fue a la cara, dándole un aspecto de tomate maduro, Touya la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

–La verdad es que yo…–murmuró, incomoda con la mirada punzante de aquel hombre sobre sus ojos–, la verdad es que te vi salir de la casa de Sakura y te seguí –admitió, provocando que el moreno se sorprendiera con su confesión.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó indudablemente interesado.

–No lo sé –dijo y se perturbó al notar que Touya no le creía esto último–. En realidad, sí lo sé. Tenías una mirada rara, como…como si de verdad estuvieras destrozado, por eso te seguí, preocupada de que hicieses alguna tontería –admitió con calma y se formó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios –. Al parecer no me equivoqué, porque entrar en semejante bar, eso es un suicidio –reflexionó en tono divertido.

Touya sonrió maravillado, esa mujer era una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Le sorprendía de manera sin igual, su sinceridad, la forma en que se plantó con él, cuando creyó que lastimaría a su hermana, Tomoyo era una mujer que a él no le costaría nada querer.

–Entonces te invitaré a cenar, para agradecer que me salvaras de ese nicho de soledad –afirmó sin preguntarle siquiera si ella podía ir, de la mano se encaminaron hacia un sitio que fuese más adecuado para Tomoyo.

…

Transcurrió una semana, la vida de Sakura divagaba entre los ensayos, las compras y más ensayos. Quedaban pocos días para que hiciese el último de sus shows, el que sería más importante que los demás, porque ese espectáculo sería su última carta, la que podría regalarle el triunfo o hundirla mucho más en el fango.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, sólo dar el máximo en cada detalle de la presentación. Tenían muy definida la coreografía y por supuesto, también, la canción que acompañaría su danza.

Esa mañana debía ir a la Universidad, tenía que hablar con Shaoran. Pero por más que intentaba levantarse, no podía. Siempre había sido una muchacha que le costaba despertarse o llegar a tiempo a cualquier clase de cita. Pero últimamente simplemente no podía despertar y sentía una pesadez en el estomago, que no le permitía tomar bocado hasta pasado el medio día. Ella atribuía todas esas molestias y falta de ánimos a los nervios, a la incertidumbre de su futuro.

Con los ojos cerrados se dirigió al baño, conocía de memoria cada rincón de su hogar, por lo que no hubo caídas, ni daños, por caminar sin mirar. Con la mente en blanco se desnudó e ingresó a la ducha y giró la llave que daba el agua fría, como fuera, necesitaba despertar. El agua fría cumplió su cometido, y salió del cubículo tiritando como una loca, pero despierta. Ella estaba un poco loca.

Desde el día en que había hablado con su hermano, no lo había vuelto a ver. Tampoco había sabido nada de Shaoran. La única persona con la que había seguido viéndose era con Tomoyo, ya que la pelinegra, una vez que se había enterado del show de retiro de la castaña, se había empeñado en que ella debía diseñarle el traje, lo cual significó muchas tardes de compras, algunas horas siendo medida por la huincha de su amiga, quien a su juicio, era una experta costurera, y si seguía así sería una consolidada y famosa diseñadora.

El tiempo transcurrió veloz, cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que sólo si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo al primer descanso de clases.

Pesé a todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a tiempo, lo había conseguido, estaba plantada frente a la sala, que suponía, estaba Shaoran. Faltaban un par de minutos para que finalizara esa clase. Se le apretó el estomago cuando el profesor salió, ignorando a todos como era su costumbre. Seguido de él, abandonaron el aula los alumnos con cara de cansados, esos eran sus compañeros por lo que una respiración de descanso abandonó su cuerpo, se esforzó por ubicar a Shaoran entre la multitud, se puso de puntitas inclusive, para divisarlo, todo fue inútil, Shaoran no había salido de esa sala.

Intuitivamente se dirigió a la puerta del salón, se asomó para verificar que su amado no se hubiese quedado adentro guardando sus cosas. Al ingresar no sólo vio que Shaoran estaba sentado y sonriendo, también observó a una hermosa chica, que identificó como una de sus tantas compañeras. Ella estaba de pie al lado de Shaoran, contándole algo sobre una mascota, que a Shaoran parecía gustarle, porque sonreía divertido.

Una sensación desconocida inundó las entrañas de Sakura, ver a Shaoran sonriéndole a otra chica, era un golpe que la afectaba y le daban unas ganas tremendas de ir y hacer el berrinche de su vida. Las sonrisas de Shaoran eran sólo suyas, jamás en todo el tiempo que habían compartido, lo vio sonreírle a ninguna otra que no fuera ella.

–«_Quizás nos ha olvidado_» –le dijo su mente con increíble crueldad–. «_Mira como le coquetea_»–. Sakura se sorprendió apretando los puños con rabia, no podía ser que estuviese celosa. Ella jamás era así, pero aunque pudiese disimularlo exteriormente, en el interior sabía que se moría de ganas de ir y golpear a Shaoran por andar «galanteando» con otra chica. –«_A ver linda, detente un momento, no tenemos nada que reclamarle, ¿Acaso olvidas que ya no es nuestro novio?_» –Había ocasiones cuando hablaba con su mente en que solía hacerlo en plural, como si de verdad ésta fuese un ente aparte de ella, reconocía que lo hacía para no sentirse tan sola. Sobre todo se había vuelto una práctica recurrente, desde que vivía independientemente.

Se quedó un tiempo más observando, observándolo a él, sin siquiera respirar. Hasta que de un momento a otro, su mirada achocolatada, se estrelló con la verdosa de ella. Se sintió como quien es descubierto haciendo una travesura, lo cual desencadenó que se sonrojase exageradamente. Los ojos de Shaoran cambiaron inmediatamente de divertidos a ¿enojados? La muchacha no supo muy bien, como definir esa mirada, pero eso sí, ya no brillaba, se había oscurecido notablemente.

No pudiendo resistirlo más se apresuró por salir de allí, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Satanás. Caminó con pasó expedito, a pesar de que quería correr y alejarse, se contuvo, y sólo le permitió a sus piernas caminar atropelladamente, seguía con las manos empuñadas, con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas le lastimaban la palma de sus manos, batallaba para que su cuerpo dejase de temblar y se esforzaba para que de sus ojos no saliera ninguna gota.

Necesitaba calmarse antes de irse a casa nuevamente, casi sin planearlo, sus pasos la dirigieron a su sitio favorito de esa universidad, aquel lugar donde había besado a Shaoran por segunda vez, donde había intentado alejarse, infructuosamente, de él. Los blanquecinos asientos, seguían como siempre impertérritos al paso de los días, la hierba crecía con opulencia y regalaba hermosos aromas a aquellos que pasasen cerca de allí. Con debilidad se sentó en uno de esos bancos. Pasó los dedos de ambas manos por su cabello, agachando un poco su cabeza, dejó caer todo el peso de ésta en sus manos y comenzó a respirar, inhalando y exhalando, tratando de hacerlo lentamente, para que sus manos, y su cuerpo, dejasen de temblar y no romper en llanto.

Como si el destino quisiera burlarse de ella, sintió un par de gotas caer desde arriba, quizás no era una burla, tal vez el cielo la acompañaba en su dolor. Pero la estaba acompañando con demasiado esmero, porque el grosor de las gotas y la rapidez con que caían, fue aumentando en cuestión de minutos.

Cerca de ese lugar, Shaoran caminaba raudamente por los pasillos de la Universidad, estaba buscando a Sakura con desesperación, aunque su orgullo insistía que no tenía porque hacerlo, su cuerpo se movía solo. No quería que ella malinterpretara lo que había visto. Para terminar de estropear las cosas, notó que se había puesto a llover torrencialmente, lo que lo llevó a preocuparse con locura por ella, sabía que era una despistada de primera, esperaba que no se fuese a caer con lo resbaloso del pavimento.

No podía haberse ido tan lejos. Fue a la cafetería, paso por los baños, incluso corrió al frontis del campus, y no estaba por ninguna parte. Frustrado, con los cabellos mojados, se fijó en uno de los asientos, era igual a los que habían en ese sector, que tanto le gustaba a Sakura. Sin esperar más, dirigió sus zancadas a aquel lugar, corría como si estuviese poseído.

Al acercarse al lugar, pudo distinguir la silueta de Sakura, su postura era extraña. Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, como sosteniéndola, y sus hombros temblaban con un ritmo discontinuo, mientras la lluvia caía impetuosamente sobre ella, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

Se situó frente a ella, quien levantó su mirada, al oír el chapotear que generaban los pasos del castaño sobre las posas que formaba la lluvia en el suelo. Al percibir que era Shaoran el que estaba frente a ella, se asustó, levantándose en un santiamén. Iba a correr nuevamente, pero el ambarino se adelantó y agarró uno de sus brazos para hacer sucumbir cualquier intento de huida.

–Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó irritado– ¿Pretendes enfermar exponiéndote a esta lluvia?

–Yo… –no pudo articular nada más, puesto que Shaoran la arrastró hacia el estacionamiento, en busca de su automóvil.

–Te iré a dejar a tu casa, estás empapada –explicó al ver la mirada curiosa de la castaña.

–¡No es necesario!–explotó, al recordar que él había estado de lo más divertido hablando con esa otra chica–. Yo puedo irme en tren, ¡tú ve a hacer lo que fuese que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera! –se mordió la lengua y dio media vuelta, sintiéndose un poco fracasada, porque esta vez su lengua había sido más rápida que su cerebro.

Dio menos de diez pasos, pero fue cercada por el imponente cuerpo de Shaoran, ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró con desdén.

–No me digas que estás celosa –afirmó Shaoran con una sonrisa reprimida en sus labios. Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas, era un delator de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Claro que no –insistió con su mentira, aunque Shaoran ya tenía muy claro que sí, que ella estaba celosa.

–Entonces demuéstralo –señaló, internamente divertido, por el repentino enojo de Sakura.

–¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso? –preguntó ella, inflando las mejillas levemente. Shaoran tuvo que esforzarse por no romper en carcajadas. Con esa expresión y sus mejillas rojas, Sakura se veía chistosa, pero a la vez, tierna y más atractiva que nunca.

–Dejando que te lleve a casa –resopló tragándose las reminiscencias de su risa.

–No –manifestó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando hacia otro lado.

Shaoran bufó agotado, no quería que ella se fuese sola. Pero era una testaruda, más cuando ahora parecía tan cabreada. Entonces hizo lo único que él pensaba que podría calmarla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acunándola en su pecho, susurrándole en el oído:

–Deja que te lleve a casa, de lo contrario, estaré muy preocupado por ti –besó sus mojados cabellos–. Por favor.

La muchacha levantó su mirada y la de Li, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, aún tenía retazos de ese amor que veía siempre en esos ojos.

No dijo nada, pero dejó que Shaoran la escoltara al asiento de copiloto. Al entrar en el automóvil, el olor del castaño estaba en todas partes, lo que hizo que su estomago se contrajera y revolviera ante los nervios, recordó que debía decirle algo importante.

Se estacionó fuera del complejo de departamentos, durante el trayecto ambos habían mantenido un completo mutismo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo algún atisbo de querer dejar la compañía del otro, ya que no se movieron por un par de minutos.

–Gracias por traerme –susurró–, ¿quieres pasar?

–No, no quiero causarte molestias.

–Sabes que jamás serás una molestia, además sirve para que te seques y cambies de ropa. Creo que se te quedaron algunas prendas en el departamento.

–No te preocupes, iré a casa a cambiarme.

–Es que…Shaoran yo quiero decirte algo, pero si estás mojado, puedes enfermar. Cámbiate de ropa, yo haré lo mismo y hablaremos, ¿te parece? –preguntó mirándolo con suplica.

–Está bien –concedió.

Subieron al departamento de ella, seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Sin saber por qué se puso nervioso. Entre esas cuatro paredes había amado el cuerpo y el alma de Sakura, la había hecho suya por primera vez, también en ese lugar la había besado por primera vez. Esperaba que hubiese muchas primeras veces con ella.

Sakura buscó con premura la ropa de Shaoran y se la entregó junto con una toalla.

–Puedes cambiarte en el baño, yo lo haré aquí. –le pidió Shaoran.

–Claro, mientras pondré la cafetera, hace frío, por lo que nos vendrá bien algo caliente.

La castaña se apuro en cambiarse, no quería que Shaoran se aburriera y se fuera antes de que ella pudiese hablar con él.

Cuando salió del baño, notó que Shaoran estaba secándose en cabello con la toalla, frotándoselo con avidez. Se devolvió al baño y trajo consigo el secador de pelo.

–Shaoran, siéntate aquí –indicó el sofá, él obediente hizo lo que la castaña le pedía, Sakura se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón y procedió a secarle el cabello a Shaoran, con cuidado removía los rebeldes mechones de aquel hombre, procurando que el viento no fuese demasiado caliente para quemarlo.

–Sakura.

–Dime.

–Respecto a lo que viste en el salón –sintió un ligero tirón en uno de sus mechones de cabello–, ella sólo me estaba contando lo divertido que era su gato. Y a mí me agradan mucho los gatos.

–A mí también me gustan los gatos. Cuando vivía en Tomoeda tenía uno, era de color naranja, con el pecho blanco –sonrió al recordar a su gato Kero. Apagó el secador, su labor con el cabello de Li, estaba resuelta.

–Te aclaro lo del salón, porque no quiero que pienses cosas que no son –explicó removiéndose un poco incomodo ante la inquisidora mirada de la castaña.

–Shaoran ¿aún me amas? –preguntó de repente, con expectativa.

Shaoran guardó silencio, no sabía qué responder. Sí, la amaba. Para él ella representaba lo más importante en su vida, el inconveniente era que no sabía si ella había sido sincera y quizás revelarle sus sentimientos sería un error. Por eso decidió darle una respuesta ambigua y no muy rebuscada, para salir de aquella disyuntiva.

–No lo sé –mintió desganado.

–Ya veo –intentó ocultar su tristeza pero sus dotes de actriz era tan buenas como su puntualidad.

Le partía el corazón ver a su Sakura tan triste.

–Quiero pedirte algo –confesó Sakura a un distraído Li.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El próximo sábado, será mi última presentación en el club donde trabajo. Necesito que ese día vayas a verme.

–Sakura, no iré. Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de lugares –indicó un poco indignado. Intentando mantener la calma y no soltar veneno en sus palabras.

–Shaoran –musitó ella y se acercó a Li, con la intención de mirarlo a los ojos– es lo último que voy a pedirte. Si luego de la presentación, no quieres volver a verme, lo comprenderé y me alejaré de ti, tanto como pueda. Pero si tú logras comprender y tal vez, intentas perdonar, me quedaré contigo y podremos ser felices –tomó las manos masculinas entre las más pequeñas de ella y las besó como solía hacerlo antes de separarse–. No quiero rendirme antes de haber luchado, Shaoran.

–No te prometo nada, pero intentaré ir –respondió mirando como los dedos de Sakura se deslizaban por sus manos.

–Muchas gracias –sonrió con genuina felicidad, lo cual hizo que sus ojos brillaran con una luz incandescente, lo que dejó a Shaoran con ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

–Me tengo que ir –escupió repentinamente. Si se quedaba en aquel lugar, terminaría haciendo el amor con ella de nuevo. Y lo menos que quería era confundirse aún más.

–Nos veremos el sábado –murmuró mientras acompañaba a Shaoran a la salida, ambos se quedaron viendo incómodos, sin saber cómo despedirse.

–Qué diablos –exclamó Shaoran, antes de tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y besarla con desespero, había querido hacer eso desde que la había visto asomada en la sala de la universidad. Se besaron con hambre y cariño, hasta que se separaron con suavidad. Ella abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que él. La joven le sonrió, pero el castaño simplemente se marchó, un tanto aturdido.

…

Al día siguiente, el temporal continuaba y la lluvia caía copiosamente. A Eriol, en particular, no le agradaban ese tipo de días, ya que odiaba andar mojado y pegajoso; además sus gafas se mojaban o empañaban lo que nublaba su visión. Por eso entró a la cafetería, en sus pensamientos soltaba blasfemas contra la madre naturaleza, tan distraído que sólo cierto familiar aroma lo hizo volver al presente. Buscó a su alrededor, sacándose los anteojos, hasta que sus ojos ubicaron cierta cabellera azabache, dueña de todos sus sueños húmedos durante las últimas semanas.

Se disponía a acercarse a aquella chica, la cual se le había colado innumerables veces, como si huyera de él. No olvidaba que la última vez que pudieron conversar, ella había respondido a todas sus caricias y había aceptado pensar en su propuesta. Eriol había intentado ser paciente, respetando su distanciamiento. Pero ya tenía suficiente, su egoísmo le susurraba que debía aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Odiaba esperar.

Cuando iba a avanzar hacia ella, notó como la amatista sonrió hacia un punto indefinido en uno de los grandes ventanales del recinto, él curioso por naturaleza, siguió la dirección de su mirada y no vio nada que pudiese ser gracioso para que ella sonriera.

De pronto, ella se incorporó y salió por la puerta lateral y se dirigió al punto que había estado viendo recién. Corriendo se reunió con un hombre alto, incluso más que él, ella le dio un ligero abrazo y se alejaron del lugar, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Eriol, se quedó boquiabierto y estuvo a punto de salir tras ellos. Quería enterarse inmediatamente qué demonios estaba pasando con esos dos. Esa escurridiza de Tomoyo, se le había escapado para andar con ese hombre, eso era imperdonable.

Estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta por la cual, instantes antes había salido la amatista. Previamente a ello, se percató que Shaoran venía justamente entrando con su típica expresión de cabreo, así que lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró con él.

–Acompáñame –le gritó al sorprendido castaño.

–¿Dónde diablos vamos? –cuestionó– ¿Qué no podemos ir caminando? –indicó al ir corriendo a gran velocidad.

–No, porque si no pueden escaparse y les perderé la pista –confesó sin dejar de correr con el brazo de Shaoran aún como prisionero.

–¿Quién se escapará? ¿A quién rayos perseguimos? –inquirió casi sin aire en los pulmones, de un momento a otro Eriol se detuvo abruptamente.

–Ahí están –señaló a Tomoyo que caminaba sonriente al lado de un hombre que se notaba un poco mayor que ella, pero que no era viejo. Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco y recuperó su brazo.

–Es Daidouji ¿qué tiene de raro? –insistió, sobándose instintivamente la mejilla.

–Sí es ella, pero quiero saber quién es ese idiota, además de por qué le sonríe tanto –murmuró bajito, pero no lo suficiente porque Shaoran escuchó y comenzó a carcajearse.

Tomoyo al sentir una risa tan burlona giró un poco la cabeza, pero los reflejos de Eriol eran más rápidos así que se abalanzó sobre Shaoran para que ambos cayeran en unos matorrales y pudiesen esconderse de la curiosa mirada de la muchacha, quien al no ver nada, siguió su plática con Touya.

–¡Cállate, imbécil! Casi nos descubre por tu culpa –Shaoran no dejaba de reír, por lo que Eriol frustrado le tapó la boca con las manos–. ¿De qué tanto te ríes, estúpido? –pero ni siquiera su tono de enojo, consiguió que su primo dejara de sacar risotada tras risotada. Iba a golpear al idiota que decía ser su mejor amigo, pero cuando Shaoran se percató de la oscuridad en la mirada de Eriol, intentó controlarse y casi lo consiguió por completo–. Ahora me dirás lo que es tan divertido –pidió con un tono bajo, ese que usaba cada vez que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

–¡Ay, Eriol! –soltó un poco cansado por tanta risa–. Jamás creí que estaría presente el día que se te ocurriera celar a una chica.

–¡Yo no estoy celando a nadie! –profirió a los cuatro vientos.

–¿Así que no? –Los ojos del castaño brillaron con venganza, luego de tantos años, en que su primo se había burlado por sus reacciones, ahora la vida le entregaba la oportunidad de oro, para devolverle la gentileza–. Reconoce que caíste en tu propio juego, Daidouji te importa.

–Claro que me importa, pero eso no son celos –defendió a capa y espada.

–"_quiero saber quién es ese idiota, además de por qué le sonríe tanto_" –repitió imitando sin éxito, la voz de Eriol –Si esos no son celos entonces no comprendo qué es lo que son –sonrió de costado–. Admítelo estás celoso. De alguna forma rara, has llegado a interesarte en Daidouji y por más que lo niegues en el fondo sabes que algo de cariño sientes por ella –Eriol enrojeció y trago grueso.

–Eso no es cierto –murmuró un poco pasmado–. Ella no…

–Eriol, puedes inventarme la excusa que quieras. Eres bueno imaginando cosas y casi siempre termino creyéndote, pero esta vez, esta vez sé que no me equivoco –vociferó triunfante–. Daidouji te hechizó, ahora entenderás un poco lo que siento por Sakura.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, estaban demasiado mojados y con barro en lugares muy extraños del cuerpo. El único ruido que los acompañaba era el compás de la lluvia que parecía calmar un poco los ánimos.

–Necesito pedirte un favor –murmuró Shaoran.

–Después de burlarte de mí, pretendes pedirme un favor –reprochó.

–Sí, tú siempre haces lo mismo conmigo –recordó con una sonrisa.

–Suéltalo de una vez.

–Quiero que me acompañes el sábado.

…

El sábado llegó rápidamente, ese día por la mañana Sakura se probó por última vez el traje que usaría para la presentación, Tomoyo se encargó de realizar los últimos ajustes, porque por un extraño motivo la castaña estaba comiendo desmesuradamente poco, lo que la había llevado a perder peso.

Las entradas para su espectáculo se habían agotado hace días y mediante un mensajero había hecho llegar dos invitaciones especiales a Shaoran, quien probablemente asistiría con Eriol. Tomoyo le había comentado que su hermano también iría, al parecer se habían vuelto muy cercanos durante los últimos días. Porque constantemente se reunían para almorzar o para cenar.

Ella aunque intentaba llegar a una conclusión sobre Touya, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de pensarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que su hermano jamás la hubiese dejado, al saber que su amigo incumpliría su parte del trato. Por lo que perdonarlo se le hacía cada día más fácil.

En la tarde se dirigió al club Clow, todo era un caos. Los de iluminación y sonido discutían por intentar llevar una puesta en escena más atractiva. La escenografía tenía un montón de tubos en distintos ángulos con el suelo, cortados en diagonal que parecían un campo de bambúes, pero eran de color rojo, como el vestido que usaría ella. En el centro del escenario estaban dos tubos para realizar los pasos de pole dance, que la habían hecho tan popular.

La hora del show, llegó y decir que estaba nerviosa era aminorar los sentimientos de la castaña en ese momento. Tomoyo la acompañaba en el camerino, y se había encargado que se viese bellísima, sabía lo que su amiga se estaba jugando en esta presentación.

–Todo saldrá espectacular, eres la mejor bailarina que conozco –la animó la pelinegra.

–Gracias Tomoyo, ¿Sabes si él ya está aquí?

–No, no he podido ir a ver. Ni siquiera sé si tu hermano llegó. Aunque conociéndolo es lo más probable.

–Saku sales en dos minutos –oyó desde fuera del camarín, la voz del coordinador del salón.

Sakura inspiró profundamente y se apresuró a relajarse, ya había hecho las flexiones y estiramientos de rutina, para evitar lesiones. Se dirigió hacía la entrada del escenario, tras bambalinas todo era un caos, pese a eso, ella estaba con una concentración de tal nivel, que sólo podía percibir el retumbar de su corazón en el pecho.

–Y ahora viene, por lo que todos ustedes han estado esperando –el animador hizo una pausa, para que los vítores y gritos inundaran el lugar–. Sí, nos referimos a la hermosa Sakura, la bailarina que nos hace cuestionarnos si Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, ha reencarnado en ella –La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza ante tal descripción–. Con ustedes, el último show de Sakura.

La aclamación y regocijo general, se multiplicó y eso la desconcentró sólo un poco. Al salir al escenario Sakura ubicó con la mirada a Shaoran, quien estaba en el VIP tal como le había pedido al señor Clow.

Los primeros acordes de la canción «I still loving you» de «Scorpions» comenzaron a sonar, la introducción era en base a guitarras semi-acústicas, eran perfectas para el lento caminar de la castaña hacia el escenario. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de ceñido en la parte de arriba, con lentejuelas y mostacillas, que hacía que ella brillara, y para abajo incansables vuelos con diferentes caídas, iban ceñidos a un cinturón que se cerraba con velcro así sería fácil de quitar, llegado el momento. Llevaba unas sandalias que se amarraban mediante dos correas, que se iban entrelazando hasta llegar a sus muslos, lo cual aún no se notaba por los vuelos que tapaban gran parte de su cuerpo.

Las luces rojizas, daban el toque de intimidad requerido para el desarrollo de la trama que el equipo y ella habían buscado.

Durante la primera estrofa ella recorrió el lugar buscando a alguien, mientras hacía giros en el suelo y se movía seductoramente, hasta que finalmente encontraba a un bailarín que vestía un traje elegante, y le daba la espalda. Ella intentaba tocarlo, pero de la nada aparecían dos bailarines con risas siniestras que despojaban a Sakura de sus vestimentas, quedando únicamente con la parte de arriba del vestido, que hacía las veces de un corsé elegante y un tercer artista alejaba a este hombre a una esquina de la escena, apartándolo de Sakura. Uno de aquellos hombres de sonrisa horrible, la empujaba hacia unos de los tubos.

Sonaba un tono sugestivo de una guitarra eléctrica, por lo que ella aprovechó de girar en torno al tubo utilizando sus dos brazos y hacer girar sus piernas hacia el tubo, para que éstas soportaran el peso del cuerpo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Repitió algunos giros y se daba vuelo, hasta que finalmente logró girar utilizando como único agarre uno de sus brazos.

Eso provocó que casi todos los espectadores rompieran en gritos de asombro, ante tal técnica de la muchacha.

Luego se dejo caer al suelo, con suavidad y gracia. Caminó hacia el otro caño sensualmente y se agarro de él para dar un moral hacia atrás. Volvió a la carga y entrelazando sus piernas subió hasta casi el tope, combinado brazos y piernas para no dejar de girar con arrogancia.

Ante tamaño espectáculo, la boca de Eriol y Shaoran se secó. La castaña se movía con tal maestría que ninguno de los dos podía decir algo, ni siquiera pestañeaban. Aunque Shaoran estaba doblemente sorprendido, porque de pequeño fue obligado a aprender inglés y él sabía lo que significaba cada verso que se cantaba en aquella obra. Intuía que era Sakura quien había elegido esa canción, especialmente para él.

Cuando llegó el clímax de la canción, ella misma se despojó del corsé vistiendo únicamente un sujetador de elegante corte, de color rojo al igual que su tanga. Realizó una última pirueta, que implicaba afirmarse con los brazos, con la cabeza hacia abajo y las piernas extendidas, formando un ángulo de 180 grados perfecto. Se dejó caer en esa postura desde lo alto, frenando antes de tocar el suelo, entrelazó sus piernas y con ambas manos se dejo caer completamente al suelo, apareciendo los dos bailarines de un principio, con una gran tela de color blanco que caía desde el techo, le rodearon las piernas y el dorso.

Shaoran estaba atento a cada movimiento, ver de la forma en que esos dos pasaban sus manos, por la anatomía de la castaña lo enfureció, pero no podía dejar de mirar, era como un embrujo, al cual todos los presentes estaban inducidos.

La tela se levantó lentamente con Sakura envuelta y mientras la guitarra eléctrica sonaba con locura, la castaña se dejó caer, pero estaba envuelta de tal manera, que quedó suspendida boca abajo a escasos centímetros del suelo. Mientras a su lado el bailarín del traje aparecía llorando. La escena se oscureció gradualmente, hasta que la música término por completo.

Por un segundo todo quedó en silencio, pero la algarabía y los gritos rompieron al unísono. Los hombres aplaudían como si acabasen de ver la obra más extraordinaria de sus vidas. Algunos incluso de pusieron de pie, en símbolo de respeto.

–Shaoran ¿recuerdas cuando dije que Sakura no cumplía el perfil de stripper? –miró de soslayo al castaño, quien parecía más enojado que nunca–. No me hagas caso, me he equivocado por completo. Nunca pensé que ella era esa stripper, la que jamás se desvestía por completo y que traía a todo el mundo loco.

–Muérete, Eriol –maldijo Shaoran, incorporándose en el acto–. Me voy.

–No puedes irte. ¿Acaso tengo que traducirte la canción? Es obvio que era para ti, ella está pidiéndote una oportunidad.

–Da igual, no puedo aguantar esto. Míralos –señaló al público, están enardecidos por la mujer que yo amo.

–Sí y este es su último show, y ella te ama a ti ¿Cuál es el jodido problema?

–Jamás lo entenderías –imprecó antes de salir de ese maldito lugar.

Se dirigió veloz a su automóvil. Era lógico que lo único que necesitaba era escapar de allí. Y digerir todos los detalles del trabajo de Sakura. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarla todavía.

Estaba a menos de veinte metros de su carro, cuando la voz dulce de Sakura llegó a sus oídos.

–¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! –gritaba con ahínco la castaña, Shaoran volteó y pudo ver como ella se acercaba corriendo con una atractiva bata.

–Sakura –susurró.

–Shaoran, quise que vinieras a ver esto, porque esperaba que me dieras otra oportunidad, para comenzar de nuevo. Una donde no haya mentiras ni secretos de por medio –murmuró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas–, pero te vas, lo que implica que no es posible ¿verdad?

–Sakura yo…yo no…yo no me siento preparado, tengo ganas de matar a esos malditos que te tocaron mientras bailabas, ¿te imaginas lo difícil que será lo demás?

–Shaoran, yo nunca me sentí cómoda bailando en este tipo de lugares, pero te aseguro que los chicos son profesionales, y jamás se han sobrepasado, es sólo parte del espectáculo.

–Eso no quita que aún quiera asesinarlos, o al menos, darles una paliza. Y eso Sakura no es vida. No me siento con la capacidad de aguantar todo esto. El pasado no se puede cambiar.

–Eso significa que…

–No sé que signifique –la interrumpió–, pero ahora quiero largarme de este lugar –dio media vuelta y continúo hacia su carro, subió en él y por el espejo retrovisor vio la imagen de Sakura, al medio de esa calle desierta, con la cabeza gacha y las manos empuñadas. Dio el contacto al auto, y el motor rugió.

Escuchó una gran frenada detrás de él, miró por el espejó y vio como esa camioneta del infierno, se detuvo muy cerca de Sakura, alguien encapuchado bajó de la misma y tapó la boca de la castaña con un paño, lo que hizo que ella perdiera el conocimiento. La tomó entre sus brazos y la subió a la camioneta que se puso inmediatamente en movimiento.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Shaoran más por reflejo que por otra cosa, aceleró para darle alcance a aquel vehículo. La persecución duro un par de cuadras, estaba por alcanzarlos, hasta que el mismo encapuchado que había tomado a Sakura, sacó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y comenzó a arrojar una cosas, que Shaoran no supo identificar hasta que escuchó el reventar de sus ruedas delanteras, por lo que casi pierde el control del vehículo, se vio obligado a maniobrar hasta que finalmente logró frenar. Bajó del carro y se percató que todo el piso de la calle estaba lleno de "Miguelitos" aquellas estructuras de clavos diseñadas para reventar ruedas.

–¡Sakura! –gritó desgarradoramente cayendo de rodillas, mientras la camioneta se alejaba irremediablemente del lugar.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Sinceramente espero que bien.

ufff respecto al capítulo, tuvo un poco de todo ¿no? y el final vaya...es para comerse las uñas. Pero partamos por orden. Este capítulo me llevo bastante trabajo, primordialmente porque quería que ocurrieran ciertas cosas en él, pero en algunos puntos me explayaba demasiado y ya no sabía como continuar con lo siguiente.

Empecemos con la relación TouyaxTomoyo, se dejó entrever que ambos se llevan bastante bien, pero no sé que pasará con eso, aún no lo tengo claro, aunque para serles honestas, a mí me agrada mucho más la pareja que hace con Eriol.

También escribí sobre una Sakura un poco celosa, me gustó escribir eso. Ya que es tan dulce que casi nunca muestra malos sentimientos, pero quería verla un poco cabreada con la situación de encontrarse a su Shaoran sonriéndole a otra muchacha. Y hablando de celos ¿qué tal estuvieron los de Eriol? ja ja ja.

Por último el show de Saku, recomiendo que escuchen la canción I still loving you de Scorpions, ojala traducida, es directa al hueso para la situación que vive Sakura y Shaoran, para describir la escena de la presentación, me inspiré en innumerables vídeos de pole dance. Espero que al menos hayan podido imaginar algo de lo que intenté transmitir, aunque realmente fue difícil.

Además su secuestro, los detalles del mismo espero tenerlos en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora me despido, porque he estado todo el día intentando terminar este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hago yo al escribirlo.

Abrazos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 14**

De rodillas en el suelo su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos violentos, las luces de aquella camioneta eran apenas dos pequeños puntos rojos que se extinguían momento a momento haciéndose más pequeñas, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron tras doblar hacia la izquierda en una calle lejana, tan lejana que Shaoran no podría reconocer de cual se trataba.

—¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Esto no está pasando! —repetía incesablemente con la voz rota y desesperada— ¡Maldición! —gritó golpeando una y otra vez el pavimento con uno de sus puños.

Un pánico sin igual lo atravesó, jamás había sentido un miedo que pudiese paralizarlo de esa manera, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, sentía la garganta como si hubiese sido desollada y la carne viva fuera maltratada por el aire. No podían habérsela llevado, no cuando él la había tenido a menos de diez centímetros de distancia hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Su angustia era abismante, millones de imágenes sobre sangre y muerte inundaron su cerebro. Nunca había sido demasiado creyente en Dios, pero rogaba, por primera vez en su vida rogaba por algo, rogaba y pedía que Sakura no fuera lastimada, hasta que él consiguiera encontrarla. Dos solitarias lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas y la desesperación comenzó a destruir su sensatez.

Rápidamente, fue abrumado por su sentido común, debía llamar a la policía, debía avisarle a alguien, no podía perder ningún segundo más, ya habría tiempo para su perderse en su desazón, su tarea era ahora remover todo Japón, o todo el mundo, de ser necesario, para encontrar a Sakura sana y salva.

Tomó su teléfono celular entre sus manos temblorosas y buscó el número del detective que llevaba el caso de Sakura. Los nervios le colapsaban la razón aún, por más que intentaba no podía generar un discurso coherente, para explicar la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

—Detective Tsukishiro —contestó una voz melodiosa y tranquila, por unas milésimas de segundo Shaoran pensó que esa no era para nada la voz de un detective, era demasiado suave.

—¡Se la llevaron!¡La secuestraron! —vociferó por el aparato que apretaba en su mano derecha. Fue lo único que pudo nacer de su garganta.

—¿Quién habla? ¿A quién secuestraron? —preguntó atropelladamente, mientras comenzaba a vestirse, la llamada lo había pillado justo antes de entregarse a un sueño reparador.

—¡Secuestraron a Sakura!

—Señor, necesito que se tranquilice y me explique lo que acaba de suceder.

Shaoran inspiró e intentó serenarse, aunque era irrealizable, debía calmarse para poder comunicarle al detective todo lo ocurrido.

—Sakura Kinomoto, usted lleva el caso de ella —respondió haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad—. Hace más de un mes, casi la secuestraron ¿lo recuerda?

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero estábamos por desestimar el caso, ya que la víctima no había aportado nuevos datos y nuestras investigaciones llegaban a un laberinto sin salida —explicó, a la vez que se hacía con las llaves de su antiguo automóvil, un Ford 1989, de color gris—. Dígame dónde está, voy saliendo para allá.

…

Desde que Shaoran había salido del club, Eriol se había percatado que dentro de todas las personas que estaban en el VIP, estaba el sujeto que andaba con Tomoyo el día de lluvia en que la siguió, a partir de ese momento no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Eriol le sonrió con sarcasmo. Aunque Touya se mantuvo impávido con su semblante serio. El chico de ojos azules se incorporó y se acercó a él.

—Hola, no nos han presentado —expresó, extendiéndole la mano.

El hermano de Sakura no pestañeó y respondió el saludo, apretando la mano de Eriol con más fuerza de la requerida. Haciendo que éste tensara los músculos de su cara, para no mostrar una mueca de dolor.

—Touya Kinomoto —murmuró con voz grave, atravesándolo con la mirada de pocos amigos.

Eriol arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa —se presentó—, ¿Kinomoto? —susurró como para sí mismo—, ¿Eres un familiar de Sakura?

—Soy su hermano —respondió tajante—, la llamas por su nombre ¿por qué tienes tanta confianza con ella? —contra-preguntó más serio que al principio.

—Porque somos amigos, ella es la novia de mi primo —sostuvo sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente, divertido realmente ante el incipiente enojo que mostraba su interlocutor.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota? —inquirió cabreado y esforzándose por no explotar—. Sakura no tiene novio —gritó tomando las solapas de la chaqueta que vestía Eriol.

—¿Eriol? ¿Touya? ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —interrumpió una melodiosa voz.

Touya lo soltó de inmediato, con su ceño fruncido y los ojos llameantes, prometiéndole al muchacho cosas poco ortodoxas para la próxima vez que se encontraran. Eriol ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la amenazante mirada del moreno, en cambio, se sintió estúpidamente feliz, ya que Tomoyo lo había nombrado primero a él.

Ambos miraron a la recién aparecida con los ojos muy abiertos. Touya se notaba incómodo y Eriol no podía dejar de tener esa estúpida sonrisa, orgulloso por ser llamado antes que su rival.

«¿Rival?» —se cuestionó y su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Desde qué puto momento comenzó a ver a Touya Kinomoto como su rival?

—¿Qué está pasando? —insistió la pelinegra, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

—Nada, solamente estábamos charlando —explicó Touya, soltando una mueca, que intentó ser una sonrisa, pero que fracasó indiscutiblemente.

—No es lo que me pareció —sentenció la observadora muchacha, y dirigió una mirada de soslayó a Eriol, que repentinamente se había puesto serio.

—Eso da igual. Ahora necesito hablar contigo, tenemos una plática pendiente —recordó el pelinegro, dirigiéndose únicamente a Tomoyo, taladrándola con la mirada y dibujando su sonrisa arrogante, nuevamente, en sus labios.

—La verdad es que no creo que sea el momento adecuado, Eriol —replicó con evidente nerviosismo. No quería hablar con él. No tenía una respuesta, ya que pese a que se lo había pensado innumerables veces, su cabeza y corazón no lograban llegar a un consenso.

—Tomoyo si sigo esperando, jamás será el momento adecuado —murmuró cabreado—. ¡Hablaremos ahora! —dijo con la voz ronca y tomó un brazo de la pelinegra para sacarla del lugar. Aunque se vio interrumpido por la tétrica voz de Touya.

—¡Suéltala!

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo hacer? —dijo esto, sin soltar a Tomoyo de su agarre.

—Soy quien te dará una paliza, imbécil —avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a borrar la maldita sonrisa de ese idiota.

—Touya, espera —la voz intranquila de Tomoyo le impidió llevar a cabo su amenaza—. Hablaré con él, volveré en un segundo —soltó regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No me digas que él…

—Sí, por favor espera aquí, regresaré —bruscamente se soltó de la sujeción de Eriol y mirándolo con desdén agregó—. Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta.

Salieron al callejón, por la puerta lateral, reguardada por el imponente Yamazaki. Dieron tres pasos, y la mujer regresó sobre sus talones.

—Yamazaki, ¿Sakura regresó? —le preguntó Tomoyo al muchacho.

—No, aún no ha vuelto.

—Gracias.

Volvió lentamente hacia Eriol, quien la esperaba con una postura anhelante.

—Tomoyo —susurró el muchacho y antes que la pelinegra pudiera percatarse, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo—, no sabes cómo te he extrañado —murmuró, aspirando profundamente el olor de su cabello, deslizando una de sus manos por entre medio de éste.

A la joven, se le congeló la sangre, había esperado cualquier reacción de aquel hombre, menos confesarle que la había echado de menos.

—Eriol, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer.

—Haz lo que te dicte tu cuerpo y tu corazón —musitó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—No puedo —confesó—. Tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

—Miedo de enamorarme más de ti —confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? —preguntó atónito.

—No hace falta que lo digas así —le reclamó con un mohín de disgusto e intentó alejarse de él, pero el fuerte abrazo del chico se lo impidió.

—No me culpes por sorprenderme, se supone que tú decías que no andabas buscando amor.

—Y es cierto, pero muchas veces la gente se encuentra con sentimientos que no ha buscado —terminó la frase en un susurro que apenas se escuchó, con sus mejillas sonrosadas notoriamente.

Eriol no salía de su asombro, que ella estuviese enamorada de él, cambiaba diametralmente sus planes, porque aunque él era incapaz de enamorarse, la muchacha que tenía en frente le importaba, lo que menos quería era lastimarla con promesas vacías.

Al notar la confusión del muchacho, Tomoyo se permitió posar su nariz en el amplio pecho de él, inspiró lentamente el masculino aroma. Al notar esto, el hombre se inclinó ligeramente y sus miradas azules se encontraron, la mujer rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Se besaron con calma, ella le permitió el paso inmediatamente y sus lenguas danzaron al mismo compás, recordándose y reconociéndose nuevamente.

Eriol no entendía el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, esa calidez no era para nada familiar. De hecho, ese calor solía alojarse en otros lugares de su anatomía, jamás en su pecho. Bajo este desconcierto, intentó llevar el beso por terrenos más conocidos para él, su lengua barrió la cavidad de ella y aceleró el ritmo, sintió como un estremecimiento se apoderó de las femeninas curvas.

Ella finalizó el beso con suavidad y lo miró dulcemente.

—Gracias, Eriol.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó, intentando regularizar su respiración.

—Por todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, por hacerme sentir viva después de mucho tiempo. Te doy las gracias por este último magnífico beso, siempre lo recordaré —respondió y continuó—, pero como intuirás, no puedo decir que sí a tu propuesta.

—Pero Tomoyo yo…—insistió y la atrajo hacia él, otra vez. La besó con desespero y repentinamente la soltó —La verdad es que yo quiero…

—Creo que algo está vibrando —señaló la ruborizada mujer, indicando el costado de una de sus caderas.

—¡Demonios! —masculló molesto, tomó su teléfono móvil y contestó de mala gana al darse cuenta que era su primo— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa, Shaoran?!

Tomoyo se dio cuenta como la expresión de enojo del chico desapareció y una mueca de preocupación apareció al instante.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —balbuceó hablando al aparato que aferraba en su mano— ¡¿Cómo diantres pasó?! —Las alarmas de la muchacha de encendieron cuando Eriol la miró de soslayo con excesiva seriedad, nada propio de él—. Me encargaré de avisar acá e iremos a la brevedad.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —interrumpió Tomoyo, pesé a que el hombre no había cortado la llamada. Él la miró y con un gesto le indicó que esperara.

—¿Llamaste a la policía? —hizo una pausa para escuchar— Bien, trata de tranquilizarte. Nos veremos, adiós.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura?—insistió la muchacha, intuyendo lo peor.

—Era Shaoran —aclaró inútilmente, esperó un momento, intentando crear una manera de comunicar la noticia de la forma menos dolorosa posible, pero no la encontró, así que intento ser lo más directo que pudo—. Sakura fue secuestrada.

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Ahogó un chillido que nacía en su garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —El joven se acercó hacia ella e intento abrazarla, aunque la muchacha lo rechazó, dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la entrada lateral del club.

—Tomoyo, por favor —suplicó el chico al notar que se alejaba de él—. Debemos ir al cuartel de policía, Shaoran estará allá prestando la declaración.

—¡Dios! Debo decirle a Touya —musitó antes de dar media vuelta e ingresar a toda prisa al club—, ¡Por favor, que Sakura esté bien! ¡Por favor, que no le pase nada malo!

…

La cabeza le dolía, las imágenes fragmentadas de algunos recuerdos bullían en su cerebro. Recordaba haber mirado como Shaoran se dirigió a su automóvil, se subió en éste y el motor se puso en marcha. Luego de ello, sólo recordaba que alguien le presionaba la boca y nariz con un paño. Posterior a eso, sólo oscuridad.

Intentó incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta que se tenía atado los pies y sus manos estaban amarradas por delante de su cuerpo, tenía un pedazo de, lo que adivinó sería, una huincha adhesiva en su boca. Todo estaba oscuro, por lo que no podía ver nada.

El pánico la invadió y comenzó a respirar descontroladamente, sus intentos de gritos eran sofocados por su mordaza y el llanto fue lo único que le permitió liberar algo de tensión. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quizás quien la había raptado la mataría, jamás encontrarían su cuerpo. O peor aún, quizás la torturarían y abusarían de ella. Eso la llenó de espanto.

Mientras se encontraba llorando y los espasmos eran notorios. Intentó tranquilizarse y prestar atención a su alrededor. De lejos podía oír el murmullo de alguien hablando jovialmente y de gente riendo, pensó que quizás se trataba de algún programa de televisión. Fuera de eso no había nada más. Nada que pudiera darle luces de donde se encontraba.

Analizó su situación, fuera de la mordaza y su cuerpo amarrado, no sentía dolor. Eso quería decir que no estaba herida, todavía.

Repentinamente, una puerta se abrió, pudo observar un foco de luz que se dirigía directamente hacia ella, que instintivamente cerró los ojos.

—Veo que ya despertaste —susurró una voz suave.

Ella intentó hablar, pero no pudo ya que la mordaza se lo impedía.

El sujeto dejó aquella linterna en un mueble cercano y se dirigió hasta donde esta ella. A contraluz, Sakura pudo notar que se trataba de un tipo que media algo así como 1,70 metros, de contextura media.

La muchacha comenzó a desesperarse, con cada paso que daba aquel tipo hacia ella. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y entre medio de todo, ella pudo notar que el sonreía diabólicamente.

—No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte —le dijo al oído cuando estaba casi encima de ella—. Recuerda que somos amigos.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo y luego se aceleró impetuosamente, sintió ganas de vomitar. Se trataba de ese sujeto. Los recuerdos de su frustrado secuestro, se presentaron frescos y con toda clase de detalles.

El taxista ese, el que la había llevado una vez a casa, el que luego la había abordado cuando salía de la fiesta de Tomoyo. Que había insistido en llevarla, aduciendo que eran amigos. Era la misma voz, las mismas palabras.

—Oh, veo que ya reconociste quien soy —al notar la mirada de sorpresa de la castaña—. Te voy a quitar la cinta, sólo si prometes que no gritaras, ¿lo prometes? —preguntó, Sakura se limito a asentir. Debía reconocer que el tipo fue muy cuidadoso para quitarle la cinta, se esmeró para que ella sintiera el menor dolor posible.

Una vez que la cinta había sido quitada, el taxista le acarició lo labios enrojecidos, con sus ásperas manos.

—Siento que la cinta te haya lastimado —confesó con tono culpable.

—¿Por qué…? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, su garganta estaba seca y a juzgar por su estomago, habían pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido.

Al notar que ella no podía hablar, el secuestrador salió de la habitación, regresando casi al instante y trayendo consigo un vaso con agua.

—Bebe —ordenó.

Puso el vaso en la boca de Sakura y comenzó a darle el líquido cuidadosamente, ella bebió tan deprisa que al último trago se trapicó y comenzó a toser exageradamente.

—¿Quieres más agua?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora dime, que me ibas a preguntar —sonrió.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —susurró con una voz extraña.

—Porque te quiero y deseo que seamos felices, Sakura.

—Pero señor, ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Eso se puede remediar, puedes conocerme, tenemos tiempo para ello. Veras como llegarás a amarme, hermosa Sakura —repuso acariciando el rostro de la joven.

—Señor, eso no pasará, porque yo ya amo a alguien más… —su discurso fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara, e hizo que cayera estrepitosamente hacia un lado, al estar inmovilizada.

—Tú sólo me amarás a mí. ¡Escuchaste! —vociferó enojado y la zamarreó violentamente.

El miedo que sentía Sakura era de tal grado, que pese a todo su pavor no derramó ninguna lágrima. Sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca.

—¡Oh por Dios! Ves lo que me haces hacer —le dijo asustado al ver el hilito de sangre, que caía por las comisuras de los labios de Sakura. Le limpió con su propia manga y la atrajo hacia él, acariciándole la espalda —. Lo que sentías por ese estúpido de Li no es amor.

La joven se sorprendió que supiera que ella amaba a Shaoran. Un miedo mucho más grande que los demás la atravesó. Esperaba que su amado estuviese bien y que ese loco psicópata no lo hubiese lastimado.

—Por favor, dígame que no ha lastimado a Shaoran —rogó y los primeros atisbos de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

Al ver la sonrisa demoniaca de ese tipo, sus lágrimas explotaron y un alarido inundó todo el pecho de aquel hombre.

—Prometo no hacerle nada si tú cooperas conmigo —le susurró en el oído.

—¿Cómo?

—Estoy dispuesto a perdonar el que bailaras en un club, que le mostraras a todos lo que me pertenece. También estoy de acuerdo en perdonar el hecho de que te acostaras con ese idiota de Li —la miro ardientemente y deslizó una de sus manos al nacimiento de los pechos de la castaña—. Te perdonaré todas tus faltas y no le haré nada a Li, si tú te muestras complaciente conmigo —le susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—No, por favor —suplicó la muchacha entre lágrimas y sollozos—. No lo haga.

—Eres mía, Sakura —comentó como si eso fuese una verdad irrevocable— Y como eres mía, ahora quiero poseerte.

Hundió su mano en los senos de ella y los apretó con fuerza, ella soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡Por favor, suélteme! —pedía llorando copiosamente.

—Te voy a poseer, aquí mismo. Porque sé que tú también lo deseas.

A pesar de estar atada, ella forcejeaba con todas las fuerzas que era capaz. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, impedía que el sujeto la besara.

—¡Demonios! ¡Quédate quieta! —gritó con malhumor y le dio otra bofetada en la misma mejilla. Aunque está vez, lo hizo tan fuerte que ella cayó inconsciente, el rufián se asustó e intentó despertarla, pero fue inútil— ¡Sakura, reacciona! Ves lo que me haces hacer —repitió la misma frase de hace un momento—. Tú tienes la culpa, ¿por qué te niegas? —cuestionó enloquecido.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Kaito?

Aquella voz lúgubre y malévola, se expandió por la habitación como una sombra que destilaba muerte.

—Yo sólo vine a ver cómo estaba ella —explicó con la voz temblorosa.

—Ya veo —susurró con el mismo tono y se acercó donde yacía la castaña. Verificó que tuviese pulso, al comprobarlo respiró aliviado—. Entonces si viniste a ver cómo estaba ¡¿cómo demonios terminó inconsciente?! —gritó, lo cual desembocó en que Kaito se pusiera bruscamente de pie.

—Yo sólo quería…

—Querías violarla ¿no es así? —se incorporó para enfrentar al idiota ese.

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron como platos.

—Claro que no, ella me ama. Sólo quería hacerle el amor, yo sé que ella lo desea tanto como yo.

La mirada de su cómplice destellaba indignación.

—Si ella te amara, no sería necesario que la golpearas —lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero me llegará a amar —insistió esperanzado.

El hombre que miraba a Kaito, intentaba refrenar sus deseos de volarle los sesos. Sabía que ese tipo estaba demente y que su obsesión por Sakura era de tal envergadura, que en cualquier momento la secuestraría o la mataría. Por ello, servía perfectamente para sus planes. Cuando los descubrieran sólo él cargaría con la culpa. Por eso, lo instaba a que él creyera, que Sakura sí lo amaría. Para que de esa manera no la matara, al menos no, hasta ejecutar su elaborado plan.

—No te amará si la obligas a entregarse a ti. Debes ser cuidadoso y paciente, para que ella sea la que quiera entregarse por voluntad propia ¿No crees? —murmuró con la voz más comprensiva que era capaz.

—Sí, es lo que quiero hacer. Pero ella se muestra tan difícil. Sólo me dan deseos de golpearla hasta que suplique que la ame.

—Sabes que Sakura no nos sirve muerta. Ni a ti. Ni a mí —sentenció serio.

—Lo sé, prometo controlarme. Esto no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero —masculló—. Ahora debemos irnos. Este lugar es el primero donde buscarán.

…

Eriol maldecía su suerte a cada instante. Durante el trayecto se había topado con todos los semáforos en rojo. Y cuando decía todos, eran todos.

Cuando Tomoyo había ingresado al club a avisar a Touya, el había ido como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar su automóvil. Al momento que ambos salieron, él les indicó que subieran y se pusieron en marcha en cosa de segundos.

Pero el camino se había hecho eterno. Por el retrovisor miraba que Tomoyo lloraba en silencio y era abrazada por Touya, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, el hermano de Sakura bajó corriendo del vehículo e ingresó al recinto de forma estrepitosa. Dirigiéndose a la mujer que atendía un mesón.

—Soy Touya Kinomoto, mi hermana Sakura fue secuestrada —le comunicó desesperado.

—Señor Kinomoto, el detective Tsukishiro es quien está recabando todos los detalles de la investigación, y el equipo de peritos ya está trabajando en dos zonas, donde fue el hecho y el lugar donde el novio de la víctima intentó darles alcance —explicó

—¿Detective Tsukishiro? ¿Novio? —balbuceó incrédulo.

—Sí —sonrió la señorita de forma comprensiva—, espere un momento y el detective vendrá ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo de café? —El tipo negó con un gesto—. Está bien, iré a avisarle al detective, con su permiso.

En esos instantes dos agentes, estaban terminando el interrogatorio de Shaoran.

—En conclusión, señor Li —apuntó el detective más joven, cuyo nombre era Ken Ushiba —Usted aduce que son dos personas, quienes secuestraron a Sakura Kinomoto, quien la sustrajo y quien conducía. Y que la camioneta con la que se perpetró el delito, es la misma que se utilizó en el evento pasado —hizo una pausa para mirar a Shaoran, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Está seguro que no recuerda el número de matrícula?

—Sé que lo vi, pero no puedo recordarlo —murmuró apesadumbrado.

—Lo dejaremos hasta aquí. Tiene que ir al hospital a curar esas heridas —insistió Tsukishiro, señalando algunas magulladuras y un golpe en la frente, que había sufrido el ambarino, producto de que casi pierde el control del vehículo, cuando aquellos maleantes arrojaron esos dispositivos.

—No, no lo haré. Necesito que encuentren a Sakura —suplicó destrozado—. Por favor, encuéntrela.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible —confesó Ken.

—Detective Tsukishiro —llamaron a la puerta con unos tenues golpes.

—Dime, Rina —respondió al momento de abrir la puerta.

—El hermano de la señorita Kinomoto está aquí. Necesita hablar con usted.

La careta de tranquilidad que había mantenido Tsukishiro, se resquebrajó sutilmente por unos instantes. Lo cual no fue percibido por nadie, excepto por su compañero de labores, Ken Ushiba.

—Muy bien, estaré con él enseguida, llévalo a mi despacho —murmuró ahogando su perplejidad y se dirigió a Ken— Ushiba llévalo a que alguien del departamento le cure esa herida que tiene en la frente, por favor —señalando al castaño que estaba absorto intentando recopilar aquel dato, que su cerebro insistía en ocultar.

—Como usted ordene, superior —dijo el joven detective, haciendo que Yukito le obsequiara una sonrisa.

Yukito se dirigió con paso seguro a su encuentro con el hermano de Sakura. Desde el umbral del despacho pudo ver la imponente espalda del hombre, trago grueso.

—Señor Kinomoto.

El hombre se dio vuelta y pudo ver su rostro, tenía una mueca de sorpresa infinita. Como si de pronto se hubiese enfrentado al peor de sus fantasmas.

—Yukito —fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

—Touya —su voz nació como un anhelo. Ese nombre lo había perseguido tantas noches, que ya se prohibía a si mismo decirlo.

—No puedo creer que seas precisamente tú el detective que lleve el caso de mi hermana.

—La vida es un pañuelo —dijo esa frase cliché para salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, lo es —musitó incómodo—. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de nosotros. Ahora lo que me importa saber es qué pasó con Sakura. Tomoyo no ha sabido darme respuestas, esperaba que aquí me las dieran.

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Quién es ella?

—Yukito, por favor. Eso no es relevante ahora.

—Es cierto —concedió y movió la cabeza en forma negativa, intentando que su profesionalidad volviese a apoderarse de él—. Según sé, Sakura intentó ser secuestrada con anterioridad, pero no pudimos dar con el tipo. Pasaron muchas semanas, incluso estábamos por desestimar el caso y fue cuando esta noche me ha llamado su novio, gritando que la habían secuestrado.

—¿Sakura tiene novio? —preguntó.

Yukito ignoró esa pregunta, como había imaginado Touya seguía siendo muy celoso con su hermana. Pesé a que nunca la conoció, la forma en que hablaba Touya sobre aquella pequeña, lo hacía adivinar que era un caso severo del síndrome del hermano sobreprotector. ¿Sabría Touya que su hermana era bailarina de un night-club?

Le contó los pormenores de la forma en que Shaoran relató los hechos. La manera en que se hicieron con Sakura y los detalles de la breve persecución.

—Lo que me preocupa —informó con el tono que solía utilizar cuando analizaba un caso— es que el modus operandi cambió. La primera vez fue un solo sujeto. Sin embargo, esta vez fueron dos.

Touya observó todo. Quería matar a ese estúpido, aquel que había permitido que se llevasen a su preciada hermana.

—¿Dónde está él? —inquirió Touya, esforzándose por no estallar.

—¿Te refieres a Shaoran?

—Sí.

—Te llevaré con él, sólo si prometes no golpearlo.

—No lo haré, no lo golpearé —mintió— «_ese idiota deseará jamás haber nacido_» —pensó.

En una de las salas de conferencia. Rina intentaba con el máximo de cuidado, hacer las curaciones en la herida que tenía Shaoran en la frente. Su madre había sido enfermera, por lo que ella había heredado algo de las técnicas para ese tipo de cosas.

Aparte de ellos dos, en la sala estaba también, el detective Ushiba.

—¿Se siente mejor? —pregunto el policía al muchacho.

—No sé por qué no puedo recordar ese maldito número de matrícula — se quejó.

—Eso pude deberse a un trastorno por estrés post traumático —señalo la mujer—, en algunos casos el organismo trata de proteger a la persona, haciendo que olvide ciertas cosas.

—Pero necesito recordarlo. De verdad es importante —farfulló con frustración.

—Lo sé, cariño —acarició su frente con un gesto maternal— Verás como si te relajas lo recordarás.

En ese instante ingresaron a la sala, Tomoyo y Eriol.

—Estoy contigo, Shaoran —murmuró el chico de ojos azules.

—Gracias —susurró Li y dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo, quien lo observó con tristeza.

Estaban tan concentrados en aquel silencio que se formó, que ninguno de los presentes se percató que dos hombres ingresaban al lugar.

—¿Con qué tú eres el mocoso que permitió que se llevaran a Sakura?

Todo fue rápido, Touya se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre Shaoran y lo golpeó. El chico ni siquiera había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando sintió un dolor lacerante en su rostro. Cayendo estrepitosamente de espaldas.

Los recuerdos vinieron atropellados, Sakura con las manos empuñadas y la cabeza gacha, el tipo saliendo de la camioneta, ella cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos. La camioneta alejándose y la matrícula, clara.

—¡Joder, Touya! —bramó Tsukishiro—. Cálmate o tendré que llevarte a un calabozo para que te tranquilices —Tanto Eriol como el agente Ushiba, se esforzaban por contener la ira del mayor de los Kinomoto.

—¡Compórtate! —gritó Tomoyo desesperada y sollozante— Este no es momento, para que actúes como un adolescente —Touya relajó sus músculos al instante y se sintió avergonzado por hacer llorar aún más a Tomoyo—. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar pistas para encontrar a Sakura ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo siento —murmuró bajito.

Cuando Touya se hubo calmado Ushiba, dio dos zancadas para ayudar a Shaoran a incorporarse. El aspecto del heredero del imperio Li, era horrible. A sus magulladuras y herida en la frente, se le sumaba ahora, el costado derecho de su rostro un poco hinchado.

—Necesito un lápiz y una hoja —demandó con premura.

—¿Para qué, señor Li? —objetó Yukito.

—Tengo la imagen de la matrícula en mi cabeza, pero no sé como pronunciarla, debo escribirla.

Eriol salió corriendo y regreso en tiempo record, con lápiz y papel en mano. Se lo extendió a Shaoran, quien dibujo rápido y sin dudar los caracteres de la patente del auto.

Ushiba casi le arrancó el papel de las manos y salió de la sala, por fin tenían una pista.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos.

Primero quiero disculparme con el retraso de este capítulo, de verdad he estado muy ocupada en el mundo real.

Empecemos con el enfrentamiento de saku con su secuestrador. En un momento mi malvada mente, pensó en que ella fuese ultrajada, pero era demasiado chocante. Así es que sólo quedó en un intento. Lo cual no indica que esté completamente a salvo, como pudieron notar, el tipo esta totalmente demente.

Algunos ya deben imaginar quien es el cómplice de Kaito ¿o no?

Respecto a las escenas ocurridas en el departamento de policía, los personajes que no pertenecen CCS, tendrán cierta relevancia en el desarrollo de los capítulos posteriores.

No sé qué más agregar. Sólo desearles que estén bien y agradecerles por leer mi historia.

Muchas gracias, un abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 15**

Ushiba ingresó el registro de la patente en el sistema de búsqueda de datos automotrices, del departamento de policía. El sistema comenzó su indagación en la base de datos, y en un santiamén arrojó toda la información que poseía sobre el vehículo en cuestión.

Nombre del propietario: Kaito Murasaki

Modelo: G-Series

Marca: General Motors

Año: 1983

Color: Beige.

Casi pisándole los talones, Yukito entró al laboratorio de información. Se acercó a la pantalla y leyó con detenimiento.

—Lo tenemos, es la camioneta —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Coincide perfectamente con la descripción aportada por el señor Li —secundó el más joven de los detectives.

—¿Buscaste el nombre del propietario en el registro de delincuentes?

—Estoy en eso —respondió sin voltear, dirigiéndose a otro terminal para digitar el nombre del dueño del automóvil. El sistema proyectó la información policiaca del sujeto—. Superior, debe ver esto.

Yukito se acercó con paso diligente. Ambos leyeron el prontuario del aquel hombre silenciosamente, llegando a la misma conclusión.

—La probabilidad de que este sea el hombre que buscamos es muy alta —murmuró Tsukishiro con energías renovadas.

—Concuerdo con usted.

Yukito comenzó a deambular por la habitación, mostrándose concentrado y pensativo.

—Lo que me parece curioso es el modus operandi. Siento que hay algo que hemos pasado por alto —balbuceó como para sí mismo.

—Superior, yo me pregunto ¿por qué está vez actuó con un cómplice? —agregó absorto.

—Claro, está eso, y además el hecho de que está vez, fue un plan más complicado que el anterior, eso me molesta —sentenció llevando dos pares de dedos a las sienes, para acallar aquel incipiente dolor de cabeza que atenazaba su raciocinio—. Por lo pronto, prepara fotos del sospechoso y otros que no estén involucrados, para que el señor Li pueda identificarlo.

El diligente de Ken, tuvo las fotografías pedidas en muy poco tiempo. Tsukishiro se dirigió a la sala donde momentos atrás había dejado a la familia y amigos de Sakura. Al ingresar, se percató que Rina estaba aplicando algunas cremas y desinfectantes en las heridas del chino, las cuales se habían reabierto a causa del descontrol de Touya.

—Rina, cuando acabes con el señor Li llévalo a la sala de interrogatorios —La muchacha asintió y continuó concentrada en su labor. Se dispuso a abandonar la estancia y de soslayo identificó como Touya se incorporaba velozmente.

—Espera Yukito— masculló con voz mandona, una vez que estuvo a su lado, sujetó uno de los brazos del detective. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, lo que hizo que se erizará toda su piel —¿Dime qué averiguaste? ¿Ya sabes quién tiene secuestrada a mi hermana?

—Touya, estamos investigando —miró la mano que se cernía sobre su brazo y al dueño de ésta, quien al darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando, lo soltó de inmediato—. De momento no hay nada seguro. Debemos identificar al sospechoso, para construir una directriz que guíe la investigación.

—Por favor, déjame participar. Necesito estar al tanto de todo lo relacionado con mi hermana —pidió de forma anhelante.

—Es imposible —murmuró cortante.

—Pero, Yukito.

—¡Touya! —interrumpió Tomoyo— Deja que el detective haga su trabajo.

Ambos hombres miraron a Tomoyo sorprendidos. El hermano de Sakura, se sonrojó levemente y agregó:

—Lo siento, Tomoyo. La verdad es que me encuentro desesperado.

Yukito estudió con detenimiento a aquella chica. Sin dudarlo era hermosa, aún cuando sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos, producto del llanto.

—Todos estamos desesperados —argumentó la muchacha—, pero no por ello nos comportamos imprudentemente —al terminar la frase su voz se quebró y fue abrazada por Eriol, quien le susurró algo al oído que los demás no pudieron escuchar, Tomoyo sólo se limitó a asentir y hundir su cara en el fuerte pecho del primo de Shaoran.

Toda la estancia se llenó de un silencio funesto, el ánimo de cada uno de los presentes, se agotaba al paso de cada minuto.

Media hora más tarde, Shaoran estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias, había un grupo de fotografías que descansaban dispersas en una mesa de estilo simple y frío.

—¿Puede reconocer a alguno de los sujetos de las fotografías? —preguntó Ushiba con estudiada frialdad.

Shaoran se detuvo a mirar con cuidado cada fotografía, cuando llegó a la sexta, su corazón se aceleró, aquel era el tipo que había asaltado a Sakura la primera vez.

—Este es el tipo que conducía la camioneta el día de la fiesta de Daidouji.

—¿Está seguro? —cuestionó Ken, manteniéndose impávido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó— Jamás podría olvidar esa maldita cara.

Yukito se había mantenido ajeno y como espectador, mientras Shaoran realizaba el reconocimiento.

—Ushiba, procura que firme las actas donde reconoce al sujeto, para que nos autoricen la orden de allanamiento a la casa del sospechoso.

…

Tres patrullas y una docena de agentes policiacos, arribaron a los suburbios de un peligroso barrio de Tokio. Con premura rodearon el lugar y derribaron la puerta principal, cuando el equipo especial dio la orden, ambos detectives, Ushiba y Tsukishiro ingresaron a la casa. La primera estancia era una sala muy pequeña, con un sofá y un televisor muy antiguo, las paredes que en su mejor tiempo habían sido de color blanco, estaban sucias y necesitaban urgentemente una mano de pintura.

Un corredor que unía aquella sala con las demás habitaciones, era despejado por los agentes, hasta que uno de ellos gritó.

—¡Superior! Debe ver esto.

Yukito se dirigió a la habitación de la cual provino la voz. Apretó las manos con fuerza cuando se enfrentó al escenario. Ushiba arribó al lugar apenas unos segundos después.

—Está obsesionado —bufó el más joven.

Aquella habitación estaba con las paredes repletas de fotos de Sakura. No tan sólo de sus presentaciones, muchas de ellas, la mostraban en el tren, entrando a su casa, yendo de compras. En fin, haciendo cosas cotidianas. Lo que más impresionó a los presentes, era que en cada una de ellas, el sospechoso había escrito la palabra «mía».

—Diles a los de criminalística que intenten buscar huellas y que fotografíen todo el lugar.

Continuaron revisando la casa, que consistía en tres habitaciones más y el cuarto de baño.

La palabra «despejado» se escuchó un par de veces más. Yukito estaba aún absorto en la habitación de las fotografías, cuando Ken vino corriendo y se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta.

—Detective Tsukishiro, debe acompañarme —pidió— creo que estuvieron aquí hasta hace poco.

La última habitación de corredor, era más pequeña. Tenía un futón roído y maloliente, y un mueble destartalado, en el cual descansaba una linterna encendida y un vaso vacío. Sin embargo, lo que le señalaba Ushiba, eran las pequeñas manchas de sangre en el cobertor, que aún no estaban completamente secas.

—¡Joder! —masculló— deben haberse marchado sólo unos momentos antes que llegáramos.

Ushiba observó como la mandíbula de su superior se tensaba y lanzaba un par de improperios más, no era común que Yukito Tsukishiro se involucrará más allá de lo profesional en un caso. Por ese motivo, sus razonamientos y análisis ante las pruebas y escenarios de crímenes o asesinatos de personas, eran de alto nivel. Tanto así, que era conocido en el mundo policiaco, como uno de los mejores detectives que había tenido el departamento de policía de Tokio. Ushiba siempre había admirado la capacidad de su Superior para esclarecer crímenes, de modo que al graduarse la academia, intentó por todos los medios quedar a su servicio. Todo lo que era él como detective, se lo debía a Yukito.

—Tranquilo, Superior —suspiró dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. Encontraremos a la hermana de su amigo.

Yukito lo miró como si de pronto, a Ken le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Su cara era una oda a la perplejidad. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio.

—Iré a preguntarle a vecinos, si es que vieron u oyeron algo —agregó el joven, para distender el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—¿Crees que cooperen? —cuestionó Yukito, dejando caer los hombros—. Es un barrio complicado.

—Probablemente no logré nada limpio, pero nada se pierde con intentarlo.

—Está bien, lo dejaré en tus manos —sonrío— mientras iré a informar a la familia.

…

Manejaba con cuidado por las calles, el clima estaba raro, el cielo amenazaba con ponerse a llover. Ocupaba un auto de color azul, muy poco llamativo. Por ahora deseaba ser invisible.

La fase dos de su plan había comenzado al abandonar la casa de Kaito. Era evidente que el novio de Sakura, delataría la matrícula del vehículo que usaron para sustraerla. Y fue una _suerte_ que verificara que esa antigua camioneta se encontraba a nombre de su cómplice. A pesar que el muy idiota había asegurado que estaba a nombre de su ex mujer. De no ser tan cuidadoso, posiblemente ya habrían dado con ellos.

Por ese motivo, habían tenido que rentar un auto. En la parte de atrás viajaban Kaito y Sakura, aquel estúpido, la había golpeado tan fuerte, que ella aún no recobraba la consciencia. Kaito, la acariciaba a cada momento y le decía que debía despertar.

—Kaito.

—Dime —respondió sobresaltado, la voz de aquel sujeto era siempre tan oscura.

—Debemos pensar en la forma de sacar dinero de esta situación. Tú no tienes donde caerte muerto y a mí, me quedan muy pocos recursos.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Una malévola sonrisa inundó la cara de quien conducía.

—Para ser un avezado criminal, tienes un cerebro muy lento —susurró sin borrar esa sonrisa.

—Mis crímenes nunca han sido por dinero, sino por amor.

—¿Por amor? —la sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Ese tipo era un reconocido criminal sexual, había violado a muchas mujeres durante su juventud. Pero muy pocas lo habían denunciado, y de quienes lo hicieron, sólo se logró probar uno de los casos, por lo cual pasó encerrado unos cuantos años. Luego se había casado y su esposa desapareció en extrañas circunstancias, sin que pudiese demostrarse que Kaito estaba involucrado.

—Sí, por amor. Como el amor que le tengo a Sakura.

Ignorando las palabras de Kaito, su interlocutor continuó:

—Mi plan es el siguiente: Debemos pedir un rescate.

—¡No! —rugió— No pienso entregar a Sakura, ella debe amarme ¿Acaso no entiendes?

—Lo sé. Pero hay una manera de ganar un buen dinero y que tú te quedes con la mujer —una sonrisa, mucho más malévola que las anteriores, decoró su hermoso rostro—. Tú déjalo en mis manos.

Los quejidos de la jovencita, interrumpieron esa conversación. Ella no alcanzó siquiera a abrir los ojos, cuando Kaito la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó los labios arrebatadoramente.

—Dulce Sakura, has despertado —ronroneó—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Ella no dijo nada, todo le daba vueltas y ese asqueroso intento de beso, le había revuelto las entrañas. Le tomó unos minutos, darse cuenta que se encontraba en un vehículo en movimiento. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero fue en vano porque los tenía vendados.

La debilidad de su cuerpo, hacía que mantenerse consciente fuese cosa dura. Sentía los brazos entumecidos y los músculos de las piernas clamaban por oxigeno. La cara le dolía horrores, y su cabeza amenazaba con explotar sin compasión.

—Me duele —dijo sollozante—. Por favor, suélteme los brazos —rogó con la voz pastosa.

—Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, te soltaré las amarras. Por ahora mantente calmada, estamos por llegar —anunció Kaito, mientras la arrimaba hacia él, afirmándola por la cintura.

Ella se mantuvo silente y ausente. La imagen de Shaoran la acompañaba, la forma en que se había ido del club. El cómo la había mirado, era obvio, al menos para ella, que Shaoran no la amaba tanto como decía. De lo contrario, la hubiese perdonado por haberle mentido.

Las lágrimas escurrieron libres y en forma masiva, por sus mejillas. Se sentía desgraciada en aquel instante. No entendía por qué precisamente a ella la habían secuestrado. Se había preguntado lo mismo en el momento de despertar, pero por respuesta había recibido la visita de su carcelero y sus galanteos.

Las cosas no podían seguir así, si ella no lograba escapar, lo más probable es que aquel taxista terminará violándola y matándola. Debería buscar la forma de librarse de él.

—Seremos felices, mi Sakura —susurró Kaito, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

—Hemos llegado —anunció quien conducía.

La muchacha se sobresaltó, e instintivamente dirigió su mirada obstruida hacía la fuente de aquella voz.

—¿Quién es? —susurró bajito.

—Él nos está ayudando a escapar, mi amor —respondió Kaito.

—¿Escapar? ¿Dónde?

—Ya lo veras —anunció, depositando un beso entre los cabellos de la muchacha.

Ingresaron a una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Kaito y el otro hombre, se encargaron de vigilar que nadie estuviese mirando y bajaron a Sakura quien lucía débil y muy maltratada. Kaito la cargó y la llevó a una de las bodegas, la depositó en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Mientras el otro hombre se encargaba de sacar algunas compras, ropa para su rehén, algo de comida y unas frazadas para que la muchacha no pasara frío en los próximos días. Aunque su plan estaba yendo por la senda que él había trazado, tenía esa sensación de que las cosas no acabarían bien. Kaito estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más y si llegaba a matar a Sakura, sería capturado como su cómplice. Era preocupante, por eso debería hablar con la muchacha e intentar convencerla de que cooperara con él, prometiéndole la libertad.

De pronto se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy silencioso, esperaba en Dios, que ese psicópata no hubiese maltratado nuevamente a la mujer.

Se dirigió con paso apresurado hacía la bodega, que haría las veces de habitación de la muchacha. Sigilosamente se asomó, pudo ver que aquel loco, estaba con un cuchillo en la mano. Su estomago se revolvió cuando él se inclino hacía la joven, lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

—¡No! —gritó desesperado.

Se acercó corriendo hacía ambas personas, se hizo con el arma que mantenía Kaito y de un empujón lo alejó de la joven.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la muchacha que aún continuaba vendada en los ojos.

—¿Qué rayos pasa, Yue? —blasfemó el taxista, con una postura amenazante y su mirada colmada de odio, un odio puro y destructor.

—¿Yue? —balbuceó la muchacha.

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti —habló Yue, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Kaito—. ¿Qué pretendías con este cuchillo? —señalando el arma que ahora sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Iba a cortarle las amarras, necesita mover sus brazos —explicó.

Yue maldijo internamente su suerte, que Sakura supiera quién era, arruinaba una parte importante de su plan que era: el anonimato.

—¿Eso es cierto, Sakura?

—Sí —susurró la joven.

—Kaito, ve a buscar la ropa y frazadas que compré para Sakura, me encargaré de liberarla— el hombre bufó indignado, pero finalmente se dirigió a cumplir el encargo.

—Te preguntarás por qué estoy haciendo esto— se adelantó Yue. Sakura simplemente asintió, rogando que él la estuviese mirando—. No puedo darte grandes detalles, pero esto lo estoy haciendo por venganza y también por dinero —sonrió—, no pienso hacerme el tonto, necesito dinero para mantener el estatus de vida al que me he acostumbrado.

—¿Venganza? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?

Con un poco de problemas logró cortar el nudo de la cuerda, que mantenía prisioneros los brazos de la muchacha. Ella se desestabilizó un poco y sintió como el entumecimiento del que eran víctima sus brazos, comenzaba a ceder. Yue también liberó sus piernas y ella hizo movimientos repetitivos, primero con los brazos, luego con las piernas, para dejar que la sangre llevase oxigeno a cada uno de sus músculos. Dirigió su mano a la venda de los ojos y los abrió y cerró, repetidamente, hasta que la imagen del "amigo" de Touya, fue completamente clara.

—Escúchame, Sakura. Como te habrás dado cuenta, Kaito está un poco trastornado.

—Sí.

—No pretendo hacerte daño, sólo conseguir mi venganza y dinero. Pero no puedo asegurarte esto cuando no estoy vigilando a Kaito. Sí se llega a poner pesado, intenta decirle que lo amarás algún día, que te dé tiempo…

—Aquí están las cosas— interrumpió el tipo, que venía con un montón de bolsas.

Yue hurgueteó entre las bolsas, sacó de allí algo de ropa y unas pocas frazadas.

—Te dejaremos a solas para que puedas cambiarte —la miró con una amenaza incipiente—. No hagas nada estúpido, todo el lugar este vigilado con cámaras —se dirigió a Kaito —Nosotros vamos, tenemos cosas que discutir.

Cuando Sakura estuvo sola, su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho. Yue había sido casi amable con ella y eso la perturbaba. Venganza. Esa palabra rondaba por su cabeza, lo único que podía suponer, era que se trataba de Touya. Ella nunca había llegado a conocer bien a Yue, al contrario, con suerte lo había visto una docena de veces.

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó las prendas que consistían en un pantalón de gimnasia, una camiseta y un abrigo. Las dos primeras le quedaron perfectamente, pero el abrigo le quedaba algo grande. Ella no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había estado en poder de esos dos, sin duda no debía ser mucho. No más de un día.

…

Yukito se mostró desganado ante la familia de Sakura, por lo que todos intuyeron que las diligencias no habían tenido resultados positivos.

—No tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Touya sobresaltado.

—Han huido, sólo unos momentos antes de que llegásemos al lugar, que creemos, mantenían a Sakura Kinomoto, cautiva.

—¿Quién era el sospechoso que reconocí en la fotografía? —cuestionó Shaoran.

—Es información confidencial.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces, Yukito —bramó Touya.

Yukito tragó grueso y luego de dudar unos instantes prosiguió:

—Su nombre es Kaito Murasaki, tiene 32 años y ha sido condenado por violación hace algunos años atrás. Registramos su casa, pero no había nadie —titubeó unos segundos, no sabía si continuar con su relato o no.

—¿Qué más? Sé que hay más información, por favor no la ocultes, Sakura es mi única familia…—rogó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

—Bueno —se pasó una mano por su cabello— Kaito tenía una habitación llena de fotografías de Sakura, al parecer está obsesionado con ella. Porque no eran sólo fotos de su trabajo, si no que de su vida cotidiana —observó con detención a cada uno de los presentes —. Temo por la vida de ella.

—¡Demonios! —farfulló Touya— Mataré a ese malnacido —vociferó fuera de sí.

—Touya —susurró Yukito, acercándose a él—, todo estará bien, lo prometo— dijo tomando ambas manos del moreno.

Shaoran estaba mortalmente pálido, habían pasado alrededor de ocho horas desde que perdió a Sakura y no creía que fuera posible estar más tiempo así. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta que él no podría vivir sin ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿En qué momento dejó que sus ridículos prejuicios lo hicieran dudar de ella, de su amor? Se arrepentía de corazón al pensar como se había portado con aquella muchacha. Era evidente que una persona como Sakura, jamás podría ser alguien que fingiera algún sentimiento. Menos cuando él sabía que había sido amado profundamente entre sus brazos, que los dos habían decidido entregarse al otro, sin vergüenzas, amándose intensamente.

¿Habrían sido diferentes las cosas si él la hubiese apoyado desde el principio? Era la pregunta que martilleaba su cabeza sin compasión. Lo peor de todo era que la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento era: sí.

Si él la hubiese apoyado y perdonado desde el principio, ella no habría salido detrás de él, dejándola expuesta a aquellos maleantes. Todo era su culpa. Él no pudo protegerla y dejó que se la llevaran. Los golpes que había recibido por parte de Touya, habían sido un bálsamo para su alma. Él mismo tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

Hundido en la desgracia, una vibración lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Miró con detención y la llamada entrante provenía de un número privado, su estomago dio un vuelco, observó con detención, ninguno de los presentes le estaba prestando atención.

Contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Diga.

—¿Shaoran Li? —consultó una voz sintetizada con algún programa o aparato.

—Sí —respondió, intuyendo que eran aquellos que habían sustraído a Sakura.

—Responda con un sí o un no ¿Hay policías dónde está en estos momentos?

—Sí.

—Póngase de pie y diríjase a un sitio donde no pueda ser escuchado.

Shaoran se puso de pie al instante y con «voy al baño» se disculpó con los presentes, se encaminó hacia la salida del cuartel de policía, comenzaron a caer unas finas gotas, que no podían ser llamada lluvia.

—Listo.

—Como sabrá, tengo a Sakura Kinomoto en mi poder.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó con una frialdad que lo sorprendía.

—Perfectamente —la voz se tomó un momento y prosiguió—. Usted puede tenerla de regreso hoy mismo.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió sin más preámbulos.

—Oh veo que es un hombre muy inteligente —una risa metálica inundó el oído del heredero Li—. Una suma ínfima para alguien de su posición y poder.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió, reprimiendo una palabrota.

—Sólo diez millones de dólares.

—¿Supongo que no me los va a pedir en efectivo y con billetes usados? —preguntó con sarcasmo, recordando ese cliché de las películas policiacas.

—Claro que no. Me pondré en contacto con usted más tarde, le daré los detalles de la transacción.

—Espere, antes que cuelgue. Me gustaría hablar con Sakura.

—Eso no es posible.

—Entonces ¿cómo puede asegurarme que se encuentra a salvo?

—¡Rayos! Sabe que puedo matarla en este momento. No coarte mi paciencia si quiere ver a su novia con vida, otra vez —se hizo una larga pausa en la línea, hasta que aquella voz continuo—. Una cosa más, tengo a alguien en el departamento de policía, de modo que si le dice a algún detective, me enteraré y la vida de esta dulce muchacha llegará a su fin. Espero que haya quedado claro.

El pitido de que se había terminado la llamada, lo sacó de su estupor.

—¿Quién era, Li? —la dulce voz de Tomoyo lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Daidouji?

—Eran los secuestradores, ¿cierto?

Shaoran miró hacia otro sitio e intentó mentir.

—No. Sólo era mi madre.

—Shaoran —era una de las pocas veces en que aquella muchacha lo había tuteado—, no es necesario que me mientas ¿te dijeron que no hables con la policía?

—Sí —susurró finalmente —. Debo irme, tengo que reunir el dinero. Cualquier cosa que sepas, comunícamelo, por favor —Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a pedir un taxi.

—Shaoran — lo llamó la joven de cabellera negra. Él se detuvo pero no volteó —No te arriesgues, Sakura no podría vivir sin ti.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora ella es lo más importante, siempre ha sido lo más importante.

—Es una pena que te dieras cuenta de esta manera…—la muchacha llevó sus manos a la boca, avergonzada de haber cometido tamaña indiscreción.

—Tienes razón, es una pena —se alejó con el ánimo por el suelo, Tomoyo tenía razón. Era un idiota.

Habían pasado dos horas desde la llamada, Shaoran había movido todos sus contactos y contaba con los diez millones necesarios, en una de sus cuentas. Su madre lo había bombardeado con preguntas, pero supo evadir bastante bien cada una de ellas.

En uno de sus momentos de crisis, ante la nula comunicación por parte de los captores de Sakura. Había llorado con desesperación, como un crio, él nunca había sido de los hombres que lloran, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Pero esta vez la desesperación que sentía era de un nivel tan elevado, que las lágrimas habían salido, mientras golpeaba una de las paredes de su departamento.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar nuevamente.

—Shaoran Li —gritó al contestar.

—¿Tiene el dinero?

—Lo tengo, pero no en efectivo.

—Eso no importa. Apunte la dirección, le diré donde haremos el intercambio.

Shaoran anotó con letra temblorosa, la ubicación y algunas señas para poder llegar más rápido.

—Iré en motocicleta, mi auto quedó averiado anoche.

—No importa como venga, mientras lo haga solo. Tenemos cámaras que vigilaran todo, si vemos cualquier cosa sospechosa, mataremos a Sakura. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Shaoran se montó en su motocicleta y como un poseído condujo por la ciudad, no sentía miedo, si no desesperación porque Sakura saliera bien librada de toda esta pesadilla.

Antes de lo que pensaba, divisó aquella fábrica abandonada. Se acercó con lentitud, disminuyendo la velocidad. Descendió de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco.

A su encuentro salió un tipo con un gorro pasamontañas, que sólo dejaba a la vista unos ojos de un extraño color plomizo.

—Muy bien, ha venido solo.

—Tal como lo he prometido. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Con calma, aún falta que llegue alguien más.

—¿Alguien más?

—Sí, ahora entra —ordenó autoritariamente.

Con pasó seguro Shaoran se adentró hacia aquel amplio galpón, alguna maquinaria abandonada era la única evidencia de que alguna vez, aquel fue un centro de trabajo y progreso para la zona. Miró sin disimulo cada rincón de aquel lugar, buscando a su Sakura.

—Siéntese en ese lugar —indicó una de las sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de forma rectangular.

De pronto, Shaoran observó como otro sujeto, con el mismo tipo de gorro, se unió con ellos dos y alejó a su compañero para comunicarle algo.

—No estoy seguro que esto sea buena idea —le susurró a Yue, al ver a Shaoran que los miraba con sospecha.

—Descuida, dejaremos que vea a Sakura. Luego hará la transferencia de fondos y lo mataremos. Adelantaremos trabajo en lo que llega quien espero.

—Está bien. Confío en tu criterio —dijo Kaito. Yue sonrió con maldad.

—Señor Li, dejaremos que vea a Sakura. Sígame, por favor.

Shaoran siguió a Yue en silencio, sabiendo que era resguardado por el otro hombre, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Al llegar a una de las bodegas, quien iba detrás de Shaoran lo adelantó y se limitó a abrir la puerta que estaba asegurada con un candado.

—Pasé— indicó el tipo, su voz rasposa y con matices de desprecio no incomodo al más joven de los tres.

—Kaito, yo lo vigilaré. Tú ve a cerciorarte que el segundo invitado llegue solo.

—Pero…

—Descuida, no dejaré que la toque —le susurró en el oído, su interlocutor asintió y se retiró del lugar con el entrecejo fruncido—. Señor Li —indicó con un gesto que pasara.

Shaoran se adentró en aquella húmeda habitación, al fondo dos ojos que parecían gemas verdes le devolvían una incrédula mirada. Era la mujer de su vida, quien se encontraba recostada sobre unas frazadas en el suelo.

—Shaoran —susurró la muchacha.

—Sakura —balbuceó él.

—Les daré dos minutos —comunicó con tono inflexible y cerró la puerta tras él.

Con unas cuantas zancadas Shaoran llegó hasta donde estaba Sakura y se inclinó a su lado.

—Sakura —volvió a decir su nombre con temor, como si con eso ella pudiese desaparecer, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la estrechó delicadamente, aspirando su olor— Perdóname, mi vida. No pude protegerte.

—Shao…Shaoran —murmuró desconcertada— ¿Cómo…?

—Se contactaron conmigo —explicó antes de que ella terminara la pregunta— Prometo que te sacaré de aquí —dijo separándola una pequeña distancia y fijándose con detenimiento en su rostro—. ¡Te golpearon! —masculló con rabia y acarició con la yema de los dedos las magulladuras de su rostro— ¡Lo pagaran, malditos! —soltó entre dientes, sabiendo que debía controlarse, su prioridad era sacar a Sakura sana y salva.

—Shaoran —cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de las cuencas de sus ojos y se refugió en el pecho del muchacho.

—¿Te han hecho más daño? Ninguno de esos idiotas te forzó a… porque te juro que los mataré.

—No… —rompió en llanto, por lo que Shaoran se apresuró a contenerla entre sus brazos—. No hicieron nada más, pero estaba aterrada, aún lo estoy. Aún tengo mucho miedo.

—Estoy aquí y nunca más te fallaré —afirmó.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Esta vez estás seguro? —cuestionó con dolor, sollozando.

—Sakura…—dijo en susurro y rodeó a la muchacha con aún más fuerza, uno de sus brazos subió hasta su rostro, con la yema de sus dedos tocó las magulladuras de su mejilla—. Perdóname, he sido un idiota. Pero te amo, Sakura. Juro por lo más sagrado que jamás dejaré que nada malo te pase, antes prefiero morir.

—Shaoran —musitó la muchacha.

—Te amo, Sakura. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo —la miró directamente a los ojos, en ellos sólo pudo ver convicción. Rodeó el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha, situando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y sin mayores preámbulos la beso suavemente, sus labios se reconocieron al instante y con el mayor cuidado que fue capaz, el joven se abrió paso hacía la boca de ella y disfrutó de su sabor, de su textura, se olvidó del lugar en que se encontraban y con desesperación sus labios intentaban fundirse con los de su Sakura.

Por su parte, ella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Nunca esperó que Shaoran apareciera en un lugar como ese. No entendía por qué sus captores lo habían contactado. Y le asustaba pensar en la forma que Shaoran podría sacarla de ese lugar. No obstante, el beso que estaba teniendo con el muchacho, le hacía creer que todo saldría bien, que junto a él todo era posible.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron al instante en que escucharon gritos al exterior de la bodega, sintieron las entrañas apretadas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los ojos llameantes de Kaito barrieron el lugar y miraron con odio a la pareja.

—¡Suéltala, maldito! —demandó Kaito amenazante, apuntando a ambos con un revolver de nueve milímetros—. ¡Sakura es mía!

Instintivamente Shaoran se ubicó delante de la muchacha y extendió los brazos en una postura protectora.

—¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima! —vociferó el heredero de los Li.

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió Yue, quien se interpuso entre Shaoran y Kaito—. Kaito baja el arma —pidió a su compañero, con voz aterciopelada e hipnotizante—, sabes que esta parte es importante. Debes controlarte.

—¡No puedo controlarme! ¡Dijiste que no permitirías que la tocara! —estalló con los ojos entornados y encolerizados—. Ese maldito idiota seguro estaba tocando a mi Sakura —maldijo apuntando a Shaoran que no había cedido su posición—. ¡Te mataré, hijo de perra!

—Cálmate Kaito —ordenó Yue.

—No lo haré mientras esté ese estúpido cerca de ella.

—Iremos afuera, pero baja el arma.

—¡No! —bramó—. Quiero que se aleje de Sakura ahora.

Yue volteó y fijo su mirada en Shaoran quien no perdía detalles de los movimientos de Kaito.

—Señor Li, salga de aquí ahora. De lo contrario, no puedo garantizar su seguridad ni la de ella.

—No dejaré a Sakura con este demente —informó Shaoran.

La situación era tensa. De pronto, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Una quinta persona apareció en escena y golpeó a Kaito, haciéndose con el arma que portaba. Pero este último se recuperó casi al instante. Yue se abalanzo sobre el "intruso" he intentó arrebatarle el arma, entre los tres comenzaron a forcejear, intentando con todas sus fuerzas obtener el control de aquella pistola.

Peligrosamente, el arma apuntó a la pareja. Sakura escuchó la familiar voz de su hermano decir:

—Al suelo, Sakura.

Pero antes de reaccionar, Shaoran la protegió con su cuerpo, luego oyó dos ruidos funestos y estruendosos.

* * *

><p>NA: No tengo perdón, lo sé. Nunca pensé que iba a tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo y si lo pienso, honestamente no tarde mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo ¿por qué? se preguntaran uds. Tome un trabajo los fines de semana, por lo que mi tiempo libre, en estos momentos, tiende a cero. Trabajo todos los días (estúpido y sensual dinero).

Quiero que sepan que no dejaré esta historia a medias y pese a que intentaré no tardar demasiado, que lo sepan, terminaré esta historia.

Gracias por leer.

Apreciaciones, consejos y demases, me dejan un comentario.

P.D.: Quiero matar a algún personaje para el próximo capítulo, así la historia se volvería más interesante, ¿Quién es conveniente que muera?

Abrazos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando el arma apuntó de forma tan peligrosa hacia él y Sakura, Shaoran supo que debía protegerla.

Si debía rememorar la forma en que el hermano de la chica arribó al lugar, probablemente tendría problemas, ya que las acciones habían sucedido de forma violenta y extremadamente rápidas para que su cerebro pudiese procesarlas. Sólo veía un cúmulo de manos que intentaban, anhelantes, obtener el control de aquel objeto metálico, que solía causar más dolor que alegría.

Al oír la voz grave y preocupada de Touya decir:

—Al suelo, Sakura.

Con una velocidad sorprendente se volteó y abrazó a la muchacha, que lo miraba con una expresión compungida y confusa. Intentó que ambos cayeran, pero el ruido ensordecedor de dos disparos inundó sus tímpanos.

Todo transcurrió lento, como si de pronto, alguien tuviese un control mágico, que hiciera que las cosas ocurrieran con otra fluidez de tiempo. Pudo ver los ojos de Sakura inundados en lágrimas, no entendía por qué no podía mantenerse en pie, y ella intentaba infructuosamente sostenerlo entre sus delgados brazos, sollozando palabras que no podía comprender. Un dolor lacerante se propagó por todo su cuerpo, en ese momento lo supo, al menos uno de los disparos le había dado. Cuando vislumbró eso, el tiempo volvió repentinamente a su transcurso normal.

Sakura sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, logró arrodillarse junto con Shaoran y sostener su cuerpo, de modo que no cayera al suelo. Se abstrajo de lo que sucedía con los otros tres hombres que estaban en la escena. Sus ojos humedecidos de llorar tanto, no le permitían ver con toda la nitidez necesaria. Pero el lacio cuerpo de Shaoran, le decía que estaba herido.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda del muchacho y éste acomodó su cara entre el cuello y hombro, de la mujer. Inhaló profusamente.

—Shaoran —susurró— debes resistir. No puedes dejarme sola —se esforzó para que su voz sonara tranquila y le diera ánimos a su Shaoran.

—¿Te he dicho que siempre me ha gustado tu olor? —terminó la pregunta con un quejido de malestar.

—¡Shaoran! —llamó la muchacha—. Por favor, mantente en silencio y tranquilo. Todo estará bien, lo prometo —musitó en uno de sus oídos, creyendo muy poco lo que acababa de decir.

—Sakura —se incorporó levemente para mirarla a los ojos, mordiendo sus mejillas por el interior de su boca, para no soltar ningún quejido del dolor que le provocaba esa acción—, has sido la mujer más importante en mi vida —tosió un poco y continuó—. Siempre te amaré, incluso si muero seguiré haciéndolo —volvió a mirarla, ella sólo lloraba con gran dolor. Shaoran se acercó a la muchacha y juntaron sus labios brevemente. Luego sus párpados comenzaron a volverse pesados. Y todo fue oscuridad.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó— ¡No puedes dejarme sola! ¡Por favor! ¡Dios! ¡Resiste! —continuaba gritando, descontrolada— ¡No me abandones! ¡No tú! ¡No podré continuar si me abandonas!¡Dios, por favor! ¡Te amo, mi vida!

Rendida y llorando ya sin lágrimas, sólo con quejidos y espasmos de un dolor inhumano, afilado y sofocante. El cual era tan fuerte que sentía que se volvería loca. Su cuerpo temblaba de contenida incredulidad, seguía con sus brazos crispados alrededor de la espalda de Shaoran y la desazón rodeaba su espíritu.

De pronto, una imagen de sus padres, tomados de la mano y sonrientes, se vino a su mente. La mujer de largo cabello plomizo y ondulado susurró "No te rindas, aún está con vida".

Llevada con una fuerza desconocida para ella, tomó el pulso del muchacho. Era débil, casi inexistente, pero aún estaba vivo. Recordando todo lo que había aprendido sobre primeros auxilios, dejó a Shaoran con todo el cuidado que pudo, boca abajo y observó de donde provenía la sangre, presionó la herida y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, dos de los tres hombres eran amenazados por el que se había adjudicado el dominio y control del arma.

—Kaito, eres un estúpido —Yue sonreía con perniciosa expresión—. Casi conseguimos llevar el plan a cabo —susurró y la mueca de su cara se endureció—Si no fuera por tus estúpidos celos, todo habría ido de maravilla.

—Yue yo…

—¡Cállate malnacido, ya me tienes harto!

—Pero Yue…

—¡Que te calles! —bufó.

Kaito permaneció en silencio, se sentía humillado. Yue lo estaba dejando en vergüenza delante de su musa, de su amada Sakura. Cuando fijó su vista en esa mujer, casi enloqueció. Ella estaba llorando e intentaba con ahínco que la sangre dejará de salir de la herida de aquel maldito.

Enceguecido de ira, se dirigió hacia la pareja.

—Mantente quieto, Kaito —ordenó su cómplice.

—Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes —musitó entre dientes.

—Soy el que tiene el arma —soltó una risotada— O me obedeces o te jodes.

Touya se mantenía al margen de aquella disputa y analizaba la forma de salir airoso de esa situación, sabía que habría un momento en que Yue cometería un error, y él estaría listo para actuar.

Haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de Yue, Kaito siguió acercándose a la pareja. Pretendía tomar a Sakura y huir juntos. Él creía firmemente que ella sería feliz con él. De lo contrario, no le quedaría más que matarla. Y luego morir con ella, para que pudieran estar juntos en el otro mundo.

—Kaito, no volveré a repetirlo.

—Estoy cansado de seguir tus mandatos. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —masculló con voz pastosa y desagradable. Yue seguía apuntando a su compinche—, si quieres disparar, ¡hazlo de una puta vez! —se acercó amenazante hacia Yue.

—No me tientes, Kaito.

—Hazlo de una puñetera vez. ¿Qué esperas? —se puso delante del cañón y se apretó contra éste, con la adrenalina al mil por ciento.

Yue chasqueó la lengua y miró con odio a su interlocutor.

—Tú lo has querido— su rostro brilló con ineludible convicción. Su dedo índice se tenso sobre el gatillo de la pistola, era cosa de aplicar una milésima más de fuerza y la bala se incrustaría en aquel hijo de puta. De reojo vio como Touya se acercaba felinamente hacia él. De un momento a otro, empujó fieramente a Kaito quien se precipitó al suelo de espaldas y apuntó al hermano de Sakura, quien se inmovilizó al instante en que su mirada cargada de odio oscuro lo atravesó.

—Quédate quieto, Touya Kinomoto.

—No comprendo Yue, ¿por qué?

—Ya lo entenderás, ahora quiero que veas que ese chiquillo no muera —apuntó con una mano donde yacía el heredero Li y la más pequeña de la familia Kinomoto—. Aún debe transferir el dinero a mi cuenta —resopló con frialdad— Si él muere, todos, incluyendo a tu amada hermana, correrán su misma suerte.

—Eres despreciable —murmuró indignado. Con paso tranquilo y frío se dirigió donde su hermana seguía sollozando palabras de aliento a aquel mocoso. No pudo evitar sentir menos antipatía por aquel chico, después de todo, había protegido con su propio cuerpo, la vida de su hermana.

Una risotada sin humor inundó aquella bodega y su eco se propagó.

—¿Despreciable? Tal vez. Pero tú lo eres mucho más.

Touya observó en silencio, no entendía en qué momento Yue había cambiado tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo hombre que lo estaba apuntando fuera al que le había encargado el bienestar de su hermana? ¿De qué siniestra forma había sido engañado? Yue no podía haber cambiado, quizás nunca fue lo que aparentaba. Su amistad, su pasado, quizás todo en él era una invención.

Touya al posicionarse al lado de su hermana y del joven Li, se permitió abrazar a aquel pequeño monstruo y susurrarle que lo había hecho bien, que ahora se encargaría él, pero ella se negó a alejarse del muchacho y se mantuvo junto a ambos con sus dedos sosteniendo la inerte mano de Shaoran.

Cuando Touya examinó a Li, se preocupó de inmediato. El chico había recibido una bala en la espalda, por debajo de su omoplato izquierdo, no pudo advertir la salida del proyectil por su pecho, lo cual daba esperanzas, aunque tampoco podía asegurar que no hubiese daño interno. La hemorragia había cedido, pero la pérdida de sangre era importante. Sakura no se detenía en su afán de mantener a Shaoran más en este mundo que en el otro, y no dejaba de susurrar o rezar, Touya no entendía bien lo que hacía.

Pero el joven Kinomoto era mucho más experimentado y estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, por lo que pensaba que de no recibir una transfusión de sangre y hacerle exámenes que permitieran corroborar que no sufría un daño interno, el joven Li moriría irremediablemente. Su pulso era muy débil, tanto que se sorprendía que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Debían salir de ahí y llevar al joven a un hospital con urgencia.

—Sakura —susurró muy bajito y casi sin mover los labios. La muchacha lo miró con detenimiento—, debemos salir de aquí pronto o el chiquillo morirá —la joven ahogó un chillido y con su mano libre se tapó la boca— suena duro, lo sé, pero debe ir a un hospital cuanto antes.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —preguntó utilizando el mismo volumen e intentando no llamar la atención de sus captores.

—Debemos esperar a que empiecen a discutir entre ellos o generar una situación que nos favorezca, tengo una idea. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda —sin más preámbulos, Touya le explicó a grandes rasgos en qué consistía su plan.

—¿Qué demonios murmuran? —preguntó Yue, evidenciando un cansancio arrollador, no había dormido ni un momento desde el instante en que sustrajeron a Sakura. Primero por miedo a que ese idiota lastimará a la muchacha, luego por preparar su huida desde la casa de Kaito a aquella fábrica. Por último por finalizar los detalles que permitieran la transacción a la cuenta falsa que tenía en algunas islas del Caribe.

Los hermanos se callaron de inmediato. Cerca de ellos Kaito se había sumido en un mutismo inalterable, se había apoyado en una pared cercana y se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, ninguna de los presentes podía especificar cuantos. Yue tenía problema para mantenerse despierto, fue entonces que Touya alentó a Sakura:

—Sakura, es ahora o nunca —la muchacha se limitó a asentir y se puso de pie. Su corazón tamborileaba veloz en su pecho, sus manos se pusieron un poco sudorosas, por lo que las secó en el pantalón que gimnasia que llevaba puesto, inhaló profundamente y dirigió su mirada a su objetivo.

Con un caminar tranquilo se acercó a uno de los secuestradores, aquel que le daba espanto, ya que la había golpeado y por poco, casi abusó de ella, pero Shaoran necesitaba ir a un hospital y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuere necesario para lograrlo.

Yue se encontraba concentrado en no quedarse dormido y en que los movimientos de Touya no fueran peligrosos, motivo por el cual no advirtió que la castaña se había dirigido hacía su compañero de fechorías.

Kaito permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba con cierta anormalidad, como si intentara en vano callar una incipiente ira.

—Señor Kaito —susurró la muchacha con tono inocente y nervioso, y se inclinó a su lado.

El hombre abrió los ojos, era como si aquella mujer hubiese pronunciado un conjuro mágico, puesto que la ira que sentía desapareció sin dejar huellas, para dar paso a un embelesamiento producto de la belleza de esa mujer. Cuando Kaito la vio, sintió que el ángel más maravilloso de toda la creación, se había tomado la molestia de hablarle a él. Miró sus ojos verdes enrojecidos, que sin embargo le parecían los más bellos que hubiese visto en su jodida vida. Su figura, era una magnifica combinación entre curvas y delgadez. Quería tenerla, Dios daría lo que fuera por tenerla.

—Dime, hermoso ángel —habló bajito y con cordialidad.

—Yo… —dudó un momento sin saber cómo continuar, miró a Touya que seguía intentando que Shaoran no muriera, cuya escena la llenó de valentía—. Yo quiero irme con usted. Quiero decirle que…que he descubierto que mi verdadero amor es usted.

Kaito le regalo una mirada soñadora. Y se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando creer que eso sí estaba sucediendo.

—Oh mi dulce ángel. Yo lo sabía —confesó con la voz ilusionada— Sabía que me amarías —Sin mediar más palabras, tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y la besó. Sakura consciente que debía desempeñar un papel cual actriz famosa, cerró los ojos, y respondió como mejor pudo a la rudeza del beso de aquel tipo, éste la estrecho y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha, lo cual la hizo estremecer de miedo—. Quiero hacerte mía ahora —dijo entrecortadamente, acunó los senos de la muchacha entre sus manos y los apretó con deseo.

—Yo también quiero eso —mintió y se removió inquieta, esforzándose por no vomitar y seguir interpretando el papel que le había sido asignado—, pero Yue no nos dejará irnos a un sitio más privado y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea sin nadie mirando —bajó la vista avergonzada de decir esa retahíla de estupideces, pero el captor interpretó eso como una genuina muestra de inocencia.

—No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré —volvió a besarla con desesperó, hasta que ella rompió el beso producto de las nauseas, le sonrió con una mueca en el rostro y musitó en su oído:

—Vamos a un sitio donde estemos solos.

Kaito se puso de pie, y se dirigió donde estaba Yue, el cual se sobresaltó al ver que su cómplice se acercaba.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Kaito?

—Iré con Sakura a otra bodega, tenemos asuntos que atender —sonrió con complacencia y dirigió una mirada cargada de apetito a la mujer que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Ya te dije que después habría tiempo para eso, ahora debemos procurar que el chiquillo transfiera los fondos a mi cuenta.

—¡Eso me importa bien poco! —estalló— ¡Quiero irme con Sakura y quiero hacerlo ahora! —terminó respirando por la nariz copiosamente.

—Te dije que no es posible —respondió con voz tranquila, haciendo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que estaba molestando y que lo último que quería era prestarle atención a sus estupideces.

—¡Ya me tienes aburrido, Yue! —resopló entre dientes.

—Me da igual —lo miró al rostro con una sonrisa burlona, que terminó por caldear los ánimos.

—¡Dejará de darte igual! —rugió iracundo, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se abalanzó sobre su cómplice. Fue ese el momento de actuar. Tanto Yue como Kaito se trenzaron a golpes, cada uno recibía y daba golpes de forma bastante pareja, se movían desesperados por intentar hacerse con el arma, comenzaron a forcejear y el arma volvió a dispararse, una vez, dos veces.

Desde su perspectiva, Sakura no podía ver nada más que a Kaito de espaldas, si alguno de aquellos dos maleantes habían salido heridos, era un misterio.

Repentinamente, aquel que decía amar a Sakura, retrocedió dos paso y se llevó ambas manos al estomago, una mancha redonda de color carmín se extendía en su camiseta, haciendo que su diámetro aumentara conforme pasaban los segundos, infructuosamente intento tapar la herida con ambas manos, pero la mancha seguía extendiéndose. Una mueca de dolor inundó su rostro y repentinamente volteó hacia Sakura. Intentó balbucear unas palabras pero todo fue en vano, sus cuerdas vocales no se tensaron lo necesario, ya que de su garganta no salió ninguna palabra sino más bien un ruido extraño y constreñido. Extendió una de sus manos ensangrentadas en dirección a la muchacha y su vista comenzó a fallar, quería tocarla, necesitaba sentirla entre sus dedos una vez más. Dio dos pasos en dirección a ella, no pudo alcanzarla pues pequeños puntitos negros comenzaron a llenar la escena y lentamente su ángel, aquella musa que había dicho que lo amaba, fue consumida por ellos, dejándolo solo en una oscuridad infinita.

Kaito cayó al piso como un costal de harina, el ruido que hizo al chocar con el piso del lugar, se amplió dejando a los presentes en un estado de silencio imperturbable. Yue miró con incredulidad el cuerpo de su compañero. Desde un comienzo intuyó que terminaría matándolo, pero jamás en todos los escenarios que imaginó pensó que su muerte sería de ese modo. En sus sueños de triunfo, Kaito debía morir una vez que el dinero estuviese en su cuenta y que se hubiese vengado de Touya Kinomoto. Pero el maldito destino se reía de él y se burlaba, lo había dejado estar tan cerca de la victoria, para que luego todo se saliera de control y las cosas cambiaran bruscamente.

Las manos le temblaban producto del descontrol que sentía, de repente cada poro de su piel comenzó a expeler sudor, imaginar que mataría a alguien era diferente a hacerlo, se le removió un poco la consciencia, era la primera vez que privaba a una persona de la vida, aunque a su juicio, Kaito no hubiese vivido mucho más.

Se encontraba sumido en sus juicios de valor y moral, cuando su cuerpo trastabilló producto de una gran fuerza que lo empujó. Cuando fue consciente y logró articular un análisis de la situación, se percató que Touya lo miraba con ira y con el arma en sus manos. Intentó incorporarse pero fue interrumpido por la fría voz del hermano de Sakura.

—Más vale que ni lo intentes —amenazó mientras empuñó con fuerza la ligera pistola, dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Yue comenzó a reír de forma seca y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Todo se me fue al carajo ¿no es cierto? —preguntó aunque no esperó respuesta y continuó— Llevo años pensando en un plan para hacerte pagar y todo salió mal —sonrió con la ironía marcada en el rostro.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? —suspiró con cansancio— ¿Qué más se puede esperar de alguien de tu calaña?

—Yue, ¿por qué no hablas claro de una vez? —pidió llevándose una de sus manos a la cara para limpiar unas gotas de sudor— ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Hermano —interrumpió Sakura—, debemos llevar a Shaoran a un hospital rápido —murmuró con voz compungida, mientras se posicionaba al lado de Shaoran que respiraba débilmente.

Sin voltear a ver a su hermana, Touya arrojó un teléfono móvil que llevaba escondido en uno de sus calcetines.

—Llama, ahí está el número de emergencia, dices que llamas de mi parte y que tenemos un clave uno. Luego de eso llama a la policía —indicó sin quitar su atención de su otrora amigo.

—Sí, hermano.

Sakura marcó nerviosamente el número que Touya tenía registrado como emergencias, la telefonista indicó que mandarían un helicóptero, la joven se aterró al pensar que no sabía la dirección de ese lugar. Pero la tele-operadora no solicitó ese dato, lo cual le pareció extraño.

Una vez que terminó con la llamada, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la policía, pero no alcanzó a contestar cuando logró la comunicación, porque Yue se abalanzó sobre ella, sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que no le dio tiempo a Touya de reaccionar. El delincuente la asió bruscamente del cabello, para que se pusiese de pie, haciendo que el teléfono cayera lejos de ellos. Sakura aguantó un grito de dolor, ya que el fuerte agarre de Yue le estaba haciendo daño. El hombre se posicionó tras ella, para evitar que Touya abriera fuego contra él.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió Touya, apuntando directamente a ambos.

—¿Qué pasaría si ves morir a tu hermana frente a ti? —preguntó entornado los ojos, haciendo esfuerzos por calmarse y sacar el mejor provecho de la situación.

—¡No te atrevas! —rogó— Haré lo que sea pero déjala ir.

—Sería tan magnífico rodear mis manos alrededor de este hermoso cuello y apretarlo, mientras ella se retuerce, hasta que deje de vivir —murmuró bajando su voz una octava, haciendo que se volviera oscura y delicada, mientras deslizaba sus largos y fríos dedos alrededor del cuello de Sakura, haciendo que la muchacha cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea! Arreglemos esto como hombres. No la involucres a ella.

—¿Cómo hombres? —comenzó a carcajearse— Tú no eres un hombre, eres un maldito depravado.

—¿De qué dem…?

—¿Acaso lo negarás? —inquirió Yue quien seguía sin quitar sus manos del cuello de la joven.

—Yue no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Ella…ella era tan hermosa, tú no la merecías. ¡Nunca la mereciste! —gritó embravecido.

—¿Te refieres a Kaho? —preguntó Touya un tanto confundido.

—Claro que me refiero a ella —suspiró y aligeró la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en Sakura, quien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento— Yo la amaba, la amé profundamente.

—Yue, yo no lo sabía… —Yue continuó su relato sin tomar en cuenta a Touya.

—Nunca te odié, ni a ti ni a ella, por el hecho de que te hubiese elegido. La veía feliz y con eso me bastaba —se quedó pensando, mientras la imagen de esa mujer inundaba sus recuerdos—, ¡pero tú la deshonraste y te involucraste con otra persona! —explotó

—Pero Kaho…ella lo supo entender —explicó atónito frente a las revelaciones de Yue.

—Ella quedó destrozada, la vi, día con día, marchitarse. Pero todo empeoró cuando supo que no era otra mujer la que ocupaba su lugar, si no un hombre. ¡Demonios! —El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y miró boquiabierta a Touya, quien no pudo o no supo sostener su mirada de incredulidad que mostraban los ojos de Sakura —. Luego de eso ella decidió irse, olvidarse de todo. Fue de camino al aeropuerto cuando ella tuvo el accidente y murió —hizo una pausa— .Yo por primera vez sentí odio, te odié con todas mis fuerzas y prometí que te haría sufrir por cada lágrima que ella derramó —admitió con la cara llena de amargura.

—¿Crees que no sufrí cuando supe de su muerte? —preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto— Y fue un infierno, cuando semanas después mi padre también abandonó este mundo. La culpa no me permitió seguir viviendo en Tomoeda, pensé que tú eras mi amigo, y por eso te confié el tesoro más preciado que me quedaba —dijo con la voz quebrada y mirando a Sakura.

La descompuesta cara de Yue se endureció.

—Creería eso, pero siempre has sido un hijo de puta. Yo sé muy bien lo que hiciste con ese otro depravado con el que estuviste después de Kaho, también fuiste un malnacido, aunque él sí se lo merecía.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Yue sonrió con prestancia.

—Lo sé porqu…

Touya observó como la cabeza de Yue se movió violentamente y un trozo del lado izquierdo de su cara voló unos metros, luego de ello un ruido sordo y lejano, como de una película inundó sus tímpanos, era un disparo. Todo se convirtió en caos, y vio como su antiguo amigo y Sakura caían al piso.

Preocupado, se precipitó sobre su hermana ¿Quién había disparado? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Esas eran las preguntas lógicas, pero por ahora no importaban sus respuestas, sólo quería comprobar que Sakura estuviese bien.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntaba la joven desorientada y mirando hacia todos lados, mientras se aferraba a su hermano.

El lugar se inundó de policías que pertenecían a las fuerzas especiales, detrás de ellos, ingresaron los paramédicos, una vez que el jefe de operaciones dio la orden.

—Touya ¿estás bien? —preguntó uno de los policías, que aún seguía con esas horrendas máscaras antigases en la cara.

—¿Yukito? ¿Cómo demonios…?

—Recibí tú llamada y al dejar abierta la línea pudimos ubicar su posición aproximada—explicó.

—Entiendo, gracias por todo, Yukito —dijo Touya, mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

Sakura, completamente ajena al reencuentro de los dos hombres, observó como un cúmulo de médicos revisó a Kaito, quien al parecer no había fallecido, puesto que comenzaron a realizarle reanimación, mediante masaje cardiaco y respiración boca a boca. Sacudió su cabeza y fijó su atención en Shaoran.

Una mujer paramédico de ojos serios, comenzó a atender a la muchacha, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en Li. La profesional determinó que la joven no tenía ninguna lesión de gravedad, sólo estaba desorientada y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Sakura seguía observando como la mayoría de los esfuerzos médicos, se concentraron en el maltrecho cuerpo de Shaoran, lo subieron sin mucha dificultad a una de las camillas que aparecieron en el lugar, como si siempre hubiesen estado allí, ya que ella no se percató del momento en que las llevaron a esa bodega. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que se lo llevarían gritó:

—¡Quiero ir con él! ¡Necesito ir con él! —mientras lloraba con desesperación.

—Debe estar tranquila —musitó la mujer con profesionalidad.

—Sí, Sakura. Los médicos deben hacer su trabajo —informó Touya, que intentó contenerla con un abrazo, pero ella se zafó.

—Por favor, prometo no interrumpir. Por favor, necesito estar con él —rogó como si de eso dependiese su vida.

La mujer cruzó una mirada con el que parecía ser el jefe de los del equipo de salud.

—Sólo una persona y debe ser rápido —respondió secamente a la pregunta implícita de la paramédico.

La mujer le sonrió—, debe agradecer que el jefe hoy esté de buenas —le dijo en tono cómplice, mientras ayudó a Sakura a incorporarse.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Llevaran a su novio en helicóptero al hospital Central de Tokio —explicó—. Debemos darnos prisa si quiere ir con él.

Cuando subió al helicóptero, tres personas trabajaban con esmero en el cuerpo de Shaoran, uno de ellos estaba recortando su chaqueta y camisa, con unas tijeras alargadas y extrañas, a juicio de Sakura. Otro conectó un aparato que mide los signos vitales del paciente y el tercero estaba poniéndole con sumo cuidado un cuello ortopédico al joven Li.

La muchacha se posicionó de forma estratégica, para sostener una de las manos de su amado, pero a la vez, no interrumpir el trabajo de los profesionales. El helicóptero comenzó a elevarse y ella se olvidó de todo.

Los paramédicos hablaban de presiones y latidos que Sakura no era capaz de entender, sólo se concentraba en la suavidad de la mano de Shaoran, esa que ahora acunaba entre las suyas. Rogaba a Dios que por lo más sagrado, su Shaoran sobreviviera.

—Debes vivir, mi querido Shaoran —musitó cerca de su oído.

—Hay una baja de presión —vociferó el paramédico que había cortado la ropa del joven.

—Sí, sus latidos también están descendiendo rápidamente —comunicó otro.

—¡Rayos lo estamos perdiendo!

Sakura dejó de respirar cuando ese sonido que había escuchado infinidad de veces en películas y teleseries, salió del aparato que medía los signos vitales de Shaoran. Ese pitido y esa línea que mostraba la inactividad del corazón del muchacho, se clavaron en su alma como estacas mortíferas.

—¡Shaoran no me abandones! —gritó entre lágrimas.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Ahora lo que me interesa es saber ¿Les gustó el capítulo? A mí personalmente, la primera mitad sí, la otra no tanto, porque no pretendía que la historia tomara ese rumbo, pero los que escriben saben que uno jamás termina escribiendo lo que en un comienzo tenía pensado, menos en un long fic, como es este caso.**

**Igual se aclararon muchas cosas, pero hay otras que no. **

**¿Será que el momento de ser felices definitivamente, llegó para nuestros protagonistas? (si es que Shaoran sobrevive)**

**Honestamente, creo que no. ¿Qué creen uds?**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, siempre los leo, cada uno de ellos, lamento no responderlos, pero ando muy escasa de tiempo. Pero sepan cuando me escriben un comentario me alegran la vida con ellos.**

**Les dejo un abrazo.**

**Y pronto estaré con la actualización. Lo prometo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 17**

Entendía muy poco lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siluetas vestidas con ropa de color oscura, se sucedían una tras otra en una interminable procesión. Cuando comenzó a prestar atención, se fijó que las caras de quienes precedían aquel mar negruzco de gente, lloraban copiosamente, sin encontrar ningún consuelo aparente.

Su corazón pretendió salirse de su pecho, sus latidos eran tan violentos que podía sentirlos en la cabeza, en el estomago y en cualquier parte de su anatomía, tal como si su cuerpo hubiese entendido algo que ella aún no. Creyó que la vida abandonaba su ser, al momento que se dio cuenta que toda esa gente sufría y rendía honores a una caja de madera, que un principio no había notado.

Con mayor cuidado miró lo que la rodeaba, con un miedo arrollador y paralizante, sus ojos ingenuos inspeccionaron su alrededor y sólo pudo percibir cruces, algunas esculturas de ángeles y querubines, tumbas, flores, pasto de un verde intenso. Con el pasar de los segundos, largos y tardíos, lo comprendió, la palabra "cementerio" inundó su raciocinio; estaba en un camposanto, y llegó a la conclusión de que esa caja de madera fina y labrada, de color caoba, no era más que un ataúd. Por momentos Sakura se quedó quieta y expectante. No entendía muy bien qué hacía en un lugar como ese, ni el modo en que había llegado. Todo era tan confuso.

Las escenas de dolor se sucedían, con vehemencia y casi como si se siguiera un truculento libreto, vio a una mujer que era rodeada de otras más jóvenes y se fundían en un abrazo emotivo, todas intentaban sujetar a la primera mujer, quien parecía demasiado dolida, con una mueca entre incredulidad y desespero en su rostro.

Los acordes de un violín, quizás de dos, comenzaron a inundar el lugar, sus notas formaron una melodía triste, solemne y seria, Sakura empezó a acercarse con una indudable y extraña sensación de vacío. En ese instante, dejó de oír la música y también desapareció toda la gente; tan sólo era ella y aquel ataúd.

Dando pasos cortos y lentos, seguía acercándose; muchas preguntas inundaban su ser: ¿Por qué no lograba reconocer a nadie de la caravana mortuoria? ¿Dónde estaba ubicado ese cementerio? ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí? Pero lo más importante: ¿Quién era la persona que estaba dentro de ese cajón? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Por qué sentía que se le consumía el pecho con cada paso que daba en su dirección? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada antes de tomar consciencia de estar en ese funeral?

Intentaba hilar ideas correctas que le permitieran contestar, al menos en parte, alguna de las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito en esa tarea. Ordenaba a sus débiles piernas que no dejaran de avanzar, no importaba si los pasos eran precarios y su ritmo era más pausado que el de un niño pequeño. Necesitaba acercarse, necesitaba enfrentarse a lo que su cuerpo se negaba con renuencia, a lo que su inconsciente parecía tener pavor. Necesitaba la verdad.

Eludiendo algunos bultos, que no eran más que personas que asistían a aquel entierro, logró con toda la calma del mundo hacer que su cuerpo llegase al lado del féretro. Se situó por el extremo izquierdo, a los pies de la persona que yacía en aquella caja. No miró a nadie a su alrededor, toda su concentración estaba puesta en los finos detalles, que permanecían tallados en la madera. Su mano acarició suavemente, los detalles de unas hojas de olivo, esculpidas en la tapa, las convulsiones de las que era víctima su cuerpo, eran evidentes en sus manos porque no dejaban de temblar descompasadamente.

Sin quitar su mano, inspirando un aire que parecía no satisfacer sus pulmones, se aproximó hacia la parte superior. Con cuidado observó primero la mortaja, que era tan hermosa como la tela de un vestido de novia, los ribetes de vuelos y la brillantez de la tela la dejaron pasmada. Sin entender por qué sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse y dejaron salir una lágrima tras otra.

Sabía que debía mirar, era lo que debía hacer. Pero sus ojos se negaban a moverse de la mortaja, como si un método de protección se hubiese activado y hubiese tomado control de todas las acciones que ejecutaba su cuerpo.

Hipando, podía sentir el fluir de su sangre a través de sus venas, como el aire inflaba sus pulmones y luego abandonaba su cuerpo en una sucesión interminable, que no podía hacer desaparecer la sensación de estarse ahogando, notaba el modo en que su mano tocaba la madera, era consciente de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que sentía su sistema nervioso sobrecargado, tanto así, que la locura estaba cerca y le sonreía con sinuosa coquetería.

Logró cerrar ambos ojos y los apretó con la intención de calmarse, la respiración seguía pareciendo inútil, sus sensaciones seguían atormentándola. Dando todas sus fuerzas a cambio, logró volver a abrir sus ojos y enfocarlos en el cabello de aquella persona. Vio unos cuantos mechones desordenados y achocolatados, siguió bajando su mirada y la cara de un hombre sumamente atractivo la paralizó, con sus labios gruesos, que al observarlos sintió nostalgia. Parecía dormido, su expresión era de una persona que al fin estaba descansando, relajada, sin dolor. De pronto, lo que más se temía fue cierto, ella lo conocía. Era ese hombre. Era él.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección opuesta, aterrada.

Un nombre, un nombre protagonizó todo lo que quedaba de ella.

Shaoran.

—Shaoran —balbuceó sin que las palabras llegaran a nacer en su garganta.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas a unos cuantos metros del ataúd.

—No, no, no, no —se repetía interminablemente.

Shaoran.

Ese vacío que sentía en un principio, se agrandó inconmensurablemente. Todo desapareció, incluso el cuerpo de su queridísimo Shaoran. Intentó dar un grito de desgarrado dolor, pero no pudo. Se estaba ahogando. Y quizás era mejor así, no quería vivir si no era con él. Quería partir al igual que Shaoran.

Sabía que no soportaría ese dolor mordaz, por mucho más tiempo, por eso decidió entregarse a aquel vacío.

—Shaoran —susurró derrotada.

…

—Sakura —la castaña pudo escuchar esa voz lejana y dulce. La reconocía. Le era familiar—. ¡Sakura! —insistió esa misma voz más demandante y cercana.

Poco a poco aquel estupor que sentía se fue relajando y disminuyendo.

—¡Sakura, despierta!

Un poco más consciente, la muchacha comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero la luminosidad del lugar la encegueció, por lo que llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, un leve tirón en uno de sus brazos y un dolor que se extendió desde el dorso de su mano, la sacudió.

—No te muevas de forma tan brusca —ordenó dulcemente, la misma voz que había oído antes—. Te quitarás el suero —advirtió

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?—murmuró desorientada, llevándose la mano al lado de su rostro.

—Estás en el hospital —explicó y vio la hora en el pequeñísimo y elegante reloj que llevaba en su muñeca— son las diez de la mañana, has _dormido_ casi un día.

Luego de unas breves pestañeadas, al fin sus ojos pudieron adaptarse a la luz y enfocar el lugar. Lo primero que observó fue el techo, los cuadrados de un techo falso, le dieron la bienvenida, con un sinfín de puntitos, que con tiempo, seguro, más de alguien había logrado encontrar formas de cosas u objetos de la vida cotidiana.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la muchacha que la acompañaba, no era otra más que su mejor amiga: Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, eres tú —la aludida le sonrió pacientemente.

—Eso creo —bromeó, tocándose la cara como para reconocerse a sí misma.

De pronto los fragmentos de lo sucedido vinieron a su mente. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Shaoran ¿Dónde está Shaoran? —preguntó sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama. Observó con detenimiento a Tomoyo.

—Shaoran está…

—¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! —gritó asustada e inquieta.

—Cálmate, Sakura —susurró su amiga, y se sentó a su lado en aquella cama de hospital, para poder abrazarla—. No pasa nada malo —la arrulló mientras le acariciaba dos mechones rebeldes de la cabeza. Sakura comenzó a tiritar descontroladamente y el llanto no tardó en llegar.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz sollozante.

—No, Sakura. Aún vive, pero tuvieron que someterlo a una operación muy complicada. Ya que la bala se alojó a escasos centímetros de uno de sus pulmones —explicó ante la atenta mirada de la chica de ojos verdes.

—¡Por Dios! —lloró— Yo creí que estaba…que estaba…

—Lo sé. Los paramédicos dijeron que te desmayaste cuando Shaoran perdió sus signos vitales, estuvo muerto por unos momentos.

—Te juró que pensé que había asistido a su funeral…¿no es así?

—No. Seguro era una pesadilla. Mientras dormías te removías muy inquieta. Intenté despertarte muchas veces, pero el calmante que te aplicaron al parecer no dejaba que despertaras —explicó mientras los espasmos de la castaña se controlaban un poco.

—Fue tan real, Tomoyo.

—Sólo fue un sueño, querida —consoló la chica, sin soltarla ni un ápice.

—Quiero verlo.

—No sé si debas. Ni siquiera has preguntado el por qué estás aquí —comentó la muchacha de cabello negro, más para sí misma que para su amiga.

—Eso no importa. Quiero verlo, para convencerme que lo que viví fue un sueño, sólo un maldito sueño —inquirió intentando no llorar.

—Sakura, amiga. Lo verás. Te lo prometo —dijo haciendo que Sakura la mirara a los ojos—, pero debe verte el médico primero. Además prometí avisarle a Touya cuando despertaras —sonrió.

Tomoyo diligentemente apretó un botón que a juicio de cualquiera parecía el interruptor de la lámpara, que estaba en el mueble ubicado a un lado de la cama.

En un par de minutos, a lo sumo tres, apareció un médico rechoncho y de sonrisa graciosa. Poseía una gran cabeza calva que le daba aspecto de buena persona.

—Señorita —dudó unos segundos hasta que consultó la ficha de la muchacha— Kinomoto —completó—. Me alegra que haya despertado. Voy a realizar una revisión. Necesito que me deje a solas con la paciente —ordenó amablemente a Tomoyo.

—Claro, esperaré afuera, mientras llamaré a Touya —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir por la misma puerta donde segundos antes había ingresado el médico.

—Soy Ren Gensai, su médico tratante y voy a examinarla —explicó nuevamente, el anciano sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

La muchacha sólo asintió y volvió a recostarse en la cama sin cubrirse con las cobijas, un mareo la sacudió, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

Gensai manipuló la máquina que medía los latidos del corazón de Sakura, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Tiene el ritmo cardiaco un poco acelerado —masculló, se volteó y se acercó a un mueble de color blanco, en uno de los cajones metió una pequeña llave y de éste sacó una máquina que servía para medir la presión arterial. Con expertos movimientos puso una huincha que se pegaba con velcro, en uno de los brazos de la joven, y depositó el estetoscopio que traía colgando en su cuello, bajo la huincha, con una válvula infló hasta el tope, luego la huincha comenzó a desinflarse lentamente y se fijó en el medidor, hasta que la presión sistólica y diastólica hicieron su aparición—. Su presión arterial está levemente alta —agregó—. ¿Ha sentido mareos o nauseas?

—No —mintió, ya que de lo contrario, intuía que no le permitirían ir a ver a Shaoran.

—¿Segura? —inquirió, mientras revisaba sus globos oculares con una molesta luz.

—Claro.

—¿No se ha preguntado por qué está ingresada aquí?

—La verdad es que no me importa, sólo quiero ver a Shaoran. Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar —comentó mientras apretaba fuertemente la frazada con ambas manos.

—Entiendo muchacha —musitó— ¿Es familiar del doctor Kinomoto? —preguntó de repente, cambiando el tema.

—Sí, soy su hermana.

—Es un buen doctor, su mal genio es su única limitante —murmuró con un gesto de suma preocupación.

—Touya es así, siempre ha sido muy terco.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás en eso, monstruo —interrumpió el moreno hermano de Sakura, adentrándose en la habitación sin esperar a que lo invitaran y mucho menos sin tocar la puerta.

—¡Hermano! —resopló con emoción.

El hombre se acercó a un costado de la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la jovencita.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó conteniendo la emoción, pero la voz quebrada traicionaba la imagen de hombre frío que quería transmitir.

—Me siento muy bien.

Se separó con delicadeza de su hermana y acarició su cabeza como solía hacerlo antes.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Sakura, doctor Gensai?

—Le hicimos una serie de análisis, los cuales aún no están listos, pero a riesgo de equivocarme, creo que fue un colapso nervioso. La paciente estaba experimentando un gran estrés post-traumático, de modo que su cuerpo dejó de responder. Fue una situación peligrosa, pero al estar casi llegando al hospital pudimos atenderla con rapidez —explicó con la serenidad y dulzura propia de alguien que ama su profesión— la he examinado, tiene moretones en el rostro y en otras partes del cuerpo, según la ficha, pero lo que me preocupa es que aún se encuentra con algunos signos vitales alterados. Fuera de eso, está bien. De todas maneras la dejaré internada un par de días para descartar cualquier anormalidad.

—Se lo agradezco, Sensei —dijo Touya, realizando una reverencia de genuino respeto.

—No tiene por qué —sonrió—. Vendré a verte mañana, jovencita.

—Gracias, doctor —murmuró Sakura—. ¿Podré visitar a Shaoran? —insistió.

Touya y Gensai intercambiaron miradas.

—No sé si el señor Li puede recibir visitas —contestó el hombre mayor.

—Está en cuidados intensivos. Nada de visitas dijeron los médicos —comunicó Touya.

—Sólo será un momento. Por favor.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no le prometo nada —suspiró Gensai.

—Muchísimas gracias.

…

Durante esa misma tarde, Sakura iba agazapada en una silla de ruedas que era guiada por Tomoyo.

—Li aún está inconsciente producto de la operación —murmuró la amiga de Sakura.

—Lo sé, sólo necesito verlo, tomar su mano —confesó.

La pelinegra elevó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios. Sakura la sorprendía cada día más. No se había quejado de todo lo que había vivido, ni siquiera había mencionado lo del secuestro. Lo único que le importaba era Shaoran y ya tenía a todos un poco cansados de tanto insistir en verlo. Sakura y Tomoyo iban vestidas con un traje especial que debía utilizar para ingresar a la UCI.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta doble, que en la parte superior recitaba las palabras "Unidad de cuidados intensivos". Ambas puertas se abrieron, un sujeto ataviado de un traje similar al de las mujeres, las observó y su mirada brilló.

—Eriol, ayuda a Sakura a llegar a la habitación de Li —solicitó Tomoyo—, no podemos adentrarnos con la silla de ruedas.

—Será un placer —masculló al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sakura en brazos y se adentraba en aquellos pasillos, con Tomoyo como escolta.

—Eriol, no te había visto —murmuró la castaña afirmándose del fuerte cuello masculino del muchacho.

—Lo sé, Tomoyo me mantuvo informado de tu estado de salud. Siento mucho todo lo que te pasó. Estuvimos muy asustados. Quise ir a verte, pero no quería estar lejos de Shaoran, por si había noticias de mi primo.

Sakura sonrió.

Prosiguieron y se detuvieron frente a una sala que poseía grandes ventanales transparentes. La castaña observó su interior y lo reconoció de inmediato. Shaoran estaba boca abajo, una serie de aparatos y tubos estaban conectados a su cuerpo, a la mujer se le contrajo el corazón.

—Sólo puede entrar una persona, los médicos dijeron que despertaría pronto de la anestesia, que ni siquiera necesitó respirador artificial. No entienden cómo pudo sobrevivir con tan poca sangre, había perdido mucha —resopló el muchacho y preguntó— ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

—Sí —susurró sin quitar la vista de Shaoran y poniéndose la mascarilla en su lugar.

—Está bien —dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado a Sakura y se aseguraba que no fuera a perder el equilibrio.

La muchacha inspiró profundamente y con toda la seguridad que fue capaz se encaminó a la sala. Con nervios abrió la puerta corrediza y cruzó su umbral. Sintió nauseas, pesé a que casi no había probado bocado en lo que iba del día, no sentía hambre, por lo que su cuerpo seguro estaba protestando de esa forma, pero se esforzó para que su malestar no fuera evidente a los dos pares de ojos azules, que la observaban atentos a cualquier atisbo de debilidad que pudiese mostrar.

Cuando se situó al lado de Shaoran, acarició con sutileza la mejilla que quedaba a su vista, deslizó sus dedos hacia la frontera de su ceja, la peinó con amor, del cual era capaz sólo por él. Su mano libre la entrelazó con una del muchacho y la apretó ligeramente. Carraspeó un poco.

—Shaoran —murmuró, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba feliz que estuviese vivo, pero cuando analizaba los hechos y asimilaba lo cerca que estuvo su amado de morir, le remordía la consciencia y su corazón se aceleraba—, me alegro tanto de que estés vivo. Tuve un sueño horrible en el que tú…—se detuvo emocionada y secó una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos aguados, con la manga del traje— no, no diré nada malo, pero no sabría como continuar mi vida si ese sueño hubiese sido real. Fuiste por mí, sin nadie que te acompañara, sin decirle a la policía, Tomoyo me lo contó todo, en verdad te comportaste tan descuidadamente. Y luego…—hipó— luego recibiste esa bala porque mi vida estaba en peligro. Nunca terminaré de compensarte eso. Te debo la vida, amor. Pero también te debo muchas otras cosas. Te debo el hecho de amar a alguien de esta manera. Te debo la mayoría de los momentos felices que he tenido en los últimos años. Te debo la forma de sentirme tan amada. Nunca antes pensé que se podía querer de esta manera, sentir que moriría por ti sin siquiera dudarlo, haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír, por verte feliz. Hasta…—se detuvo al recordar las manos de Kaito sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los de ella, palideció y las nauseas se intensificaron—, hubiese hecho lo que fuese necesario, por intentar salvarte y retribuir, en parte, tu acto de amor hacia mí.

Una de sus manos las guió hacia los mechones de cabello, y la hundió entre ellos. Se acerco a la sien de él y depositó un beso, sin quitarse la mascarilla.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó con ternura cerca de su oído—. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero volveré —movió su dedo pulgar sobre la mano que tenía cogida del muchacho.

La muchacha iba a soltarlo cuando sintió que Li le devolvía el apretón sutilmente. Sorprendida se quedó paralizada observando al muchacho postrado en la cama.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró quejumbrosamente el joven Li, un poco adormilado aún.

—Shaoran —balbuceó volviendo toda su atención al muchacho y sin soltar su mano— Dime ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Debo avisarle a un doctor —murmuró todo eso de forma atropellada —Gracias, gracias— resoplaba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Quédate conmigo, quiero decirte algo.

La muchacha de hincó en el suelo para poder ver los ojos entrecerrados de Shaoran.

—No hagas esfuerzos, me quedaré contigo, pero debe revisarte un médico. Estás en cuidados intensivos.

Shaoran movió su brazo y acunó con su mano el rostro de Sakura. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Podían haber pasados varios meses desde la primera vez que sus ojos se habían visto y reconocido por primera vez, pero el efecto de bienestar y añoranza no disminuía, muy por el contrario, cada día sus miradas demostraban más amor.

—Sakura, te amo —murmuró somnoliento— Nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti —confesó y la envolvió con una mirada de culpabilidad—. Sé que mereces a alguien mejor que yo —tosió.

—No digas tonterías y no hables más —lo regañó—, quiero que te recuperes pronto, para poder dormir contigo.

—¿Volverías a ser mi novia? —preguntó y el miedo se apoderó por completo de su semblante.

—Claro que sí, mi cielo. Te amo, gracias por no dejarme sola —dijo con una sonrisa, Shaoran secó las lágrimas de la muchacha.

—No será tan fácil que te deshagas de mí —bromeó

—Nunca querría eso —reveló con coquetería

—Acércate —demandó Shaoran y le bajó la mascarilla para dejar descubierto sus labios, ella se acercó y se besaron con ternura —Te amo, pequeña —susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

—Yo también —admitió Sakura con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Iré a avisarle a Tomoyo y Eriol que busquen al doctor. Vuelvo enseguida.

…

Al momento que Sakura se adentró al cuarto que ocupaba Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron tomar cierta distancia, en cuanto vieron que la castaña no se desmayaría.

—Han sido días agotadores —comentó Eriol intentando iniciar una conversación con Tomoyo.

—Lo bueno es que, dentro de todas las cosas, ambos están bien. Ninguno de nuestros amigos murió.

—¿Tú sabías que Shaoran iría a encontrarse con esos hijos de puta? —preguntó de pronto, sobresaltando a la chica.

Tomoyo agachó la mirada. Desde que el castaño se había ido el día anterior a reunir el dinero del rescate de Sakura, tuvo la sensación espantosa que moriría, pero la amenaza de los maleantes de que si se lo decían a la policía, matarían a su amiga, la hizo acallar e incluso inventar excusas que explicaran el que Shaoran se fuera de la estación de policiaca. Se sentía muy mal porque había permitido que el joven chino se enfrentara solo a esos tipos. Tendría que haber adivinado que el asunto no acabaría con un intercambio pacífico. Pero su miedo y sus ganas por ver viva a su amiga, habían hecho que se comportara tan egoístamente. Levantó su mirada llena de culpa y la enfrentó a la escrutadora de Eriol. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar esas preguntas con aquel hombre.

—Lo sabía.

El chico la estudió, odiaba el hecho que esa mujer no hubiese confiado en él, odiaba también la forma en que su primo casi muere por ir solo, que él no hubiese podido servir de nada.

—Te das cuenta de que casi muere —le reprochó— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? —amonestó sin quitar su mirada acusadora a la pelinegra.

—Lo amenazaron —se detuvo, no quería que su voz saliera débil—. Tenía miedo que mataran a Sakura.

—¿Entonces si Shaoran moría no importaba? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, con fastidio.

—¡Claro que si importaba, pero no sabía qué hacer!

—Debiste haber confiado en mí —le espetó con rencor.

—Yo lo siento en verdad —murmuró cabizbaja—. Reconozco que fui egoísta, pero de verdad no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar…

—Pues entonces me decepcionas, pensaba que eras una mujer de mayor carácter —rió con amargura—, al final eres como todas.

La muchacha apretó sus puños fuertemente, tenía unas ganas de llorar horribles. Pero no se quebraría ante Eriol. Y comenzó a buscar una respuesta ingeniosa pero no la encontró, su culpa influía en su capacidad de crear esas poderosas revanchas.

—Probablemente tengas razón —agachó la mirada.

—Pero ¿por qué dejas de mirarme? —preguntó— Una persona debe mirar a la otra cuando se hablan ¿Acaso no te lo enseñaron? —extendió su mano y levantó el mentón de Tomoyo.

Al ver su rostro casi se desarmó, ella lo miró tal y como él le pidió, pero no esperaba ver su expresión tan destruida. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, estaba mordiendo con mucha fuerza su labio inferior y su mentón tiritaba profusamente.

—¡Demonios, Tomoyo! —La acercó hacia él y la abrazó con ímpetu— Cada día soy más idiota, lo siento, lo siento —ella no correspondió su abrazo pero comenzó a llorar y a botar toda la tensión que había generado en eso días—. Perdóname —susurraba mientras depositaba besos en su cabeza. Ella se soltó de él y se dio media vuelta para limpiar sus lágrimas. Odiaba que la vieran llorar.

—No hay problema, Eriol —musitó sin volverse a él— Iré a ver cómo está Sakura.

—Espera —demandó sujetándola por uno de sus brazos, hizo que ella volteara y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos —De verdad lo siento, me desquité contigo por todo lo que ha pasado.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —murmuró la chica mirando hacia otra parte.

—Mírame, por favor —le pidió y ella obedeció—Por supuesto que no está bien, mi padre me desollaría vivo si supiera que he tratado así a alguna dama, más cuando esa dama es alguien importante para mí —las pupilas de Tomoyo se dilataron ante la sorpresa y pese a que lo intentó no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Importante?

—Sí, Tomoyo. Eres muy importante para mí.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero finalmente ninguna palabra salió de ella.

—Lo eres —insistió Eriol— todas las estupideces que dije, son sólo eso: estupideces.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Tomoyo que seguía prisionero entre sus manos. Quitó su mascarilla y la de ella con cabreó, de hoy en adelante declaraba esas jodidas mascarillas como sus enemigas principales. Y sin mayores preámbulos, la besó. Se contuvo para que su beso no fuera violento y lujurioso, quería que ella entendiera que tan especial era para él. Era tan difícil decírselo con palabras, quizás ella entendiera sus acciones. Seguro ella las entendería, porque ella era la única mujer que había conseguido llegar a él.

Había intentando por todos los medios jamás interesarse, más allá de un revolcón, en una mujer. Pero con Tomoyo fue diferente desde el comienzo y aunque se lo había negado y recontra negado, la verdad era que Tomoyo le importaba y trató de disfrazarlo de amistad, de admiración, de tantas otras cosas. Pero todo había sido inocuo, él la quería como mujer, odiaba la idea de que ella pudiese tener algo con Kinomoto, odiaba la idea de que otro pudiese tocarla con las mismas intenciones que él. La quería con él, que lo pusiera en su lugar como siempre, que no le creyera todo lo que le contaba, que no cayera igual que las demás con sus encantos. ¿Y el había dicho que era como todas? Su subconsciente se reía de él a carcajadas.

Y lo último que necesitó para por fin aceptarlo, fue que ella se despidiera de él, diciéndole que estaba enamorada, pero que no esperaba que la correspondiera. Fue en ese momento donde todo encajó, claro que previamente tuvo que pasar por su etapa de negación respectiva, antes de asumirlo. Es que Tomoyo causaba demasiadas cosas en él, le embelesaba, le asombraba su forma de ser, la amaba. Era tan difícil de asumir, de digerir, pero la verdad estaba ahí: estaba enamorado de ella.

La ternura del beso y su prolijidad, dejó a Tomoyo en las nubes. Ese hombre nunca la había besado de esa forma y eso la asustó, quizás estaba entendiendo todo mal y su capacidad de hacer juicios estuviese cada vez peor.

Terminaron de besarse y quedaron viéndose, estudiándose.

—No entiendo —dijo ella— Nunca antes me habías besado así —admitió llevándose una mano a sus labios.

—Así de importante eres para mí —la miró significativamente.

—¿Estás diciendo qué…?

—Sí.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó boquiabierta— ¿Es una broma, verdad?

—No lo hagas más vergonzoso…—pidió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, por primera vez Eriol estaba tan expuesto.

—Es que…

—Es Sakura —interrumpió Eriol y se dirigió hacia ella. Se prometió, mentalmente, comprarle algo a la castaña en compensación por interrumpir ese incómodo momento—¿Está todo bien?

—Shaoran despertó.

—Eso es maravilloso —grito Tomoyo, dando un saltito— Iré por el médico —profirió antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

Esa misma tarde Shaoran fue trasladado de terapia intensiva a un cuarto de terapia intermedia individual, tuvo prohibido el levantarse y con ayuda de algunas enfermeras lo cambiaron de posición y lo pusieron boca arriba, ya que había reclamado que le dolía el cuerpo por estar demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

La castaña no se quedó tranquila hasta que verificó por si misma que Shaoran estaba bien. Muy a su pesar, Tomoyo la llevó a su propio cuarto, ella también debía descansar.

A mitad de la noche, Sakura despertó sobresaltada, las pesadillas no la dejaban descansar. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Touya durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, cubierto con una manta. Su hermano había insistido en quedarse con ella y había obligado a Tomoyo para que se fuera a su casa a descansar esa noche.

Sin hacer ruido, se aventuró fuera de su cuarto, recorrió los pasillos, con cuidado de no ser descubierta. Llegó al cuarto de Shaoran, entró sigilosamente.

—Shaoran —susurró.

—Umm —murmuró medio dormido— ¿Sakura?

—Perdona por despertarte —pidió.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el joven mientras abría uno de sus ojos y la buscaba en la penumbra.

—Tuve un mal sueño —murmuró— ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

—Claro —sonrió—, ven aquí —indicó abriendo las cobijas.

—No, no —se negó— podría hacerte daño —Shaoran chasqueó su lengua.

—Ven, déjame dormir contigo —pidió.

Sakura se subió a la cama, calculando todos sus movimientos, para no lastimar a Shaoran. Se acurrucó al lado de él y se besaron con delicadeza.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? —preguntó el muchacho de repente. Notando como su novia se tensó de inmediato.

—Cosas feas —contestó— No hablemos de ello.

—Yo te cuidaré, descansa mi pequeña.

—Gracias.

Ambos muchachos se durmieron profundamente, en medio de la noche Sakura tuvo algunas pesadillas más, pero Shaoran le susurraba que estaba con ella y eso la calmaba, siguieron soñando hasta que amaneció.

Sakura despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de Shaoran quien aún estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Sonrió como una niña traviesa al recordar que había irrumpido en la habitación del muchacho a mitad de la noche. Intentó estirarse y su mirada recayó en la puerta. En el umbral una mujer de aspecto serio, la miraba reprobatoriamente, sin pestañar ninguna vez. Asustada, procedió a despertar a Shaoran.

—Shaoran —susurró— creo que alguien ha venido a verte.

—¿Quien? ¿Qué cosa? —balbuceo esforzándose por abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, hijo —Inundó una voz seria con acento chino, Shaoran abrió los ojos de inmediato y los colores desaparecieron de su rostro.

—Ma...Ma...Madre —Tartamudeó.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>NA: Hola queridísimos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Lo terminé anoche, pero lo revisé recién hoy y aquí está.

Me costó un tanto escribirlo, ya que aún hay cosas que deben ser resueltas, como mucho creo que a esta historia le quedan unos cuantos capítulos más. Espero seguir contando con su lectura. :)

Me preocupa la salud de Sakura ¿habrá algo allí? (?)

Ahora contestaré sus reviews:

Elfenixenlasllamas: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir tu opinión y aportar para el desempeño de la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya divertido como los anteriores. Como ves no maté a Shaoran, pero ganas no me faltaron xD

Astrid Wayland: Jajaja me dió mucha risa tu review, eso de que rodarían cabezas si Shao moría me causó gracia. Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Lunabsc: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no dejan de motivarme para seguir escribiendo. Respecto a tu consejo, me pareció excelente y creo que algo así pasará pero necesitaba este capítulo para aclarar algunos puntos. Te agradezco tus comentarios y que leas mi historia.

didi87: Hola didi muchísimas gracias por que siempre comentas cada uno de mis capítulos, eso me motiva como no te imaginas y pesé a que durante este capítulo no se supo de Kaito, hay cosas que tengo preparada para ese personaje, pero no te revelaré nada así será una sorpresa.

Moon86: Tienes razón fue un corte que te deja con ganas de ahorcar al autor. Gracias por leerme y escribir tu opinón.

Mikan Sakura: Primero que todo, agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para comentar, eso motiva a los escritores como no tienes idea. Y hace que el continuar sea una cuestión de honor y retribución a aquellos que siguen tu historia. La respuesta a tu pregunta es. Sí, claro que la continuaré. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que sigas comentando. Su opinión siempre es importante.

Les dejó un abrazo a cada uno de los que lee mi historia y dos a los que también me dejan un comentario. Ya saben toda crítica constructiva, toda idea o comentario respecto al capítulo o algo que no haya quedado claro. Pueden dejar un review justo aquí abajito.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 18**

Caminaba furibundo al despacho que —en vida— ocupó su padre, entre sus manos llevaba el periódico del día, arrugándolo con violencia. Entró sin siquiera tocar, pudo ver a su madre quien se encontraba al teléfono hablando en inglés.

Ella arqueó una ceja, demostrando su sorpresa. Realizó un gesto con la mano indicando a su hijo que la esperara. Shaoran hizo caso omiso de aquella orden y arrojó con rabia el artículo que traía sobre el escritorio. Ieran leyó con detenimiento el titular de la portada del diario, se disculpó con quien hablaba y cortó la comunicación.

—Supongo que estarás contenta —reprochó con rencor, respirando profusamente por la nariz, conteniendo sus deseos de matar —figurativamente— a su madre.

—Mentiría si dijera que no, hijo —contestó escuetamente.

—¡No me llames de ese modo! —Ieran se sobresaltó ante el tono prepotente de su hijo, sabía perfectamente que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Tenía claro que su Shaoran sería infeliz, pero era eso o la deshonra de la familia Li ante el concilio de ancianos del clan. No rompería su promesa con Hien, jamás dejaría que el nombre de su familia experimentara el deshonor—. Perdiste ese derecho el día que la alejaste de mí, el día que me hiciste elegir entre mi mujer y la familia, el día en que me negaste como hijo —completó con tristeza.

—Es lo que debía hacer, ella no podía ser tu esposa, lo sabes —lo miró con detenimiento.

Su hijo se había vuelto un hombre, ya no era ese niño que cumplía todos sus mandatos. Ahora era diferente, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular. Lo había amenazado sobre muchas cosas: sobre dejarlo sin herencia, sobre despojarlo de su nombre, sobre expulsarlo de la familia, había proferido —incluso— que si no seguía sus órdenes se olvidara de que tenía una madre. Él sólo se había limitado a asentir e irse de la mansión Li, el muchacho rechazó cualquier tipo de protección. Dijo que se las apañaría solo.

Eso la había llenado de sensaciones opuestas y paradójicas. A su juicio Shaoran tenía toda la tenacidad que se requería para ser el líder del clan, pero hasta ese día se había negado rotundamente a realizar cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el clan Li. No había querido ver a su prometida, ni siquiera hubiese asistido a la fiesta de compromiso, de no ser por la promesa falsa de que le diría el paradero de Sakura después de eso. Todo había sido mentira, ya que no tenía idea donde estaba esa muchacha.

—Que te quede claro, que lo sale en ese periódico jamás se cumplirá —aclamó con disgusto—. ¡Jamás me casaré con Meiling! —vociferó, inclinándose ligeramente para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los de su madre —. Hoy mismo regresaré a Japón —informó y se dirigió a la salida.

Ieran lo observó, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que aquel enredo había comenzado. Se arrepentía —en parte— por haber hecho las cosas de ese modo. Sin embargo, para ese entonces ella creía fervientemente que el enamoramiento que su hijo profesaba por la joven nipona era superficial, como las promesas inocuas y vacías que suelen hacer la mayor parte de los adolescentes. Nunca pensó que su hijo, se rebelaría de esa manera. Que dejaría todo por ella.

—Shaoran —llamó—, sabes cuál es la situación de la familia. Si a los veintiún años no tomas el cargo, éste pasará a manos del consejo de ancianos. Ellos elegirían un nuevo líder para guiar el clan —arguyó preocupada y el joven detuvo su marcha mas no volvió para mirarla.

—Me da igual lo que pasé con el jodido cargo —masculló mirando algún punto de la puerta que se cernía delante suyo, tomando el pomo de ésta—. Seguiré buscándola —siguió su camino y se perdió de la vista de su madre.

Ieran se quedó paralizada, con el pulso levemente acelerado. Sus ideas se confundían y por primera vez en años se sintió indecisa respecto a una decisión que había tomado. Ya que dicha decisión sólo había traído caos a la familia Li.

En el momento en que había sorprendido a Shaoran durmiendo en el hospital con aquella muchacha, se encargó de pedir a uno de sus empleados de confianza que averiguara todo lo que pudiera respecto a la 'amiga' de él. En menos de un día ya tenía toda la información necesaria.

Era una chica normal, salvo por un detalle: el trabajo que tenía, ella era una chica que se dedicaba al placer de caballeros, lo cual era intolerable. Eso conjugado a que no poseía el refinamiento, ni la educación necesaria para convertirse en la esposa de un Li, la habían llevado a decidir romper el trato —unilateralmente— que hace meses había tomado con su hijo. Sakura ni siquiera podía someterse a la prueba que se había pactado, ya que lo más probable era que esa muchacha fuese una caza fortunas. Estaba convencida —en esos instantes— que ella sólo estaba interesada en Shaoran por su dinero y posición.

Quizás se había equivocado.

La señora Li se levantó de la portentosa silla en la que solía realizar los negocios y dirigir el clan. Caminó hacia donde descansaban algunos licores, y sin pensar mucho, tomó una de las elegantes botellas y se sirvió un trago doble. Tragó rápidamente y el escozor en la garganta la sacudió.

Quizás de verdad se había equivocado.

Debía asumir que cuando vio a su hijo ser tan cariñoso con esa mujer, se asustó. Más sabiendo que Shaoran muy pocas veces se comportaba de esa forma con la gente.

Si se ponía a rememorar, desde un comienzo Shaoran la había defendido y le había advertido que la amaba y que eso no cambiaría. Ieran sonrió, y sus memorias le entregaron toda clase de detalles de aquel día:

—Ma...Ma...Madre —Tartamudeó Shaoran y trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor en la espalda lo inundó haciendo que se quedara inmóvil.

—No te muevas tan bruscamente —le susurró Sakura, quien lo observaba con un mohín de preocupación, lo ayudó a acomodarse entre los almohadones—, recuerda que estás lastimado.

Ante la atenta mirada de Ieran, Sakura se levantó de la cama de Shaoran y se alisó el arrugado traje de hospital que llevaba puesto.

—Madre, ella es…

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto —interrumpió a Shaoran.

—…es mi novia —completó.

Sakura se volvió hacia él sorprendida. Y Ieran pesé a que llevaba años en el mundo de los negocios no pudo evitar que sus mandíbulas se soltaran levemente, esta mueca duró apenas unos instantes, lo suficiente para que Shaoran pudiese notar su desconcierto.

—Sakura ella es mi madre, Ieran Li.

—Es un placer, jovencita —comentó la señora arrastrando las palabras.

—Al contrario, el gusto es todo mío —musitó la muchacha sumamente avergonzada, realizando una reverencia perfecta.

—¿Cómo se enteró, madre? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Crees que me quedaría tranquila, después que me pidieras semejante cantidad de dinero. Supe que algo andaba mal, fue por eso que vine. Pero jamás esperé encontrarme con que estabas herido —reprendió duramente, sin poder ocultar su preocupación—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—La verdad es que todo es culpa mía —intervino Sakura—, Shaoran salvó mi vida.

Sakura le contó a la madre de Shaoran cómo sucedieron las cosas y el modo en que su novio había terminado al borde de la muerte, por salvarla a ella.

—Ya veo —murmuró Ieran, ya toda la situación le daba mala espina y en ese momento decidió probar la decencia de aquella muchacha— Ahora necesito que me expliquen ¿Cómo es que una 'señorita' duerme con un hombre que no es su esposo? —preguntó con veneno, refiriéndose a que ellos habían estado durmiendo juntos.

—Madre, sólo estábamos durmiendo. Hemos pasado muchas cosas y necesitábamos estar juntos, es todo —explicó Shaoran aturdido del mal tino de su progenitora—. Además estamos en un hospital.

—No es lo correcto.

Sakura a cada palabra se hundía más en su desesperación, completamente paralizada y con las mejillas ardiendo. Odiaba su mala suerte, era una pésima forma de conocer a su suegra. Seguro pensaría lo peor de ella.

—Quizás no sea lo correcto, pero necesitaba estar con Sakura. Fue por eso que le pedí que viniera a dormir conmigo —mintió un poco para que su madre dejara sus ataques—. La amo, madre. Ella es la mujer de mi vida —le dirigió una mirada llena de convicción a Ieran, quien sólo se limito a asentir.

Sakura había pasado prácticamente todo el día en la habitación de Shaoran quien se veía cada vez más repuesto.

Cuando al día siguiente Ieran tuvo los resultados de la investigación, supo qué debía hacer. Esperó pacientemente fuera de la habitación de Shaoran, a que la silueta de aquella muchacha apareciera por el pasillo.

La vio caminar con una sonrisa en sus labios, rebosante de alegría, la cual desapareció cuando se percató que la señora Li la observaba, se detuvo un momento y como si hubiese llegado a alguna conclusión, asintió y continuó caminando a su encuentro.

—Señorita Kinomoto, debo conversar con usted— solicitó Ieran con educación.

—¿Le ocurrió algo a Shaoran? —preguntó la chica con los ojos inquietos.

—No, mi hijo está durmiendo. Necesito hablar con usted —musitó y dirigió una mirada alrededor de aquel pasillo— Si es tan amable de acompañarme.

—Claro —soltó la muchacha y sus nervios se dispararon.

Sin mediar palabras, Sakura siguió a la mujer. Se fijó en su caminar perfecto, en sus gestos de estudiada cordialidad.

—He pedido a uno de mis empleados, que solicitara al hospital una sala de juntas. De ese modo podremos charlar más tranquilamente —explicó cuando se detuvieron frente a una elegante puerta doble.

—Entiendo —musitó la muchacha a modo de respuesta, intentando en vano que su nerviosismo no fuera tan evidente.

Ingresaron a la estancia, Ieran tomó lugar en la cabeza de aquella elegante mesa e invitó para que Sakura se sentara.

—Señorita Kinomoto…

—Llámeme Sakura —cortó la chica, tratando de ser amable con la señora.

—Preferiría llamarla como lo he estado haciendo, señorita Kinomoto —la muchacha se ruborizó—. La razón por la cual he querido hablar con usted, es una bastante sencilla.

Sakura la miró sin comprender, y por alguna razón extraña sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por ello, comenzó a apretarlas para que la señora no se diera cuenta.

—¿Quiero saber cuánto dinero desea para desaparecer de la vida de mi hijo? —Sakura pestañeó un par de veces sin llegar a comprender que la madre de Shaoran estaba hablando en serio. De modo que se decidió a preguntar:

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —arguyó la muchacha con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que creía que se desmayaría.

—Por supuesto que no. Señorita Kinomoto no sé cuánto usted sabrá de la vida de la familia Li, pero por ningún motivo Shaoran puede tener una relación con usted. —murmuró regalándole una sonrisa mordaz.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió la castaña, aún perpleja.

—Porque afectaría su vida. Shaoran sería el hazmerreír de toda China, si se llegase a descubrir que su esposa trabaja en un club de caballeros —soltó de pronto y se mantuvo atenta a todos los cambios que le obsequió el rostro desencajado de la jovencita.

Sakura se hundió en su asiento. ¿Por qué la madre de Shaoran sabía sobre su trabajo? ¿Su esposa?

—Ya no trabajo en ese lugar, además con Shaoran no hemos hablado de matrimonio, es muy pronto —respondió atropelladamente, con una vergüenza insuperable.

—Señorita Kinomoto, no me concierne los detalles de su vida, pero sí me importa que se aleje de mi hijo —comentó seria—. Shaoran es el sucesor del clan Li, debe casarse antes de cumplir veintiún años, lo cual sucederá en algunos meses.

—¿Antes de los veintiún años?

—Sí, de lo contrario el honor de la familia se verá manchado —contuvo el aliento y respiró hondo antes de proseguir—. Prometí a mi esposo en su lecho de muerte, que haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos, para que el honor de la familia jamás se manchara. ¿Se da cuenta el escándalo que afectará a nuestra familia si Shaoran decide casarse con usted?

—Pero, pero debe haber otra salida.

—Sakura —atreviéndose a tutearla por primera vez—, para mí fue sencillo conseguir esta información, ¿se imagina lo que haría la prensa?

—Yo…

—Es lógico que no lo sepa, pero destruirán la imagen de mi hijo y todo porque se enamoró de una persona como usted. Será una mancha en la pulcra conducta de la familia y yo, sinceramente, haré todo lo que pueda para que eso no ocurra.

—Señora, yo amo a su hijo. No me importa su dinero.

—Aunque fuese así, muchacha. Shaoran está acostumbrado a un estilo de vida, jamás podría vivir en la miseria porque nunca le ha faltado nada, ¿su amor para él es tan egoísta que permitirá que mi hijo sea infeliz? —el corazón se Sakura se oprimió—. Él no la dejará y eso será el principio de su desdicha.

En eso la señora Ieran tenía razón, Sakura sabía que Shaoran era de una familia que tenía mucho dinero, su departamento era gigantesco, su automóvil o motocicleta eran carísimos. Aunque jamás imaginó que sería tan importante, nunca creyó que era el heredero del clan Li. Él no podría vivir de la misma forma que ella había vivido los últimos años. Eso jamás.

—«Quizás lo estoy subestimando» —pensó esperanzada— «Tal vez el sí sea capaz de vivir lo que sea con tal de que esté a su lado» —añadió.

Pero varias preguntas inundaron su raciocinio: ¿Cómo mantendría ese estilo de vida si no podía asumir el mando del clan? ¿Cómo pagaría el departamento? ¿Los alimentos? ¿La universidad?

—Entonces, ¿debo alejarme de él? —musitó muy bajito y con el alma desgarrada al imaginar su vida sin Shaoran.

—Sería lo mejor para él, para la familia y para todos —afirmó Ieran, sintiéndose triunfante—. Puedo ayudarla económicamente, usted debe decirme la cifra y en seis horas tendría la suma a su disposición.

—Señora, no quiero ningún dinero de usted —gritó con desesperación y se incorporó para dirigirse a la habitación de Shaoran—. Sólo necesito estar con él durante esta tarde sin interrupciones, y prometo que mañana mismo me iré, ¿puede asegurarme eso? —la boca de Ieran se secó ante la convicción de la muchacha.

—Nadie los interrumpirá hoy, ni siquiera los médicos —afirmó.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Después de eso la muchacha había cumplido su palabra y se marchó sin dejar rastro. Ieran se había sentido aliviada, pero esa tranquilidad había durado exactamente el tiempo en que su hijo descubrió que Sakura había huido.

…

Cercano al estado de Kanagawa, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se encontraba aseando el pórtico de una tienda de chocolates, frente a dicha tienda estaba un puesto de revistas y periódicos, que era atendido por un gracioso señor.

—Buenos días, señorita Amamiya —saludó el hombre con una sonrisa. Sakura dejó su labor y se dirigió al hombre.

—Buenos días —sonrió.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Cla…

Se calló cuando a espaldas del señor, vio una foto de Shaoran —quien parecía tremendamente enfadado— en uno de los diarios. Se acercó para poder leer aquel periódico.

«Anuncio Matrimonio del Heredero del clan Li sacude a China»

«La unión será con una señorita de la alta sociedad, Meiling Li, prima en cuarto grado del heredero… »

«…por este motivo las acciones de las empresas Li se dispararon»

Sakura sintió que todo daba vueltas, escuchó que el señor del kiosco le preguntaba algo, pero no fue capaz de entenderlo, luego ya no supo más.

Cuando despertó, observó el techo esperando que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar otra vez, nunca se había arrepentido tanto de desear algo, puesto que apenas fue consciente de lo último que recordaba, su estómago se contrajo.

—Señorita Amamiya —sonrió una joven enfermera—, está en un hospital. Se desmayó en las puertas de su trabajo, ¿lo recuerda?

—Sí —la mujer volvió a sonreírle—, de pronto Sakura tocó su vientre con la fiereza que sólo una madre es capaz, tratando de cerciorarse que aún seguían allí.

—No se preocupe —adelantó la enfermera—, su embarazo está perfectamente. Hemos hecho una ecografía y los bebes están muy saludables.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y algo de paz inundó su interior, pero luego la abandonó y dio paso a la tristeza. Shaoran iba a casarse. Había estado esperando esa noticia los últimos cuatro meses, y aunque se había prometido a si misma que no lloraría, fue imposible. Vivir sin Shaoran esos meses, había sido posible y llevadero porque se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Eso había sido una luz en medio de tanto dolor.

No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había visto a su novio, las palabras de la madre de él. Lo duro que había sido llevar a cabo su decisión, cerró los ojos y su mente divagó en esos recuerdos:

Insegura de su decisión había caminado por el hospital, con una confusión en su interior. Pero la pregunta que Ieran le había hecho retumbaba cada cierta cantidad de pasos en su mente, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba un poco más. ¿Era su amor por él tan egoísta? La respuesta era un rotundo no.

Entró en su habitación y le comunicó a su hermano que Shaoran sería trasladado, por lo que quería pasar todo el día a su lado sin que la interrumpieran, que se encargara de avisarle a Tomoyo, para que no viniera en vano. Lo convenció para que se fuera a casa por esa jornada, que regresara al día siguiente, asegurándole que lo llamaría en caso que ocurriera un imprevisto. Su hermano la observó en silencio durante unos instantes y luego se despidió de ella con un abrazo. Sakura se llenó de la fragancia que usaba Touya, era una lástima que después de un corto tiempo tuviesen que dejarse de ver nuevamente, pero así serían las cosas.

Cuando arribó al cuarto de Shaoran, decidió que él se merecía verla contenta aquella última vez, con sorprendente fortaleza, su mueca de tristeza se esfumó y disfrazó su rostro de una felicidad que no sentía, su sonrisa era perfecta pero el brillo de sus ojos no.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —el muchacho sonrió al verla, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Estás bien, mi pequeña? —preguntó, alzando los brazos, para que ella se acercara.

La estrechó con un gran abrazo y besó sus labios con cariño. Luego se detuvo a mirarla esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró a centímetros de su boca—, sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche. He tenido pesadillas otra vez.

—Quizás son producto del estrés. No te hicieron nada, ¿verdad? —Sakura se sobresaltó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esos malditos —explicó— ¿No se propasaron contigo?

—No, y no quiero hablar de ellos —confesó acomodándose al lado de su novio, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos de congoja y destrucción.

—Sakura…

—Shaoran, lo que pasó allí. Debes olvidarlo, así como yo también lo haré. Ahora no quiero recordarlos, porque este tiempo es para nosotros, sólo nosotros importamos ahora.

—Tienes razón —concedió y se acomodó lentamente de costado, de modo que ambos quedaron acostados en esa cama de hospital mirándose.

Shaoran acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía en el rostro de ella, deslizó esa mano por su nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él guiará su cabeza donde quisiera, cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, abrió inmediatamente la boca y su lengua se deslizó por los labios del muchacho, mordisqueó ligeramente el inferior. Él sacó su propia lengua y se coló a la boca de Sakura, con delicadeza pero al mismo con ardor, sus lenguas danzaron con pasión, el deseo se filtraba y sus cuerpos respondían. Habían extrañado tanto besarse de esa manera.

—Te amo —dijeron ambos cuando se separaron levemente.

—Hazme tuya, Shaoran —pidió de pronto la muchacha con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad en su voz.

—No hay nada que quiera más, mi vida —susurró mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de ella—. Pero debes recordar que estamos en un hospital.

—Nadie vendrá a vernos —explicó—. Tu madre permitió que estuviéramos juntos ¿no es maravilloso?

—¿En serio? —preguntó perplejo y trato de incorporarse un poco de modo de quedar semi sentado en la cama.

—Dijo que ni siquiera los médicos vendrían a interrumpirnos —murmuró, intentando actuar con normalidad—. Además podemos hacer esto —señaló el pestillo de la puerta, se puso de pie y lo giró. Para volver a su posición anterior.

—¿Por qué mi madre haría eso? —insistió preocupado.

—Eso no importa, necesito estar contigo Shaoran. Lo necesito ahora —suplicó y lo besó—. «Para poder recordarlo por siempre» —se dijo interiormente.

—Sakura —murmuró con voz suplicante cuando notó que la lengua de Sakura le lamía la comisura de sus labios.

Con delicadeza se desvió levemente hacía su mentón y lo mordió ligeramente. Shaoran soltó un suspiro de placer, sus manos cobraron vida y recorrieron toda la figura de ella, quien abandonó su trabajo en la barbilla para dirigirse al cuello de él, realizó el recorrido con su lengua y por las espiraciones de Shaoran, sabía que estaba haciéndolo disfrutar en demasía.

—Te amo, Shaoran —susurró entre las caricias y sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se estremeció.

—Sakura no puedo moverme libremente —musitó entre gemidos, un poco frustrado.

—Descuida, tú sólo debes disfrutar —murmuró con un tono, que a juicio de Shaoran pareció tremendamente sensual.

Con sumo cuidado abrió las cobijas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos vestían aquellos poco llamativos y horrorosos trajes de hospital, pero eso poco importaba. Querían amarse en ese momento, lo demás daba igual. Shaoran quitó aquella prenda a su amada por la cabeza, la arrojó al piso, donde delicadamente cayó sin emitir ruido alguno.

Al muchacho se le secó la boca al verla desnuda frente a él, las mejillas de ella estaba arreboladas y su mirada mostraba cierta vergüenza que poseía desde la primera vez que la había hecho suya. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Eres hermosa —gruñó, al tiempo que sus manos sopesaban ambos pechos de ella.

Ante aquella caricia, la joven arqueó la espalda hacia él, quien se motivó y con sus dedos masajeó sus pezones para endurecerlos un poco más. Sakura soltó un lánguido gemido y se excitó más cuando sintió la erección de su novio debajo de ella.

Shaoran la levantó desde las nalgas, sin ejercer demasiada presión, de modo que los senos de ella quedaron a la altura de su rostro. Sin quitar sus manos de donde las tenía se zambulló en aquellos montes, que eran su perdición. Cegado de placer, los lamió y besó hasta que ella le suplicó que se detuviera. Cuando se vio liberada de las caricias de él, quiso devolverle el favor.

La mujer levantó la bata de su novio ligeramente, el portentoso miembro de él salió a su encuentro. Con un poco de vergüenza en un comienzo lo tomó entre sus manos y lo frotó lentamente, haciendo que el chico llevase su cabeza hacia atrás, señalando el gusto que sentía al tener las manos de ella masturbándolo. Sin perder tiempo y haciendo uso de toda su valentía, se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, quedando a la altura del miembro de su novio, observándolo desde muy cerca. Notó como Shaoran la miraba expectante y también confundido. Hasta que la verdad —sobre lo que iba a hacer Sakura— cayó sobre su consciencia, y murmuró:

—Sakura no es necesario que… — Sakura lo cortó al ponerle un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole con una sonrisa que guardara silencio.

—Tú sólo debes dejar que te ame, cariño —indicó la muchacha.

Sin decir más siguió con lo suyo. Seguía sosteniendo el miembro de Shaoran, con sus manos deslizándose de arriba abajo. Las sensaciones tortuosas y placenteras sacudían a aquel hombre, que por esos momentos ya se había olvidado de sus heridas y de dónde estaba. El chico cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar y atesorar cada momento. Las manos de ella lo estaban enloqueciendo, podía sentir su aliento y eso lo excitaba más. Luego sintió como su novia inspiró hondamente, para luego sentir algo cálido y mojado deslizarse sobre el extremo de su parte más sensible. Incrédulo, abrió los ojos creyendo que probablemente estaba imaginando cosas y lo que percibió casi lo hace correrse en ese instante. Sakura estaba besándolo en esa parte, con suavidad y casi sin emitir ningún ruido, con delicadeza rodaba su lengua en aquel lugar, sus labios se adaptaban a su grosor y apretaban con fuerza medida, generando un roce delirante.

—No, Sakura —gimió entre dientes el joven, y apretó los puños, consciente de que su liberación estaba cada vez más cercana—. Por favor —suplicó.

Ante aquella demanda, ella se detuvo en seco, malinterpretando sus ruegos.

—¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó asustada y avergonzada en la misma proporción.

—No, cariño. No es eso —explicó—. Pero si sigues haciéndolo, no podré darte todo el placer que te mereces.

—Ah, pensé que te había hecho daño o que fue malo para ti —confesó un poco nerviosa.

—Ven aquí —pidió a la joven, ella obedeció y volvió a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, Shaoran le besó los labios con más ardor que antes y ahogó en gemido que nació en la garganta femenina—. De ninguna manera ha sido malo —respondió a los cuestionamientos de Sakura—. Eres mucho más de lo que merezco, mi vida. Me haces muy feliz —admitió radiante, una de sus manos se dirigió a su miembro previamente besado, Sakura se acomodó adivinando los planes del muchacho, lo dirigió a la entrada de ella, quien se dejó caer lentamente, ella soltó un sonoro gemido mientras su cavidad estaba adaptándose al tamaño del miembro de Shaoran.

—Oh, Shaoran —murmuró entre suspiros, el joven apretó sus nalgas y comenzó a mecerlas adelante y atrás, en un ritmo que lograba enloquecer a ambos. Una vez que Sakura se acostumbró al ritmo prosiguió sola, tomó las manos de Shaoran y las llevó hacia sus pechos, el muchacho se dejó hacer y apretó ambos senos con pasión. Sakura seguía moviéndose y lo hizo más rápido cuando la lengua de Shaoran comenzó a lamer sus pechos sin compasión.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y palabras dulces y mal pronunciadas, que brotaban de las bocas de esos amantes. Shaoran se resistía a terminar antes que ella, quería que su novia alcanzara el clímax al mismo tiempo que él. Mientras ella se mecía frenéticamente sobre su dura y excitada virilidad, Shaoran devoraba sus labios con fervor, una de sus manos se paseaba entre sus senos, los masajeaba y apretaba de tanto en tanto, la otra mano la depositó cerca del botón de placer de ella, comenzó a frotarlo con ímpetu, haciendo que ella soltara suspiros y gemidos más sonoros cada vez. Intuyendo que el final se acercaba, su mano se movió mucho más veloz sobre aquel nudo de carne, hasta que un orgasmo violento azotó su cuerpo, ella soltó un grito de liberación que hizo que Shaoran se viniera en ese mismo momento dentro de ella, liberando también un ronquido de satisfacción.

Sakura se recostó sobre su novio, intentando disfrutar aquella última vez con Shaoran. Su respiración irregular daba cuenta del esfuerzo físico que implicaba amarse de esa forma. Sintió que las manos de Shaoran se enredaban en su cabellera, ella posó uno de sus oídos en su pecho y escuchó el anormal latido de su corazón.

—Hacer el amor contigo es maravilloso —soltó de repente la muchacha, mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad.

—Hacer cualquier cosa contigo lo es —completó el joven, ella se removió, lo miró y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no romper a llorar, los ojos de él revelaban un amor inconmensurable, un brillo que sólo las personas que aman realmente pueden expresar.

—Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti —confesó.

—Yo no amaré a nadie más. Jamás —ella sonrió.

—Gracias por todo —musitó a modo de despedida, tono que obviamente Shaoran no detectó.

—Gracias a ti. Te adoro.

La muchacha apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entrelazó los dedos con la mano de él y se dejó abatir, quería dormir en sus brazos una última vez.

…

Shaoran se despertó de un brinco en el avión, viajaba con destino a Tokio, viajar en clase turista hacía que se entumieran sus largas piernas. Nuevamente había rememorado la última vez que había tenido a Sakura en sus brazos. Durante los últimos meses, sólo soñaba con ella. La había buscado por todo Tokio, no había descansado desde que ella se había marchado, _no había vivido_.

No importaba si se había peleado con su madre y ésta lo había amenazado con la fortuna Li, si pudiese cambiar esa herencia —o el cargo de líder del clan— por ver a Sakura nuevamente, lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo siquiera un instante.

Cuando se enteró que ella había huido, fue gracias a Touya. El hermano de Sakura había insistido en partirle la cara, pensando que el motivo por el cual la muchacha se había marchado era un nuevo rechazo de Li. Sin embargo, —y gracias a los guardaespaldas que resguardaban la puerta— Touya se tranquilizó y toda esa trifulca quedó olvidada, más porque Kinomoto había visto cómo la palidez en aquel muchacho se había adueñado de su rostro. Incluso se necesitaron un par de hombres, para que Shaoran no se levantara de la cama, quería ir a buscarla en ese mismo momento. No importaba su herida, él imploraba por encontrarla.

Pasaron varios días de confusión y culpas. Nadie sabía sobre el paradero de Sakura, ni siquiera Tomoyo. La muchacha de ojos azules, se había mostrado perpleja cuando supo de la decisión de su amiga. Ninguno de ellos entendía el por qué de su decisión. Durante ese tiempo, Shaoran no comía, estaba en un estado de depresión que no le permitía hacer nada. Odiaba no poder ir a buscarla. Odiaba que ella se hubiese marchado. Pero sobre todo, odiaba no saber la razón.

Al cabo de una semana, sus heridas estaban casi cerradas, pero las llagas de su alma estaban filtrando su vida segundo a segundo. Esa misma tarde recibió la visita de Tomoyo y Eriol. Ambos se adentraron en la habitación, Tomoyo vestía un vestido sencillo de color blanco y un sombrero que hacía que su atuendo fuese refinado y arrebatador. Eriol llevaba como siempre unos jeans y una camisa, tenía una barba de tres días que lo hacía ver un poco mayor. Sin embargo, la expresión de ambos era seria. Shaoran los observó en silencio y Tomoyo fue quien carraspeó para decir algo:

—Shaoran, he recibido una carta de Sakura. —El muchacho inmediatamente se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, tomando a Tomoyo por los hombros.

—¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Dónde está mi Sakura? ¿Por qué demonios se fue? —gritó a la pobre muchacha, hasta que sintió la mano de Eriol sobre su hombro.

—Debes calmarte, hermano.

—No sé que dice tu carta; ella envió una para mí, otra para Touya y otra para ti —aclaró Tomoyo—. La tuya no la he abierto, pero en la mía sólo agradece mi amistad y me pide perdón por haberse marchado de esa manera.

—¿Y dónde está esa carta? —cuestionó el chico con los ojos muy abiertos y temblado ligeramente. Vio como Tomoyo extrajo un sobre de una cartera que él no había notado.

—Aquí tienes —estiró su mano hacia Shaoran, quien recibió la misiva entre sus manos.

Lentamente abrió la carta, al sacar el escrito el olor a cerezas se coló por sus fosas nasales, su estomago se contrajo de melancolía.

_Shaoran:_

_Quizás en estos momentos estés odiándome, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo he hecho por ti. Hablando con tu madre, me di cuenta que el hecho de que haya trabajado como stripper será algo perjudicial para ti, sobre todo por lo que podría decir la prensa, si seguimos juntos. Ella fue muy clara en decir que nos hundirían. También me contó sobre el matrimonio que debes contraer antes de los veintiún años, evento para el que queda muy poco tiempo. Se tomó el tiempo de explicarme lo inadecuada que sería yo para ser tu esposa. No la culpo Shaoran, tú tampoco debes hacerlo, ella sólo quiere tu bienestar._

_Quise ahorrarte malos momentos y una vida de pobreza. Una persona como tú no está acostumbrada a vivir con lo mínimo, yo lo hice por casi dos años. Y créeme no es nada fácil. Sé que nunca hablamos esto, no hubo tiempo. Pero las verdaderas razones por las cuales decidí dedicarme a lo que hacía, fue por mi padre. Él murió por un cáncer cerebral y las deudas contraídas por su tratamiento, liquidaron todas sus posesiones, incluyendo nuestra casa. Esto aunado al nulo contacto que mantuve con mi hermano en ese entonces (por cuestiones que quizá él pueda explicarte algún día), hicieron que me quedará de un día para otro en la calle, sin nada de dinero. _

_Fue duro, pero el destino puso gente en mi camino, que me ayudó y no me refiero al dinero, ¿eso cuando ha importado?, me refiero a lo humano, al cariño. Sentimientos que el dinero jamás podrá comprar. Quizás algún día tengas el placer de conocer al señor Urahara, quien me prestó un lugar donde vivir cuando ni siquiera podía pagarle. Sí, el lugar donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, ese fue mi hogar desde que llegué a Tokio._

_Mi amor no es egoísta, por eso no quiero que vivas de esa manera, tú mereces mucho más y yo sólo he traído problemas a tu vida._

_Cuando te conocí sentí pavor, sentí miedo de enamorarme de ti y que me rechazaras por mi trabajo, lo cual acabo siendo así. Nunca quise mentirte, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para confesártelo antes. Sé que las cosas que me dijiste en ese entonces, fueron a causa del dolor y la traición que sentías. Te juro que te he perdonado, espero que tú también lo hayas hecho, y que sepas que en mi ser no hay nada más que amor para ti. _

_Siempre te amaré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran. Deseo que seas feliz, que tengas un matrimonio duradero y llegues a amar a tu esposa tanto como me amaste a mí. _

_Me sentí amada, protegida y necesaria a tu lado, eres capaz de darlo todo por otra persona, es una de las cualidades que más he amado de ti, y también muchas otras._

_Por favor, Shaoran no intentes buscarme. Desapareceré un tiempo, el necesario para que las cosas con tu familia vuelvan a su cauce. Esta es la prueba más grande de amor que puedo dar por ti._

_Siempre tuya._

_Sakura_

Shaoran terminó de leer y sus mejillas estaba empapadas en lágrimas, Eriol lo abrazó y él lloró como un niño pequeño.

—Ella es demasiado buena para mí —mascullaba hipando—. Pero se equivoca, sería capaz de vivir en la calle si fuese a su lado.

—Lo sé, Shaoran. Lo sabemos —respondió Eriol con la voz entre cortada.

—¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? —inquirió Tomoyo con los ojos aguados.

—La buscaré, la encontraré y jamás dejaré que vuelva a irse de mi lado.

—Pero tu madre…

—Al diablo con ella, al carajo con el concilio. Debo encontrarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas por todo lo estúpido que fui en el pasado —vociferó—. Decirle que ella es mi vida.

Ese mismo día había discutido con su madre y había decidido romper los lazos con la familia. Gracias a un fideicomiso pudo contratar al mejor de los detectives de todo Japón.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, caminaba a la huincha de equipaje. Su viaje a Hong Kong había sido un fracaso, las promesas de su madre eran falsas. Seguía sin Sakura y eso le dolía.

Cuando tomó su pequeña maleta, encendió su celular y un mensaje de voz de su detective informaba:

—Tengo noticias sobre la señorita Kinomoto, contácteme a la brevedad.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por leer, estoy corta de tiempo.

Ya saben, reclamos, críticas, ideas, felicitaciones, saludos o cualquier cosa: aquí abajito, deje un comentario, ya saben lo que me gustan sus reviews.

Les dejo un abrazo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 19**

Shaoran se había medio peleado con una mujer para poder tomar el taxi, en el que se dirigía a su encuentro con Spinel Sun, así se llamaba el detective que había contratado al día siguiente de leer la carta que Sakura le había enviado.

Había decidido entonces, que la única forma en que podría retribuir la prueba de amor que ella había hecho por él, era demostrándose a si mismo que podía vivir sin lujos, de esa forma y sólo de esa, el muchacho se sentiría merecedor de aquel amor tan grande que Sakura le profesaba.

El dinero con el que pagaba los honorarios del detective, era sacado de un fideicomiso que a la edad de dieciocho años logró administrar. De ese fondo sólo sacaba el dinero correspondiente a las investigaciones sobre el paradero de Sakura, ya que la universidad se encontraba totalmente cancelada. Había pensando en renunciar a la universidad para dedicarse de lleno a buscar a su mujer, pero como el visionario que era, sabía que debería tener una profesión para tener algo que ofrecerle y poder ser felices. No pretendía vivir entre grandes lujos. Eso no significaba que dejaría que Sakura conociera la miseria, otra vez.

Para vivir usaba lo que obtenía producto de un trabajo de medio tiempo que había tomado en un restaurant, donde en un principio desempeñaba labores como garzón, pero luego de que el dueño tuviese problemas con un contador y lo despidiera, Shaoran se había ofrecido para reemplazarlo temporalmente. Aunque frente al buen manejo y conocimientos del joven, su jefe había decidido que ocupara ese puesto indefinidamente, aumentando de esa forma sus ingresos.

En un comienzo había sido complicado adaptarse a una vida sin tantas comodidades, ya no usaba su moto, mucho menos su auto que jamás había enviado a reparar. Generalmente se transportaba en tren o en autobús y muy debes en cuando se movilizaba en taxi. En un inicio odiaba tener que esperar, le molestaba que en las horas punta tuviese que estar todo tan lleno, de modo que había ocasiones en las cuales quedaba exhausto sólo con tener que viajar del trabajo a su casa o viceversa. Pero después se sentía avergonzado de esos pensamientos, Sakura había sacrificado mucho más que él, no podía demostrar tanta debilidad de carácter.

Se había mudado de su lujoso departamento al que con anterioridad ocupaba Sakura, se notaba que ella se había ido tan apresuradamente, que el departamento había quedado con los muebles que había comprado y aún habían cosas personales de la joven en ese departamento. Había llegado a vivir allí, ya que en uno de sus muchos arrebatos de desesperación había ido al departamento de Sakura, sabía que ella no estaría ahí, pero su ingenuo corazón no se calmaba con los consejos que le regalaba su razón.

Ese día había estado golpeando la puerta y al —obviamente— no salir nadie, se había derrumbado apoyando su espalda en la pared y cayendo lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. Había cerrado los ojos y se había sumido en su desgracia.

—Ella se ha ido, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió una voz que le pareció que tenía un timbre de sabiduría. Lentamente Shaoran levantó su vista y se encontró con la mirada ensombrecida de un hombre que vestía una yukata y traía un sombrero roído por el tiempo.

—Se marchó hace días. Demasiados días si se quiere, al menos para mí —respondió rasposamente, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba modular correctamente.

—¿Eres su novio?

—Lo soy, aunque quizás ya no —murmuró confundido—. Ya no sé qué diablos pensar —masculló ante un ataque de rabia.

—¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?

—¿Quién es usted? —contra preguntó con desconfianza.

—Soy un amigo de Sakura, Kisuke Urahara es mi nombre.

—¿Usted es el señor Urahara? —preguntó sorprendido con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

—Quien viste y calza —señaló haciendo un ademán con un abanico que vaya a saber Dios de dónde sacó.

—Es un placer conocerlo, de veras —indicó, mientras se ponía de pie y estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre—. Sakura me contó que usted la ayudó cuando recién llegó a Tokio.

—Bueno algo así, aunque ella la pasó muy mal antes de eso —acotó.

Los dos hombres tuvieron una suerte de charla en el umbral de la puerta de aquel departamento. Urahara le contó a Shaoran otros aspectos que desconocía sobre la historia de la castaña, aspectos que hacían que se sintiera más enamorado de ella. Supo como la muchacha había tenido que dormir en un albergue para desamparados un par de días, algo de lo que jamás le había hablado. Sakura era realmente fuerte y pese a todas las cosas que vivió, nunca había perdido esa luz que lo atraía tanto. Sabía que su corazón no se equivocaba, siempre supo que ella se convertiría en alguien importante, desde el primer instante que le cayó encima.

Por su parte Shaoran le había contado los pormenores del secuestro de Sakura, Urahara se había mostrado horrorizado ante todo lo que pudo relatarle.

—¿No crees que deberíamos pasar? —preguntó el mercader, de repente.

—No lo sé —contestó con el corazón acelerado.

—Entremos —indicó, al instante que metía la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando ingresaron, notaron las cosas un poco revueltas, el comerciante carraspeó y su voz vibró con emoción.

—Me envió un mensaje hace un par de días. Dijo que debía irse. Que no podía explicarme. Que volvería pronto y que me estimaba como a un padre…—su voz se quebró imperceptiblemente—…me preocupa que no esté comiendo bien, que no tenga donde vivir —su voz se fue apagando conforme las palabras salían de su boca.

Shaoran empuñó las manos, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Urahara. Él los vivía a cada instante, se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre ella y su bienestar. Tantas preguntas que quedaban sin responder, sin poder llevar calma a su alma corroída por la desesperación, por la añoranza de saber si su amada estaba bien.

Caminó por el pequeño departamento, rodeándose de recuerdos alegres de cosas que él había vivido entre esas cuatro paredes. Recordó su primer beso con ella, la forma en que las pupilas de la muchacha se habían dilatado cuando los labios de él la asaltaron. Igualmente, lo sorprendieron imágenes de ella limpiando ese departamento el primer día que dormiría sola, lo cual no fue así, porque esa noche Sakura había aceptado su propuesta y se habían convertido en novios, y esa misma noche se habían transformado en amantes, también. Ambos habían tenido una noche para recordar.

—Debo encontrarla —dijo con convicción.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo, en lo que pueda ayudaré —se ofreció el mercader.

—Quisiera que me rentara este lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito sentirme cerca de ella, y no encuentro una mejor forma que viviendo en el que fue su hogar durante tanto tiempo.

—Entiendo —meditó—, por mí no hay problema.

Fue de ese modo, que Shaoran se fue a vivir al sitio que Sakura le presentó como su hogar unos cuantos meses atrás.

Un gran frenazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, metió su mano en un bolsillo y tocó el trozo de papel que contenía las palabras que Sakura le había escrito, había leído tantas veces esa carta, que se sabía cada letra, espacio, punto y coma; de memoria. Podía recitarla con los ojos cerrados, sin equivocarse. Ese papel era tan importante para él que lo llevaba a todas partes, sin importar donde fuera, aquella misiva lo acompañaba.

Se bajó del taxi, caminó un par de pasos hasta situarse en un pórtico mal mantenido en un barrio de dudosa reputación. Unos hombres miraron a Shaoran por sobre el hombro, pero el joven ya era conocido por esos barrios, así que siguieron fumando y bebiendo cerveza sin importarle la intrusión de aquel muchacho. Shaoran tocó el timbre y una voz rasposa preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Shaoran Li —respondió secamente.

Oyó el chirrido del portón eléctrico, indicando que debía pasar. Se dirigió a la oficina donde decena de veces había estado en los meses precedentes. El edificio donde estaba alojada la 'guarida' del detective, era antiguo. Su construcción era arquitectónicamente hermosa, la fachada de las paredes contenían tallados propios de otra época. Quizás si ese edificio hubiese estado en el centro de Tokio, hubiese sido demolido y reemplazado por otro de mayor tamaño. Pero estando en ese barrio tampoco corría con mucha suerte, estaba totalmente descuidado, con las paredes con una pintura tan vieja que estaba descascarada en muchas zonas, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y decadente.

Se situó frente a la puerta, donde sabía lo estaba esperando Spinel. Tocó levemente la puerta y escuchó del otro lado un 'adelante', cruzó el umbral de la puerta y los ojos ennegrecidos de ese hombre, lo recibieron con su talante serio de siempre.

—Señor Li —murmuró a modo de saludo y extendió su mano, Shaoran correspondió el gesto y le dio un apretón ligero pero seguro.

—Detective —musitó, estaba nervioso. Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando asistía a ver a aquel hombre. No porque ese individuo le infundiera temor, más bien era porque la idea de encontrar a Sakura lo dejaba con el corazón alterado.

—Tome asiento por favor —le señaló la silla que estaba frente a la que ocupaba él, que era separada por un escritorio elegante, el cual desentonaba irremediablemente con la decoración del lugar, que estaba a muy mal traer. Shaoran asintió y se dejó caer en aquella silla—. Usted sabe que yo creo que la señorita Kinomoto no está en Tokio —lo miró con sus profundos ojos y continuó—: Pienso que debe haberse ido a otra ciudad.

—Eso ya me lo ha explicado —comentó Shaoran desorientado, creyendo que nuevamente se iría sin noticias de su Sakura.

—Claro, también le he dicho las razones que me llevan a formular esa hipótesis —dijo el detective y Shaoran siseó, haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello se removieran.

—Detective, ¿tiene noticias nuevas? —preguntó el muchacho, desesperado por saber el motivo de su reunión con Spinel.

El detective le regaló una sonrisa mordaz, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma.

—Creo que la he encontrado —musitó con estudiada calma, los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró—, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro —explicó.

—¿Dónde está, señor Sun? —preguntó con las palabras dichas atropelladamente—. ¡Dígamelo, por favor!

—¿Escuchó la parte donde dije que no estaba completamente seguro? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

—Eso no importa, mientras haya una mínima posibilidad de encontrarla, la agotaré —profirió convencido. Spinel tragó grueso, hace muchos años que no conocía a una persona con esa fuerza de voluntad, tan convencido de alcanzar su meta.

—Muy bien, le contaré —dijo, depositando su cara entre sus manos—. Tengo contactos en la mayoría de los grandes centros de salud del país, así como también en muchos cuarteles de policía. —El detective sonrió ya que Shaoran lo miraba, animándolo a seguir con su relato—. Hace unos días llame al señor Touya Kinomoto, quien como usted mencionó estuvo dispuesto a colaborar. Le hice algunas preguntas sobre el pasado y la familia de la señorita Sakura, y fue cuando escuché esa historia que una idea comenzó a germinar en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué idea?

—Es lógico que la señorita Kinomoto se fuera de Tokio, eso es algo de lo que estoy casi seguro. Pero también debió haber adulterado su identidad —volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

—¿Cree que ella cambió su nombre?

—Sí, encontrarla con su nombre original es muy sencillo. Pero aquí es donde está la dificultad. ¿Qué nombre es el que se pondría?

—Es que no creo que ella cambiara su nombre —respondió el joven, abrumado.

—Coincido en eso, según mis instintos ella no es ese tipo de personas que olvidan sus raíces —acotó—, pero ¿y su apellido?

—¿Su apellido? —se preguntó más a si mismo que a su interlocutor.

—¿Sabe cuál era el apellido de soltera, de la madre de Sakura? —Shaoran lo miró de hito en hito—. Le sorprenderá saber que hoy he recibido información sobre una paciente, que fue hospitalizada en la provincia de Hanagawa, su nombre es Sakura Amamiya —Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada—. Sí, señor Li. 'Amamiya' es el apellido de soltera de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la madre de su novia.

—¡Es ella! ¡Debo ir para allá!—exclamó convencido y se puso de pie, pero se detuvo ante el nacimiento de muchas preguntas—. Aunque, ¿está en un hospital? ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Mi contacto en ese lugar no me lo dijo —confesó—, dijo algo sobre el secreto profesional —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y acotó—: Señor Li, creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Me acompañará?

—Claro que sí, mi trabajo terminará sólo en el instante que usted se reúna con ella.

Se encaminaron al auto del detective Sun, en el más completo silencio. El corazón de Shaoran no dejaba de palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Estaba perturbado. No sabía que le diría al encontrarla.

…

Un joven de cabello rubio corría por los pasillos del hospital, buscaba con desesperación la habitación donde le informaron que estaba ella.

—Señorita, ¿donde está la habitación 211? —preguntó a una enfermera, mientras se agachaba levemente para tomar aire.

—Siga por este mismo pasillo hasta el tope, luego gire a la izquierda, verá una máquina expendedora de cafés. Tome su derecha y la tercera puerta es la que busca —terminó de explicar la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —musitó el chico, cuando ya se alejaba en dirección hacia donde le habían indicado.

Ni siquiera esperó tocar la puerta, entró como un huracán a aquel cuarto. Encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes, que lo miraron confundidos y luego interrogantes.

—¡Sakura! —suspiró el muchacho, y sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Fye, ¿qué haces aquí? —inquirió la muchacha, quien estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse a casa.

—Me llamó mi tía —explicó—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al instante que acortaba la distancia y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, sólo fue un desmayo. El doctor dijo que estaba de alta —sonrió, pero Fye detectó la tristeza de sus ojos. La misma tristeza que solía tener cuando las pláticas que tenía con ella, recaían en saber la identidad del padre de los bebés.

—Me preocupé, tenía que venir a verte, Sakura —se acercó aún más y le tomó ambas manos y les dio un ligero apretón—. Sé que algo ocurrió, dímelo —Sakura quitó las manos con suavidad y le dio la espalda al muchacho.

—Gracias Fye, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo está bien. No pasa nada malo —mintió, pero la quebrazón de su voz delataba su mentira.

—Sakura, por favor confía en mí. Sabes que estoy dispuesto a ser tu apoyo, que lo que siento por ti es más grande de lo que a ambos nos gustaría. Mi propuesta sigue en pie, cásate conmigo.

—En serio, Fye. Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte. Te mereces a una mujer que pueda amarte tan profundamente como yo amo a…—suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Termina de decirlo, ¿por qué nunca me has dicho el nombre de aquel maldito que te dejó sola? —preguntó con rabia.

—No fue él quien me abandonó —confesó, dejando a Fye perplejo—. Más bien, fue al revés. Y no lo llames de ese modo, él fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —murmuró cansada, mientras acariciaba su vientre de cinco meses de gestación.

—Sakura…Yo, lo siento.

—No hay problema, Fye. Pero ten claro que si lo insultas a él es como insultarme a mí y a mis hijos. No sabes la historia que hay detrás —lo regañó con dulzura.

—Sí, lo siento en verdad —admitió el muchacho—. Sakura, yo estoy dispuesto a ser el padre de los bebés —insistió el hombre, tocando el hombro de Sakura, quien seguía dándole la espalda.

—No, Fye. Te lo agradezco, pero no.

—Sakura sabes que te amo, que quiero a esos angelitos como si de verdad fueran míos.

—Pero no lo son —dijo y se dio vuelta para ver los ojos de su amigo y puso su mano en la mejilla de él—. Y no podría hacer que fueras su padre, porque tú tienes la esperanza que algún día me enamore de ti y siendo sincera, Fye: Eso jamás ocurrirá, porque amo demasiado al papá de mis hijos.

—¿Algún día me contarás que ocurrió entre ustedes?

—Lo haré cuando sea el momento —contestó ella y sintió que uno de sus hijos le pateaba con fuerza el vientre—. Gracias por venir, Fye. Has sido un gran amigo todo este tiempo.

Fye la vio sonreír, pero sus ojos seguían estando tristes. Jamás los había visto reír a la par de sus labios. ¿Aquel hombre habría conseguido verla sonreír genuinamente? ¿Por qué ella lo amaba con tanta fuerza? Se sentía celoso de un hombre del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, ella se negaba en redondo a revelar nada sobre la identidad del hombre que amaba.

Desde que la había conocido se había sentido atraído por su aura, se hicieron amigos con mucha rapidez. Notaba que ella llevaba una pena infinita en su interior. Por ese motivo, siempre intentaba hacerla reír con bromas y chistes que se inventaba. Ella parecía disfrutar, pero jamás consiguió que sus ojos se iluminaran a la par de sonrisa.

La conoció en la tienda de chocolates donde trabajaba, porque su tía era la dueña. Él pasaba muchas tardes en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando su tía enfermaba. Fue así que los lazos con Sakura se fueron fortaleciendo.

Al pasar más tiempo, Fye comenzó a notar, que Sakura parecía cada día más cansada y ojerosa. Entre pláticas le había confesado que sufría pesadillas casi todas las noches y que creía que ese el motivo de su desgano. Fye por esos días había aceptado que le gustaba aquella chica y se prometió conquistarla a toda costa. Estaba dispuesto a desentrañar todos los secretos de Sakura Amamiya, apoyarla en todo cuanto pudiera y quería que sus ojos sonrieran, que se iluminaran tanto como él imaginaba que podían brillar.

Cuando iba a confesarse, ella le sonrió y casi desapareció toda la tristeza que siempre veía en sus ojos, fue en ese momento que ella le confesó que estaba embarazada, eso lo desmotivó en un comienzo. Aunque luego pensó que podía convertirse en la persona que apoyara a Sakura y fuera un padre para sus hijos.

Ella se había negado, y él sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, era muy testaruda. Nunca ocultó ese amor sin igual, por el papá de los niños. Siempre profirió que jamás dejaría de amarlo y ahora lo amaba más pues llevaba a los frutos de lo que había sido su amor.

—¿Dejaste tus clases abandonadas? —preguntó Sakura, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—Sí, ya te dije que estaba preocupado —dijo sonrojado.

—Gracias, Fye —sonrió—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Te iré a dejar a tu casa.

—No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi.

—Ni hablar, te iré a dejar —insistió.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, Fye hablaba de mil cosas que distraían a Sakura, ella sinceramente agradecía que Fye la acompañara. Desde que había dejado a Shaoran, sentía nostalgia cada vez que pisaba un hospital.

Llegaron a la recepción, Sakura debía retirar unas vitaminas en la farmacia y en ese lugar le proveerían la receta.

Una mujer con aspecto grácil, era quien atendía la recepción. Sakura se acercó y la mujer le sonrió con profesionalidad.

—Señora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Hola, necesito…

Fue interrumpida por alguien que respiraba profusamente, vio de reojo la silueta de alguien que se paraba a su lado y se apoyaba en la mesa, balbuceando:

—La habitación de Sakura Amamiya —exigió con voz firme y alterada.

—«Esa voz, esa voz es tan parecida a la de él» —pensó la muchacha con su corazón hecho un puño—. «¡Un momento! ¿Sakura Amamiya? Yo soy Sakura Amamiya. ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Por qué?» —se preguntó a sí misma, todo eso ocurrió en unos largos instantes para ella, pero en realidad sólo habían pasado un par de segundos. Lentamente giró y lo vio. No era una voz parecida a la de él. Era la voz de él. Era él. Shaoran.

—Señor, cálmese —pidió la recepcionista—. Estoy atendiendo a la señora primero —indicó la mujer, señalando a Sakura. Shaoran instintivamente miró donde le apuntaban y la reconoció de inmediato.

La sorpresa que mostraba el rostro desencajado de Sakura, era equiparable a la palidez que invadió la cara de Shaoran. Para esos momentos ninguno de los dos se atrevía siquiera a mover un músculo. Tampoco estaban muy enterados de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, entonces Sakura sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que era muy difícil mantenerse en pie. Se afirmó del mesón y percibió como aquellos brazos familiares la sostenían.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó el chico de cabello castaño, mientras se iba hincando con ella, para evitar que cayera.

—Shao…Shaoran —tartamudeó, sin quitar los ojos de él, se veía tan arrebatador como siempre. Con esa mueca de preocupación hacía que el corazón de ella se acelerara, aún más—. ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Sakura —suspiró y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la columna—. Mi pequeña —susurró mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y perdía su rostro entre la cabellera de su amada—. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Continuará...

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos, gracias por leer.

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

A mí sí, se me ocurrió que apareciera Fye como enamorado de Sakura, quizás podría crear una historia de él con Saku, pero la Sakura de este fic, esta hasta el tope de enamorada de Shaoran, por lo que creo que Fye se quedará en la friendzone.

Agradezco cada review que me han dejado, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ustedes: Elfenixenlasllamas, x tabay74, Lunabsc, didi87, CCH.91226 y Luimma.

Gracias por sus palabras y a todos quien me han comentado algo en los meses que llevo escribiendo esta historia.

¿Me queda algo por contarles?

Claro, creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo. Así que por favor, comenten para que mis musas se inspiren y nos den un buen final. ¿Cómo les gustaría a ustedes? Estoy interesada en saber eso.

Les dejó un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer, ¿creo que lo había dicho, no? Bueno, no importa. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias

Abrazos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 20**

Fye miró la escena con incredulidad, con miles de preguntas burbujeando en su cerebro y también con un acceso de celos que no podía controlar. ¿Por qué demonios ese sujeto estaba tocando a Sakura? ¿Acaso se conocían?

—¡Suelte a Sakura! —clamó iracundo. Aunque Shaoran ni siquiera le prestó atención, seguía con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la muchacha. Eso le hizo sentir estúpido, así que se aventuró a intervenir—. ¿Acaso no me escuchó? ¡Suelte a mi novia en este mismo momento! —gritó, tomando al hombre por el brazo y zamarreándolo un poco.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Shaoran, mirando a quien lo sujetaba, con sorpresa.

—Lo que ha oído. Le pido que suelte a mi novia si no quiere que le parta la cara en este instante —sentenció con sus ojos azules brillantes y una mueca constreñida en el rostro.

—La soltaré sólo si ella me lo pide —contestó esbozando una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de haberla encontrado. Daba igual si él decía ser su novio, Shaoran no creería nada hasta que hablará con Sakura a solas. Volvió a centrar su atención en la mujer, su belleza estaba más acentuada, quizás el tiempo la volvía más hermosa, o él era quien la miraba con su vista inundada en amor que, quizás, la embellecían un poco más, si cabía la posibilidad.

—Creo que no me he explicado bien —sentenció Fye con desespero—. Será mejor que la suelte.

—¡Basta, Fye! —expresó Sakura con la voz notablemente débil—. No es necesario que hagas esto. Hay algo que debo resolver con él —indicó a Shaoran y se puso de pie, ayudada por el joven Li.

—Sak…Sakura…—balbuceó el muchacho y retrocedió un paso—. Tú…estás embarazada —afirmó, sus ojos recorrieron su figura, percatándose lo abultado que se encontraba su vientre y los colores que de a poco iban volviendo a su rostro, volvieron a irse por donde habían venido.

La muchacha se miró la barriga, había olvidado que Shaoran no sabía nada de eso. Se le contrajo el pecho, quizás Shaoran pensaría que sus hijos eran de Fye. Mal que mal, él había afirmado ser su novio y ella no lo había desmentido. No sería estúpido que pensara así, y quizás ahora que iba a casarse convendría que Shaoran creyera que ella había rehecho su vida y se había enamorado de alguien más. Quizás así sería más fácil para todos…

Un abrazo por parte de Shaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos, su abrazo era fuerte y al mismo tiempo delicado, casi como si ella pudiese romperse, como si ella estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró en su oído—. ¡Seremos padres! —dijo grandemente emocionado—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace un poco más de dos meses —escupió las palabras como una autómata, sorprendida, al tiempo que una sensación cálida iba extendiéndose por su pecho—. «Ni siquiera ha dudado de su paternidad» —pensó y supo que jamás dejaría de amar a ese hombre.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó el hombre con los ojos brillantes, los que Sakura pudo ver porque Shaoran se alejó de ella para poder mirarla directamente—. Esto es una noticia muy sorpresiva, quizás esté mal que lo diga pero, me pone muy feliz saber que dentro tuyo crece el fruto del gran amor que siento por ti —el corazón de Sakura se aceleró nuevamente y esta vez la sensación de calidez, recorrió cada milímetro de su espalda.

Era casi hipnótico ver los ojos de Shaoran con ese fulgor, su sonrisa sincera, plena y avasallante era una especie de embrujo que la invitaba a quedarse mirándolo por horas, profundizando un poco más la comprensión del amor que sentía por ese muchacho. Repentinamente, recordó las fotografías que había visto en el diario, los titulares que anunciaban la 'boda del siglo', y la magia de aquella atmosfera, se rompió. La calidez desapareció casi por completo y sintió que el vacío reclamaba de nuevo, aquella parte que Shaoran monopolizaba en su alma.

—Shaoran, ¿qué haces en Japón? —cuestionó la muchacha soltándose desesperadamente de los brazos de él, que la sostenían con delicadeza y ternura—. Se supone que ayer fue tu fiesta de compromiso —susurró y le dio una falsa sonrisa con sus ojos apagados—. Supongo que deberías estar con tu futura esposa, ultimando los detalles del matrimonio —musitó y se secó las incipientes lágrimas que pese a todos sus esfuerzos se aglomeraban en la cuenca de sus ojos.

—¡Oh Sakura! —entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, frunció el ceño al ver sus lágrimas. Juraba por todos los Dioses que no permitiría que ella llorara de nuevo. Mientras estuviera vivo, haría hasta lo imposible porque ella fuese feliz y no volviera a llorar—. Por supuesto que no me casaré con nadie…con nadie, excepto contigo —terminó la frase en un susurro, casi inaudible.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y un sentimiento renovador se posó en sus entrañas, las mismas que daban cobijo a sus amados hijos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ven, hablemos afuera —le pidió besando una de sus manos, lo cual llevó a que ambos se estremecieran con el contacto—. Hay mucho que debemos aclarar. —La muchacha asintió y permitió que Shaoran la guiara hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Sakura —susurró Fye, quien había estado contemplando la escena con estupor. Maldiciendo mil veces, que ese tipo estuviera en contacto con el cuerpo de Sakura.

La joven dio la vuelta y retrocedió hasta llegar a Fye. Shaoran la observó con una ceja arqueada, rogaba a Dios que lo que le había dicho ese hombre fuera falso.

—Hablaré con él. No creo que tarde demasiado.

—Sakura, ¿estarás bien? —preguntó inquieto.

—Lo estaré —musitó convencida.

Fuera del hospital se extendía una pequeña plazuela, con una fuente en el centro. Delante de ella tres asientos de cemento y pintados de color blanco, yacían vacíos. Implícitamente ambos se sentaron. Shaoran esperó que ella comenzara, pero de la boca de Sakura no salía nada más que suspiros. Entonces entendió que estaba esperando que él comenzara.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó sus antebrazos en sus muslos. En esa posición podría aplacar algo del nervio que sentía en el estomago. Carraspeó un poco y revolvió su cabello. Esperaba por una vez en su vida, utilizar las palabras correctas y convencer a su amada, para que lo aceptara nuevamente. No hallaba la forma adecuada de comenzar. Así que decidió mostrarse completo, sin dobleces, sólo siendo él. Lo demás el destino diría. Volvió a carraspear y un gruñido raro salió de su garganta.

—Desde pequeño supe que al ser el único hijo varón de mis padres, mi deber sería convertirme en el líder del clan —suspiró—. Nunca me importó demasiado el hecho de llevar esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Mi padre murió cuando era un niño, casi no tengo recuerdos de él, supongo que era un buen hombre, no puedo imaginármelo de otra forma. Pese a esto, fui afortunado de tener una buena madre y aunque en ese tiempo detestaba la atención que me prestaban mis cuatro hermanas, hoy entiendo que la vida me premió al ser tan querido por ellas —una sonrisa inundó sus labios y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron lo suficiente para aplacar los miedos de ambos.

—Shaoran…

—Por favor, Sakura. Permíteme terminar —pidió a la mujer, quien se limito a seguir observándolo—. Sabía que algún día tendría que casarme, eran las leyes. Pero te conocí, ese día me sentí extraño. Vi tus ojos y aunque suene estúpido, quería seguir viéndolos por mucho tiempo más —volvió a suspirar—. Han pasado muchos meses desde que eso ocurrió y sigo recordándolo con total nitidez. Luego vino lo demás, si me pongo a rememorar, hemos superado muchas barreras, juntos —dejó su postura y devolvió la mirada a Sakura—. He madurado en el tiempo que llevo conociéndote —reflexionó—. Me odio a mí mismo por haberte humillado el día en que decidiste contarme sobre tu trabajo, fui cruel, orgulloso y necio. Tanto que me sorprende el hecho de que me perdonaras. Tu perdón es algo que no merezco —acotó.

De pronto de percató que el rostro de Sakura estaba bañado en lágrimas.

—He vuelto a hacerte llorar —se condenó, y con una de sus manos intentó llevarse las lágrimas y el dolor de los ojos de ella—. Hace menos de cinco minutos prometí que jamás dejaría que volvieras a llorar, y mira lo poco que me ha costado romper mi promesa —sonrió con la ironía dibujada en su rostro.

—No es eso —hipó—. El embarazo me ha puesto más sensible, es todo —Shaoran le sonrió con tristeza y prosiguió con su relato.

—El día en que te conocí, mi madre me mandó a llamar. Tuve que ir a China esa misma tarde. Durante mi estadía, me habló sobre la regla de estar casado antes de los veintiún años. Me platicó de la prometida que tenía en la mira y detalles que no vienen al caso. Te confieso que tuve pavor, no quería casarme con una extraña, quería unir mi vida a alguien a quien amara —la miró significativamente—. Mi madre aceptó, tendría un año para 'encontrar el amor'. Pero cuando te conoció tuvo miedo que tu trabajo se hiciera público y que eso nos hundiera en el fango, comprendo eso —confesó.

—Yo también lo comprendí —admitió Sakura—. Fue por eso que decidí irme.

—También sé eso. He leído tantas veces la carta que me enviaste, que podría recitártela ahora mismo. Te he buscado desde entonces —confesó y buscó las manos de ella—. Te amo, Sakura. Pero si es verdad que el hombre que está esperándote más allá es tu novio, no me opondré. Mereces ser feliz, tú más que cualquiera—. Movió su pulgar por la mano de ella, disfrutando su suavidad, tal vez aquella sería la última vez.

Soltó las palabras como si escupiera fuego por la boca, cada sílaba quemaba su ser. Odiaba imaginarse su vida sin ella, porque ella era su vida. ¿Cómo demonios viviría después? ¿Quién le haría sonreír como ella? ¿Quién lo amaría como ella? Sacudió su cabeza y aclaró sus ideas. Si Sakura era feliz con ese sujeto, él también lo sería. Ese era el verdadero tipo de amor que él había desarrollado por Sakura Kinomoto, aquel que te hace renunciar a todo, con tal de saber que esa persona es feliz.

El nerviosismo de Sakura se intensificó. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¿Qué pasará con tu cargo?

—¿Cuál cargo?

—El del clan —aclaró.

—Ya no pertenezco a la familia Li. La única razón por la cual acepté ir a la fiesta de compromiso fue porque Ieran Li me prometió que me diría cual era tu paradero, obviamente era una vil mentira —murmuró empuñando las manos.

—¿Por qué dices que ya no perteneces a tu familia, Shaoran? ¿Acaso es por mí?

—No te sientas culpable —le advirtió a la joven, adivinando sus nacientes preocupaciones—, simplemente no podía dejar de buscarte. Muchas veces soñé con encontrarte y decirte lo equivocada que estabas. ¿De qué me vale una vida llena de lujos si no estás conmigo?

—Shaoran, yo…

—No me sirve de nada, Sakura —interrumpió y preguntó aquello que había querido hacer desde que la había visto en la recepción—. ¿Aún me amas? —inquirió mirándola a los ojos, su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Estaba jodidamente asustado, pero sabría hacerse a un lado si es que ella era feliz con ese que decía ser su novio.

Los segundos pasaban y la respuesta no llegaba. Quizás realmente ya era tarde para ellos. Su oportunidad se había esfumado.

—Entiendo —susurró el chino, con amargura. Estaba malinterpretando el largo silencio por parte de la muchacha—. Te deseo lo mejor con tu novio, pero te pido que me dejes tener una relación con mi hijo o hija —sonrió con cansancio, pero la ternura inundó su ser al imaginarse una niña que se pareciera a Sakura. Se puso de pie, la sensación de vacío vino como un invitado que Shaoran no había convidado, los ojos se le aguaron, apretó la quijada, no quería verse como un maldito debilucho delante de ella, así que le dio la espalda.

Sakura vio como la imponente espalda de él se tensaba, entonces de soslayo pudo ver la línea recta de su boca, la amargura que intentaba esconder y como empuñaba los puños, sosteniendo un ligero temblor de sus manos. Estaba dejándola, pensaba que ella y Fye eran novios, pensaba hacerse a un lado por su felicidad, por ella. Cuando comprendió cuanto Shaoran la amaba, las lágrimas escurrieron de forma mucho más copiosa. Pero esta vez ella lloraba de felicidad. Al diablo con sus aprensiones, ella quería estar con Shaoran y él con ella, el resto del mundo le valía madres. Se podían ir al infierno con sus normas de lo correcto. Nada era más correcto que luchar por la persona que le estaba destinada. Inspiró una bocanada de aire. Dos. Sonrió porque ella iba a hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer y eso era: vivir su amor con Shaoran.

—Espera, quédate —murmuró la chica y le tomó un poco de tela de la espalda de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta—Fye no es mi novio, es sólo un amigo.

Al escuchar esto Shaoran se volteó, tan rápido que no pudo desdibujar su mueca de alivio ante aquella confesión.

—¿Entonces…?

—Por supuesto que te sigo amando, nunca he dejado de hacerlo —declaró y extendió sus brazos, invitándolo a abrazarla. Shaoran correspondió el gesto, hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella y se doblegó ante el sentimiento de bienestar que brotaba desde el centro de su corazón.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, ningún segundo. Estos meses sin ti han sido un verdadero infierno, Sakura —reclamó sin romper su abrazó y con la emoción desbocada. Quería llorar y aunque intentaba controlarlo, las emociones que lo embargaban eran tan vívidas que le impedían su labor. Así que comenzó a llorar, tal y como lo hacía ella.

Sakura notó que las respiraciones de Shaoran eran irregulares y se separó para verlo. Y cuando advirtió sus ojos enrojecidos, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Para mí también lo han sido. Te amo, Shaoran. Jamás volveré a irme de tu lado —prometió, sabiendo que esas eran las palabras que ambos necesitaban escuchar.

—Mi pequeña…—susurró el joven, antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos y arremeter contra sus labios.

Sakura soltó un gemido que murió en su garganta, ante el demandante beso de Shaoran. Había extrañado tanto la textura de sus labios, aquella maestría para besarla, que la dejaban atontada cada vez que se amaban de esa forma.

Tal vez si no llevaran tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro, les hubiese importado el dar esa clase de espectáculo en público. Pero todo el sufrimiento que ambos habían vivido era de tal nivel, que al ser recompensado eclipsaba su capacidad de razonar en esos instantes.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Shaoran profundizó el contacto, relamió el interior de la boca de Sakura, asegurándose que todo estaba tal y como él lo recordaba.

Sakura mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Shaoran. Deslizó sus manos por el cabello de él, el olor del mismo la intoxicó. Había extrañado tanto cada uno de los aspectos que conformaban a Shaoran. Aquel muchacho de aspecto serio que se había metido en su ser, para vivir eternamente en su corazón.

—Te amo, pequeña —susurró una vez que se separaron—. Prometo que siempre te protegeré, a ti y a nuestro hijo.

—Lo sé mi vida, te amo también —juró mientras besaba su barbilla con devoción—. Aunque hay algo que debes saber…—admitió con algo de preocupación, lo cual alarmó a Shaoran. El miedo recorrió la columna del muchacho.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó inquieto, mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

—No es malo —sonrió y ese solo gesto llevo calma al corazón de Shaoran—. Tiene que ver con mi embarazo —confesó y sostuvo la escrutadora mirada de su amado.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien? —Sakura pudo ver la alarma en sus ojos y eso la llenó de satisfacción.

La jovial risa de ella, le comunicó que todo estaba bien. Sakura alisó un poco una arruga que se había formado en su vestido. Y con un gesto sugestivo tomó las manos de Shaoran entre las suya. La preocupación no había abandonado el rictus de Shaoran, y ella se dispuso a deleitarse con la expresión que daría su cara, cuando le dijera lo que tenía en mente.

—Me siento bien, Shaoran —acarició con sus pulgares las manos que sostenía entre las suyas. Casi pensaría que esto era un hermoso sueño, de esos que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo—. Lo que quiero decirte es que según las ecografías que me he hecho, no es solamente un bebé —observó su reacción y la luz que inundó su rostro fue maravillosa.

—Me estás diciendo que…

—Sí, Shaoran —se impuso ella—. Al parecer dentro de unos meses nuestra familia será de cuatro integrantes.

Familia. Nuestra familia.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, cada recoveco de lo que ese concepto encerraba llevó vida a su ser, sintió como el peso que cargaba por la pérdida de Sakura lo abandonaba por completo y todo era llenado por luz, felicidad, pero sobre todo por amor.

—Dos bebés —susurró conmocionado—. ¡Me haces tan feliz, Sakura!

Se puso de pie y obligó a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo. La engulló con una abrazo y buscó su boca con desesperación, otra vez. Se besaron con hambre y cariño, una almizcla de olores, sensaciones y emociones, que hacían que no supieran de nada más que de ellos.

—No volveré a dejarte nunca más, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó a Sakura quien seguía con el estupor que siempre dejaban los besos de Shaoran.

—Claro que lo sé, cariño —murmuró la muchacha y acunó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos. Pero se tensó al mirar detrás de Shaoran, Fye la observaba con una mueca de dolor que no podía disimular— Fye.

—¿Así que tú debes ser el padre de los niños? —preguntó a Shaoran, con una mezcla entre rabia e ironía.

—Lo soy —respondió lacónicamente.

Se acercó a Sakura, Shaoran tenía su mano entrelazada a la de ella, en un gesto posesivo. Fye miró esa unión y lo comprendió. Habló con Sakura.

—¿Estás segura de que él es tu felicidad?

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes, resguardados por sus largas pestañas, que se encontraban humedecidas debido al llanto que había sido provocado por todas las emociones que había vivido.

—Lo es —respondió.

Pesé a que se notaba que había llorado, ella le sonrió y por primera vez Fye pudo ver que su sonrisa era completa, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con la intensidad que él sabía que tenían. En todo ese tiempo había deseado que ella riera con él de esa forma. Pero ese sujeto, lo había conseguido en sólo unos minutos. Entonces, como si de pronto hubiese caído una venda de sus ojos, lo supo. No importaba lo que hiciera, él único que conseguiría hacerla feliz, era ese tipo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Más vale que sepas hacerla feliz —le indicó a Shaoran, con fastidio—. Porque de lo contrario, tendrás un enemigo que te hará la vida imposible —amenazó.

Shaoran chasqueó la lengua, ese tipo comenzaba a caerle mal. Pero un apretón de parte de Sakura lo sacó de las amenazas poco ortodoxas que sus pensamientos le daban a ese engreído. Entonces, haciendo gala de toda su caballerosidad, extendió su mano.

—Daré mi vida y todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella sea feliz —el chico correspondió aquel gesto, se miraron breves instantes. Fye se dirigió a la muchacha y la abrazó, ante la atenta y celosa mirada de Shaoran.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Sakura —murmuró cuando se separó de ella.

—Eres un gran amigo, Fye. Tú también mereces ser feliz —volvió a sonreír, y Fye sabía que hacía lo correcto. Él jamás conseguiría que ella sonriera de esa forma. Sin mediar otra palabra y con las manos en los bolsillos se alejó, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás ninguna vez.

Sakura se rió al ver el ceño fruncido de Shaoran.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado? —preguntó risueñamente y haciéndose la inocente.

—Créeme que si no fuera tu amigo, estaría muerto.

Ella volvió a reír.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —indagó un poco.

—Claro que lo estoy —admitió como si aquello fuera lo más obvio—. Ahora que te encontré…

Fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de ella.

—No seas bobo, ¿acaso no sabes que soy solamente tuya? —aquella pregunta, quizás el tono que la joven utilizó, hizo que la piel de Shaoran se incendiara de pasión.

—Quiero hacerte mía, pequeña. No sabes cuánto lo añoro desde la última vez que te tuve, en aquel hospital —susurró en uno de sus oídos.

El estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su mujer —sí, porque para él, Sakura ya era su mujer—, le indicó que ella también lo deseaba y necesitaba. Del mismo modo como él la quería.

Shaoran se dirigió donde se encontraba el detective Spinel Sun, le presentó a Sakura y le agradeció hasta el cansancio por toda su ayuda. Pese a la profesionalidad que mostraba aquel hombre, el muchacho pudo percibir la satisfacción que sentía el señor Sun, ya que al despedirse le guiñó un ojo. Algo que Shaoran jamás le había visto hacer, tan siquiera lo había visto sonreír contadas veces. Se despidieron y quedaron que en los próximos días ultimarían los detalles de los honorarios y demás investigaciones.

—Te sientes bien —preguntó a Sakura, ya que lucía algo pálida.

—Sí, quizás tantas emociones me han cansado un poco.

—Entonces, no creo que viajar ahora a Tokio, sea lo más apropiado. ¿Te parece si dormimos en un hotel? Además necesitas comer —el muchacho enumeraba las cosas más para sí mismo que para Sakura, quien lo veía con una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro.

—Ven —tomó a Shaoran de un brazo y se dirigió con él a tomar un taxi—. Iremos donde me he estado quedando desde que llegué a esta ciudad —El joven se dejó guiar y en poco tiempo estaban embarcados en un taxi, ambos disfrutaban en silencio la presencia del otro. No hablaron durante el viaje, sabían que cada uno quería saber todos los detalles de esos meses separados. Pero no querían testigos, era una conversación íntima que tendrían más tarde.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Shaoran se sorprendió con lo parecido que era al otro que Sakura vivía, el cual ahora rentaba él. Sin mediar palabras, volteó a Sakura y la asaltó con un beso fogoso y hambriento. A medida que pasaban los minutos, la fogosidad fue cediendo, ahora la unión era más tierna. Shaoran sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. La felicidad que sentía anegaba su ser de esperanza y de buenos sentimientos. Atrás quedaban la desesperación, el rencor y aquellos sentimientos que oprimían su ser. Sakura era la luz que se llevaba los fantasmas, los malos recuerdos, era quien sabía que estaría con él, incluso cuando se comportara como un idiota. Ella era todo para él. Ella era su principio y también su final.

—Te amo —soltó el muchacho entre besos, creyendo que aquellas dos palabras no eran suficientes—. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Más de lo que puedo decir con las palabras. Mucho más, Sakura. Mi Sakura —musitó muy bajito y mirándola a los ojos.

El ritmo cardiaco de la muchacha aumentó. En la últimas horas su corazón se aceleraba a cada momento, era increíble como aquellas palabras pudiesen incrustarse tanto en su ser, fortalecerla y hacerla creer que ella era la mujer más bella e importante sobre la tierra, al menos para Shaoran, quien tenía su mirada nublada de amor y pasión. Amaba a ese hombre, amaba la forma en que fruncía el ceño, en que se ponía celoso, le gustaba como la tocaba, como la hacía sentir hermosa, importante, amada y deseada. Shaoran era el único hombre que la miraba de esa forma, que podía hacerla jadear con solo contemplarla. Era el hombre que le daba seguridad, que la hacía sentir sensual, ella quería ser todo para Shaoran. Porque Shaoran lo era todo para ella.

—Eres la persona más importante para mí, Shaoran. Te amo, te quiero, todo ese junto. Gracias por hacerme feliz —confesó ella.

Shaoran soltó un gruñido, los besos con Sakura, sus palabras y caricias; hacían que la deseara en aquel instante. Su excitación se expandió por todo su cuerpo, su miembro se inflamó anticipando lo que se venía.

—Quiero hacerte mía —gimió al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha.

Ella se enrojeció y sintió vergüenza de que él la viera desnuda, estaba embarazada, su figura no era la misma que Shaoran recordaba. Se separó levemente de él.

—Quizás no deberíamos —dijo en un susurro, agachando levemente la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó el hombre—. Acaso es por el embarazo, ¿le haríamos daño a los bebés? —preguntó realmente desorientado.

—El médico dijo que podía seguir teniendo relaciones… —murmuró avergonzada— pero mi cuerpo, ya no es bonito…

La carcajada de Shaoran, la sorprendió y también le dolió. No era necesario que se riera de ella.

—Eres una tontita —la regañó tiernamente y la atrajo hacia él— Tú y tu cuerpo son hermosos, eres maravillosa, y verte embarazada de mis hijos es más excitante de lo que puedas imaginar.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —murmuró sintiendo que la pasión clamaba por salir de su cuerpo.

—Si no me crees, déjame demostrártelo —susurró en uno de sus oídos—. Déjame mostrarte cuanto te deseo, pequeña.

De a poco deslizó el cierre del vestido que ella vestía, lo levantó y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Shaoran se relamió los labios, cuando vio el cuerpo de ella cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior. El sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, la hacían ver más sensual que nunca.

—Mírame, Sakura —pidió con la voz aterciopelada de deseo.

Ella hizo lo que Shaoran demandó. Mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa. Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y con delicadeza la recostó en la cama que estaba estirada.

—Eres hermosa, pequeña. Te quiero —confesó antes de asaltarla con un beso lujurioso, y al mismo tiempo lleno de amor y comprensión—. Eres la mujer más preciosa —susurró, y con un poco de problemas le desabrochó el sujetador, Sakura se lo sacó y Shaoran notó que los pechos de ella estaban un poco más llenos que antes. Sintió la necesidad de lamerlos hasta que ella le suplicara que se detuviera. Sin mucho preámbulo se zambulló entre sus pechos, deslizó su lengua por cada uno, intercambiando el ritmo de vez en cuanto. Los gemidos de Sakura le indicaban que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

—Shaoran, te necesito —farfulló inentendiblemente.

Toda la piel le ardía, sentía la lengua de Shaoran recorrerle les pechos en toda su extensión. Ella aprisionaba su cabeza con ambas manos, hasta que Shaoran chupó uno de sus excitados pezones. Ella instintivamente arqueó la espalda, doblegada de placer.

Shaoran dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro y lo acunó; con la otra se abrió paso hacia su entrepierna, se escabulló por su ropa interior y supo que Sakura ya estaba lista para él. Se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella y de la suya propia en tiempo record. Ambos quedaron desnudos. Con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

El muchacho se posicionó, estaba tan excitado que necesitaba que el cuerpo de Sakura lo recibiera de una vez. Sakura abrió las piernas en una invitación muda y sensual que hizo que Shaoran se endureciera aún más. Ambos gimieron al unísono, al tiempo que la longitud del muchacho era abrazado por el interior suave y resbaladizo de ella. Shaoran la besó y comenzó a moverse lentamente las caderas, ella estaba extasiada. Sin dejar de besarse y con las manos entrelazadas, Shaoran aumentó el ritmo, pero se controlaba de no ser brusco, lo último que quería era lastimarla a ella o a sus hijos.

—Te he extrañado, mi amor —jadeó la mujer, mientras Shaoran la envestía una y otra vez.

—Yo te he necesitado a cada momento, pequeña. ¡Oh Dios! —murmuró en un gruñido varonil, que hizo que la muchacha llegara a la cúspide del placer.

Shaoran sintió los músculos de ella contraerse y dejó que el placer lo inundara a él también, se derramó en el interior de ella. Con un gruñido sosegado y sostenido en el tiempo.

Sakura aún absorta, disfrutando las reminiscencias de su orgasmo. Se sintió un poco vacía cuando Shaoran se retiró de ella. Sin embargo, sus brazos fuertes la atrajeron delicadamente en un abrazo íntimo, que sólo dos amantes pueden compartir.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Shaoran carraspeó.

—Espero que te haya quedado claro cuánto te deseo y cuánto te amo —Sakura pudo ver su sonrisa de costado, su pelo desordenado, sus ojos cerrados y su perfecto perfil.

—Quizás no me haya quedado muy claro…—bromeó, incitándolo.

—Entonces, tendré que seguir intentándolo —murmuró con un tono sensual, que hizo que Sakura se arrepintiera en parte de su 'broma'.

Shaoran la besó con ternura y volvieron a hacer el amor, lentamente esta vez. Y luego el sueño los venció, a ambos.

Sakura se desperezó cuando Shaoran la despertó para cenar. Se sorprendió de no haber tenido pesadillas, quizás era porque había dormido con Shaoran. Comieron entre risas, y también se contaron todo lo que habían vivido, desde que se habían separado.

Shaoran le contó a Sakura como había podido hablar con Touya, quien había dicho que si él era capaz de encontrar a su hermana, no tendría reparos en darles la bendición con su relación. Sakura se mostró incrédula y murmuró que no creería eso hasta verlo.

Ella le habló sobre su trabajo con la tía de Fye, que cómo el trabajar en una tienda de chocolates, hacia que lo recordara por su obsesión con este tipo de dulces.

—¿Y Tomoyo? —preguntó de repente—. La he extrañado muchísimo —confesó con tristeza—. ¿Crees que esté enfadada por haberme ido?

—Bueno, no la he visto mucho. Y no creo que esté enojada. Seguro se pondrá feliz cuando te vea —sonrió, dándole ánimos a Sakura.

Al día siguiente partieron a Tokio. Sakura había asistido a despedirse de su jefa en la chocolatería, prometiéndole que si visitaba la provincia de Kanagawa, la iría a ver. La despedida fue lacrimógena. La señora le tenía mucho cariño a Sakura. Fye no había andado por ahí, por lo que decidió dejar su número telefónico, en caso que quisiera contactarla.

Ambos, tanto Sakura como Shaoran, decidieron que para todos sería una sorpresa la llegada de la castaña. Shaoran citó al hermano de Sakura, a Tomoyo, a Eriol y al señor Urahara para darle 'una información importante' sobre el paradero de Sakura. Llevaban un ligero retraso, por lo que Shaoran calculaba que el tiempo para llegar y que Sakura se escondiera sería mínimo.

Una vez estuvieron en el departamento en el que había vivido Sakura, ella se escondió en el baño. Shaoran observaba por el ojo mágico, se sentía como un niño pequeño jugando a las escondidas, hasta que divisó a Eriol y Tomoyo. Venían tomados de la mano. Shaoran los observó con interés. Y abrió la puerta de sopetón, ambos jóvenes rompieron el contacto y se mostraron nerviosos

—¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó levantando ambas cejas, mientras daba claros signos de que los había visto.

Eriol se removió incómodo y Tomoyo miró hacia otra parte.

—Bueno… —Eriol tartamudeó—. La verdad es que no quería que lo supieras así —admitió.

—Sí —secundo Tomoyo—, es un momento difícil para ti, para todos. Y nosotros no queríamos que te sintieras incómodo.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y dejó que su primo y la amiga de Sakura se adentraran en la pequeña estancia. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—¿Desde cuándo? —miró a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos.

—Shaoran, no te enfades. Hicimos lo que creímos mejor —sonrió socarronamente—. Además pareces vieja chismosa, ¿qué te importan los detalles?

—¿Yo vieja chismosa?, creo que ese es tu papel —respondió sardónico.

—¡Basta! —chilló Tomoyo y se dirigió a Li—. Estamos saliendo desde que Sakura decidió irse. Estabas tan mal, que sentimos que si te contábamos te hundiríamos más, Li. Quizás nos equivocamos, pero todo lo hicimos por ti. Pensábamos contártelo a ti y a Sakura cuando la encontraras. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —musitó amenazante.

—No —susurró Shaoran, hundiéndose en su lugar.

Eriol lo miró y la burla bañaba sus azules ojos.

El señor Urahara arribó al lugar, acompañado por Touya.

Todos tomaron posición como mejor pudieron, y Shaoran se dispuso a darles aquella 'información'. Intentó no reír, pero la anticipación hacía que esa tarea fuese difícil.

—La verdad es que les he pedido que vengan, porque tengo algo que decirles —miró a cada uno de los presentes—: Sé dónde está Sakura —hizo un gesto con la mano, para acallar las preguntas que salieron de todos los que estaban allí.

Se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta. Sakura salió.

—Ella está aquí.

El grito de Tomoyo se escuchó hasta la mismísima China, dio dos zancadas, para llegar al lado de ella y estrecharla en un abrazo.

—¡Dios, estás embarazada! —exclamó y los ojos se le pusieron brillosos.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó Touya incrédulo—. Te mataré, mocoso —clamó iracundo.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca se me han dado bien los finales y siendo objetiva me gustó como quedó este. Sé que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos y quizás haga un epílogo, para resolverlos. Pero eso depende de varios factores.

No me queda más que agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a quienes me dieron ánimos con sus reviews, favorite o follow. Gracias, de verdad.

Espero que nos encontremos en otra historia, mía o vuestra.

Un abrazo a todos.


	21. Epílogo

**Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en este obra son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**El Destino**

**Epílogo**

—¿Estás cansada, pequeña? —preguntó Shaoran a la mujer que descansaba en un sofá en medio de todas las cajas producto de la mudanza. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Cansada? ¿De qué? Si no me has dejado hacer nada —reclamó intentando parecer enojada, pero su risa la traicionó y ambos terminaron riéndose.

—Claro que no dejaré que hagas nada, suficiente haces con llevar nuestros retoños en tu vientre —confesó mientras se sentaba a su costado y acariciaba la voluminosa barriga de Sakura—. Ha sido un ajetreado día, ¿estás segura que no estás cansada?

—Segura, amor —intentó incorporarse, pero Shaoran la abrazó para impedírselo.

—Quédate aquí, pequeña, conmigo. Te necesito —masculló, mientras la recostaba en aquel sillón y él se quedaba a sus espaldas.

Permanecieron un momento así. Abrazados, disfrutando del silencio. Enmarañados en aquella atmósfera que se les hacía plena y maravillosa. Shaoran acariciaba su vientre con suavidad y lentitud, ella cerró los ojos dejándose querer.

—¿Eres feliz, Shaoran? —preguntó de un momento a otro.

Él sonrió de costado, esa sonrisa que le daba siempre que sentía la ternura inundar su ser. Aunque ella no podía verlo sabía perfectamente que estaba sonriendo.

—Siempre me preguntas eso…—susurró mientras le acomodaba el cabello y le daba un ligero beso en el cuello—…Y sabes perfectamente mi respuesta —gruño al percibir el aroma a cerezos de ella.

Sakura volteó en aquel sofá, Shaoran estuvo pendiente de que no cayera de ese estrecho espacio. Una vez que lo consiguió, quedaron frente a frente, ella lo miró y se sonrojó a la misma vez.

—Me gusta escuchártelo decir…—confesó y se estremeció al notar el brillo de los ojos de él.

Shaoran volvió a sonreír y ella respiró entrecortadamente. Es que acaso, ¿Shaoran podía ser más perfecto?

Shaoran nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, de hecho, casi siempre terminaba diciendo, o más bien balbuceando, cosas que luego se le hacían estúpidas y pobres. Ella le preguntaba si era feliz. Y sí, lo era inmensamente, tanto, que no podía recordar la forma de existir antes de vivir con ella. Sakura no era solamente la mujer que lo haría padre, era la mujer que con tan sólo su sonrisa podía hacer que olvidase cualquier problema. Era quien lo contenía cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Era la que lo entendía más allá de las palabras, quien comprendía sus estados anímicos aún cuando a él le costaba definirlos. Ella era su vida, ella y sus hijos, ¿qué más podía pedir para ser feliz?

—Soy muy feliz, Sakura, ¿y sabes el por qué? —le preguntó, mientras la besaba delicadamente en los labios.

—Dime por qué —gimió ella con la emoción contenida en su voz a centímetros de la boca de él.

—Por ti. Tú me haces feliz, pequeña —volvió a besarla pero con más pasión, tanto que Sakura se sentía un poco atontada, cuando Shaoran gradualmente rompió el contacto—. No sé qué demonios hice tan bien en esta vida, o en otra, para merecerte…

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, inhaló su masculino aroma y se sintió feliz.

—Te amo, pequeña. Tanto, que no sé como decírtelo —suspiró el muchacho, Sakura se estremeció entre sus brazos y aspiró nuevamente en el pecho de Shaoran.

—Lo sé, cariño, y sabes que te amo también, que eres el único hombre que podría hacerme feliz como lo somos ahora.

Shaoran se puso serio un momento. Y cerró los ojos, para que Sakura no adivinara su congoja.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te preocupa ahora? —preguntó la muchacha, mientras con una de sus manos recorría el rostro de su amado.

Él la miro y la abrazó tanto como el embarazo se lo permitió.

—Prometo que trabajaré más duro para darte la estabilidad que te mereces…—Sakura puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Shaoran, para no dejarlo hablar.

—No seas bobo —lo regaño tiernamente e hizo que Shaoran la mirara—. Sabes que este tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos he sido muy feliz a tu lado, no hay riqueza que se comparé a poder dormir contigo cada noche. A verte despertar, a comer contigo. Aunque nuestra casa sea humilde, está colmada de amor y eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

Shaoran la besó nuevamente y posó su mano en el vientre de Sakura. Repentinamente uno de los bebés pateó y Shaoran se quedó estático.

—¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó asombrado.

—Claro que sí —Sakura sonrió ante el aturdimiento de aquel hombre.

—No los había sentido —confesó el muchacho con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Háblales —le indicó Sakura a Shaoran, quien parecía ensimismado tocando con vientre con ambas manos— Los bebés podrán escucharte.

Shaoran enrojeció, pero se acomodó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la barriga de Sakura.

—Ho… Hola, pequeños —susurró cerca de la piel de Sakura, ella se rió porque su respiración le hacía cosquillas— Soy su papá, quiero decirles que con mamá los estamos esperando ansiosamente, que queremos poder verlos, que los amamos muchísimo…—miró a Sakura, quien de la risa había pasado a la ternura, al ver a su hombre sonrojado hablándole a su vientre— ¿Lo hice bien, pequeña?

—Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor —admitió Sakura y le indicó a Shaoran para que subiera a su altura, el castaño se dejó hacer y Sakura lo besó nuevamente—. Te amo.

Shaoran comenzó a recorrer sus manos por toda la anatomía de Sakura. Ella sabiendo lo que se venía, sonrió con el amor plagado en sus ojos. Shaoran la hizo suya en aquel sofá, con cuidado supremo para no lastimarla a ella o a los bebés.

Así había sido desde que habían regresado a Tokio, parecía como si Shaoran no tuviese suficiente de ella, ni ella pudiese colmarse de él. Pues respondía con igual o mayor pasión en cada uno de esos encuentros, que en el último mes, habían aumentado sustanciosamente. Sakura no podía recordar una noche, donde no hubiese estado rendida de placer, en los brazos de Shaoran. Ni tampoco podía acordarse de las veces, en que ella misma lo había despertado deseosa de él, a mitad de la madrugada.

Shaoran siguió trabajando llevando la contabilidad del restaurant, y su jefe lo recomendó a otros locatarios, de forma que el muchacho contaba con más ingresos, que le permitían poder mantener la casa donde ambos vivían. Incluso había adquirido un pequeño automóvil.

Pero en vista que los bebés nacerían en pocos meses, Shaoran le propuso a Sakura cambiarse a una casa más grande. No era un palacio, pero era una bonita casa. El muchacho se había gastando un gran porcentaje, de lo que quedó de su fideicomiso, en esa casa. La cual había elegido junto con Sakura. Tenía tres habitaciones, una sala no muy grande, la cocina, dos baños y un patio más bien pequeño. Pero a Sakura le parecía el mejor lugar para formar la familia con Shaoran.

Sakura despertó lentamente y le costó reconocer donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido en brazos de su amado. Pero parecía no estar por ninguna parte, se sentó en el sofá y descubrió que estaba arropada con un cobertor, el cual cubría su desnudez. Sintió ruidos en la cocina, se cubrió con aquella manta, como si se tratara de un vestido y se dirigió hasta allí. El olor a estofado hizo que su estomago se contrajera, vio mientras Shaoran probaba un poco del caldo, que a juzgar por el olor, estaba sabroso.

—¿Dormí mucho tiempo? —preguntó y Shaoran la miró dulcemente.

—Un poco. Estaba por despertarte para que cenáramos —la recorrió con la mirada, acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Ve a ponerte algo de ropa, mientras término de poner la mesa —le pidió—. No quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

…

—Yo creo que debimos haberles avisado que iríamos a visitarlos —arguyó Tomoyo, removiéndose en el asiento de copiloto del carro de Eriol.

—Si les avisáramos no sería divertido —sostuvo el muchacho con su sonrisa hilarante en el rostro.

—¿Y si los interrumpimos? —preguntó la muchacha, mientras un adorable color carmín se posaba en sus mejillas.

—¡Ojalá! Así podría vengarme de Shaoran, por todos los polvos que me arruinó alguna vez —se rió el muchacho, pero enmudeció al notar que Tomoyo no decía nada—. ¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Ella bufó, pero no dijo nada. Le dolía cada vez que Eriol hacía alusión a su vida de casanova. Cada que podía sacaba el tema, como si extrañara vivir de esa manera.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. No era como cuando ambos disfrutaban del silencio. Esta vez había un ambiente tenso. Eriol condujo hasta que encontró un sitio para aparcar. Confundido de no poder leer nunca los pensamientos de esa mujer.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó con seriedad a Tomoyo, quien estaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana.

—Nada.

—Tomoyo, vamos, dime qué sucede —exhaló con cansancio—. Sabes que soy muy malo leyendo tus pensamientos, pero no tus expresiones, y sé que estás enfadada.

—Pues sí lo estoy, si es eso lo que quieres saber —resopló indignada.

—Perfecto, ya vamos avanzando —dijo él sin humor—. Ahora viene el segundo paso: Averiguar por qué.

—Porque siempre sacas el tema sobre tu legendaria vida de mujeriego —le espetó la muchacha con su acostumbrada sinceridad—. Y eso me hace pensar que quizá estés desesperado por volver a ella.

Eriol intentaba mantenerse serio, pero su personalidad le jugaba en contra, especialmente porque Tomoyo se veía demasiado hermosa cuando se enojaba. Y pese a que estaba mal, no podía evitar disfrutar viéndola así. Por lo que se le escapó una sonrisa y elevó la comisura de los labios.

—No sé qué te parece tan gracioso. Deberías decírmelo así yo también reiría, porque si crees que estoy para entretenimiento tuyo, te equivocas. Fuera de ello, quedamos en que seríamos sinceros y yo quiero saber…—Eriol se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a la chica de ojos azules—… si tú de verdad extrañas tanto tus días de donjuán —el muchacho tomó el rostro de la chica y se lo giró con delicadeza para que ella pudiese mirarlo al rostro—, porque si es así… —Eriol depósito sus labios en los de ella con suavidad y se separó levemente.

—Cállate, Tomoyo. Sólo estás diciendo sandeces. Y si me preguntas si extraño la vida que llevaba antes de ti. Pues no, porque… Bueno, porque tú… llenas todos los espacios. Y te amo por eso —murmuró el chico.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó ella al borde de un coma por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? Llevamos más de cinco meses saliendo. Y no ha habido otra mujer más en todo ese tiempo. Conociendo, como bien conoces mi historial. ¿No crees que ya me hubiese revolcado con alguien si no te amara?

—Pero nunca me lo habías dicho —indicó Tomoyo—. Nunca —reafirmó.

Eriol le acaricio una mejilla y con la otra mano la deslizó por la larga cabellera de ella.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Es un error mío. Pero creí que te lo demostraba todo el tiempo y que decirlo estaba demás.

—Me gusta que me lo digas.

—Te amo, chica petulante.

Ella se sobrecogió, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que Eriol le diría esas palabras. Pese a que su relación era un poco extraña, ella sabía que el chico la quería. Se llevaban bien, aunque discutieran por cualquier nimiedad. Se consentían mutuamente aún más allá, de lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a contar y a aceptar frente a los demás.

—Yo también, engreído. Será mejor que aceleres, a ver si alcanzamos a interrumpir a Shaoran —azuzó ella.

—Eso sería fabuloso.

Al llegar a la casa de sus amigos, la decepción bañó el rostro de Eriol, pues Shaoran los recibió vestido y muy alegre por su visita. Se unieron a la cena y se dedicaron a conversar.

Shaoran pidió ayuda a Eriol para que le ayudara a acomodar algunas cajas y a armar algunos muebles. Por lo que las chicas se quedaron en la cocina limpiando.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo tienes médico, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—En dos semanas tengo la tercera ecografía. Shaoran está loco por ir, aunque no sabemos si tendrá permiso en el trabajo. Ya sabes, en la mañana va a la universidad y luego trabaja. Me siento un poco frustrada por no poder ayudarle…

—Y sobre la familia de Shaoran, ¿has sabido algo?

—Shaoran no ha tocado el tema. Y no quiero preguntarle, cuando él esté listo me hablará de eso.

Transcurrieron las dos semanas. Ambos se habían acomodado muy bien en su nueva casa. Había ocasiones en las que Sakura se pellizcaba para constatar que toda su felicidad no se trataba de un sueño.

Tomoyo se había auto-declarado la decoradora oficial del cuarto de los bebés y había raptado en ocasiones a Sakura, para asistir a las tiendas de artículos infantiles e ir comprando lo necesario. Compraron cosas que pudiesen ser lindas tanto para una niña como para un varón. Debido a que aún no sabían cuál era el sexo de los niños.

Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera del área de ginecología y obstetricia, en el cuarto piso del hospital. Miró por décima vez el reloj que se agolpaba en una de las paredes del recinto, justo en la pared que estaban detrás de las recepcionistas, quienes daban indicaciones a las pacientes que llegaban a la sala. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para su cita, aunque ella pedía por lo más sagrado que la cita se retrasara lo suficiente, como para que Shaoran llegara a tiempo y no se perdiera ese momento.

Los minutos pasaron, Shaoran no aparecía por ninguna parte. Sakura se entristecía a cada instante, aunque inmediatamente se reprendía mentalmente. Su amado se encontraba trabajando y ella estaba con sus cuestionamientos infantiles y egoístas.

—Señora Kinomoto, por favor pase al box seis —solicitó una enfermera desde la entrada de un largo pasillo.

—Claro —dijo ella y miró nuevamente hacía el ascensor donde debería salir Shaoran. Y nada. Cabizbaja se encaminó donde la señorita le había señalado.

—¡Pequeña! —escuchó la familiar voz de Shaoran, volteó instantáneamente y miró como se acercaba a ella corriendo. Llegó a su altura con la respiración entrecortada—. Lo siento, vine lo más rápido que pude —explicó con un suspiro irregular—. Pero conseguí llegar a tiempo —agregó mientras pasaba una mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

Shaoran había alcanzado a ver la expresión de tristeza de su mujer, pero ésta había desaparecido por completo al verlo llegar. Definitivamente había valido la pena todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo, corriendo por el hospital como loco, ni siquiera había tenido la paciencia necesaria para esperar por el ascensor y decidió subir los cuatro pisos como un maniático.

—Gracias por llegar —susurró y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida.

—Tenía que hacerlo, quiero vivir esto contigo.

Cuando Sakura estaba en la camilla, el doctor aplicó el gel. Shaoran estaba a su lado, entrelazando ambas manos en una de la muchacha.

—Tienes un embarazo saludable, veo que el desarrollo de los fetos es acorde a su tiempo de gestación, pero deberías aumentar algo de peso —explicó el médico, mientras recorría la máquina por el vientre de la muchacha—. No debe saltarse ninguna comida.

—Procuraré que así sea, doctor —sostuvo Shaoran, dándole a Sakura una clara mirada diciéndole que no aceptaría reclamos.

—Escucharemos los latidos del corazón de uno de ellos, luego del otro —expuso el profesional.

Sakura notó como Shaoran le apretó la mano, cuando el bombeó del corazón de uno de sus hijos inundó la habitación. Compartieron una mirada de profundo amor y esperanza.

—¿Quieren saber el sexo de los bebés? —interrumpió el doctor.

Ambos se miraron interrogantes y luego sonrieron al entender lo que pensaban.

—Preferiríamos que fuese una sorpresa —contestó Sakura, mirando al hombre que le sujetaba la mano, como si de eso dependiese su vida.

De modo tranquilo pasaron los meses Sakura ya contaba con ocho meses de gestación, y si Shaoran había sido protector con ella durante el tiempo precedente, ahora simplemente estaba exagerando. Ni siquiera dejaba que se encargara de los quehaceres de la casa. Habían discutido algunas veces por ese motivo, pero casi siempre terminaba convenciéndola. Era un maldito, porque sabía que con sus besos podía persuadirla y daba su brazo a torcer.

Pero Shaoran estaba equivocado, si creía que ella se quedaría todo el día en casa sin nada que hacer. Ese día quedó de salir con Tomoyo y ajustar los últimos detalles para la llegada de sus retoños.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, agarró su bolsa dispuesta a la tarde de chicas que tendría con Tomoyo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta no era Tomoyo, si no una mujer joven que la miraba extrañamente.

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente la joven. Sakura se fijó en la elegancia que proyectaba aquella mujer, como si fuese alguien verdaderamente importante de la alta sociedad.

—Bue… buenos días —contestó Sakura y enarcó una ceja cuando la joven se fijó en su abultado vientre abriendo ligeramente los ojos—. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Perdón —dijo la muchacha—, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Fanren Li, soy hermana de Shaoran.

Sakura palideció y se sintió débil de un momento a otro.

—Espera, te pusiste muy pálida —habló Fanren, tomando a Sakura de ambos hombros y observando su cara de cerca—. Entremos.

Fanren se sentó con ella en el sofá de la sala. Observó con minuciosidad toda la estancia y sonrió.

—No es nada, ya me siento mejor. Fue sólo la sorpresa —quiso explicar Sakura, sentía la cara arder por la vergüenza.

—Te traeré un vaso con agua.

—No, no es…

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando aquella joven volvió con el agua y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

—Supongo que tú eres Sakura… —terminó de decir al sentarse al lado de Sakura.

—Sí, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

La joven mujer volvió a sonreírle, su sonrisa era hermosa. Ella era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía una linda figura, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y era liso, un poco más claro que el de Shaoran, pero sus ojos eran idénticos. Era como si estuviese frente a los ojos del hombre de su vida.

—Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí —señaló Fanren, Sakura se limitó a asentir—. La verdad es que es una larga historia, pero antes de contártela…Me gustaría saber cómo estás. Me he sorprendido al ver que estás embarazada.

—¿Acaso Shaoran no se los ha contado...? —preguntó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

—No, no nos lo ha contado, porque no se ha contactado con nosotros en meses. Creo que está enfadado con la familia. No hemos sabido de él desde que asistió a su fiesta de compromiso…—Fanren se quedó pensando un momento—. No supe que mi madre lo había obligado a asistir en base a mentiras, hasta hace poco.

—Entonces cómo logró saber nuestra dirección.

Fanren sonrió y Sakura no supo el motivo de que esa sonrisa le pareciera tan familiar.

—Siempre es conveniente tener un primo que acepta sobornos —aclaró la mujer.

Entonces todo encajó, la sonrisa de Fanren era idéntica a la que tenía Eriol cada vez que cometía alguna travesura.

—Fue Eriol.

—Sí, pero no te vayas a enfadar con él —pidió Fanren—. Mis intenciones de venir a verlos son buenas. Aunque te cueste creerlo he estado muy preocupada por mi hermano, es el menor, es nuestro único hermano varón y aunque tiende a rechazar nuestras muestras de afecto. Sé que nos extraña. Como nosotras a él.

—Shaoran se pondrá muy feliz de verla —susurró Sakura.

Era complicado para ella que la hermana de Shaoran no le cayera bien. Es decir, se había presentado en su casa y había sido sólo dulzura con ella. Ninguna mala palabra, ni mucho menos insinuarle propuestas para que dejase a su hermano.

—Por favor, no me trates de usted —le solicitó la hermana de Shaoran—. Sé que no soy tan joven como ustedes, pero tampoco soy una anciana.

—Lo siento, no fue esa mi intención —aclaró Sakura quien sentía las mejillas arder.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Vaya, eres tan linda —se acercó a ella y la abrazó firmemente—. Me gusta que tú seas mi cuñada —le dijo una vez que la soltó de aquel abrazo de oso—. Y cuéntame, ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?

Se pasaron hablando sobre el embarazo de Sakura. Fanren había dado un grito de júbilo cuando supo que Sakura tendría dos bebés, en lugar de sólo uno. También conversaron sobre cómo Shaoran había dado con su paradero. Fanren se mostró indignada cuando supo los verdaderos motivos de que Sakura abandonara a Shaoran.

—¡Por Dios! Mi madre a veces se pasa. Lo que hizo contigo es un ultraje —concedió con una mueca descompuesta en el rostro—. Te pido perdón en nombre de la familia Li, a veces somos demasiado irracionales.

—Por mi parte no hay rencores —quiso aclarar Sakura—. De hecho, me gustaría mucho que Shaoran estuviese en buenos términos con su familia. Él no me dice nada, pero sé cuánto debe dolerle no poder contar con sus hermanas o con su madre.

—Hablaré con mis hermanas, Sakura. Ten por seguro que ustedes tienen todo nuestro apoyo y bendición. Y esperamos que nos inviten a su boda.

—Claro, si alguna vez nos casamos, las invitaremos. Lo prometo —sostuvo Sakura con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos llegó Tomoyo, quien se sorprendió de ver a la hermana de Shaoran. Fue de ese modo que las tres se fueron de compras. Sakura lo pasó realmente bien ese día, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando a las ocho de la noche en punto, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—_Sakura, ¿estás bien?_ —le preguntó un preocupado Shaoran a través de la línea.

—Sí, cariño. Pronto llegaré a casa, te llevaré una sorpresa —sonrió como una niña traviesa, al mirar a Fanren—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Estás segura que no se enfadará.

La cara de sorpresa de Shaoran había sido todo un poema. Se mostró perturbado y se refregó los ojos, para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. Fanren le sonrió, tal y como Eriol, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sakura los dejó solos para que hablasen con más privacidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Fanren? No sabía que estabas en Japón. —Logró articular una vez que pasó el estupor de la sorpresa.

—Vine a apoyarte, hermanito. Sé que dices ya no pertenecer a la familia Li, pero esto es una condición de por vida. Una vez Li, siempre lo serás. Además quería entregarte mis respetos, se necesita mucho valor para renunciar a los lujos que el dinero puede comprar, y forjarte un futuro tú solo —sonrió—. Bueno, solo no, tienes una mujer hermosa. Y sé que te ama.

Shaoran sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Porque eso era también consecuencia de haberse enamorado de Sakura; ya no le costaba tanto sonreír, es más, muchas veces se descubría a si mismo sonriendo como un idiota por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que reverencialmente le pertenecían a Sakura.

—Gracias, Fanren. Y el dinero no se compara a tener al lado a la mujer que amo.

Fanren lo observó y volvió a abrazarlo. La mujer le contó sobre sus otras hermanas. Así supo que Shiefa estaba embarazada también, aunque sólo tenía cuatro meses. Que Futtie muy pronto abriría una pastelería en el centro de Hong Kong y que Feimei tenía problemas maritales, por lo que últimamente se le notaba deprimida. Fanren intentó evitar por todos los medios el hablar sobre su madre, porque no sabía si eso incomodaría a su hermano.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo, entonces pregunto:

—Y ella, ¿cómo está?

—¿Te refieres a mi madre? —Shaoran asintió—. Tú sabes cómo es, nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, pero si me preguntas a mí. Creo que está arrepentida.

—Pues debería venir a decírmelo aquí. Quizás podríamos arreglar las cosas.

—Quizás…

Luego de la visita de Fanren, Shaoran se dirigió a la habitación y se encontró con Sakura durmiendo. Era increíble lo preocupado que había estado cuando llegó y no la encontró en casa.

Eriol se reía de su sobreprotección para con Sakura. Pero es que ese pelmazo jamás podría entender, el miedo que le daba que algo malo le pasara a aquella mujer.

Pasó una semana en que Shaoran venía lo más temprano que podía a casa. Sakura ya estaba en sus últimas semanas de gestación, y había tenido pequeñas contracciones, pero cada una de ellas inconstantes y no muy dolorosas, y al ser un embarazo gemelar podía adelantarse el parto de un momento a otro. Sólo rogaba poder estar con ella cuando eso sucediera.

Y una de esas noches mientras Sakura estaba en el baño ocurrió.

—¡Shaoran, ven pronto! —gritó Sakura.

Shaoran quien estaba medio dormido, se sobresaltó y brincó de la cama hacia el baño.

—¿Qué sucede? —entró al baño, viendo a Sakura sobre un pozo de líquido.

—Debemos irnos al hospital, rompí la fuente.

De camino al hospital Shaoran intentaba refrenar todo el nerviosismo que tenía, era como si de pronto la llave de la angustia se hubiese abierto y no pudiera controlarla. De soslayo miraba a Sakura, quien respiraba profundamente cuando sentía que venía una contracción.

—Pronto llegaremos, pequeña, sólo resiste un poco más —pedía Shaoran a su novia.

Al llegar al hospital, la enfermera que los recibió comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre las contracciones, los minutos, la hora en que se había roto la fuente…y cosas que el cerebro de Shaoran era incapaz de procesar.

Recostaron a Sakura en una camilla y la enfermera la examinó.

—Tiene seis centímetros. Debes dilatarte un poco más, nena —le informó—. Volveré en unos minutos.

Shaoran se mantuvo a su lado, sosteniendo la mano de Sakura cuando cada contracción venía. La muchacha aguantaba estoicamente el dolor, aunque tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Ocho centímetros —indicó la misma enfermera. La trasladaremos al quirófano—. ¿Usted entrará con ella? —preguntó directamente a Shaoran.

—Cla… Claro.

—Sígame —ordenó la mujer. Lo llevó a una sala—. Póngase este traje, rápidamente —le solicitó extendiéndole un traje de color celeste muy propio de un médico cirujano.

Al salir vio como trasladaban a su novia.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó ella mientras otra oleada de dolor la asaltaba—. Por favor no sueltes mi mano —rogó con la voz hecha un hilillo de súplica.

—Estaré aquí, pequeña. Contigo. Siempre.

Shaoran observó todo el proceso, el parto fue duro y comprendió la fortaleza que poseía una mujer para aguantar todo aquello. Se sentía inútil al observar las perlas de sudor que decoraban la frente de su amada, evidencia absoluta de todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Impotente de no poder compartir su dolor. Sólo podía limitarse a balbucearle ánimos y palabras dulces, Sakura tenía su mano sobre la de él en un firme agarre. Sabía que debía dolerle horrores, porque le apretaba la mano con una fuerza que él jamás pensó, que una menuda mujer como ella, tendría.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo más! —gemía Sakura.

—Cariño sí puedes. Tú eres fuerte. Eres maravillosa. Ya queda poco, cariño —decía él acariciando su frente y parte de su cabello que a esa altura ya estaba un poco mojado por el sudor.

—¡Ya casi! ¡Puje nuevamente! —demando él doctor.

Sakura gritó desgarradoramente y apretó aún más la mano de Shaoran. Pujando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aquí viene uno de ellos —escuchó decir al mismo sujeto.

El llanto del bebé llegó como una dulce melodía a los oídos de Shaoran y de Sakura. La muchacha comenzó a llorar de emoción.

—Es un hermoso varoncito —informó, mostrándole el niño a sus padres, para luego entregárselo a la enfermera quien sería la encargada de medirlo y pesarlo.

—Es precioso, Sakura —Shaoran le besó la frente—. Por favor, amor. Es el último esfuerzo.

—¡Puje, por favor!

Sakura juntó el último ápice de fuerza que le quedaba y gimió alguna incoherencia mientras pujaba, casi se desmaya, ya que escuchaba lejanamente el sollozo de un bebé.

—Es otro varón —le oyó decir al médico.

—¡Dos hombrecitos, Sakura! —sollozó Shaoran al borde de las lágrimas. Emocionado hasta el fondo de sus sentimientos. Feliz y melancólico. Con ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Creyendo en ese instante que era capaz de comerse al mundo entero si se decidía por hacerlo—. ¡Te amo, mi niña! Lo has hecho muy bien —murmuró en el oído de su novia, muy bajito. Ella le sonrió realmente cansada.

La energía pareció volver a ella, cuando dos enfermeras pusieron en su pecho, a sus hijos envueltos en mantas. Los pequeños instintivamente buscaron alimento y Shaoran supo que albergaría ese momento hasta el último aliento de vida que tuviese, incluso más allá de eso.

Shaoran se encargó de avisarles a los demás sobre las nuevas noticias. Cada uno prometió que irían de visita al día siguiente.

Cuando Sakura estuvo acomodada en su habitación Shaoran se coló para poder verla.

—Se supone que no puedes estar aquí —le susurró ella esbozando una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba verte. Verlos —se corrigió y se acercó a las dos cunas que estaban al lado de la cama de Sakura.

—Son tan hermosos como su madre.

Sakura observó como Shaoran acarició los rostros de los gemelos, y como se acercó para besarles sus pequeñas frentes. Ella sintió que el pecho se le encogía.

—¿Y cómo los vamos a llamar? Porque yo tengo una sugerencia —le contó Sakura mientras intentaba acomodarse un poco.

—Dímela —pidió Shaoran, mientras se acercó a su lado.

—Me gustaría que el mayor se llamara Hien y el menor Fujitaka. No sé si estás de acuerdo… —Sakura se sonrojó al notar la intensidad de la mirada de Shaoran.

—Son nombres maravillosos, en honor a nuestros padres.

…

Había pasado un mes desde que el nacimiento de los gemelos les había llenado la vida de alegrías. También de noches de desvelo y de una ojeras perpetuas, pero eran tan feliz que estaba dispuesta a eso y más por su familia. Sakura era feliz con sus tres hombres.

Los gemelos eran fieles reflejos de su padre. Aunque quizás con el cabello más parecido a su madre, pero todo lo demás, era marca Li. Hasta cuando fruncían el ceño cuando lloraban eran como Shaoran.

—¿Por qué te invitó a cenar esta noche? —cuestionó Tomoyo, quien daba palmaditas al pequeño Fujitaka, intentando que botará los gases.

—Te lo repito, Tomoyo: No lo sé —Respondía Sakura mientras amamantaba a Hien, quien era el más demandante de los gemelos.

—¿Y los bebés?

—Ese es el problema no quiero dejarlos con una niñera, están muy pequeños. Así que le dije que cenáramos en casa. Es por eso que vine a verte a tu hogar, Shaoran prácticamente me echó y dijo que volviera hasta las seis. No sé qué se trae entre manos.

La risita de Tomoyo la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Acaso tú lo sabes? —preguntó interesada.

—No, pero puedo imaginarlo.

—Dime qué es…

Las carcajadas de Tomoyo continuaron y se burló continuamente de la falta de perspicacia de su amiga, negándose a aclarar las dudas que tenía.

Sakura se hizo la ofendida, pero finalmente terminaron riendo.

Repentinamente el timbre sonó, Tomoyo dejó a Fujitaka en el coche con sumo cuidado y fue con una sonrisa a abrir la puerta.

Pero al volver, venía con una mueca de miedo y con un hombre tras de ella, amenazándola con un arma en la cabeza. Esto hizo que Sakura se pusiera inmediatamente de pie, sosteniendo a Hien en un abrazo protector.

—Tanto tiempo, mi amado ángel.

Sakura se aterró al reconocer la voz de Kaito, quien tenía un aspecto diferente. Como si hubiese conocido los confines del infierno. Una sonrisa malévola ataviaba en su rostro, con una promesa de muerte que Sakura no pudo evitar percibir

—¿Acaso no vas a saludarme con un beso? —insistió Kaito lentamente, al notar que Sakura se había quedado inmóvil.

Sakura sintió que moriría allí mismo. La bilis le subió por la garganta y por unos instantes creyó fervientemente que sólo se trataba de otra pesadilla.

—Cla…Claro —se vio contestándole, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguirle el juego y evitar que ese hombre dañara a Tomoyo o a sus hijos. Lentamente dejó a Hien en el sofá recostado y lo acarició como si aquella fuese la última vez.

Se acercó a Kaito, quien tenía firmemente agarrada a Tomoyo. Kaito empujó a la amiga de Sakura y puso sus garras sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha quien no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia. Y la besó.

—Ahora sí nos iremos para siempre —habló el hombre con la voz de un demonio.

El tipo rápidamente encaminó a Sakura hacia la puerta, ella miró a Tomoyo, como pidiendo que cuidara a los gemelos.

Sakura podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón con cada paso que daba. Estaba horrorizada, pero si ponía en perspectiva que Kaito ni siquiera fijó su atención en los niños, se podía decir que había tenido suerte. No importaba si ella moría, sabía que Shaoran se encargaría de proteger a Hien y a Fujitaka. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara. Jamás volvería a ver a Shaoran, ni a los niños.

Cruzaron el umbral de la casa de Tomoyo. Kaito llevaba a Sakura abrazada, con el arma empujando en su espalda.

—¿Dónde iremos? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Donde jamás puedan encontrarnos. Te haré feliz, ángel mío…

De un momento a otro Sakura sintió que alguien la botaba al suelo, y la protegía con su cuerpo, escuchó disparos. Algunas blasfemias en chino, otras en japonés. Y luego silencio.

—El sujeto fue reducido —comentó una voz masculina, con un precario japonés.

Sakura seguía en shock, no fue capaz de entender lo que el hombre de elegante traje negro, acuclillado a su lado, le decía.

—¡¿Señorita, la lastimó?! —preguntaba con profesionalidad el mismo hombre—. ¿Siente algún dolor en el cuerpo?

—No… no…creo que no —susurró Sakura sin poder decir más, llevándose una mano al pecho, el tamborileó de su corazón parecía desenfrenado, cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando calmarse sin lograr conseguirlo—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó histérica.

—No sé preocupe, ese hombre no volverá a lastimarla —le aseguró el sujeto de traje, quien le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Sakura se alejó de él arrastrándose por el suelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para confiar en un desconocido—.Ya vendrá la ambulancia, señorita —dijo el sujeto y como si se tratase de un truco, Sakura escuchó el retumbar de una sirena a lo lejos. El hombre que la había protegido mantenía una distancia prudente pero no despegaba la atención de ella. Y la observaba atento a cualquier cosa.

Sakura miraba al sujeto con legítimo miedo. Entonces el chirrido de un automóvil la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó como aquel familiar automóvil frenaba bruscamente.

Con el rostro completamente desencajado, Shaoran bajó corriendo del vehículo y se fue directo donde estaba ella.

—¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? Dime que ese maldito desgraciado no te hizo nada —habló Shaoran atropelladamente, mientras abrazaba a la madre de sus hijos protectoramente, Sakura se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

—Señor Li, la señorita Kinomoto está bien. Sólo se nota algo nerviosa e impactada por lo sucedido —acotó el mismo hombre que no se apartaba de Sakura.

—¿Y quién diablos es usted? —El tipo se mantuvo en silencio—. Le hice una pregunta.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizado para contestarla.

Shaoran lo miró con enfado y confusión. Entonces se dedicó a observar a su alrededor y se percató de la presencia de al menos cinco sujetos con el mismo aspecto de su interlocutor. Dos custodiaban el cuerpo, que supuso, sería Kaito. Reconoció a uno que se encontraba hablando por celular.

Sakura se removió inquieta entre los brazos de su novio y recordó a sus bebés.

—Los gemelos, Shaoran. ¿Los gemelos están bien? —preguntó Sakura en medio del estupor.

—Sí, cariño. Tomoyo está con ellos, no te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla, mientras ella no dejaba de estremecerse. Besó su cabeza y le susurró—: Todo estará bien, mi vida, ya se terminó.

La ambulancia llegó y atendieron las magulladuras que Sakura sufrió con la caída. La policía también hizo presencia y se entrevistó con todos los involucrados.

El chino casi había muerto cuando Tomoyo lo llamó trastornada, gritándole que un hombre se había llevado a Sakura. Y que ese hombre no era otro más que Kaito Murasaki. No fue consciente cómo condujo hasta la casa de Tomoyo. Miles de pensamiento se agolpaban en su cabeza, cada uno de ellos más funesto que el anterior. Horror. Miedo. Angustia. Se obligó a mantenerse esperanzado. Tenía que proteger a su mujer. Ese tipo no volvería a dañarla nuevamente.

Cuando logró llegar a casa de Tomoyo y vio a su pequeña en el suelo sollozando, pero viva. Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, corrió en su encuentro y la estrechó en sus brazos. Agradeciendo a Dios de que ella estuviese bien.

Shaoran logró respirar con normalidad sólo cuando el paramédico le informó que Sakura no había recibido mayores daños físicos. Claro, tenía la presión alterada producto de la conmoción, recetó algunos calmantes. Pero luego los descartó al saber que ella estaba amamantando.

Las siguientes horas la casa de Tomoyo se vio invadida por una horda de policías. Eriol llegó en algún momento que Shaoran no podía recordar, ofreciéndole todo su apoyo a ambos. Sakura permanecía en la sala, un poco ausente acurrucando a Fujitaka. Shaoran observaba como de vez en cuando una que otra lágrima caía de sus ojos.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y ella descansó disfrutando la proximidad de él.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —se escuchó un enfurecido grito desde la puerta. Luego Touya irrumpió en la sala como un torbellino y se abalanzó sobre Sakura.

—¡Demonios, monstruo! —Sakura abrazó a Touya, sin soltar a su hijo, intentando no llorar y fallando en el acto— ¿Cómo te sientes? No sabes lo preocupado que he estado.

—Ya estoy bien, hermano. Gracias a esos hombres, ese tipo no pudo llevarme —susurró la muchacha.

—Sí, algo así me dijo Tomoyo. Juro que si no lo hubieran matado, lo mataría yo mismo —bramó sin contener su frustración—. Reviviría a ese maldito hijo de perra, sólo para molerlo a golpes y matarlo de nuevo.

—Cálmate, Touya —sugirió una voz serena desde la entrada de la sala—. Sólo conseguirás que tu hermana se ponga más nerviosa.

Sakura miró en dirección a la voz y se sorprendió.

—¿Detective Tsukishiro? —dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno eso ya no es así. Renuncié al departamento de policía hace dos meses, miró a Touya de soslayo. Ahora soy simplemente Yukito.

—Bueno —intentó decir Touya aclarándose la garganta—. Yukito me acompañó hasta aquí. No tenía cabeza para conducir por tres horas.

—Me alegro que no lo dejaras conducir en ese estado, Yukito —soltó Sakura y le sonrió—. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra, especialmente Touya, quien recordaba perfectamente que Sakura se había enterado de su verdadera orientación sexual durante su secuestro.

Touya jamás esperó que Sakura le diera su apoyo de esa manera, ni que aceptara su relación con Yukito de forma tan natural.

Luego de saber que estaba embarazada y tan enamorada de ese mocoso, decidió alejarse de ella, para darle espacio y no acabar con la vida de su cuñado. Cosa que casi hizo al enterarse del embarazo de su adorada Sakura. No podía evitar ponerse celoso. Yukito con frecuencia se burlaba de su complejo de hermano mayor.

Shaoran dejó a Sakura reencontrándose con Touya y Yukito. Se encaminó donde estaban reunido el grupo de guardaespaldas que habían salvado la vida de su mujer. Le habló al que él conocía:

—Señor Yuan, buenas noches.

—Señor Li —saludó escuetamente el aludido.

—Aparte de agradecerles por salvar a Sakura. Sólo quiero que me diga, ¿quien fue?

—No entiendo su pregunta, joven Li.

—¿Bajo las órdenes de quién están protegiendo a mi familia?

El guardaespaldas desvió la mirada.

—Son órdenes de nuestra señora, joven.

—¿De mi madre? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Un poco antes de que la señorita Kinomoto diera a luz. Se nos encomendó cuidar de su seguridad sin que ustedes los notaran. La señora creía que algo malo podría pasarle a la señorita o a los niños. Dijo que tenía ese mal presentimiento.

…

Cuando ya era muy tarde, Sakura y Shaoran, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a casa. Necesitaban descansar. Touya y Yukito declinaron irse con ellos, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Tomoyo para dormir en su casa.

Al arribar Shaoran observó los vestigios de lo que iba a ser la cena más especial de su vida. Suspiró y se puso a recoger las cosas y a limpiar, mientras Sakura acomodaba los niños en su cuarto. Cuando estaba lavando los platos se percató que Sakura estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres, Shaoran? —preguntó ella—. Sé que tú lo sabes.

—Son guardaespaldas al servicio de la familia Li —respondió encogiendo los hombros—. Mi madre los envío para tu protección y la de los gemelos.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Entonces debo darle las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Shaoran le sonrió, siempre se comportaba así, sin rencores y perdonando la falta de los demás. Shaoran la estrechó en un abrazo, convenciéndose que ella estaba allí, con él.

—No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti, Sakura… —gimió él perdiendo su rostro en la cabellera de ella—. De veras, no lo sé.

Sakura correspondió a aquella vulnerabilidad, sintiendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Eran tan pocas las veces en que había visto así a Shaoran, y eso la llenaba de sentimientos de congoja.

—Estoy bien. Estamos juntos —dijo ella y buscó sus labios para besarlo.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Shaoran la estrujó en un abrazó como si quisiese asegurarse de que ella estaba allí realmente. Le recordó cuando recién regresaron a Tokio, Shaoran dormía abrazándola firmemente, y cuando ella se removía, él entre sueños susurraba que no lo dejara.

Con suerte había dormido unas horas, pero despertó porque Shaoran le trajo desayuno a la cama. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

—¿Por qué tan temprano, cariño? —murmuró Sakura mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada en la cama, ella observó a Shaoran sonrojarse.

—Porque no puedo esperar más y si no fue en una cena, será en un desayuno —le dijo al momento que le estiró la mano, ofreciendo la charola con un apetitoso desayuno y una hermosa rosa de color rojo en ella.

Sakura observó con curiosidad, como Shaoran se hincó a un lado de la cama le tomó la mano y la miró con esas orbes casi doradas que le hacían perderse a sí misma.

—Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, eso lo sabes —comenzó diciendo el muchacho observándola intensamente, ella contuvo el aliento—. No tengo grandes riquezas para ofrecerte, ni una gran mansión donde vivir, como te mereces. Sólo tengo para brindarte mi ser. Mi amor. Mi fidelidad. Todo lo que soy, hasta el último momento que respire. Te amo Sakura y quisiera hacerte feliz siempre, amanecer contigo cada día, dormir abrazado a ti cada noche… es por eso que yo quisiera… pedirte… que fueras mi esposa—terminó de decir nervioso, sacando una cajita de terciopelo, que contenía un sencillo anillo que estaba formado por hojas de flor de cerezo.

—¡Te amo tanto mi vida! ¡Me encantaría ser tu esposa!— exclamó ella, cuando Shaoran iba poniendo el anillo en su dedo— ¡Dios mío, Shaoran! ¡Es precioso! —resopló ella mirando su mano conteniendo las lágrimas. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. No sé cómo he tenido tanta suerte, eres maravilloso, mi cielo. Te amo yo también. Como no tienes idea.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Sakura dejó la charola en la mesita de noche y en un abrazo atrajo a Shaoran quien respondió con pasión. Se besaron largamente. Shaoran se encargó de desnudarla y le hizo el amor lentamente, ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, sus miradas también se conectaron y así muy despacio alcanzaron el clímax.

…

Ese sin duda había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Todos sus seres queridos estuvieron con ella. Y también acudió la familia de Shaoran.

Después de lo sucedido con Kaito, Sakura estuvo asustada por semanas, pero cada vez que sentía desesperación miraba su mano y el anillo le recordaba la promesa más hermosa que alguna vez alguien hubiese hecho por ella.

Al día siguiente del ataque, se presentó en su casa la madre de Shaoran. La señora se disculpó con ella por haberla juzgado de mala forma. Mencionó que lo más seguro es que el honor que tanto quería defender su difunto esposo, se refería a luchar por quienes amábamos y que Shaoran había cumplido eso a cabalidad. Que siempre contarían con su apoyo y bendición.

Pese a su aparente frialdad, Ieran se mostró emocionada al conocer a sus nietos. Y Sakura vio como disimuló sus lágrimas al cargarlos entre sus brazos. Sakura la perdonó en ese mismo instante pero Shaoran no. Sin embargo, al pasar las semanas, se fue mostrando más abierto a aquella posibilidad y acabo disculpando a su madre. Sin embargo, se negó a hacerse cargo del clan Li. Pero Ieran dijo que tendría meses para decidirlo.

Respecto a la boda que se realizó ese día, Sakura sintió cada palabra y juramento que se dijo en la ceremonia. Shaoran también estaba emocionado. Los bebés ya tenían seis meses. Así que Ieran se había mostrado muy complacida, cuando Sakura le pidió que los cuidara por el fin de semana que tomarían como Luna de Miel. Haciendo que la señora le prometiera por lo más sagrado que ante el más mínimo contratiempo la llamara.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares para partir a su fin de semana.

—¿Está todo como lo ideamos? —le preguntó a Tomoyo mientras esta última la estrechaba en un abrazo.

—Claro que sí. Más vale que me cuentes todos los detalles a tu regreso —le respondió a Sakura quien enrojeció en el acto.

Cuando iban de camino al hotel donde pasarían la primera noche como esposos Sakura iba nerviosa. Era ridículo, lo sabía. Había hecho el amor con Shaoran tantas veces que no podía recordar cuántas. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Nada más traspasar la puerta de la habitación Shaoran se pegó a ella.

—Te ves tan malditamente sexy en este vestido —señaló el muchacho mientras deslizaba su mano por el corsé del vestido de novia de su esposa. Besándola con desespero.

Sakura con evidente esfuerzo cortó aquel arrebato de lenguas y con la voz intermitente murmuró:

—Tengo que cambiarme.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Yo quiero quitarte ese vestido…— bufó como un niño pequeño al que le han prohibido el postre.

—No, sólo puedes ayudarme con el cierre —jugueteó Sakura mirándolo coquetamente.

—Por favor, Sakura —rogó—. Estoy loco por ti —gimió mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura era tan débil cuando le hablaba así. Shaoran comenzó a desabrochar la parte de arriba del vestido, se deshizo del faldón casi con rabia porque le había tomado demasiado tiempo quitárselo. Entonces la miró nuevamente y se le secó la boca.

Sakura vestía un sensual _babydoll _de color blanco, que resaltaba toda la voluptuosidad del busto de Sakura, que por el embarazo se había hecho más sinuoso. El conjunto también estaba formado por medias de liga que se le ajustaban perfectamente en sus torneadas piernas y el liguero se encaje que hacían aún más erótica toda la visión, completando con una diminuta y casi inexistente tanga.

Shaoran sintió como su miembro vibró. Su mujer era una roba aliento, una sensual obra de arte, era la visión más sugestiva que hubiese tenido el placer de ver. Él desde un comienzo, supo que ella le haría perder la cabeza, la amaba tanto que sentía que si no la tocaba moriría.

Sakura lo empujó y él fue a dar a la cama. Ella lo desvistió mientras con su boca relamía cualquier recoveco de la ardiente piel de su esposo, quien le regalaba suspiros y gemidos de tanto en tanto. Ella sentía que su deber como esposa de ese gran hombre, era hacerle sentir el placer en su máxima expresión. Pero se refrenó antes de continuar. Podía sentir el deseo dominar su cuerpo y sabía que Shaoran se sentía de la misma manera.

—Debes cerrar los ojos un momento —murmuró ella con un tono seductor—. Te pondré esto en los ojos —dijo mostrándole un trozo de seda de color negro—. Promete que sólo te lo quitaras cuando yo te diga.

Shaoran se inflamó aún más, si cabía la posibilidad.

—Sakura —murmuró cuando ella tapó su vista.

—Prométemelo, mi cielo. Es una sorpresa.

Shaoran asintió.

Sakura corrió por la habitación ordenando todo. Y preparando los detalles.

—Pequeña, ya no puedo más —gemía Shaoran con frustración.

—Solo un poco más, cariño — Sakura descorrió unas gruesas y pesadas cortinas, que cubrían una tarima con un tubo de _pole dance _en el centro. Sakura preparó la música. Se hizo con el control remoto—. Ya puedes quitarte la venda, mi vida.

Shaoran tardó menos de un segundo en hacer lo que su esposa le pidió. Y lo que vio casi lo hace correrse en ese momento. Sakura estaba apoyada en el tubo y le sonrió perversamente, apretó una tecla del mando y una música sensual comenzó a inundar la habitación.

—¡Diablos! —gimió al ver a Sakura moviéndose lenta y tortuosamente al compás de la melodía. Tragó grueso y casi dejó de respirar cuando ella comenzó a girar alrededor del tubo, dando vueltas y haciendo elongaciones en sensuales y acabados movimientos. Mientras ella giraba intentaba hacer contacto visual con él, con la promesa escrita en su semblante de que jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Sakura trepó en el tubo y se dejó caer de espaldas sosteniéndose únicamente con sus piernas. Dio un pequeño mortal hacia atrás, dando la espalda a su esposo, ella comenzó a desabotonar su _babydoll_, sin dejar de mover sus caderas y hombros, lentamente comenzó a quítaselo, mirando a Shaoran con provocación. Una vez que lo logró, tapó sus pechos con una mano y lanzó la prenda a su esposo quien parecía a cada instante más inquieto.

Shaoran atrapó la prenda en el aire y olio profusamente el aroma que despedía. A ella pareció gustarle eso, porque su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. Sakura sólo vestía las medias, el liguero y la pequeñísima tanga. Se dirigió donde estaba él y levanto una de sus piernas, mientras en un erótico movimiento sacaba lentamente la media.

Shaoran sintió el respingo de su miembro que suplicaba por alivio. Sakura repitió el movimiento con la otra media. Y luego se agachó para quitarse el liguero. Mostrando toda la extensión de sus nalgas. Shaoran no pudo resistirse y le dio un suave golpe, que hizo que Sakura gimiera.

La canción parecía no querer terminar y Shaoran estaba al borde de correrse. Sakura volvió al tubo. Y comenzó a contornearse contra este, frotando de ese modo su femineidad en el proceso.

No pudiendo soportarlo más y soltando un rugido. Shaoran se levantó de la cama, arrancó a su esposa del tubo y la cargó hasta la cama.

Sin siquiera detenerse a quitar la tanga, la penetró de una sola estocada. Ambos estaban tan excitados que no necesitaban mayores preámbulos.

Shaoran barrió con su lengua los senos de su mujer, los pellizco y los mordió suavemente con sus dientes. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan duro, siguió bombeando contra la cavidad de Sakura, con violentas estocadas, preso de la lujuria más pura y dura.

Era tanta su excitación que cuando se corrió su miembro siguió tan firme como antes, por lo cual la sesión se aplazó unos cuantos orgasmos más para Sakura. Y uno más para Shaoran quien llegó al clímax, mientras Sakura lo montaba como una posesa, prisionera también de sus más bajos instintos.

Unos cuantos minutos después. Ambos estaban recuperando la respiración, Sakura seguía sobre su esposo, quien le acariciaba la espalda, provocando que ella se estremeciera. El miembro de él ya comenzaba a reaccionar en el interior de Sakura.

—Ha sido el momento más erótico de toda mi vida —confesó Shaoran mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

—El mío también —concedió ella en un resoplo de voz—. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

—Por supuesto que sí, señora Li. ¿Podríamos repetirlo?

—No lo sé —respondió juguetonamente—. Quizás.

—Pues espero que así sea, porque en estos dos días no dejaré que salga de esta habitación, esposa mía.

—Me agrada la idea. Te amo, esposo.

—Yo más, mi pequeña.

Fin

* * *

><p>NA: A un año exacto en que decidí subir el primer capítulo de esta, mi primera, historia; les traigo el epílogo.

Es cierto. La historia en sí la terminé a principios de Septiembre y ya pasaron varios meses de aquello. Pero había algunos cabos sueltos que no se habían solucionado, cabos que para mi juicio no alteraban la historia, pero quizás como lectora me hubiese gustado leer. Así que me di a la tarea de escribir un desenlace más acabado y me anduve entusiasmando, quedó un capítulo larguísimo, lo sé. No obstante, lo leí un par de veces y me agradó. No sé si a ustedes, espero que sí.

No quiero comentar en sí el capítulo por si alguien lee esto primero.

Sólo me queda agradecer a quienes me acompañaron durante la realización de este proyecto. Era casi un reto personal el terminarlo. Si es un buen o mal trabajo, lo juzgaran ustedes.

Yo lo acabo muy contenta, porque en el proceso tengo la sensación de haber aprendido bastante el cómo escribir.

Doy gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capítulo final. Espero que vuelvan a escribir que les pareció este epílogo. Ya saben que me encanta leerlos.

Nos leeremos pronto, eso espero.

Au revoir.


End file.
